NY State Of Mind
by xLou26
Summary: With Izzy's first, second and third impressions turning out to be a disaster, she can only wonder if the new hunky Irishman in her apartment building is worth all of the hassle. Although her friend Cas is quick to reassure her that he is, she herself quickly becomes tangled up with Cody Runnels. If Izzy can take on New York, surely she can manage one tough wrestler? Sheamus/OC
1. Crash Into Me

_**Chapter 1 - Crash Into Me**_

Stepping out into the drizzling New York rain; it was unlikely she was going to catch a cab during the early morning rush, her steps quickened as she merged into the oncoming flow of people. Most were pre-occupied with Blackberrys' or Starbucks; only missing her by a fraction. She looked up through the morning mist and overlooking skyscrapers, there was no sign of the day brightening up anytime soon.

A sigh escaped her Lancôme coated lips; the day had started out bad and seeing as though God wasn't on her side today, it could only get worse. A sudden rush of cold water hitting her legs sent Izzy flying out of her day dream, the screech that left her mouth didn't go unnoticed by those around her either. Her eyes narrowed and quickly scanned the passing traffic to find the culprit, a man in his 50's sat in a classic rusted New York cab, snickering as he watched her regain her composure. The buzzing coming from her matelasse Miu Miu waxed leather tote prevented the man from receiving a barrage of insults; this was his lucky day.

Rummaging through her bag - past the necessities that were always carried around - she found her Blackberry. One deep and satisfying breath later, she pressed the answer call button.

"Hello." Her voice was soft spoken with a slight hint of annoyance, mainly directed at the cab driver.

"You're late for your meeting." Jenny's voice on the other end was far from pleasant, she 'played' the assistant to Linda who reigned supreme as the director of Bergdorf Goodman for 7 years.

Realising her feet were still firmly planted on the sidewalk of West 57th Street, she continued her journey giving one final glance to the cab driver, hoping he'd accidently take a wrong turn into the Hudson River. "Five minutes" were the only words Izzy uttered before hanging up. She quickened her pace, past the glossy windows of Chanel, avoiding eye contact with the mannequins to prevent getting delayed any further. Taking a left turn onto 5th Avenue, she saw her destination in the distance and brushed past the oncoming New Yorkers and Tourists.

Izzy pushed open one of the large glass doors and entered the lobby of Bergdorf Goodman, the familiar sights and smells of the store flooded her senses. The smell of leather and polished wood calmed her state of mind as she headed to the back of the store and upwards towards the offices she had grown accustomed to. The echo of her Giuseppe's on the hard wooden floor alerted Jenny to her presence in the corridor. Izzy scanned over the other woman's small frame, from her perfect pink toenails to her bouncy chocolate brown hair, she was 100% pure bitch, and not a pedigree at that.

"You know, you really should make sure you're punctual. One of these days Linda will fire your a-" Izzy continued down the corridor towards the conference room, leaving a bewildered Jenny retreating back to the office lobby. One more moment with that woman was bound to dampen her mood even more. Izzy put on her game face as she turned the handle of the conference room door, pushing it open she glanced around the room she saw three of her co-workers deeply engrossed in conversation. Her close friend Cassandra looked up at her through big brown mascara framed eyes and grinned widely at her "About damn' time you showed up."

Izzy could only smile at Cas before taking a seat in-between Sam and Melanie; the other two co-workers in the conference room. Linda sat at the head of the large glass table, glasses set on the bridge of her nose and a black and gold Montblanc fountain pen tapping against her blush covered cheek. The annoyance of being held up was clearly written across her face. Izzy sent a warm smile in her direction and shrugged her Burberry Prorsum trench coat off her shoulders and onto the back of the plush leather covered chair.

45 minutes later, Izzy left the conference room with Cas hot on her Giuseppe heels. "Would you care to explain how you managed to be 40 minutes late when you live 10 minutes away?" Cas' question was not unexpected, however the reasoning behind Izzy's lateness was a good enough reason to keep her mouth shut.

Aiming to save herself from reliving the mornings events, she replied hoping to cut off any further interrogation "That doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm here now!"

Izzy prayed that Cas would drop the subject and move onto more pressing matters, but to no avail "It does matter!" Cas exclaimed, "Plus, I saved your sorry behind in there. So you have no choice but to tell me"

Cas' sly smile spread across her face. She knew she had won. "Fine." Izzy replied "But if you laugh, or tell another soul there will be consequences."

Cas sensed an empty threat, but placed her hand over her heart and said "I promise to not tell a living soul or laugh, too much." She stuck her tongue out and mentally urged Izzy to proceed with her story.

Izzy's mind flashed back to that morning, rushing to get to work early for once and catching sight of the new tenant in her building. Not in a million years would she have missed this guy, however seeing his tall and well built frame along with his stark red hair caused her to come to a blinding halt in the elevator.


	2. I Won't Back Down

_**Chapter 2 - I Won't Back Down**_

_**Earlier that morning**_

Izzy looked at the notes stuck to the brushed stainless steel fridge; one reminding her to pick up dry cleaning, the other reminding her to be at work for 8am instead of the usual 9am. She pulled the door open and looked at the contents of the fridge; mentally cursing herself for not restocking the previous day. A quick trip to the grocery store after work would definitely be needed. She picked up a carton of Tropicana and emptied the juice into a glass then glanced at the clock above the stove and smiled to herself - 5 minutes to spare. Sipping on the juice, she strolled across the tiled kitchen floor into the small but cosy living room. An L shaped brown and cream suede couch sat in one corner next to a vintage bookcase full of old and iconic Vogue magazines. She looked out of the large window that overlooked Central Park, the first spots of rain from the grey New York skyline hitting the glass.

Izzy took the last gulp of juice and walked back into the kitchen and set the glass down in the sink. She picked up her Burberry Prorsum trench coat, threaded her arms through the sleeves and tied the belt around her waist. Making sure she had everything in her handbag one last time, she grabbed her keys from the small glass bowl set on the counter and headed towards the door of her apartment. Strolling down the corridor towards the elevator that was situated in the middle of the apartment complex, Izzy's thoughts wandered to what was going to hopefully be a fun day at work. She pushed the small bronze 'down' button on the cream wall next to the elevator and waited for the elevator to reach the 8th floor. Her thoughts again floated to the day ahead of her, she had a feeling today was going to go well.

A loud 'ding' caused Izzy to step forward towards the bronze doors of the elevator as she waited expectantly. Quickly she adjusted the belt on her coat then looked up at the opening doors. Her breath was slightly faltered as she acknowledged the presence of another body in the elevator; she hadn't expected anyone else to be sharing the ride down to the lobby. Her eyes scanned over the man stood opposite her, arms crossed over his wide chest, strong jaw firmly set showing little to no emotion. Izzy's lips curved upwards to try and ease the tension as she stepped onto the elevator. Hearing the doors close behind her she attempted to move to the left of the tall man who was taking up the majority of the small space in the elevator. Her first move forward was brought to abrupt stop, her eyes darted to the door and widened in horror as she saw the bottom of her coat trapped in the elevator door. Her bag slipped from her shoulder onto the crook of her elbow as she reached down and wrapped both hands around the cotton material, tugging slightly whilst praying there would be no damage done to the coat.

The man stood closely watching her every move, debating whether or not to help her out. A lock of sun golden hair had fallen in front of her face as she struggled to release the coat from the clutches of the elevator door. His eyes drifted to her plump glossy lips, naturally pouting as her eyes focused on the task at hand. The furrow of her brow suggested she was getting more frustrated by the second; he mentally shook his head as he couldn't watch her fight with the coat anymore.

Izzy had momentarily forgotten about the red haired man who had remained like a statue throughout this event, so much for a perfect gentleman. Izzy braced her feet firmly on the floor, 'one final pull' she thought. Gripping the material tightly, she used all of her force to successfully release the coat. Her triumphing moment was short-lived as her elbow connected with the man who had proven his only skill so far was immaculate timing. She heard the rush of air leave his mouth and looked his way in time to see him edging closer to the floor clutching the most intimate part of his body.

"Oh my god!" Izzy gasped as she mindlessly threw her bag aside. So the guy hadn't come to her rescue, that didn't mean she wanted to assault him. The man groaned as Izzy fluttered around him thinking of something to do or say; subconsciously she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth trying to analyze what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry, I err..." Izzy stumbled on her words, unable to string together a sentence unless it contained less than 3 words. She placed a small hand on his broad shoulder in an attempt to console him but his grey eyes caught hers and her breath stopped in her throat. She stifled a small cough and stood up holding her hand out to him, he declined her invitation and grasped onto the gold polished railing pulling himself up in one swift movement.

Standing so close to him, she realised how much he towered over her small 5'10" frame. "I really am sorry, I had no clue you were stood so close" Izzy muttered not wanting to aggravate the man anymore. She grimaced as the next words left her mouth "Are you okay?" Of course he wasn't okay; he'd just been attacked by a crazy woman in an elevator. She knew she wasn't crazy, now she had to convince this man to think otherwise.

The man straightened himself out and forced a smile showing his perfect teeth; "Ah'll be fine." The doors of the elevator opened into the lobby and the man didn't hesitate to exit. Still feeling guilty and slightly embarrassed, Izzy picked up her discarded bag and set off after him.

"Wait!" she shouted, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. He watched as she approached him, "Are you sure you're fine? I mean, maybe you should get checked out? Or, Ermm.." Izzy cringed again as the man opposite her raised his eyebrows and let out a low chuckle.

"Ah've suffered worse, ah'm sure ah'll survive." He turned again, ready to move towards the entrance of the lobby. Izzy reached out her arm and grabbed his elbow, unable to comprehend why she couldn't let this man walk away from her.

"Maybe we could start over." she held out her hand to him and flashed her best smile. "Izzy Reynolds, nice to meet you."

Izzy studied his every move and watched as his large hand engulfed hers. She felt the heat radiating off it soaking into her skin; it was a feeling that made her skin tingle with delight. "Stephen Farrelly, pleasure to meet yeh."

"Have you just moved into the building? I haven't seen you around before." She was unsure of why she why questioning him, but something about this man intrigued her.

"Just last week, finally have some time off to move things around and get settled in." He replied waiting for her response. As she was about to open her mouth, a middle aged man approached the couple. Izzy glanced at him, realising it was the buildings security officer.

"Is everything alright here folks?" He looked over at Izzy, a grin forming on his face. "The CCTV in the elevator picked up everything." Izzy felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, unable to stop another wash of embarrassment. She looked at his name tag; it read 'Tony'.

Before Stephen could get a word in Izzy quickly responded "Yes, Tony," with an emphasis on his name and narrowing of her eyes. "Everything is wonderful thank you." Tony looked at Stephen who had his eyes set firmly on Izzy; he turned to her and nodded, retreating to where he was stationed at the front of the lobby.

Izzy could feel Stephen's eyes burning into her skin; she slipped her bag onto her shoulder and looked up at him. "Well if you need anyone to guide you around the city, I'm your girl!"

"Thanks." Was his only reply and Izzy's smile faded a little. "Ah really have to get going." He announced "Maybe ah'll see yeh around." He sent her a lop-sided smile before turning on his heel and out onto the busy New York street.

Izzy watched him walk away from her; feeling disappointed, resentful and embarrassed all at the same time. She shook her head and reached into her bag for her blackberry; sighing as it was taking longer than usual to find the little device. Realising her phone must be sat on the kitchen counter still; she let out a small groan. She was sure she saw it nestled in her bag before she left. Turning back to where she had come from, Izzy headed towards the stairs to the far left of the elevator. She wasn't taking any chances this time. Marching up the first few flights of stairs at a steady pace was a breeze, getting to the 6th floor she realised it had been a while since she had jogged her worries away through Central Park. Maybe she should have taken a chance with the elevator; things couldn't get much worse than accidently attacking a very handsome stranger. Taking the last two flights of stairs slowly, Izzy reached her floor and strolled to her apartment. Once inside she saw her phone lying on the kitchen counter, she checked the time, it was now 8.20am and she was officially late to her meeting. 'That's just great' she thought. Izzy made sure her phone was in her bag and made her way out of the apartment for the second time that morning; again taking the stairs.

_**End Flashback  
**_

Cas could only stare as Izzy sat at her desk surrounded with papers and magazines, obviously busying herself to take her mind off the story she just told. She sent a sympathetic smile towards Izzy before chewing on her lip; trying to prevent the first ripple of laughter from leaving her lips. It couldn't be helped; Cas erupted into laughter and nearby co-workers looked at the pair through irritated eyes.

Izzy rolled her eyes at Cas "Yeah, yeah! Very funny, I swear I almost died."

Cas looked at Izzy in bewilderment, "You almost died? I just hope you didn't scar the poor man for life, if he moves out it's surely your fault!" Cas didn't wait for a reply and walked over to her desk leaving Izzy thinking about her last comment. What if he did think she was crazy? Maybe she should buy him a house warming gift to apologize, that would surely smooth things over.


	3. Cities Lie In Dust

**Chapter 3 – **_**Cities Lie In Dust**_

4.13pm. Forty-seven minutes until the official work day was over. Izzy looked at the sheet of white A4 paper in front of her, her mind unfocused since her attempt to commute to work. She slipped her feet out of her restricting shoes and stretched her legs underneath the desk. Mindlessly she tapped her pen against the wooden frame and sighed. Her thoughts once again turned to Stephen, unable to think of anything but since her encounter with him.

"Are you nearly finished Iz?" Cas' voice brought Izzy back to reality.

"Almost." Izzy replied scribbling a few more notes onto the sheet of paper lying on her desk. She popped her feet back into the shoes on the floor and stood up, straightening out her Yves Saint Laurent high-waisted leather skirt. Both women made their way over to Linda's office to discuss potential window displays for the fall and winter collections coming into the store. As creative director, Izzy was in charge of the process and Cas being head buyer for the women's section was also heavily involved. Twenty minutes later, Izzy and Cas left the generous office walking towards the group of desks situated in front of old rectangular shaped windows overlooking 5th Avenue below.

"So your plan is to buy this guy a gift? And hope you get on his good side?" Cas asked for the third time that day.

Izzy sighed and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and said, "If he's going to be living in the same building as me, I might as well make the effort to be friendly. Even more so considering the one of a kind welcoming I gave him."

Cas snickered at Izzy's reply. "I guess so." Cas paused for a moment appearing to be deep in thought, "If he has any hot friends be sure to let me know."

Izzy laughed and sat down at her desk, she rubbed her forehead already feeling a headache coming along. Glancing at the clock in the corner of her computer screen she smiled – it read 4.35pm. She took her notepad and ripped out a sheet of paper folding it in half, attempting to create a list of any groceries she may need. The first thing written on the list turned out to be _House warming gift for Stephen_. Realising she knew nothing about him or his likes and dislikes, something generic would have to do - it's the thought that counts she told herself.

After sending a few more e-mails to various clients, Izzy shut down her computer and gathered up the files strewn across the desk. She turned around on her leather swivel desk chair and looked out of the window to assess the weather. No sign of rain. Things were looking up for her journey home.

Izzy made her way out of the doors of Bergdorf Goodman and sucked in a breath of New York air, happy to be free from the office for another day. She loved her job, but days where she was sat in front of a computer screen took their toll. She set off up 5th Avenue past Pulitzer Fountain taking a left down West 59th street. Izzy stepped into her local grocery store and picked up a basket, scanning quickly over the selection of fruits and vegetables then glanced down at the piece of paper clutched in her hand. She grabbed a mixture of fruit and carried on towards the next aisle, ending up with a full basket as she neared the back of the store. She picked up a bottle of Merlot and wandered down to the frozen food section, grinning when she stopped in front of rows of ice cream. With scrutinous judgement on such an important decision, Izzy paused for a moment then took hold of a tub of Ben & Jerry's crème brûlèe flavour. Happy with her choice she set it down in the basket with the rest of the goods.

Once she left the store she made her way through the busy streets, grateful that it wasn't raining again, she finally made it to her apartment building. Her heart started beating a little faster as she walked through the lobby doors, unsure whether it was the walk back from work or knowing she could bump into Stephen again. Deciding it was safe to take the elevator up to her floor, she carried on walking, stealing a quick glance to where the security officer was stationed. She let out a sigh when she didn't see Tony. Instead another middle aged man sat playing on an iPod.

Inside the apartment, Izzy put all of the groceries away and set the bottle of Merlot on the kitchen counter. This was her gift to Stephen, but what could you get a man you knew nothing about. Now all she had to do was figure out how to give him the gift. Not knowing which apartment he lived in, fate would have to bring them together again. She frowned at her last thought, she didn't believe in fate. At least she thought she didn't. She needed to get this man out of her head.

Izzy walked into her bedroom, a king sized bed sat in the middle of the room covered in a gold embroidered duvet and a mass of different sized cushions. The walls were painted chocolate brown, with varying pictures placed here and there. She opened the doors to her closet and pulled out a pair of black velour track pants, a black sports bra and grey loose fitting tank top. Quickly changing out of her work clothes, she put on the outfit and grabbed her sneakers. A good run around Central Park was a sure fire way to clear her head and hopefully get her thinking straight again. She fixed her iPod to the waistband of her pants and set it to shuffle. After shoving her apartment key in her pocket and pulling her hair into a messy bun, she was ready to go.

* * *

The thump of Izzy's feet against the pavement echoed through her ears, she reached for her iPod and turned the music down. Nearing the street where her apartment was situated, she slowed down into a steady jog to catch her breath. Coming to a slow walk, she casually strolled back towards the front of her building. Blinking a few times as she saw a group of men stood at the back of a removal van parked against the sidewalk. She continued moving closer to them, studying their actions closely. A flash of red in the corner of her eye caused Izzy to snap her head towards the doors of the building just in time to see Stephen walking out. He looked just like he did when she watched him walk away from her that morning, baggy grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt sitting perfectly on his body.

Stephen was smiling as he approached the group of men gathered around laughing and joking. Izzy watched as two of the men grabbed a box each from the van and walked into the building. She didn't want to bother him whilst he was busy, however before this thought reached her brain she found herself walking towards Stephen and the man stood next to him. He wasn't as big as Stephen or as tall but he was rather dashing. Izzy pulled the headphones from her ears and coughed to interrupt the conversation the two men were engrossed in. Stephen looked in Izzy's direction, his eyes raked over her then he turned back to his friend. She stood in disbelief as he looked at her again, realisation setting in that he had in fact met her before.

"Ahh, Izzy right? A'm sorry ah didn't recog- Ah mean, yeh look different." His words stung. So her makeup was a little smudged from the sweat coating her skin, and her hair wasn't styled but she couldn't look that much different from how she did that morning. Jerk.

"Err, yeah." He had unknowingly sucked all of Izzy's confidence from her, and she suddenly felt self conscious.

Stephen stared at Izzy, her hair messy and lips parted, showing she was slightly out of breath. His eyes slid to her neck then down to her chest rising and falling. A light sheen of sweat disappeared between the valley of her breasts. He was brought out of his daydream as he saw his friend introduce himself to Izzy.

"Cody Runnels." He flashed his pearly whites, "Very nice to meet you." He reached down and took Izzy's hand in his own and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Stephen crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the two interact, assuming Izzy would fall for Cody's charm. Most women did.

"You too." Izzy smiled at Cody then pulled her hand away, turning back to Stephen she said, "I wanted to say sorry for what happened this morning. I got you a little house warming gift. It's not much, maybe I could drop it by later when you're not so busy?"

Before Stephen had a chance to reply Cody spoke up, "Speaking of house warming's, we're throwing a house warming party tomorrow night. You should come."

That was the last thing Izzy expected to hear. She didn't want to intrude, but she figured Stephen could do with a friend in the building - assuming he didn't already have any already. "Oh, that sounds fun. I would love to." She smiled broadly at Cody who grinned back.

"Great! Apartment 1010, 7.30pm. Bring a friend if you want." he winked at Izzy before turning to the van picking up a box, he walked in between Izzy and Stephen and made his way inside of the building.

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess." Izzy stated in apprehension of what Stephen might say. What if he really didn't want her there?

"Yeah, see yeh tomorrow." He mirrored her response, however she didn't see any sign of happiness on his face.

Not wanting to keep him anymore, Izzy waved a small goodbye and retreated towards the large glass doors of the lobby. She smiled to herself, so he had hot friends. At least Cas would be happy.

* * *

**A/N – Thanks to anyone who's read and put this story on their favourite/alert list, it means a lot :D! No idea where I'm going with it at the moment, but it's fun writing ;D! Hope you enjoyed! Lou x**


	4. Dangerous

**Chapter 4 – **_**Dangerous **_

The following day Izzy and Cas wandered around the 5th floor of Bergdorf Goodman, swooning over the clothes displayed in front of them. Since hearing the news about the party the night before, Cas had insisted they spend their lunch break finding the perfect outfits. Izzy certainly wouldn't say no to any form of retail therapy, but this much effort for a man she didn't know was starting to seem ridiculous. Cas being head buyer of the women's department knew the inventory inside out, she pulled a backless purple Hervé Léger dress from the rack in front of them.

Izzy scoffed at the choice of dress and said, "It's a house warming party Cas! Something a little more appropriate please."

Cas held the garment up to her body pretending to model it leaving Izzy to shake her head and carry on browsing through the dresses. She glanced over her shoulder towards the Rock & Republic section - skinny jeans, boots and a dressy top were the way forward for the casual event. Izzy left Cas who had a selection of dresses draped over her arm and walked over to a pair of jeans that caught her eye. She picked up the grey wash skin tight jeans and held them at eye level. Like magic, the perfect outfit appeared in her mind. Izzy caught up with Cas who had a vice like grip on the backless Hervé Léger dress, she must really want to leave a lasting impression tonight. Once Izzy found the Nanette Lepore polka-dot top she had set her mind on, the pair made a descent to the shoe salon on the 2nd floor.

"So tell me more about this 'Cody' guy you met after work?" Cas asked bringing the topic up again.

"There isn't much to tell, we barely said 10 words to each other." Izzy replied "I'm pretty sure he's your type though; tall, tanned and male" Izzy stuck her tongue out at Cas as she rolled her eyes in response.

Cas leant over to inspect a pair of Jimmy Choo slingbacks, brown eyes sparkling in delight as her hands almost touched the supple leather. Her moment was short lived as she was pushed forward from behind, the Jimmy Choo falling off the platform it was resting on. The smell of Chanel No5 clogging the air and the clicking of heels made Cas turn around. She watched Milena, the resident bitch of the shoe salon, glide across the wooden floor. A pair of crystal encrusted Louboutin's dangled off her long fingers. Izzy made a quick scan around her and spotted two women sat on a plush leather couch trying on a selection of shoes. Not wanting to make a scene in front of customers Izzy picked up the fallen Jimmy Choo, placed it back on the stand and ushered Cas in the opposite direction Milena had walked.

"What a bitch! You know she did that on purpose right?" Cas exclaimed, "She walks around like she owns the place."

"I know." Izzy replied, "But we're at work, you don't want to risk losing your job over something so stupid." She hoped she was talking some sense into her friend. Cas could get a little hot headed at times. "C'mon, we still have ten minutes until we have to be back."

Izzy led Cas over to a stand of shoes, a pair of Elizabeth and James beaded mesh slingbacks catching her eye. _Perfect _she thought. Or not so perfect, she would have to get the size she needed via Milena. She could make her escape whilst Cas was occupied studying the quality of the Fendi suede bootie in her grasp. If Izzy squinted hard enough she was sure Cas would resemble Gollum.

Izzy strolled over to Milena, not holding her breath for 5 star customer service. She placed the shoes on the glass and wood framed counter.

"Size 8, please" Izzy smiled as Milena turned around. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her perfectly symmetrical face set like stone. She pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes and sauntered into the back room.

A few minutes later she returned with a black box but Cas had already joined Izzy deciding she had the perfect pair of shoes at home. Milena stood with her hands on her hips, expectantly waiting for the women to disappear up to their office - she wasn't one for small talk. Izzy picked up the box, muttered a small, "Thanks." She grabbed Cas' arm, pulling her towards the stairs and back to work.

* * *

Izzy stood in the middle of her bedroom, one hand holding up the towel wrapped around her body the other resting on her waist. She looked at the outfit lying across her bed and wondered if Stephen would like it. Even though she hadn't thought about him as much as she had yesterday, he was still there in the back of her mind. Sitting down at the mahogany vanity desk in the corner of her bedroom, she reapplied her make-up. Once satisfied, she picked up the tongs that had warmed up and curled her hair, sweeping the mass of curls over one shoulder.

Finally she put on the outfit laid out and glanced at the clock - 7.15pm. Cas would be here any minute. Walking over to the full length mirror next to her closet, Izzy couldn't help but smile, satisfied with her look.

She made her way through to the living room checking the time once again. She was anxious and on edge, something deep inside her wanted this man to desperately like her. So far, he had seemed un-phased by her actions, keeping his cool and acting as if she was one of plenty of women that couldn't resist his good looks. Maybe he did have women swooning over him all the time, what if he had a girlfriend? Izzy hadn't thought this far, the anxious feeling now growing stronger by the second. A knock at the door sent Izzy flying out of her thoughts - she knew it was Cas. As she arrived at the door she took a deep breath not wanting her friend to sense how uneasy she was feeling.

Opening the door she saw Cas stood looking like she just stepped out of the latest Vogue editorial. She had poured herself into that purple Hervé Léger dress and had picked a pair of Miu Miu forma cut out sandals to complete the look. A bottle of Sauvignon Blanc rested in the crook of her arm and she smiled widely at her. Izzy pulled her in for a hug then stepped aside so she could make her way into the apartment.

"I brought this to get us started!" Cas grinned and waved the bottle in her hand.

"This," Izzy took the bottle from Cas, "Is just what I need right now." She walked through to the kitchen and set the bottle down, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet next to the fridge. Once the bottle was open she poured the white bubbly liquid into the glasses, handing one to Cas.

"I think we should propose a toast," Cas stated as she raised her glass, "To hot men."

Izzy laughed then raised her glass to meet Cas' so they clinked ,"To hot men." Izzy took a big gulp, hoping it would restore some of her confidence for the evening ahead.

After catching up and discussing work gossip, Izzy looked at the time once again - 7.35pm. "We better get going," Izzy looked towards Cas to see her downing the last drop of wine from her glass.

She took the key to her apartment and the bottle of Merlot to give to Stephen. Once in the hallway she slipped the key into her jean pocket and the pair made their way up to the 10th floor. They walked the short distance to apartment 1010 and as they stopped outside of the apartment, Izzy raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped a few centimetres shy. She looked across to Cas who pulled a funny face at her. Taking a deep breath she knocked then returned her gaze to Cas, both looked at each other as they waited for a response.

The door swung open and there stood Cody, dressed in a tight baby blue shirt and blue jeans. He smiled and said, "Hey! You made it." His attention didn't stay on Izzy for long. He glanced over to Cas, looked her up and down then ran his tongue over his lips.

"Cody, this is Cassandra, my best friend." He greeted Cas how he greeted Izzy the previous day making Cas giggle and flip her hair over her shoulder. Izzy could only look on in astonishment at her friends behaviour.

"Come on in girls." Cody stepped back, allowing the women to enter.

Cas and Izzy walked into the spacious apartment although it was bigger than Izzy's it was however more modern and contemporary. Izzy's apartment was cosy and homely, just how she liked it. Whilst Cody and Cas conversed, Izzy was quickly surveying her surroundings. A group of men sat drinking beer on two large black leather couches in front of a huge 42" LCD TV blasting out music from MTV.

Izzy moved further into the apartment and subconsciously she only had one task set in her mind, though she chose to tell otherwise. She couldn't help but look for Stephen, however no such luck and it wasn't as though he was hard to miss. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she came face to chest with the man she was looking for. His cologne washed over her - _Hugo Boss _she thought.

Stephen flashed a genuine smile then said, "Cody said yeh were here, glad yeh could make it."

"Me too, I brought you this." She handed him the bottle of wine, "You know, for the whole elevator fiasco." Izzy cringed at the memory, hoping this would be the last time she had to bring that up.

"Don't worry, it's already forgotten. How are yeh anyway?" Stephen replied whilst taking the bottle and walking over to the open kitchen area.

Izzy followed suit and studied his outfit, something that was automatic when working in the fashion industry. Wearing black jeans, black and grey striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black waistcoat and a flat cap covering his usually spiked hair, he looked edible. Stephen glanced over his shoulder and let his eyes roam her body waiting for a reply.

"Oh!" Izzy realised she had yet to answer, consumed in his appearance instead. "I'm good, so you know, can't complain" Izzy was struggling to come across as a competent human-being during all of their encounters so far, she needed to collect the last remaining shred of decorum she had. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Down the hall, second door on the right." He pointed towards the hallway and with that she left him standing in the kitchen holding the bottle of wine.

She walked past the first door and came to the second, looking across the hallway she spied the door to what she assumed was Stephens bedroom. It was open just enough for her curiosity to be satisfied for the briefest of seconds. She shook her head, wanting to walk into the bathroom but her feet took her towards the door opposite. Glancing up and down the hallway quickly, she pushed the door open a tiny bit further. A super king sized bed stood against the wall, soon to be emptied boxes lied to the left of the bed - one of the boxes read _flat caps_ and she silently giggled to herself.

Izzy no longer had control over her feet. One foot crept inside followed by the other. She took in the room which was slowly gaining darkness from the sun setting behind the Empire State Building. Quietly stepping across the room to a set of shelves flush against the wall, she inspected the set of photos which had been placed there. One was Stephen with a group of friends, the next was Stephen with his arms around a woman. Izzy felt a wave of jealousy rush over her, which shocked her a little.

The bedroom door slamming behind her caused Izzy to spin around but keep her feet firmly on the floor. There stood Stephen, arms folded across his chest looking just like he did when she first set eyes on him in the elevator. Her heart jumped to her throat. She had been caught red handed and felt the last bit of decorum she so desperately clutched onto fade away. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. Stephen's glare had her frozen to the spot. She opened her mouth, but closed it again as he took a few steps closer to her. She was speechless.


	5. You're A Supernova

**Chapter 5 – **_**You're a Supernova**_

The sound of music and laughter from the living room could faintly be heard by Izzy, though it seemed a million miles away at that moment. Stephen pushed one of his big hands into his jean pocket whilst he brought the other to his face and rubbed along his jaw line, like he was processing his punishment for her.

The distance between them was laced with tension, and Stephen was consuming all of the space around her which didn't help. She wanted to speak, wanted to come up with a quick witted response that without doubt would leave him staring at her in awe as strutted out of the room. She waited for that moment, locking into a stare-down with the man only a few feet away now; she sensed her crowning moment wasn't coming to the rescue.

Stephen looked over her shoulder to the photos she had just been looking at. "That's me and my friends, the last time ah was in Ireland."

Izzy stared at Stephen as if he had just spoken fluent Gaelic. What happened to him scolding her, kicking her out of his apartment and telling her to leave him alone? She looked up at him, the anger fading from his eyes as he stared at the photograph. Izzy turned around and looked at the photo she had already inspected then glanced at the photo next to it.

Unable to bite her tongue, she nodded towards the photo and asked, "Who's that?"

He took a step directly behind her and he was close she could feel the heat radiating from him sinking into her back. She felt his hot breath fan over her neck as he spoke. "Me ex, we ended things when ah moved over here."

Izzy knew the photo wasn't recent, his hair was much shorter and his face had less character than it did now. Whilst she was still busy staring at the picture, Stephen put a hand on her waist and guided her around towards the doorway.

"When did you move here?" Izzy couldn't stop herself, the theme of the evening as things appeared - she wanted to know more about him. He sighed as she again turned to face him then looked into her eyes seeing nothing put honesty and good intent - ironic since he had caught her sneaking around.

"Three years ago, ah came here to pursue me dream." His face lit up as he spoke those words.

Izzy smiled and said, "What was your dream?"

"Professional wrestling, ah had the opportunity to try out in Florida. Let's just say it turned out great." Stephen watched Izzy process the information he had given her. Professional wrestling - that made sense. He was a huge guy and she suddenly caught herself wondering what he would look like in those little trunks they seemed to wear. Stephen was looking at her as if he could read her thoughts and she felt blush creep to her cheeks.

"Oh, so you moved from Florida to New York?" Izzy pressed him for more information, hoping he wouldn't notice

"Sort of, ah still have a place in St. Augustine. Have yeh finished with the questions?" Izzy didn't reply but nodded in response. "Then ah guess it's my turn to ask yeh some"

_Damn_ Izzy thought. She could have made a quick exit instead of interrogating him.

"What are yeh doing in me bedroom?" He crossed his arms over his wide chest, watching with intent.

Izzy played with the hem of her shirt, plastered on the best innocent face she could muster up and replied, "I got lost, _really_ lost". She had never sounded so pathetic and decided to make a mental note to buy a wholesale lot of Merlot. The way things were going she assumed she would be doing a lot of grovelling.

Stephen raised an eyebrow at her but she knew he didn't believe her - quite frankly no one would. Suddenly she wished she had chosen to wear a backless Hervé Léger dress like Cas; she might have been able to seduce her way out of this predicament.

"Well, I should go check on Cas. I kind of abandoned her." Izzy took a few steps backwards towards the door and flashed him a smile, causing her cheeks to dimple. As she opened the door heading back to the living room she let out a breath. She knew she'd just gotten away with murder.

Stephen watched her hastily walk away, his eyes gliding over her legs covered in those skin tight jeans. He took one last look at the photo of him and his ex then followed Izzy out of the room.

As Izzy made her way into the living room she spotted Cas glued to Cody's side, glass of wine in hand and giggling at the jokes being made. Two other men were stood with them and she assumed they were wrestlers too.

"Hey Izzy, we heard you're gonna be trying out for the WWE!" Cody exclaimed as she approached the group, confusion set on her face then she looked at Cas. A guilty look spread across her features, soon followed by a sheepish grin. Izzy inwardly groaned, knowing exactly what they were referring too.

Izzy laughed as she stepped closer and said, "Hmm, you know I think I might just consider that."

The men in the group laughed as Stephen joined them, a bottle of beer resting in his hand. He stood close to Izzy, feeling like he might have to keep an eye on her during the evening.

"You didn't tell us you got your ass kicked by a girl Stephen!" Cody didn't miss a beat, and Izzy was glad that some of the heat would be off her.

"Now why would I go around telling yeh that?" He placed one large hand on Izzy's shoulder, getting her attention then asked, "Do yeh want a drink?"

"Oh." Izzy couldn't help but sound a little surprised after her actions and her sneaking around. But she didn't like the thought of him being mad at her so she smiled and uttered, "Wine please."

"Coming right up." Stephen replied with a smile as he made his way over to the kitchen and away from the group.

"Iz, this is Drew Galloway and Ted DiBiase." Cas pointed to each of the men whilst Izzy waved at them. "They're wrestlers." Cas gushed. Izzy was still amazed at how Cas was acting, she had definitely taken a liking to Cody and the rest of Stephen's friends.

"Me and Izzy are now going to watch every Monday and Friday night, aren't we?" Cas nudge the blonde in her side with her elbow which earned her a glare.

"We sure will." Izzy stopped glaring at Cas to smile at the men. So Stephen had hot and very nice friends. Even though she was gaining plenty of attention from Stephens friends, there was only one man that stuck on her mind. And no matter what she did, she couldn't shake him.

* * *

The rest of the evening went smoothly, just as Izzy had hoped. All of Stephens's friends were extremely nice and very funny. Stephen on the other hand had remained distant, making small talk here and there. Cody had been a gentleman and walked Cas down to the lobby to make sure she made it to a taxi.

Izzy however was still in Stephens apartment, sat on one of the leather couches next to Drew who was laying on the charm rather thick. Izzy was finding it hard to pay attention to him, her gaze often wandering to Stephen who sat on the opposite sofa staring daggers into his Scottish friend. As she heard the tail-end of another terrible joke she belted out a fake laugh before taking another long sip of her drink. As she felt Drew place a hand just above her knee on her thigh, she glanced at him whilst he continued with another story. Feeling more than uncomfortable she shuffled forward and placed her drink on the glass coffee table. She looked at Stephen to see him sitting tense, jaw set as Ted chimed into the conversation.

"It's getting late and I really should be leaving now. But I've had fun." She smiled at Stephen before standing up straightening out her top. Drew immediately stood up after her and Izzy accidently let out a sigh whilst rolling her eyes, now hoping that he didn't notice. She didn't mean to be rude, but Drew had been practically breathing down her neck all night.

"Ah'll walk yeh down." Stephen stated as he stood up from the sofa.

Izzy saw a strange exchange between Drew and Stephen, maybe the alcohol was playing tricks on her. "That's fine, I'm certain I'll make it down two floors without any problems." She brushed past Drew and said a quick goodbye to the remaining party guests.

A hand on her wrist stopped Izzy from nearing the door - she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Yer going to leave without saying bye?" Stephen asked in a low voice next to her ear. Before Izzy could reply he placed a large hand on the small of her back and led her into the hallway then down to the elevator. Words were minimal again, heated glances being exchanged every now and then.

Stephen walked her to her door, the alcohol clearly taking effect as she placed her hand on his bicep to make sure she didn't lose her balance. She thought about the past two days and the situations she found herself in, all revolving around the one man stood in front of her. There wasn't much else she could do to give off a worse impression right now, why not go the whole nine yards.

Izzy stood on her tip-toes, pressed her body flush against his and brushed her lips softly against Stephens. The hand he still had on her back pushed her further into his body and his other hand came to rest in her soft curls. Eventually she pulled back, eyes glassy and breathing staggered.

"Goodnight." She whispered against his lips, pulling out of his grasp and unlocking the door to her apartment. She stepped inside without a look back.

* * *

**A/N – I hope anyone who is reading this is enjoying the story so far. Thank you to **_**Taylormade625**_** for the review, it really made my day :P. **


	6. So Good, Yet So Bad

**Chapter 6 – **_**So Good, Yet So Bad**_

Izzy stood with her back against the door, comprehending what just happened. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to the kitchen, taking a glass out of the cabinet she filled it with water. Her heart was racing and she didn't quite know what had come over her - she was definitely blaming the alcohol.

Picking up her discarded shoes, she made her way to the bedroom, setting down the glass of water on the table next to the bed. Catching sight of herself in the mirror of the vanity desk at the other side of the room, she couldn't help but think she appeared confused and lonely, and for the first time noticing an eerie silence settling in the apartment. She quickly changed into a pair of blue Burberry checked cotton shorts and matching cotton camisole and after taking her make-up off she climbed into bed, preparing for a restless night.

As morning broke, light spilled through the crack between the long brown curtains causing Izzy to stir. She slowly opened one eye then shut it quickly as the morning light stung. She turned over, pressing her face into the pillow letting out a groan, her head hurt but not as much as she thought it would. Braving the light she opened her eyes again, looking at the clock on the nightstand and let out another groan. Pulling the heavy duvet away from her body she swung her legs over the edge of the bed so her feet hit the plush cream carpet. She had just over an hour before she had to leave for work.

Begrudgingly, she wandered through to the kitchen but stopped short as she saw a small piece of paper that had been pushed under the door to her apartment. She narrowed her eyes at the paper whilst walking over and picking it up. Unfolding the little slip of paper, her eyes widened. A phone number followed by _Stephen x_ was scribbled down and Izzy smiled to herself.

Third impressions must be a charm.

Not wanting to take any chances Izzy rushed to find her phone and quickly saved the number. Deciding it was too early - and not wanting to come off as needy - she put off sending him a text. After taking a quick shower, she decided to assess the weather. Pulling back the closed curtains sunlight showered into the room causing Izzy to squint. A beautiful day outside, but a cool New York breeze lingered as she watches the trees in Central Park sway. Deciding to dress more casual today, Izzy stepped into a pair of J Brand jeans, Alexander McQueen wool sweater and a very beautiful pair of Christian Louboutin ronfifi button boots. After applying her make-up and straightening her hair, Izzy left her apartment set on her way to Starbucks, the usual meeting place for her and Cas on a Friday morning.

Izzy walked into Starbucks and searched the cafe for Cas, she spotted her sat in one of the comfy seats. Izzy couldn't help but laugh at her friends appearance, big Gucci sunglasses shielding her eyes, wrapped in a Burberry merino wool cape and the latest Harper's Bazaar covering the rest of her face.

"Are you okay?" Izzy asked as she sat down on the chair opposite, worried about her friends condition. Cas looked at Izzy from over the top of her sunglasses, the effects of last night clearly etched on her face. "I didn't think you had that much to drink last night."

"I didn't until Cody came back to mine," Cas confessed, "and I only had one more glass of wine!"

Izzy raised her eyebrows at Cas, a grin evident on her face; she didn't have to say a word.

"Okay! Maybe four more, but it was worth it!" A dreamy look floated onto her face as she remembered - what she could - of the previous night.

"I wondered where Cody got to, did you two have a fun time?" Izzy wiggled her eyebrows, and Cas was clearly having a tough time remembering.

After a few seconds of thought, a sly grin spread across her face she proudly replied, "I don't kiss and tell!"

Izzy scoffed at Cas, "Pffft, you might not but I do." Izzy's eyes widened and she quickly placed her hand over her mouth; annoyed at herself for letting that information slip so freely.

Cas leapt forward at her friend, the magazine no longer necessary as it was thrown onto the table and sunglasses pushed to the top of her head. "You didn't!" Cas gasped when Izzy nodded, her cheeks getting more flushed as a man who sat two tables away turned to look in their direction.

"Did he kiss you first?" Cas hounded Izzy for information. "Was it good? Did he have his way with you?"

Izzy held her hand up to stop Cas asking any more intrusive questions. "First, I kissed him. Sec-"

"Whoa! You kissed him? Does this finally mean you're over Sean?" Cas interrupted Izzy much to her annoyance.

Izzy continued, "Second," A smile spread across her face, "So good. And finally, no, he did not have his way with me."

Cas was clearly pleased with her friend, "This is great, I mean, you've rejected all the guys I set you up with, lord knows why!"

"Cas, the last guy you set me up with was a fake Louis Vuitton bag dealer from Brooklyn! Who, might I add, was off his face the entire night!" Izzy stated trying to get one up on Cas, and it was working.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter now you've found Stephen! When are you going on your first date? Oh! We can plan your outfit at work!" Cas was getting ahead of herself, one thing among others that she did extremely well.

"We aren't going on a date! He did leave me his number though," Izzy grinned, "which is still pretty impressive after attacking him and sneaking through his stuff."

"What? You went through his stuff?" Cas sent Izzy a disapproving look.

"I only sneaked into his bedroom. I know I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't stop myself! No harm done though." Izzy looked at the Dior watch resting on her wrist. "Let's get something to drink and go to work."

"Ugh, fine." Cas slipped her sunglasses back down onto her face and picked up the magazine from the table. "But you do know I'm going to make sure you two end up together, I saw the way he was looking at you."

Izzy stared at Cas as she walked over to the counter to place her order. How was he looking at her? Sure she'd seen him looking at her a few times, but she had been looking at him too. She joined Cas at the counter and placed her order, even more confused about the situation thanks to her friend.

* * *

Izzy stared at her blackberry, fingers gently tapping on the plastic screen. She wanted to text Stephen but couldn't find the words to say. She looked over to where Cas was sat, eyes focused on her computer screen relentlessly typing away. She sighed and actually knew exactly what to say to Stephen but didn't have the guts. Anxiety and fear of rejection set in the pit of her stomach, she sucked in a breath, unable to understand how she could be so bold sometimes, yet run in fear at other times.

_Here goes nothing _she thought as she started to write the text, _Had a good time last night, hope you did too. _

_Want to meet for drinks this weekend?_

She pressed send before she had a chance to back out. Now all she had to do was wait for his reply, hear his excuse and eat a whole tub of Crème Brûlèe ice cream once she got home.

Izzy's phone vibrated against the desk, _1 New Message_ popped up on the screen. Her heart almost stopped - taking a deep breath she opened the message.

_Don't you just hate what Milena is wearing today? Cas xx_

Izzy slowly turned her head in the direction of Cas' desk, clearly unamused as she grinned and waved at her. She glared at Cas before turning back to her phone deleting the message she had just received. Her phone buzzed again, she turned to look at Cas before opening the message - she was busy talking to Sam. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she read the first line.

_Sorry, out of town for a while - _Izzy had prepared herself for this, but it still disappointed her; she carried on reading - _can you make Wednesday night instead?_

She read the text again, making sure she had read it right. She smiled, happy that she would be able to hopefully spend time with Stephen and not make a fool of herself. Right?


	7. Fighting For My Sanity

**Chapter 7 –**_** Fighting For My Sanity**_

Izzy and Cas sat on the large midnight blue couch in the middle of Cas' living room, snacks and junk food spread across the coffee table in front of them and Friday Night Smackdown on the TV. Keeping their promise, they were getting immersed in the onscreen action. Izzy looked at Cas and the green mess that covered her chocolate coloured skin. There was nothing better than seaweed face masks, junk food and now wrestling. Cas shuffled forward on the sofa, not once taking her eyes off the TV. Cody had just appeared on the screen in nothing but a towel.

"Whoa. My. God. Look at those abs!" Cas' mouth hung open, practically drooling. Izzy couldn't help but agree, he did have lickable abs, but she would much rather lick Stephens'. Shaking her head so those thoughts wouldn't go any further, she stood and ventured to the bathroom to take her face mask off.

"So have you and Cody spoken since last night?" Izzy asked as she wandered back through to sit on the couch.

"Yeah this morning, he's so sweet and did I mention hot?" Cas replied, eyes still glued on the TV.

"I think you may have mentioned that before." Izzy laughed at Cas as a commercial break came on and she ran to the bathroom to take her face mask off.

Again that evening, Izzy checked her phone. She hadn't spoken to Stephen since they made plans to meet up next week. She hadn't told Cas either, she didn't want her friend to turn into a crazy match maker just yet; mental preparation would be needed for that day. She was looking forward to getting to know him more considering their conversations so far had been pretty minimal to say the least. Cas returned to the room and grabbed a handful of popcorn, settling down to hopefully catch another glimpse of Cody and his abs. Cas had informed Izzy that Stephen would be appearing on Monday Night Raw, a different brand to the one Cody was on, the major difference between the brands was that Raw was shown live. After watching Smackdown, Izzy was secretly looking forward to Monday night so she could see Stephen, see him living his dream.

* * *

The weekend dragged, waiting for one particular moment in time made everything go ten times slower. Izzy not being one for waiting had already googled Stephens name thus finding out his ring name was actually Sheamus, he weighed a crazy two hundred and seventy-two pounds and his nickname was _The Irish Curse_.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the titles of Monday Night Raw rolled and Izzy was glued to the TV. She finally caught a glimpse of Stephen, wearing a black shirt with a Celtic cross on the front and wrestling trunks. She knew outcomes were pre-determined, but watching him getting 'attacked' by a man called Randy Orton didn't sit well with her. In the end she was shouting at the TV for him to get up and kick his ass, but all she saw was him laying still being hit repeatedly with a steel chair and then being planted face first into the floor. She picked up her phone, maybe she was overreacting, _he does this for a living_ she told herself, but she wanted to make sure he was alright.

Izzy picked up her phone, and not wanting to sound too over the top she sent him short a text.

_Saw the show, you looked great. Looked like it hurt though, are you ok?_

Knowing he would be busy and too tired to reply soon, Izzy called it a night and made her way to the bedroom, starting her mental preparation to tell Cas about her date on Wednesday.

* * *

Wanting to make a good impression for the first time since she had met Stephen, Izzy had pulled out all the stops, with Cas' help of course. When treating herself to a manicure and pedicure, Izzy opted for China Glaze _Seduce Me_, no coincidence at all. She didn't plan on doing any seducing. And she was now suffering a case of déjà vu. Standing on the 3rd floor of Bergdorf Goodman staring at a selection of Zac Posen dresses Cas had picked out. She knew which dress she would wear as soon as she laid eyes on it, a fabulous back and silver jacquard zigzag print dress with a hint of red and a deep V neckline, she also had a pair of simple black Louboutins at home that would work perfectly with the dress.

"It's perfect! Not too slutty, not too boring." Cas chimed in, another excellent observation from her part.

"Good, don't want him to think I'm easy now do I." Izzy stuck her tongue out at Cas, who had a witty reply dancing around in her eyes.

"You practically jumped on him and kissed him after knowing him for what, two days? And you don't want him to think you're easy? That ship has sailed girl!" Cas stood looking proud at her conclusion, Izzy on the other hand stood wide eyed, shocked at her friends revelation. She couldn't comprehend Stephen being that kind of guy, not in a million years. She looked at the dress in her hands - she really didn't want to come across as that kind of girl.

"Cas, that's like the last thing I need to hear right now." Izzy hoped she would hear the pleading tone in her voice.

"Fine, but be careful. Especially after, well, you know." Cas started much to Izzy's dismay.

"Yes, I do know, and I have come to the conclusion that Stephen is nothing at all like Sean!" Izzy stated defiantly "Now stop with the craziness and help me find the perfect accessories." Izzy dragged Cas down to the first floor.

It was a heaven of handbags and accessories, every girls dream. Izzy couldn't help but stick her hand out and stroke a Bottega Veneta napa hobo bag, liking the feel of the leather beneath her fingers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sparkle of the Diane von Furstenberg Philomena clutch - it was calling out to her. She walked over to it, picking it up and assessing its quality, however it was Diane von Furstenberg so really she didn't need to. She held it against the dress she had already chosen, deciding it would work wonderfully.

After a very long afternoon at work, Izzy finally made it home with her new outfit in hand. She couldn't wait to see the look on Stephens face when he saw her in the dress - she would settle for a jaw drop and gasp.

When they had arranged to meet up, Izzy though it would be best for her to decide where to go seeing as Stephen had little knowledge of the city. She knew exactly where she was going to take him. Instead of hitting AZYA Wine and Chocolate bar like she usually would with her friends, she was going to take him to P.J. Carney's, an Irish pub on 7th Avenue across from Carnegie Hall. She hoped he would appreciate the thought and effort she was putting into this, and see that she was thinking about him. After getting a quick bite to eat, Izzy started to get ready for the evening starting with a long bubble bath. Stephen would be at her door at eight, so she had plenty of time to enjoy the process of getting dolled up.

With twenty minutes to spare, Izzy had finished getting ready and was wearing the outfit she had picked out at work. Before she left her bedroom, she sprayed a small amount of Thierry Mugler's _Alien_ perfume into the air and walked through it, coating her skin and hair in the fragrance. She picked up her clutch, popped her phone, keys, lip gloss and wallet inside, and then wandered through to the living room.

She was early - something she didn't like because this gave her time to think and worry. The last time she saw Stephen she was pushed up against his body kissing him, and even though he didn't seem to object she knew the act wasn't mutual. Usually she would wait for the guy to make the first move, but she was drawn to Stephen and he did something to her that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

There was a knock at the door, Izzy looked at the time on her phone then back at the door, confusion clearly set on her face as it wasn't eight just yet. She hoped it wasn't Cas as she really couldn't deal with her and her crazy ways right now. Walking over to the door and checking the peep hole she saw Stephen glancing around the hallway, hands in his pockets. Thankful she was ready early, she slowly opened the door. Stephen turned in her direction watching intently as she appeared. He studied her quickly, taking in her appearance, licking his lips as he locked eyes with her. Izzy did the same, he was wearing a blue dress shirt, waistcoat and grey pants - he looked just as delicious as he did the last time she'd seen him.

"Sorry ah'm early. Yeh look stunning." He smiled whilst fiddling with the watch on his wrist, Izzy thought that might be a sign of nervousness, but the thought of Stephen not being cool, calm and collected couldn't be possible in her mind.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Izzy smirked back at him, "Do you wanna come in, or we could go now if you want?"

"We can go now, if yer ready?" Stephen asked, not wanting to be pushy.

"Sure, let me just grab my purse." Izzy turned back into her apartment and walked towards the living room where she left her clutch on the couch. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Stephens eyes travelling down her legs. He quickly brought his eyes up to meet hers, knowing he had been caught, though she couldn't see any sign of guilt in his features as he leant against the doorframe. She picked up her purse and made her way back to Stephen, smiling as she approached him.

"Now where exactly are we going?" He asked, suspicious of what she had in store for him

"You will just have to wait and see!" She teased as she locked the door to her apartment and walked down the corridor with Stephen following close behind her.

They made it down to the lobby and out onto the quiet New York street. Their building _The Majestic_ was situated on Central Park West, and after deciding a stroll through Central Park would be too romantic, Izzy hailed a cab to take them to their destination. They made small talk throughout the ride, Stephen asking Izzy about work, and Izzy asking about wrestling and where he had been travelling.

The cab pulled to a stop and Stephen paid the driver however not without an argument from Izzy first, but he insisted he would pay. He surveyed his surroundings as he got out of the cab, joining Izzy on the side walk, she was grinning as she watched him.

"It's an Irish pub," she stated proudly, "and you're, you know, Irish." Izzy mentally kicked herself for sounding so stupid, but was soon relieved as she heard Stephen laugh from beside her. He didn't say a word. Instead he placed a hand on her back and led her towards the entrance, opening the door for her as a true gentleman would.

They made their way to the back of the pub, Izzy had been here a few years back, and quite frankly not much had changed. It had a friendly, comfortable vibe. Huge LCD TV's sat on the walls showing the latest football and basketball matches. As they were seated a waitress came to take their order - Stephen ordered a Guinness and Izzy opted for a Tequila Cosmo.

Whilst waiting for their drinks, Izzy proceeded to tell Stephen about her life in New York. Graduating from Fashion Institute of Technology with a degree in Visual Presentation and Exhibition Design, interning at Niemen Marcus before gaining a job at their subsidiary Bergdorf Goodman. She had climbed her way up the corporate ladder in a pair of Jimmy Choo's - which wasn't an easy process. Her life however turned out to be rather dull compared to Stephens no, but they had both worked extremely hard to get to where they are today. She loved hearing him talk about his life back in Ireland, a glint of admiration appeared in his eyes as he spoke about his father and how much he had inspired him.

Izzy glanced around the bar as she took a sip of her Cosmo, a group of men in work suits sat drinking bottles of Stella Artois, occasionally looking their way. She was currently sat next to Stephen who had one arm draped across the back of the booth behind her. Izzy saw the light around them get a little darker and looked up to notice one of the men had approached the table, a napkin and sharpie in hand. The man must have been in his mid-thirties, however that didn't stop the childlike look of amazement and awe on his face.

"I don't mean to interrupt," he spoke loudly enough so they could hear over the buzz of the bar then glanced at Izzy then back to Stephen, "but can I have an autograph?" The man held the napkin and pen in the direction of Stephen who sent Izzy an apologetic look.

"Sure thing, fella'. What's yeh name?" Stephen asked the man as he took the napkin and pen.

"Ed." The man answered, his voice now a pitch higher than it was the first time he spoke.

Izzy smiled as she watched the man strike up a conversation with Stephen, something about a wrestler named Triple H. Izzy found this the right opportunity to 'powder her nose' then signalled to Stephen that she was visiting the bathroom and he sent her a quick nod in response.

When she left the bathroom, she saw Ed now sat down opposite Stephen pressing him for answers. She weaved her way through the punters and tables, back to where the two men were seated. A wolf-whistle from the bar made her turn her head to see the bartender raising his eyebrows at her. She sent him a glare, and then turned around just in time to walk straight into the oncoming waitress, who happened to be carrying a full tray of drinks in her hand. The world around her blurred and spun into slow motion, she saw half of the drinks fall onto the floor, smashing in the process. The other drinks fell onto the lap of Ed who quickly shot up out of his chair, suit drenched in beer. The waitress had quickly grabbed a cloth and was now attempting to dab Ed dry.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Izzy mentally blamed the waitress and bartender for this, and if she didn't sound too crazy she would have claimed that she had been set up. "I will pay for your dry cleaning!" Izzy shouted towards Ed who was now walking in the direction of the men's bathroom.

She couldn't believe something like this was happening to her again, never before had she suffered this much embarrassment in such a short amount of time. She couldn't take it anymore so she tucked her tail between her legs and grabbed her purse from where she had been sat, threw some money onto the table and looked at Stephen. "I have to go." She mumbled before making her way to the entrance of the pub and onto the sidewalk.

Marching down the street, she didn't once looking back, leaving a disaster in her wake. She had chosen to run this time instead of facing the situation - it was much easier this way. She carried walking up 7th Avenue towards Central Park and now knew why Stephen was nicknamed _The Irish Curse_. She had encountered nothing but bad luck with him. Maybe this was Gods way of telling her to stop trying and give up.

She heard her name being called and knew it was Stephen as his thick Irish accent travelled through the New York air. She carried on, quickening her pace as she made it to the entrance of Central Park on West 59th Street. Goosebumps formed on her skin as a cool breeze swept across her, she had just missed being hit by a Central Park bike tour - thus continuing her streak of bad luck. Maybe there was a huge hole she could jump into. She even considered hiding behind a tree. That was until she looked down at her shiny patent leather Louboutins - she just wasn't that cruel. Her name being called got louder and she could hear Stephens' footsteps now.

"Izzy, wait!" She didn't stop. She didn't want to face him. Not now, not ever.

Stephen had had enough. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to an abrupt stop then turned her around to face him.

Izzy couldn't look at him, instead she stared at his wide chest, slipping into a trance as she watched it rise and fall. He placed both of his large hands on the side of her face and tilted her head back, making her look at him. She placed her hands over his attempting to move them away from her face so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked earning a scoff in reply. Maybe he was the stupid one.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that right now I'm the unluckiest girl in Manhattan, you think I'm a complete and utter idiot that can't function normally in any kind of social situation. But it's okay, I will leave you be and you can get on with your life." Izzy spilled out unable to contain her emotions anymore.

Stephen watched her as she had her little tirade, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. He leant forward pressed his lips against hers, catching her in a soft but heated kiss.

Izzys' heart raced. There he was, kissing her. In the middle of Central Park.


	8. I'm Leaving My Fingerprints On You

**Chapter 8 – **_**I'm Leaving My Fingerprints On You**_

Izzy looked up at Stephen through glossy eyes, shivering and unsure whether it was from the cold or the situation she was in. Stephen moved one of his hands from her face and brought his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him to share his body heat.

"Those things aren't true. Ah like to think yer keeping me on me toes." Stephen spoke next to her ear causing her to shiver again. Izzy now had both of her hands resting on his chest, finding comfort and safety in his arms. She sighed, wanting to take control of her behaviour. She pulled back just enough to look at his face, trying to read his features to figure out what he was thinking.

"I don't think you know how hard I'm trying." She grabbed a handful of waistcoat and shirt in her hand that wasn't holding her purse as he ran his hand through her hair to the back of her neck. "I just want you to like me. I don't think I've ever wanted someone to like me so much!"

"Yeh don't have to try, ah like yeh. Yer beautiful, smart and unpredictable," He pressed a kiss against her forehead, "and ah like that."

Izzy couldn't fight the smile creeping to her lips then she looked around, remembering they were in Central Park. "Can we go back now?"

"Yeah, come on." Stephen kept his arm around Izzy's shoulder, his body protecting her from the cool night air as they strolled back to The Majestic.

He walked her back to her apartment on the eighth floor and Izzy said, "I would invite you in for coffee, but I'm sure you don't want to risk third degree burns." She grinned at Stephen who laughed in return.

"Are yeh sure ah wouldn't risk that?" He asked in such a serious tone, it caught Izzy off guard.

She could only smiled at him as she opened the door to her apartment, this time letting him into her apartment. "You make yourself at home," she pointed towards the large brown suede couch, "and I'll make some coffee."

Retreating into the kitchen, she slipped off her shoes and placed her purse on the counter. Her feet were now hurting from the walk in 5 inch heels and she would most certainly be wearing flats to work tomorrow. Once the coffee was made, she walked back into the living room to find Stephen stood at her desk looking at the papers that were spread across it.

The sound of her placing the mugs down made Stephen turn around and once again he wasn't fazed at being caught. He grinned at her then pointed to the papers at the desk and asked, "Did yeh draw these?"

She moved to stand next to him and immediately knew she didn't have the right to be mad at him for snooping around. "Yeah I did." She moved her hand forward to gather the drawings together but Stephen grabbed her wrist, stopping her from hiding the drawings from him. She stared at his large hand covering her small wrist, suddenly distracted by the warmth seeping into her skin.

"They're really good." He rubbed his thumb over her wrist before letting go.

"Thanks. They're for work," the papers were covered in sketches, colours and patterns, "they help me create the displays. It's alright having the ideas in your head, but when you need to get your view across to fifteen different people these kinda help." She smiled then carried on, "To me it's not just fashion, its art."

Izzy deftly placed her hand around his bicep and led him away from the desk, towards the couch. Stephen glanced around the room then towards the bookcase. His eyebrows raised in suspicion and Izzy pulled a funny face at him.

"A Barbie?" Stephen asked, a hint of humour in his tone.

Izzy turned in the direction he was looking and smiled. "A limited edition signed Christian Louboutin Barbie to be exact!" She proclaimed, a wide smile spread across her face as she turned back to look at Stephen. "My sister Josie lives in Paris and that was my birthday present last year."

Izzy sat down onto the couch, grabbed his hand then pulled him down to sit next to her. Stephen kept hold of Izzy's hand, letting their hands rest on his thigh. As if by magic, Stephen had made her forget everything that had gone horribly wrong with their evening. Instead she felt happy. She felt settled in Stephens company, free to talk and free to be herself. She hadn't felt like that with a man in a long time.

"Paris, huh? Beautiful city." Stephen stated which intrigued Izzy a little bit.

"Have you been before?" She asked, knowing he had travelled a lot with the WWE.

"Not yet, we're heading over to Europe for a tour in September though. We have a couple of shows in Paris." Izzy could see his smile reaching his eyes. They shined when he talked about wrestling. She guessed hers did too when she talked about fashion.

"Wow. The WWE is pretty much everywhere then." Izzy glanced at their joint hands then back up to Stephen. He was watching her curiously, maybe seeing what her next move would be. "I'm visiting Paris in September too for Paris fashion week, then staying with my sister for a few days."

Izzy thought about Paris fashion week, she loved New York fashion week, but Paris was the most amazing city. She smiled at the thought of being sat front row, watching stunning Chanel, Louis Vuitton and Giambattista Valli designs walk down the runway. The tug on her hand pulled her out of the day dream. She looked up at Stephen, who in return placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his body, much like he did in Central Park.

"Want to watch a film?" She asked, cringing when she knew all she had in her movie collection were chick flicks and rom-coms.

"Sure, what yeh got?" Stephen couldn't keep his eyes off Izzy as she bit her lip in thought.

"Erm…I don't suppose you like chick flicks do you?" Her lips curved into a cheeky grin, hoping that he wouldn't object.

"Ah think ah don't have a choice, do ah?" He asked again, raising one eyebrow.

Izzy laughed whilst standing up, pretending to think hard then replied, "You're right, you don't."

She walked over to the TV and the stack of DVD's next to it, contemplating what torture to put Stephen through. Confessions of a Shopaholic or The Devil Wears Prada? She chose the latter, everyone loves a bit of Meryl Streep, whether they'd admit to it or not. She turned the TV on and put the DVD in before returning to sit next to Stephen.

Stephen sat watching Izzy, unsure of how in such a small amount of time this woman had him happily watching chick flicks. She was curled up next to him, eyes fixated on the TV screen, which he wasn't paying any attention to. His mind wandered to the events of the past week. Seven days since she had elbowed him in the elevator and six days since she had kissed him in the corridor, and now he was in her apartment watching a film about a crazy fashion magazine editor.

Izzy looked up at Stephen, her big blue eyes shining from the light of the TV. Slowly he rubbed his hand up and down the length of her upper arm. He leant forward and brushed his lips against hers, staying gentle at first but eventually he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Her hands gripped moved over his shoulders and he took the opportunity to tilt her head and deepen the kiss. Everything quickly became heated, Stephen surrounded her with lust and dominance.

Stephen gently cradled the nape of her neck, his fingers plunging through her hair. Whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck, her small hands gripped the firm muscle at the top of his back. His large hand tilted her head back and she moaned into his mouth. He made her feel light headed, like she was soaring above the clouds.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, planting a small kiss on her lips. Izzys' breathing was shallow and her mind still spun, she opened her eyes to see Stephen looking back directly into hers. Her heart fluttered and the feeling that took over her was unmistakeable.

She had fallen quicker than a model in six inch heels walking down a grease covered runway.

* * *

**A/N – Thank you to Taylormade625, miamitravel, LolaCherry and LivHardy for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated!**


	9. I Can't Help Myself

**Chapter 9 – **_**I Can't Help Myself**_

Izzy lay in bed, she stared at the clock illuminating the room ever so slightly; 2.05am. She sighed as she rolled over again; her mind had been consumed with thoughts of Stephen ever since he left her apartment a few hours ago. She could have spent all night against his rock hard body; stuck to those soft lips. She groaned, these were the last thoughts she needed whilst laying in bed; she tried to clear her mind. She took a deep breath; sheep. White fluffy sheep; white, the colour of Stephens' skin. She groaned again and took another deep breath; Louboutins. Shiny black Louboutins with a red sole; red, the colour of Stephens' hair. Izzy sat upright and ran her hands over her face; she wondered what Stephen would do if she showed up at his apartment right now. He would probably be mad; a man of his stature surely needs more than the recommended 8 hours of sleep. She lay back down, hoping that sleep would soon consume her.

_-That morning-_

Sat on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, Izzy watched the weatherman on Good Morning New York warn of heavy showers and storms. She looked outside; not a cloud in the sky. She scoffed at the TV before she walked to the kitchen to rinse the bowl out in the sink. Izzy didn't trust the weathermen on Good Morning New York, she actually didn't trust weathermen full stop. If they said storms, Izzy would dress for a day of glorious sunshine. She dressed in a Thakoon dot print silk dress and Alaїa leather wedge sandals; not quite the flats she had in mind, but a wedge was definitely less harsh than a heel. She grabbed her Fendi Peekaboo tote and made her way to work; opting to take a cab, she had done enough walking last night. She walked into Bergdorf Goodman and weaved through the selection of handbags and accessories. Cas would already be here, without a doubt waiting for the full details of her date; most of which she wasn't going to give. She passed a couple of new interns looking full of fear and excitement; no doubt their first few weeks would be spent as coffee runners.

As she got to the offices, she saw Milena and Jenny stood together; probably bitching. They both looked her way and laughed; Izzy looked around, they were laughing at her. She narrowed her eyes and stormed past the two to be immediately greeted by Cas.

"Hey you. How was the date?" Something about Cas' tone unsettled Izzy, she wasn't her usual bubbly self.

"It was really good." She wasn't going to tell her every little detail, just enough to keep her satisfied.

"Hmm.. there's something you need to see." Cas stated whilst linking arms with Izzy and dragging her over to her own desk.

"What do you me.." Izzy stopped mid-sentence as her eyes caught the computer screen on Cas' desk. She quickly sat down on the chair in front of the desk, the top of the page read _'Sheamus and clumsy slut'_; Izzy's mouth dropped open. She moved down the page, her eyes widened at the pictures of her and Stephen at P.J. Carney's last night. She groaned when she saw a picture of her bumping into the waitress; the drinks floating in midair. Cas' snickered from behind her "Gets funnier every time you look at that!"

"Okay, so the start of the date may have been a little rocky; but the end of the date was amazing!" Izzy assured Cas.

"That wasn't the end of the date?" Cas pointed towards the picture on the screen.

"No, it wasn't! We had a very lovely evening." Izzy tried to recall if she saw anyone taking pictures; she couldn't remember. "And I am not a slut!" she looked around the room, she could have said that a little quieter.

"But you're clumsy?" Cas asked, even though she could see annoyance in Izzys' eyes.

"I'm not clumsy either. I just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time; most of the time!" Izzy stood up and marched over to her desk. She had a morning of meetings with various important people; none of whom needed to see her frustrated. She ran a hand through her hair, she assumed Stephen didn't read any form of gossip blogs; wrestling related or not.

_-That afternoon-_

Izzy stood in one of the window displays of Bergdorf Goodman; she looked down to the drawings and polaroids in her hand then up again to her surroundings. She saw Sam step through the backdrop to the display and observe Izzys' handy work.

"Very nice." She complimented whilst smoothing down a dress on one of the mannequins. "Cas told me what happened."

Izzy rolled her eyes "Of course she did, remind me to kill her later." She smiled at Sam.

"It's honestly not that bad. When I first met Nicks' parents, I knocked over his mothers' priceless Ming vase," Sam flashed her engagement ring, "and now look where we are!"

Izzy tried to make sense of what Sam had just told her, but in her mind it meant absolutely nothing in relation to what happened between her and Stephen. "You're right; thanks Sam."

"Anytime. Well I have a meeting with Linda in 10, wish me luck" with that Sam crept back through the backdrop.

"Good luck." Izzy replied just before she disappeared. Izzy took one last look at the display; it wouldn't be shown to the public until Linda had signed it off later that evening; and it had to be up to her standard. Izzy returned to the shop floor, her eyes adjusting to the natural light coming through the shop windows; display windows were always blacked out during their 'renovation'. She glanced over at the entrance where many people were streaming in, appearing to be soaking wet. She walked over to the doors and looked outside, the streets were lined with water; small ripples of rain danced across the puddles. Izzy mentally cursed that damn weatherman, he had double bluffed her. She would have to 'borrow' a coat; or use this as a perfect excuse to buy the Jean Paul Gaultier long hoodie coat that stood proudly on the 3rd floor. Izzy had pined over that coat ever since she saw it on the runway in Paris last march; however it came with a hefty price tag. She decided to take a detour and go find Leon instead of heading back to the offices; he was manager of the 3rd floor and the man she would have to sweet talk to get her hands on the coat she wanted. 30 minutes later, she walked into the office; coat draped over her arm smiling at Cas who had also voiced her need for the very same coat. She laid the coat over the back of her desk chair and picked up her blackberry, she had one new message from Stephen _'Dinner tonight at mine? 7.30?'_ Izzy couldn't suppress the smile that came to her face, she sent a quick text back saying she would love that. She knew he had been busy today with interviews, gym and finishing moving things into his apartment; and the fact he still had some time left for her made her heart swell a little bit. Towards 5.30pm Linda finally signed off her window display, which would be revealed first thing in the morning; much to the delight of Izzy. This meant she could get home and then see Stephen; who would be on the road again in the morning.

Izzy arrived back at The Majestic wearing her new coat; it thankfully made the pouring rain slightly more bearable. She hoped the rain would stop and no storms would drift over Manhattan, she had never liked thunder and lightning. Once she got to her apartment, she changed out of her current outfit and into a pair of Proenza Schouler high waisted black jeans and Catherine Malandrino purple boxy blanket top. Izzy decided to catch up on a bit of TV before she went to Stephens; she made herself comfy on the couch and settled down to watch Americas Next Top Model. Just as Miss J was about to verbally kick the crap out of one of the contestants, a flash of light filled the room and the TV cut out. Izzy sat up and looked out of the window, the skyline was grey and the rain was coming down hard. She looked at the time on her blackberry, surely Stephen wouldn't mind if she was a tiny bit early; she didn't want to be stuck in her apartment on her own, especially with no power. She slipped on a pair of flat Christian Louboutin black ballerina shoes and left her apartment, emergency lights were illuminating the corridor; she had no choice but to take the stairs up to the 10th floor. She knocked on the door of his apartment waiting patiently for him to answer, a few moments later the door swung open. Izzy had to bite her lip, Stephen stood in a pair of jeans smiling at her. It took all of her willpower not to reach out and run her hands down his abs.

_To be continued..._

**A/N**_** – **_**Thanks to miamitravel and choirbandgeek for the reviews for the last chapter! They really do make me smile :D!**


	10. Love When I Can

**Chapter 10 – **_**Love When I Can**_

Izzy crossed her arms over her chest, eyes focused on Stephens face to resist temptation. "I know you said 7.30pm, but there's a storm and we have no power."

"Yeah, I was in the middle of a shower." Stephen replied making Izzy scan her eyes over his body again, "Come in." He stepped to one side allowing her to move inside.

The apartment wasn't completely dark, but the storm outside wasn't letting much of the evening light in. Izzy turned to face Stephen, her eyes catching sight of the thin scar line above his left pectoral muscle. Subconsciously she reached out her hand and traced the line with one finger; she felt the muscle tense under her touch, "What did you do?" she looked up at him, waiting for an answer. His eyes were fixed on the finger running up and down his chest; he quickly stopped her movements placing his hand on top of hers and pushing it flat against his chest.

"Standard wrestling move gone wrong." He removed her hand from his chest and placed a quick kiss against her palm, "I'm going to put a shirt on."

'_Nooo!'_ she thought but nodded in response. She walked into the living room and over to the window, another flash filled the room with light for a second; moments later the rumble of thunder echoed through the room.

"You alright?" Stephens' voice made Izzy spin around, disappointment setting in as he was now wearing a black t-shirt.

"Yeah, I just don't like storms. How was your day?" she smiled as she moved away from the window.

"Busy, getting ready to go back on the road." Izzys' smiled dropped a little; she had forgotten that he was leaving.

"Don't you get sick of all the travelling?" Izzy loved her home comforts, she wasn't sure if she would be able to cope in a different city every night.

"Don't yeh get sick of staring at all of those clothes?' Izzy grinned at Stephen, he had a point. It was hard to understand someone else's love for their career, when you didn't evoke the same passion for it.

"No I don't. But that isn't exactly the same, isn't there a time when you just want stay at home for longer than two days?" Izzy moved to stand in front of Stephen who hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"That depends on what yeh mean by 'home'?" Izzy didn't know what to say, she felt a sting of guilt in her chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and murmured "Sorry" Into his shirt.

"Don't be sorry, sometimes you have to make sacrifices to do what you love." He lifted her head up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Izzy wanted to wholeheartedly agree with Stephen, but she didn't have any firsthand experience at making a sacrifice; she had always got what she wanted without having to give anything up. Another flash of light entered the room, followed by a loud crash of thunder causing Izzy to jump slightly; her grip around Stephens' waist tightened.

"Just so yeh know, I was going to order in. I'm the not the best cook." Izzy couldn't help but laugh at Stephens' confession.

"I guess that makes two of us then. How about we order in some pizza? There's this amazing place on 44th street called John's Pizzeria, I could give them a call? There's a chance they still have power." Izzy asked.

"Sure, I'll get yeh me phone." He peeled Izzys' arms from around his waist and went to get his blackberry. He returned; phone in hand.

"I hope you won't think any less of me because I know this number by heart." Izzy stuck her tongue out at Stephen, took the phone then dialled the number. "Ugh, the line is dead. The power will probably be back on soon though."

"I don't suppose yeh have any candles do yeh? Just in case the power doesn't come back on anytime soon." Stephen asked whilst taking his phone back.

"Yeah, I can go grab them quickly." Izzy pointed to the door, "I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"I'll come with you, wouldn't want anything to happen to you on your way there." Stephen smiled as he placed his hand on Izzy's shoulder, guiding her out of his apartment. They walked down the first flight of stairs; Izzy could hear voices in the distance. Two men came into view; both looking very wet and extremely pissed off. Izzy moved across to let the men pass, but not quick enough as one of them bumped into her; not giving her a second glance.

"Hey fella, do yeh wanna say yer sorry?" Izzy looked at Stephen; she could see anger in his eyes. The last thing Izzy wanted to do was cause trouble with two strangers.

"It's fine, forget about it." Izzy tugged on his arm to pull him away from the men.

One of the men laughed, his thick New York accent a contrast to Stephens as he spoke; "I would listen to the little lady, _'fella'_."

Stephen leapt forward, his hands gripping the man's shirt and suit jacket; the man looked like a stick compared to Stephen as he towered over him. A small "sorry" came from the man before he let go, giving the man and his friend one last look. They shot up the stairs and Izzy could only stand and stare at Stephen, he ran a hand up and down her arm, "You okay?"

"Erm," she didn't know whether to feel scared or flattered no one had ever stood up for her like that; Stephen must have sensed something was up, "Sorry, but that guy was asshole." Izzy could only smile and carry on down the stairs to her floor, Stephen still behind her with a hand on her waist. Izzy collected as many candles as she could find; and then successfully made it back to Stephens' apartment without any alterations in the stairwell. She studied him as he lit a few of the candles on the coffee table in the living room, an orange glow now filling the room, along with the occasional flash of blue light from the storm.

Izzy settled down next to Stephen on one of the large black leather couches, finding this the perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other a little better without any interruptions. Throughout the evening Izzy learnt that he used to be a bodyguard; which offered a simple explanation regarding his behaviour in the stairwell. The more she thought about it, the sexier she thought it made him; if that was even possible. She understood more about his job and life on the road; which apparently was fun if you were travelling with the right people. Instead of pizza they ended up eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Stephen washed his down with a protein shake; Izzy opted for a diet coke after trying some of the shake, much to Stephens's amusement.

The pair became quiet, not uncomfortable, but enjoying each other's company. They were laid out on the couch, Izzy's head resting on Stephens's chest; her fingers mindlessly tracing the definition of his abs. Patience was obviously a virtue, she had been waiting to get her hands on him since she saw him shirtless earlier and he felt just as good as he looked.

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow?" Izzy unwillingly asked; she knew it was getting late and would have to leave soon.

"6.00am, why?" Stephen moved onto his side and wrapped his large arm around Izzy, pulling her closer to him.

"I will leave soon; I know you want sleep." She grinned up at him.

He placed a kiss just below her ear before whispering against her ear, "Stay here tonight." His voice made her skin tingle and the invitation to stay made her heart race. She didn't need to say anything; she forced her lips against his. Her passion was equally matched as Stephen continued to consume her senses; his dominance turning her legs into jelly as he wrapped them around his waist and carried her through the darkness of the apartment into his bedroom.

**A/N – Thank you DiamondWhiskeyGirl, miamitravel and my lovely Josie (LY) for the reviews!**


	11. Are You Satisfied?

**Chapter 11 – **_**Are You Satisfied?**_

Izzy stretched her legs and pulled the duvet closer to her face, she smiled as she rolled onto her side; bumping into Stephen in the process who groaned in return. She snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, she didn't want to get up; in fact she could stay like this forever. She opened one eye, Stephen looked peaceful; his hair was a little messy and she figured hers was too. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, not wanting to get up; but she knew she would have to. The sound of the alarm rang through Izzys' ears, the sound wasn't pleasant but it was soon stopped by Stephen slamming his hand down on the alarm clock. He kissed Izzy on the cheek, "I have to get up." she shook her head and didn't move; maybe she could convince him that he wasn't needed at work. She now knew his kryptonite so it was viable, however her master plan was short lived as Stephen placed another kiss on her cheek then left the warmth of the bed. She sat upright and rubbed her eyes; she groaned when she realised her makeup from last night was still on her face, _'It was worth it'_ she smiled as she thought to herself. She heard the shower start; she decided she would get dressed then go down to her apartment to get ready for work.

She slipped out of bed and looked around the room to find various items of clothing left here and there, thoughts of the previous night came flooding back in a rush. She quickly changed out of the shirt Stephen had given her to sleep in, and into her own clothes. She made the bed whilst Stephen was still in the bathroom then looked in the mirror; it wasn't one of her best looks, but she had definitely looked worse. She heard the shower stop running and a moment later Stephen walked out; a towel sitting dangerously low on his hips. Izzy licked her lips and suppressed a moan; after last night it wouldn't be appropriate to lick every last drop of water off his body, but it would sure make walking out his door a whole lot harder.

Running a hand through her hair Izzy reluctantly made the decision to leave, "I should really go now." Before Izzy had a chance to get another word out, Stephen reached out and pulled Izzy towards him; he placed a kiss on her lips whilst running a hand under her top and up her back.

"Do you have to go?" Izzy couldn't help but pout as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, but I might be back next Tuesday." Stephen replied whilst placing small kisses along the column of her throat.

"Might be?" Izzy questioned whilst gently pushing him back.

"Yeah, I might go back to Florida for a few days," Izzy's feeling of being on top of the world quickly subsided and the realisation that the whole world didn't revolve around her set in. She usually knew better than to get a head of herself; but with Stephen she felt as though she wouldn't get burnt. "But I don't know yet, so I'll call yeh?"

"Okay." Izzy smiled and placed her hands on Stephens broad shoulders, she looked him in the eyes; not sure of what to say next. "I'll be watching on Monday." She sighed; annoyed that this was the best she could come up with.

Stephen let out a deep laugh, "So you're a wrestling fan now?" He continued to run his hand up and down her back; she moaned in response instead of having to put effort into a logical reply.

"Be careful, and don't get hit with any more chairs." She needed to get away from him; he had a way of making her crave him. She gave him a soft kiss before leaving his grip and making her way out his apartment.

"I'll call yeh." She heard him shout before she shut the door.

The main lights in the corridor were on; Izzy figured the power came back on sometime in the early morning. She walked into her apartment and took her shoes off, she didn't have to be at work for a few more hours; but the idea of getting into her cold empty bed wasn't at all appealing. She decided to have a shower, get prepared for the day and watch the rest of Americas Next Top Model. After showering, she changed into a Giambattista Valli beige organza bubble skirt, sleeveless silk shirt and camel coloured double platform Christian Louboutin pumps. She grabbed an apple from the kitchen, and then continued to watch Americas Next Top Model from where it stopped the previous night.

Before she knew it, Izzy was stepping out of a cab in front of Trump Tower; it was Friday, that meant meeting Cas at starbucks. She was early and deciding she needed a bit of indulgence, she ordered a peppermint white chocolate mocha and waited for Cas. 10 minutes later Cas walked through the doors, a huge smile plastered on her face; she waved at Izzy acknowledging her presence before getting a drink.

"What's put a spring in your step?" Izzy asked Cas as she sat down opposite her.

"I have a date with Mr. Dashing!" She replied with a sparkle in her brown eyes.

Izzys' brows pulled together in confusion, "Mr. Dashing? Sounds like a stripper."

Cas smacked Izzy on the arm, "No, you idiot. Cody!"

"Ohh! When?" Izzy asked, she wondered how much the two had been talking throughout the week.

"Wednesday, I'm going to give him the best tour of New York." Cas grinned, obviously pleased at her already set plans.

"Wow, and does this tour include a stroll down 5th Avenue drooling at the engagement rings in Harry Winston?" Cas glared at Izzy, obviously not enjoying the trip down memory lane.

"I have learnt from my mistakes Iz." One of Cas' dates last year ran a mile when she pressed her face up against the shiny glass of Harry Winston, then pointed at a 10 carat diamond ring that glistened under the spotlights of the shop window. She didn't hear from him after that, Izzy still wasn't sure why Cas was surprised when he didn't return her calls. She didn't blame Cas though, it took a lot of will power not to stroke the windows with lust as you walked past, Izzy closed her eyes when she walked past Bulgari; it was just easier that way, especially as she had to walk past it every day. "Anyway, you and Stephen should come."

"Yeah, I don't think Stephens going to be in the city next week; so maybe another time." Izzy stood up, not wanting to be late and miss the reveal of the display she created yesterday.

"Are you sure? Cody said he was staying at Stephens." Izzy stared at Cas, she must have heard her wrong.

"What?" She needed Cas to explain, hoping she had in fact heard wrong.

"Maybe he's just letting Cody stay there?" Cas had caught on to what Izzy was thinking. She linked arms with her and started walking, leaving Trump Tower and heading across the street to Bergdorf Goodman.

Izzy had come to the conclusion that she was paranoid and overacting, with the help of Cas of course. She was slightly unsettled throughout the rest of the day though, maybe when he called they would be able to clear things up.

_-Wednesday Night-_

Izzy paced up and down her apartment, Cas sat watching her getting slightly dizzy.

"Iz, will you please stop! You're ruining a perfectly good pair of Jimmy Choos!" Cas sighed getting increasingly frustrated at her friend.

Izzy sat down, Stephen didn't call. She knew he wasn't dead, she had seen his usual cocky, sexy irresistible character on Monday night. But this week, she wanted him to get hit with a chair; her wish didn't come true, so she might have to hit him with one herself. Cody was actually staying at Stephens' apartment tonight, who had confirmed that Stephen would be there too. Upon hearing this information, Izzy had immediately decided she was going to be a good friend and walk Cas up to his apartment; just because she was that damn nice.

"I'm going now, will you be alright?" Cas asked, worried about her friend.

"Of course, I've never felt better." Izzy put on the best smile she could, followed Cas out of the door and locked her apartment.

"What are you doing?" Cas raised her eyebrows at Izzys behaviour.

"I'm coming with you silly; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got lost." Izzy walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, he's obviously not called you for a reason." Izzy snapped her head in Cas' direction.

"Obviously, and now I'm going to find out why!" Cas stayed quiet, not wanting to get on the wrong side of her friends wrath.

Izzy banged on Stephens door with her fist, clearly taking some of her frustration out. Cas was still debating whether or not to try and calm her friend down, she hadn't made her mind up when the door opened and Stephen stood on the other side, shock clearly written on his face. Izzy stood defiantly, hands on hip looking pretty pissed off. Just as Stephen was about to open his mouth, Izzy started her onslaught.

"What am I doing here?" Izzy asked rhetorically as she raised one eyebrow, "Maybe I'm here because some jackass said he would call me, and that same jackass lied to me. But I see your little game," Izzy wafted her finger in front of Stephens face, "You've set up your fancy bachelor pad, you flaunt your stupid muscles and you have all the ladies running at your command!"

Izzy had now drawn the attention of Cody who was stood behind Stephen, glancing towards Cas every now and then who was holding back laughter.

"I've caught onto your game, and I'm going to make sure all the women in Manhattan know what kind of man you are!" Izzy was now poking her finger into Stephens' abs, she turned on her heel ready to leave, but not before glancing back one more time "Oh, and you were rubbish in bed." With that she stormed down the corridor, her heart racing. So she had lied her head off, but she wanted to have the last laugh. She made it to the elevator and stepped inside, her heart racing. This was the moment when Stephen would come running after her, grovelling on his knees; begging her to give him a second chance. The doors closed, Izzy stood alone; staring at her reflection in the shiny metal door.

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, Taylormade625, LivHardy, LolaCherry and my lovely Josieee :P for the reviews. You guys are awesome!**


	12. Can't Hold Back

**Chapter 12 – **_**Can't Hold Back**_

Silence was all that was left on the 10th floor corridor, mixed with a sprinkling of tension. Stephen ran a hand over his face and walked back into his apartment, not looking at Cas or Cody. Cas knew the reason behind Izzys behaviour, and it was a lot deeper than not receiving a phone call from Stephen.

"Do you think we should see if he's okay?" Cas asked Cody who was stood looking bewildered.

"He'll be fine. What about Izzy?" Cas sighed, she knew if she went to talk to Izzy she would pretend like everything was okay, put up a front and tell her to go get some goddamn ice cream.

"I will let her cool down and take her some ice cream later." She smiled at Cody, "Come on, we have a lot to see." She grabbed his arm, excitedly dragging him down the corridor for a day of sightseeing.

Meanwhile, Izzy stood in the middle of her apartment. She felt like she just had an out of body experience, even when she wanted to be mad at Stephen she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch him. She didn't know what to do with herself, she picked up her blackberry; 3.18pm. It was too early to start drinking, but never too early to eat an entire tub of Ben and Jerry's. She walked into the kitchen, over to the fridge and placed her hand on the door of the freezer; maybe 1000 calories of goodness wasn't what she needed right now. Instead of eating her troubles away, she would run them away; she changed into her sweats and tank top and left the apartment. No music, just the sound of the New York traffic, her breathing and heavy steps on the ground. Izzy came to stop in front the Lake in Central Park; she sat down on the lush green grass staring out at the happy couples rowing across the water.

"Izzy?" The voice caused Izzy to freeze, maybe if she closed her eyes she would be back in her apartment when she opened them again. "Izzy Reynolds?" the man asked again. She turned to look over her shoulder, she almost smiled when she saw Sean stood behind her; he must have put on at least 30 pounds since she last saw him. She stood up, just in case she needed to run again; "Hey." Her tone was impolite, hoping he would get the hint.

"How have you been?" he stepped towards her and she took a step back, the thought of him coming any closer made her feel sick.

"Good. I really have to go." She took a step towards the path, wanting to make a quick exit. He reached out and wrapped his hand around her forearm before she could leave.

"That's it? No nice to see you kiss, or a how have you been hug?" His grip tightened on her arm as she tried to pry his fingers off.

"I hate you." She spat at him, she made her hand into a fist; ready to punch him in the face if it came to that. She did have a lot of built up frustration; taking it out on Sean's face could only help. His fingers were burning her skin as he dug them deeper into her arm. "Let go." She spoke through gritted teeth; he laughed and tried to pull her closer to him. All the emotions Izzy had felt throughout the past week came pouring out; she swung her arm back and aimed at his face. A stream of pain ran through her hand as her first connected with his face, small drops of blood spattered her top as blood streamed down from his nose. He stumbled back, hands automatically reaching up to clutch his face. Izzy ran in the direction of her apartment, her hand was throbbing and her emotions were in overdrive. Her eyes were stinging from the mascara now running down her cheeks; funny looks were being thrown in her direction as she weaved her way through the busy evening rush of commuters. She didn't care though; she just wanted to be home.

She stood in the elevator looking into the mirrors that surrounded her, trying to rub off the mascara on her cheeks with her left hand; she stopped and looked at the bruise forming on her left forearm, then her right hand. She took a deep breath; the adrenaline running through her body was subsiding. The elevator stopped on her floor and she stepped off, turning to walk down to her apartment. She froze on the spot, the sight in front of her made her heart break. Stephen stood with his hands leant against her apartment door; staring at the floor. She didn't want to face him, not after what she had said to him; she took a step backwards, his head shot up as he sensed her movements. His eyes widened when he saw the state she was in, he immediately rushed forward.

"What the hell happened?" she couldn't look at him, instead she moved around him to the door; her eyes locked onto the floor. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched; "Izzy talk to me." His voice was soft and needy; it made her heart break even more.

"Now you want to talk to me?" Her voice was shaky as she was straining to sound like there was nothing wrong, "Contrary to the impression I may have given off over the last few weeks, I'm not an idiot; and I'm definitely not that arrogant to think you don't have a busy, time constraining job. But that doesn't give you the right to play with people's feelings."

His eyes caught sight of the bruise forming on her hand, then the clearly visible finger marks on her arm; he took her top in his hands to get a closer look, dried blood still clearly visible. He looked up straight into her blue eyes, she looked scared and vulnerable. He pulled her into his body and placed a kiss on top of her head as tears started to fall from her eyes. Izzy couldn't hold back anymore, all she could hear were the soothing words coming from Stephen as he led her back down the corridor and up to his apartment. She clung onto him like he was a life support, "I'm going to get yeh some ice for yer hand." He left her sat on the edge of his huge bed, staring at the wall opposite.

Stephen returned to the bedroom and knelt down in front of Izzy, "I don't think I've ever done so many stupid things in such a small space of time." She couldn't help but laugh at herself; she had gone from a successful, confident woman in the city; to a crazy, self-conscious lunatic who attacked any man that crossed her path.

"This might hurt, but it will stop the swelling." Izzy bit her lip as Stephen took her smaller hand in his and pressed the ice against her skin. She continued to stare at the wall opposite, not making eye contact with Stephen.

"I'm sorry I didn't call yeh," Izzy scoffed at his attempt to apologise, but she was soon hushed as he placed his thumb over her lips, "And I'll explain why, as soon as you've told me what happened."

Izzy sighed, she might as well get it over with; nothing she could say would shock this man anymore. She started to tell him about going for a run, then running into her ex; Sean. Stephens jaw was clenched; his hand slipped to the back of her neck and he rubbed slightly. He honestly didn't know what to say, anger and shock were battling for supremacy in his mind; he was actually glad she had stood up to the jerk. Anger had won. He placed a kiss on her lips, then rested his forehead against hers; "Tell me where the jackass lives."

Izzy shook her head; she wanted to pretend like nothing happened. And although seeing Stephen beat the crap out of Sean wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, she really didn't want the situation to escalate anymore. "I can't," Izzy's voice was still shaky; "What's done is done, and I'm fine!" Stephen looked at the mark left on her arm, he needed to let out some of this anger; the gym would let him do that. He would have to wait until later to go though; he didn't want to leave Izzy on her own.

Stephen sighed, "What do yeh want me to do?"

Izzy brushed Stephens hand off hers and stood up, "You don't have to do anything, you're not my boyfriend. In fact, I have no clue who you are to me." Izzy's attempt to leave was soon halted by Stephen standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm someone who wants yeh in my life; I've thought about yeh a lot." Izzy placed both of her hands on his biceps, which was a bad idea. As soon as she felt the muscles beneath his shirt, her resolve began to crumble.

"Why?" He sighed; he knew what she was asking.

"I've never come 'home' to anyone waiting for me, not since I was back in Ireland anyway. I don't want to make promises I can't keep, yer the last person I want to hurt." Stephens' explanation was enough for Izzy. She pushed against his arms; only for him to tighten his grip around her. He placed a kiss on her cheek then spoke against her ear, "I'm sorry, let me make it up to yeh." Izzy sighed then wrapped her arms around his neck in response. She had cracked; but she heard the sincerity laced within his words; his words which she could never say no to.

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, LivHardy and Jose (LY) for the reviews. You are amazing! :D**


	13. Do You Know What You're Fighting For?

**Chapter 13 – **_**Do You Know What You're Fighting For?**_

Izzy was still wrapped in Stephens' arms; she buried her face in his chest then murmured "My hand hurts."

Stephen laughed, "I'm not surprised, yeh need to keep the ice on it for a while." He pulled back and cupped his hands around her face, "Does your arm hurt?" Izzy looked down at her arm then nodded slightly; again she couldn't look him in the eye.

"I lied." Izzy eventually looked into Stephens' eyes, confusion clearly written across them. "You weren't rubbish in bed."

Stephen couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his features, "Yeh don't know how happy I am to hear that." He placed a kiss on her lips before picking up the ice pack from the floor giving it to Izzy.

"You keep that on yer hand," Stephen led Izzy through to the living room; "Do yeh want something to drink or eat?"

"Erm... Coffee please; milk but no sugar." Izzy smiled at Stephen before he turned and walked to the kitchen. She pressed the ice pack against her hand and sat down on the couch, she hoped she had broken Seans' nose; the temptation to tell Stephen where he lived was still lingering, maybe he could take Cody too.

Stephen returned with two drinks and placed them on the coffee table; he then sat down with an arm around Izzy. "What happened between you and Sean?"

Izzy rested her head on Stephens shoulder; he had the right to know. "Okay. Me and Sean met about two years ago; his company was involved with the refurbishment of the Decorative Home section on the 7th floor of Bergdorf Goodman. He asked me out, we hit things off and everything was fine. He was out of town a lot with 'business', which I thought was pretty normal for his job. For my birthday last year, he took me to Nobu, just round the corner from Bergdorf. The evening was perfect until the manager asked Sean how his wife was doing, and if little Ben and Lucy were enjoying school." Izzy stopped talking whilst she watched Stephen digest the information; she knew he was mad, she watched his face turn from Stephen to 'Sheamus'.

He ran a hand over his face and she took this as an opportunity to continue. "After a long night of arguing, I found out he actually lived up-state and he really did have a wife and two kids. So that made me his mistress in the city." Izzy looked up at Stephen, waiting for him to say anything. He probably thought she was stupid, how could you see someone for a year and not know they're hiding a secret life.

"Did he hurt yeh?" It took all of Stephens' courage to ask that question, his face set like stone as he waited for her answer.

"Physically, no; mentally, yes. He really messed with my head, when I saw him today all of my hatred for him came flooding back; plus I wasn't in a very good mood to begin with." Izzy sighed, "I'm sorry I went off at you earlier, you didn't deserve that."

Stephen shook his head, "I did, and I'm really gonna make it up to yeh."

Izzy smiled and raised her eyebrows, "And how do you plan on doing that?" she was soon answered by Stephen leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder. His actions were soon stopped as Izzy tried to run her hand through Stephens' hair, she let out a hiss between gritted teeth; Stephen placed one last kiss on her shoulder.

"I'll get yeh some painkillers." Stephen left then returned a minute later with painkillers in hand and a glass of water.

After taking the painkillers and finishing the mug of coffee Izzy held out her right arm, closing and opening her hand to assess the damage. A couple of hours later, she and Stephen were sprawled across the couch watching re-runs of family guy. "Is it really that bad?" Izzy asked as Stephen brushed his thumb over the now faintly purple knuckles.

"Nah, yeh must have a pretty mean right hook though; almost as mean as your right elbow." Stephen couldn't help but laugh as Izzys cheeks became a little flushed.

"You do know I'm not normally this aggressive. I've only ever hit someone once before, at homecoming, Amy Jennings stepped on my dress and ripped it; I slapped her. It was a good idea at the time, but not when they sent me home." Izzys flashback was interrupted when the apartment door opened and a very cheerful Cas walked in with Cody following. Izzy and Stephen couldn't stop themselves from laughing at Cody; he was now wearing an 'I 'heart' NY shirt and a NY Yankees baseball cap. His hands were full of shopping bags, most of which Izzy assumed were filled with more New York based merchandise.

Both Cas and Cody stopped in their tracks as they saw Stephen and Izzy on the couch together, Cas' eyes widened, "I've been calling you! Thank god you're here. We just stopped by at your apartment to bring you some ice cream," Cas held up the bag containing the frozen goodness to prove her point, "And you will never guess who was there." Cas stopped so Izzy could guess, however she wasn't in the mood for playing guessing games.

"Just tell me Cas!" Izzy didn't have much patience.

"Sean; how weird is that." Cas pulled a face then continued, "He said he's not leaving until he sees you. He looked like he got into a pretty bad fight too."

As soon as those words left Cas' mouth Stephen was up from the couch in a flash, he ran past Cas and out of the apartment. Izzy swore under her breath as she stood up and ran after him; for a big guy he could run pretty quick. She shouted after him as she ran down the flights of stairs; she knew Cas and Cody were behind her, the echo of their footsteps floated around the stairwell. Izzy made it onto the 8th floor just in time to see Stephen take a swing at Sean who then fell to the ground. Cody got to Stephen just before he was about to pounce on Sean and continue beating the crap out of him.

"Stay the hell away from Izzy; if you ever come near her or touch her again, I will kill yeh with me own bare hands." Izzy could see the fear in Seans eyes as they darted from Stephen to Izzy then back again. She looked at Stephen who was being held back by Cody; she could tell he was trying to stop himself from doing any more damage to Sean.

Cas was stood beside Izzy, she whispered next to her ear, "What the hell was that about?"

Izzy shook her head and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Sean stood up holding onto his face, he looked pretty bad; Izzy smiled inside, she didn't feel one ounce of guilt towards him. He quickly walked past Cas and Izzy; not daring to make eye contact. Izzy took a step towards Stephen as Cody let him go; as soon as Stephens' eyes fixed on Izzy, his features softened; he pulled her into his body and held her tight. He spoke quietly against her ear "I couldn't stop myself, don't be mad."

Izzy looked up into Stephens' beautiful grey eyes, moulding her body to his as he leant down and captured her lips in a mind blowing kiss. Not caring Cas and Cody were still stood close by, Izzy wrapped her arms around Stephens' neck trying to get as close to him as possible. He had proved he cared; and he was willing to fight for her. That meant the world to Izzy.

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, LivHardy and MissShelz for the reviews, you are amazing! :D! **


	14. HotnFun

**A/N – So the story has been bumped up to a rating of M, and this chapter is nothing but sex. Enjoy! :P**

****

Chapter 14 – _**Hot-n-Fun**_

Heat and lust lingered in the air; Izzy waved a small bye to a shocked Cas and Cody before she pulled Stephen into her apartment. As soon as the door closed Stephen had Izzy pressed against the wall; his hands slipped underneath her top as he started another assault on her lips. The feeling of his large hands exploring her body made Izzy shiver with delight, she needed more of him. She tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt, silently asking for it to be removed; he obliged and pulled the material over his head and threw it onto the floor. She licked her lips at the perfection standing in front of her; once again reaching out to touch his smooth skin; the muscles in his abs rippling as she ran her hand down to the top his jeans. She knew he was allowing her to take control; something she was going to take full advantage of until he decided things would be done his way. She pushed herself off the wall, hooked a finger in the waistband of his jeans and proceeded to pull him towards her bedroom.

Izzy made quick work of his belt buckle before hastily unbuttoning the jeans and pulling the zipper down; they hit the floor and Stephen stepped out of them. He looked down at her through lowered lids; his hot gaze watching every move. She pressed kisses against his chest as she slipped her hands under the material of his boxers; pushing them down to join his jeans on the floor. She ran her hand down his now hardened length; earning a low animalistic growl from Stephen. Izzy grinned then dropped to her knees; immediately stroking her tongue over the bulbous head, her hands gripped his large muscular thighs as she took as much of his length as possible. She moaned from the back of her throat; much to the delight of Stephen who tangled his hands within her golden hair. She continued to move up and down his thick shaft; enjoying his sweet taste. She heard Stephen groan and her movements were stopped as he pulled her up by her shoulders. His eyes lowered to her full pouty lips then travelled down the rest of her body. She had lost control; Stephen was now in charge.

"Yer wearing too much." His statement was followed by her tank top and sweatpants being taken off and thrown across the room. His eyes raked her from head to toe; he placed a hot kiss just above her collar bone "Hmm... much better."

Her skin was hot and sensitive as she stood in a satin La Perla bra and matching panties; desire and lust settled between her thighs. Stephen began feeding her hot kisses as she pushed herself into his hard body, "I need you." She whispered greedily, needing to find a release.

He ran a finger over her panties, feeling her heat; "Take those panties off, or have them ripped off." Izzy did as she was told, she slipped the useless material down her legs as Stephen unclasped her bra; both items strewn across the floor and forgotten about. He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him; he placed her in the middle of the soft bed, biting and kissing from her throat to the top of her breasts. He hooked her leg over his shoulder and bit into the soft flesh of her inner thigh; Izzy moaned and arched her back, her patience wearing thin "Stephen, please!"

He reached his goal, his tongue swiping at her slick heat set her body on fire. She clawed at the bed sheets; her shallow choppy breathing floated through the thick air surrounding them. Stephen was devouring her with his mouth and tongue; immense pleasure running wild through her veins. His hands held her hips firm against the bed as a violent orgasm ripped through her body; she moaned an array of words none of which she heard, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. She felt Stephen kissing his way back up her heated body, his lips met hers in a hungry kiss; Izzy was fighting for control again. Stephen hovered over her body, his voice growled low against her ear "I'm just getting started."

Izzy ran her hand up the length of his thick shaft, rubbing the drop of pre-cum over the plump head with her thumb. He sucked in a breath and looked down at her through heavy lidded eyes; he quickly removed her hand, pinned both of hers above her head and placed his elbow against her head. She gasped as she felt the blunt head of his erection against her slick opening; she wanted every inch of him. He pushed into her then pulled out; she threw her head back against the bed as he plunged into her again, filling her to the hilt. Izzy couldn't hold back the breathy moan that escaped her lips, the ecstasy that rushed over her spun her mind. Stephen finally let go of her hands; she immediately grasped his shoulders as his thrusts became more possessive. His powerful muscles flexed under his tight skin and Izzy met each one of his thrusts with equal passion. She could see fire and greed burning within his eyes as he coaxed her towards the edge; she struggled to form words as he continued to delve deep inside her. "Yes. More. So good." She didn't know if she was making any sense; nor did she care.

Again Stephens lips captured hers, she raked her nails up his back as the coil of passion deep within her body erupted and washed over her like a tidal wave. He continued to thrust deep inside of her, drawing out her orgasm. A low guttural groan tore from Stephens chest followed by a string of curse words, he plunged into her one last time before collapsing beside her. He gathered her into his arms and pressed a kiss against her forehead, their breathing still shallow and laboured.

"This isn't over." Stephens hot breath tingled her skin.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "No?" she was unsure of her ability to speak; a coherent sentence seemed miles out of her reach.

He placed a wet kiss at the hollow of her throat then swiftly picked her up and stood up from the bed, carrying her towards the en suite bathroom; "I told yeh I'm just getting started."

**A/N – Sorry it's short, but as usual it will be updated tomorrow or Thursday :). Thank you LivHardy and MissShelz for the reviews and a big thanks to miamitravel for the review and for convincing (I say convincing although it didn't take much :P) me to write this chapter! **


	15. There's A Shark In The Water

**Chapter 15 – **_**There's a Shark in the Water**_

Izzy stared up into the shadows of Stephens's strong face, a contented sigh left her lips as he continued to run his long fingers through her soft hair. It was still early evening in New York and a comfortable silence had settled over the apartment. She placed a kiss on the scar above his left pectoral muscle then pressed her cheek against his hot skin.

"Do yeh wanna get something to eat?" Stephen asked as he trailed a hand up the back of her thigh, she was curled up against him on the couch.

She nodded and moaned in response, she was hungry, but didn't want to exert the last remaining ounce of energy she had. Stephen laughed at her behaviour before she stated, "I'm craving Chinese food."

He picked her up and placed her back down onto the floor, "30 minutes, I'll go shower and change and meet yeh here"

"30 minutes?" Izzy gasped at his ludicrous request, she didn't want to spend 30 minutes away from Stephen; she also didn't like the 30 minute time limit for her to be ready. She followed him towards the door, his shirt brushed against the top of her thighs as her footsteps slowed.

"Can I have me shirt back?" Izzy looked down at his shirt on her body, and then back up leaving a heated trail across his jean covered legs and bare chest as she scanned his body.

She shook her head, "No." Maybe he would forget about food and stay with her; she was willing to put up quite a stance.

He raised one brow at her as he rephrased his words, "Give me my shirt." Izzy bit her lip, fighting the smirk crawling on her face.

She shook her head again and gripped the bottom of the shirt with both hands defiantly. She pouted then narrowed her eyes "Make me." She knew her statement was a challenge, a challenge that Stephen wouldn't back down from. He licked his lips before taking a few strides towards her so they were inches apart.

"I dare yeh to say that again." Izzys breath caught in her throat, she swallowed hard as Stephens hands moved under the back of the shirt and palmed her smooth behind. She automatically released the shirt from her grip and wrapped her arms around his thick neck. Before she had the chance to steal a kiss, he pulled the shirt up and over her arms. She stood stunned as he casually pulled the shirt over his hard body, a pleased smile plastered on his face. She suddenly wished she was wearing more than her bra and panties. "30 minutes" he reiterated placing a hot kiss on her lips and walking out of her apartment without a look back.

The air around her felt cold, but not cold enough. She hurriedly walked towards the bathroom preparing to take the quickest and coldest shower of her life. She dried her hair, styling it as she went along. She dressed in an Akris ribbed leather pencil skirt and Stella McCartney lace peplum top. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, no man could resist the tempting mix of leather and lace. She applied a light amount of makeup and slipped on her bright red Christian Louboutin Elisa 100 patent leather pumps.

As she stood up from her bed she heard the knock at the door; she looked at the Dior watch settled on her wrist before she swung the door open. Stephen stood in front of her looking mouth-watering in black jeans and white dress shirt, his hair was spiked up; she resisted the urge to run her hands through it as he stepped past her into the apartment.

"You're early." The smell of Hugo Boss filled her senses.

"You're ready." He stated as his eyes raked over her, head to toe then back again.

"I will be, give me 5 minutes." She smiled as she walked into the kitchen searching the cupboards for painkillers, the throbbing sensation in her hand was returning. "Where do you want to go?" Izzy asked as she saw Stephens's large frame appear in the doorway.

"Don't yeh worry about that, it's all taken care of." She couldn't say she wasn't impressed, "what Izzy wants Izzy gets. That appears to be the theme of the evening." She couldn't help but blush as she walked past him into the living room, he grabbed her wrist before she could move any further, he placed a kiss next to her ear, "Yeh look beautiful"

She smiled "It's not too much is it?" he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"Far too much, but I'll sort that out later. Yeh ready now?" he pushed her hair to one side and started trailing kisses down her neck.

She moaned and pulled away from him "Just let me grab my bag." She picked up her Lanvin pouchette oulouette satin bag and placed it on her shoulder. "Now I'm ready" she flashed a smile at Stephen before they made their way out of the apartment building.

"Were Cas and Cody at yours?" Izzy asked, curious as to what their friends had been doing since their inappropriate display of affection in the corridor.

"Cody left a note, they've gone for a walk down Broadway. Cas' idea I guess." Stephen glanced at Izzy as they stepped onto the sidewalk and into the cool night air.

"Yeah that sure sounds like Cas, she loves the theatre. She went to see Chicago like 10 times." Stephen laughed as he hailed down a cab.

Izzy looked around her; she glanced towards the bushes next to the front doors. She squinted, trying to maintain focus; she was sure she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

"Izzy?" Stephens's voice snapped her back to reality, she looked towards him. He was holding a cab door open; she smiled and got inside. After 5 minutes, the cab was travelling down 5th Avenue; they eventually took a right down West 53rd street and came to a stop. Izzy looked at the building before her; a huge terrace marked the entrance to China Grill. Stephen opened her door, the heels of her Louboutins hitting the concrete echoed as she stepped out.

"How did you get a reservation on such short notice?" Izzy asked, as Stephen placed his palm on her lower back.

He gave her a lopsided grin, "I know a few people in the city." As soon as they walked through the doors they were greeted by a very friendly waiter who didn't hesitate to place a kiss on Izzys hand and tell her how beautiful she looked; he was obviously not intimidated by Stephen who had now pulled her closer to his body. They were brought through to the rear of the dining area where it was more secluded; Izzy was glad to be away from prying eyes. The waiter stopped at a square table covered in a long white tablecloth, wine glasses and candles. He placed two menus onto the table then left; Stephen, being the perfect gentleman, pulled out her chair and placed a kiss on her cheek before sitting down himself.

Izzy couldn't stop the swelling of her heart against her ribcage and the butterflies that floated around her stomach. She felt special, something she hadn't felt in a long time. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I know, but I told yeh I was gonna make it up to yeh. And that's exactly what I'm doing." Izzy smiled bright then took hold of a menu; she knew precisely what she was going to order, something she craved almost as much as she craved Stephen. The waiter returned a few minutes later; Izzy ordered the Peking duck salad and Stephen ordered the grilled Szechuan beef.

"Did yeh watch on Monday?" Izzy slowly nodded her head, remembering her thoughts as she watched Monday Night Raw.

"I was hoping you would get hit with a chair again," The expression on Stephens face was priceless, he didn't expect that reply, "but I'm glad you didn't. Have you ever really hurt yourself wrestling?" She was curious as to what this man was willing to do to pursue his career.

"I was out for two years with a neck injury." The bluntness of his words surprised Izzy, "I've done everything possible to get to where I am today. Working 3 jobs, moving to England then Florida." He looked her dead in the eye, "but I wouldn't change a thing."

Their food soon arrived and Stephen didn't hesitate before getting stuck in; she figured he needed a lot of food. Izzy finished off her glass of wine as the waiter cleared the table; she couldn't eat another bite, however Stephen had already let her know he could've eaten a lot more. Just as they were about to get up, a man in a black Armani suit approached the table, Izzy sensed he was the manager. Her hands became clammy as a wave of Déjà Vu shook her core, Stephen and the man shook hands and spoke as if they had been friends for years; maybe they had, Izzy had no clue. She waited for the mention of a girlfriend, wife, or even kids from the manager.

"Ah, you must be Izzy." It was a statement rather than a question. Izzy let out a breath as she shook the man's hand; she nodded and looked over at Stephen who was leaning back on his chair looking pretty relaxed. "You're an extremely lucky man." He patted Stephen on the back then returned in the direction he came from.

Izzy tried to shake the thoughts that now consumed her mind; Cas was right Stephen was nothing at all like Sean. Everything about Stephen outweighed Sean; literally. The pair left the restaurant, hopped in a cab and made their way back to The Majestic. Izzy placed her hand on Stephens's thigh which soon disappeared as he placed his larger hand over hers. She leaned over towards him and placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips, "thank you, I've had an amazing evening."

He squeezed her hand, "yer welcome." He flashed his irresistible smile as the cab stopped outside their building. Izzys brows pulled together in confusion and she looked towards the entrance of the lobby, she looked over to Stephen who immediately got out after paying the driver. Izzy joined him on the sidewalk, two police cars were parked in front of the building and several officers were in the lobby. Stephen took Izzys hand in his as they walked through the doors; an officer from the New York Police Department approached them, holding his hand up to stop them from walking any further.

"Do you guys live here?" the officer looked at them both, he looked Izzy up and down scrutinizing her attire. She narrowed her eyes at him, as she was about to open her mouth to tell him to go to hell Stephen tugged on her arm and pulled her flush to his body.

"We do, what's going on?" Stephen rubbed his thumb in small circles on Izzys back, momentarily distracting her from the officer.

"There's been a break in, floor 8." Izzys head snapped towards the officer.

"I live on floor 8! Apartment 802." She watched the man look down at the small notepad in his hand then back up again.

"I guess that makes you Izzy Reynolds, come with me." She watched the officer walk to the security desk and start talking to the men surrounding it; he pointed in her direction and they all looked her way.

Stephens arm tightened around her waist, "oh my god." Was all she could manage, someone had broken into her apartment. He walked her over to the security desk, "What's happened? Do you know who's done this?" Her voice was small, what ifs running through her mind. What if her and Stephen were still there? What if she was there, without Stephen to protect her? The thought of some stranger in her home, her personal things made her feel sick and angry at the same time.

"We know who did it, same guy who was here this afternoon. We got him on CCTV" Izzy racked her brain for a moment, her pink lips forming a frown as the image of one man ran through her brain. She looked up at Stephen; she knew he was thinking the same thing. His jaw was clenched and his grip on her waist became a little tighter.

_To be continued..._

**A/N – Thanks to LivHardy, MissShelz and miamitravel for the reviews for chapter 14! So happy you were all satisfied ;D! LOL :P**


	16. He's A Sole Sucker

**Chapter 16 – **_**He's a Sole Sucker**_

Izzys ears were ringing; she ran a hand through her hair trying to grasp the situation. Another officer started speaking, "Miss. Reynolds, I would like to have a chat and ask you a few questions." The officer looked at Stephen then back to her, "on your own." Izzy pressed herself closer to Stephen.

"I'm staying with her," Stephens's voice was firm and direct; "I'm her boyfriend." Izzys eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"Fine, follow me." The officer led them into a room behind the security desk. A large desk sat in the middle of the room, papers and old newspapers scattered across it; the room was small and smelled musty. The officer sat down on the chair behind the desk leaving Izzy to sit on the chair in front of the desk; Stephen stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She leaned into his touch, thankful that he was there.

"We don't think anything was taken, the TV, appliances and other obvious valuables are still there. Do you have anything of value that he might have taken?" The officer lent his elbows on the edge of the desk.

"Erm, nothing really apart from clothes and jewellery, and what could he do with them but sell them on eBay?" Izzy gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, "That little creep, he's gonna sell my shit on eBay!" she jumped up from the seat and placed her hands on the desk "I know your just doing your job, but how am I supposed to tell you what he 'might' have taken when I'm not even in my apartment. So if you don't mind, I'm going up to my apartment to see the damage myself."Izzy turned to walk out of the room only to come into contact with Stephens's large chest, his arms were crossed over his chest. Despite his demeanour, protectiveness and concern shone through his eyes, "Stephen, move."

"Ma'am, we can escort you to your apartment soon. If you would please just sit down, I will ask you some more questions and then you can go." Izzy sighed in defeat; she turned around and sat down on the chair again. The next 30 minutes were spent answering pointless questions; they needed to make sure she was in fact who she said she was, apparently ID wasn't enough anymore.

"Can I go now?" Izzy was pissed and impatient, a volatile mixture if left too long.

"Yeah, we might need to ask you some more questions later though." Izzy rolled her eyes in response as she followed the officer out of the small office room and into the lobby. She stayed close to Stephen, his presence calmed her nerves. The three of them rode the small distance to the 8th floor on the elevator. Izzy was nervous, she wasn't sure what to expect; the door to her apartment was open, the wood around the lock had been shattered into tiny pieces on the floor.

"The lock was tampered with, then the door was kicked in." The officer informed Izzy as she walked into her apartment. She didn't like it; everything looked how it did when she left earlier. The space around her felt eerie, Stephen stepped beside her and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

A crunch sounded beneath Izzys feet as she walked into the living room, she looked down at her patent leather covered feet; she stood on a broken picture of her and Josie in Paris last summer, right after things with her and Sean ended. She moved further into the room stepping over the picture, nothing looked out of place. "Why would he break in and not take anything?" Izzy didn't know who she was asking, and she honestly didn't want a reply. She quickly moved through the apartment and into her bedroom, her eyes narrowed as she spotted her favourite pair of black Louboutins lying on the plush cream carpet, both of the heels cleanly snapped off; it was like something from CSI: NY. Where was the yellow 'crime scene do not cross' tape and the chalk outline; okay maybe that was too much but the death of an innocent pair of Louboutins should surely be grieved over. She checked inside her closet, she certainly couldn't remember every single item she owned; nothing seemed out of the ordinary though. The bathroom was her next stop, she opened the door; the bathtub wasn't filled with blood, no creepy message written across the wall. She shut the door and looked around the room, her eyes stopped on the mahogany vanity desk; the top drawer was half way open. She rushed over and pulled the drawer open, she reached towards the back and pulled out a small black velvet jewellery box; two intertwined C's clearly embossed on the top. Her heart sank when she opened the box; he had taken the vintage Chanel brooch her grandmother had given her. She didn't care about the broken Louboutins anymore, they could easily be replaced. She clutched onto the small box in her hand; Sean knew about the brooch, she had spoken about it many times. He also knew its worth, which was one of the reasons she daren't wear it.

"Are yeh alright?" she looked up into Stephens grey eyes then down at the box before shaking her head. She was far from alright, Sean was trying to mess with her head and much to her dismay it was working. Stephen pulled her into his arms, just like he had done that afternoon; immediately she melted into him.

"Is anything missing?" the voice of the officer made the pair turn towards the door.

"Yeah," Izzy held out the empty jewellery box; "he's taken my vintage Chanel brooch." She hated Sean, he knew how much that brooch meant to her, she looked down to the shoes on the floor "and he broke my favourite Louboutins." She pointed to where the decapitated shoes lay; she knew she sounded pathetic when the officer raised his eyebrows at her.

"How much is the brooch worth?" the officer pulled out a little pad of paper and pen.

"It was valued at $15,000, that's why I never wear it. And I know it should've been locked up in a safe or something, but I thought we had pretty decent security in the building. He knew the value, no wonder he took it." She placed the box on the top of the vanity desk.

"Wait, you know the person who did this?" the officer looked between Izzy and Stephen.

"Well the first guy we spoke to said it was the same man who was here this afternoon, and my ex was here this afternoon." Izzy placed her hand on Stephens large bicep as his arm travelled further around her waist.

"Do you still have any contact details? Phone number or address?" Izzy nodded then proceeded to tell the officer where he lived, both in the city and up-state. Stephen made a mental note of the address; he was going to pay him a visit and get his hands on the son of a bitch, obviously the warning he gave earlier didn't sink in. He would have to force it in with more than one punch this time.

"The carpenter and locksmith will be here in the morning to fix the door; they will leave the new keys at the security desk. Do you have somewhere you can stay tonight?" Izzy didn't even think about finding somewhere to stay, Cas wouldn't say to no to her.

"Yeah she's staying with me." Stephens voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, we will ring to you tomorrow Miss. Reynolds, hopefully with more information. You will need to come down to the station at some point too." The officer left the room as his radio went off.

"You don't have to let me stay. I can stay as Cas' place, she won't mind." Stephen silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I don't mind at all. I want yeh to stay," he tangled his fingers within her hair, "In fact, I would've asked yeh to stay even if this hadn't happened." Izzy couldn't help but grin, she loved Cas to death; but if she had to pick her or Stephen to stay with, Stephen would win hands down. Cas wouldn't be able to protect her from an intruder, she could see her now poised with a Burberry boot in one hand and a bottle of hair spray in the other.

"Thank you." She ran her hand to the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his, running her tongue over his bottom lip she deepened the kiss. She had to stop herself before things went too far; now wasn't the time or place. "I'll get some things together."

She grabbed her classic Louis Vuitton keepall 55 bag and started to collect anything she would need for the night; Stephen sat down on the edge of Izzys bed watching her dart around the bedroom. After a few minutes of deciding an outfit for work she was ready to go, she bent down to pick her bag up but Stephen beat her to it.

"Is there anything you don't do?" Izzy raised her eyebrows whilst trying to take her bag back, it was soon held out of her reach.

He guided her out of the room and into the hallway then flashed his white teeth at her "I guess you will find out."

They made their way up the two floors and into Stephens apartment, Izzy was debating in her mind whether to bring up the fact he had said he was her boyfriend. She knew why he had said it, but it still wasn't something you threw around loosely; she decided she would leave it and save her disappointment for another day. She laid out her work clothes on the leather armchair in the corner of his bedroom and placed her bag down next to the huge bed. She had received a text from Cas earlier, once again she had wooed Cody and he was staying at her place; she was glad, she wanted Stephen all alone.

She soon felt his presence in the room, she always did; he took up most of the space. She turned around to see him leant against the doorframe; the sleeves of his dress shirt now rolled up to the elbows and a few more of the buttons were undone revealing more of his smooth chest. He pushed himself off the doorway and took a few strides in her direction. "I meant what I said." Izzy was confused at his out of the blue statement. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with more passion than she had ever felt, his grey eyes turned a shade darker; "I want to be yer boyfriend." A whoosh of air left her lungs, it had been a long day, and maybe she had heard him wrong.

"What?" her heart was beating hard against her ribcage.

"Will yeh be me girlfriend?" Izzy swore she saw a flash of nervousness in his eyes as he continued to stare at her. She ran her hands through his hair and nodded before pressing her lips against his, lust and desire pooling in the pit of her stomach waiting to be released.

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, MissShelz, and LivHardy for the amazing reviews, so glad you guys are still enjoying the story!**


	17. You're The One, Now Turn Me On

**Chapter 17 – You're The One, Now Turn Me On**

Glossy blue eyes stared back at Stephen, his eyes travelled down to her mouth; pink full lips were begging to be kissed and put to good use. Izzy leaned forward and kissed the thick column of his neck whilst her hands made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She let out a throaty moan, delighted that once again she had the upper hand. Her hands floated across his chest and up to his shoulders pushing the cotton shirt away from his body then onto the floor. She trailed a finger down the centre of his chest and abs, her glossy red nail grazing the tight skin ever so slightly. Stephens hand gripped her wrist before she had the chance to place her fingers on the belt buckle around his waist.

He ran a hand through her hair and brought his lips to her ear, "I know yer game, yeh wanna get the better of me." Izzy let her eyes drift shut as his voice heated her skin. The hand sitting on her hip moved to her back and pulled down the zip of her top, Stephen slowly removed the item of clothing tossing it over his shoulder. His eyes grazed over her full breasts trapped in the lacy cup of her bra, he reached around to her back again and easily unclasped her bra. The material fell down her arms and dropped at her feet. He ran his thumbs over her perfect pink nipples, Izzy moaned as his touch left her; he pulled her to his body. Her nipples grazing his chest caused her skin to tighten and tingle. He pushed down the zip of her leather skirt and let the material fall to the ground. He pulled her hips flush against his body, another moan left her as she felt his erection through his jeans. His long fingers brushed the top of her panties and across her hip, a soft touch that sent sparks flying up her spine; her vision slowly becoming hazy.

"Are they getting ripped off this time?" Izzy bit her lip as Stephen played with the lace material.

He shook his head whilst he slowly pulled the material down, pushing the panties down her thighs, "Next time."

He grazed one finger over her slick heat; she gripped onto his biceps as her knees buckled. Her senses were on overdrive as her whole world became focused on the man in front of her; making her feel things she had never felt before. He cupped her face in his palms and a heated kiss was exchanged before Stephen moved away from her. She stepped over her leather skirt and bent over gripping the back of her Louboutin on her left foot, she was suddenly brought upright staring directly into lust filled eyes. A deep growl rumbled from his chest, "Leave the shoes on."

She happily agreed and stood before him in only a pair of 5 inch heels, goosebumps spread across her skin; Stephens hands were exploring her body. His touch was different from that afternoon; his hands lingered a little longer like he was taking his time. Izzy finally took hold of his belt buckle; she pulled it from the belt loops and let it drop to the floor with a thud. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs; she pressed her hand against his black boxer briefs then slipped her hand beneath the material and around his hot shaft. She loved the feel of him. She pushed the briefs down to join his jeans then slowly moved her hand up and down the thick shaft eliciting a low moan from Stephen. He gripped both of her wrists and held them behind her back; he pulled her forward smashing her body into his. A firm stare looked at her through half lidded eyes; he looked like he wanted to devour her. He did, he pressed his mouth against the soft skin on her throat, his tongue feverishly licked her skin, teeth slightly grazing her. She arched her back pushing herself further into his body, his erection hard against her pelvis. He released her wrists, kicked away his jeans and briefs and carried her over to the bed. He placed her down in the middle planting his knee on the bed between her thighs. His hands came to rest next to either side of her face; he licked his lips as a flash of raw animalistic need exuded from his stare. In a split second his mouth was on hers, his hands roaming her body; claiming her with every touch. She slipped her hand down his stomach, his muscles bunching underneath her touch; she wanted to touch him everywhere at once.

"Mm... Stephen." His name slipped off her tongue like liquid. He kissed the curve of her left breast whilst she ran her hands through his fiery hair, his tongue rolled across her hard nipple. He continued placing kisses down to her stomach, nipping at the hot skin. His large hands gripped her hips and pushed them into the bed, keeping her still. He placed a hot wet kiss where she needed him the most, he looked up at her through lust filled eyes; his tongue darted out and she threw her head back. He continued to kiss and lick her sensitive flesh as she moaned incoherent words, she began falling; her mind was spinning as she tugged on Stephens hair. Her eyes shot open as the immense pleasure stopped, she looked at Stephen just in time to see him place a kiss on the inside of her thigh. If her legs weren't like jelly she would have been tempted to plant the red sole of her Louboutin in his face.

He sat up and moved to the head of the bed, relaxing against the pillows and silently commanded her to come and join him. She didn't hesitate to crawl her way up the bed and straddle his hips. She gripped his firm shoulders as he held onto her thighs; she felt the big head of his penis slide into her. A flash of heat surged through her body as Stephen pushed down on her thighs and thrust upwards. Her muscles tightened around his hot flesh; Stephen let out a groan, his hands tightening on her thighs. The moment of bliss was short lived as he pulled out then plunged in deep, filling her to the hilt. He kept moving, thrusting in and out; harder and faster. She moved with him; her body tingling from the inside out. Her nails dug into the muscles of his broad shoulders, her breathing shallow and choppy.

She moaned his name as the first wash of orgasm took over; her heart was racing, Stephen continued to relentlessly pound into her body. Her orgasm seemed to last forever; she kept on falling as Stephens grip on her hips tightened. His muscles turned to stone as a groan ripped from his chest immediately followed by a selection of curse words in Gaelic. His movement stilled as he crushed her to his body, his hot breath dancing across her neck and shoulder.

"That was amazing." She murmured into the crook of his neck.

His breathing was strained as he replied, "You're amazing." He kissed her forehead and held her in his arms, happy that he had put the blissful look upon her face.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, miamitravel and LivHardy for the reviews. You can blame miamitravel for this chapter, she is a bad influence.. JK :P (Read her amazing one-shots if you haven't already!)**


	18. I'll Escape If I Try Hard Enough

**Chapter 18 – **_**I'll Escape If I Try Hard Enough**_

Darkness surrounded the large bed in the middle of Stephens's room; Izzy looked at the clock on the nightstand. After a very long day, all she wanted to do was sleep; something she was finding impossible even though Stephen had done his best to wear her out. It was now 1.30am; she glanced at the man laying next to her his chest slowly rising and falling, lips slightly parted.

A door slamming made Izzy sit upright, she looked at the door to the bedroom and heard another bang. She looked at Stephen who was still peacefully sleeping; she poked him in his side. He didn't respond; she poked him harder. She rolled her eyes when he still didn't respond; the man was sleeping like a bear. She leaned over, placed a hand on his chest and pressed her lips against his, gently biting his bottom lip. His eyes shot open, confusion etched across his face.

"There's someone in the apartment." She whispered against his lips.

He rubbed his eyes, "What?"

"I heard a noise, like a bang." Stephen raised his eyebrows at her whilst trying to listen out for any such noises.

"Iz, I don't hear anything." His statement was soon followed by another door banging shut.

He shot up out of bed and pulled on the jeans that were lying on the floor; he walked over to the door, "Wait!" Izzy whispered and he turned to look at her; she was sat up on her knees, the duvet clutched at her chest. "Take a weapon or something!"

He glanced around the room, "like what?"

Izzy scanned the room, her eyes landed on one of her Louboutins that had been thrown across the room earlier that night. She pointed at the shoe and he shook his head in response. "Stephen!" she whispered whilst pouting at him. He gave in and walked over to where the shoe was, picking it up he wasn't sure what he would do with the shoe, maybe jab the heel through the intruders eye. He walked back over to the door and slowly turned the handle, he looked both ways down the hallway then walked towards the living room; he could see light coming from the TV and a figure sitting on the couch. He knew it was Cody straight away, he flicked the lights on and Cody jumped up from the couch.

"What are yeh doing?" Stephen asked, the Louboutin still in his hand.

"Watching TV." Cody answered as he looked at the TV then back to Stephen.

"No, what are yeh doing here? I thought yeh were staying with Cas?" Cody nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we kind of had an argument. Anyway, what are you doing with that shoe?" Stephen looked down to his hand, he had momentarily forgotten about the shoe which he immediately dropped.

Izzy meanwhile was pressed against the closed bedroom door, trying to figure out what was going on. She could hear voices, one obviously belonging to Stephen. She put on Stephens dress shirt and buttoned it up. She opened the door and tiptoed down the hallway, as she got closer, she knew the other voice belonged to Cody. She walked up next to Stephen, clearly confused as to why Cody was here and not with Cas.

"Where's Cas?" Stephen turned around, not expecting to hear Izzys voice. He looked her up and down; he had never seen a sexier sight. Her hair was still tousled from their activities that evening, the bottom of his dress shirt resting on her thighs; he loved her legs, especially when they were wrapped around his waist.

"At her apartment." Izzy narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, Cody's reluctance to say anything more made her suspicious.

"And why are you here and not with her?" Cody shifted on his feet, not looking her in the eye. "If you've done anything to hurt her, I will kill you!"

"I haven't, we just had an argument and she told me to leave." She stared him dead in the eye trying to figure out if he was telling the truth, "Honestly."

"Hmm... she will tell me tomorrow anyway." Izzy turned her attention to Stephen, feeling his hot gaze on her. She tugged on his arm, and pulled him back down the hallway after shouting "Goodnight Cody."

_-The next morning-_

Stephen lay in bed, looking down at the woman in his arms. He smiled as he pressed a kiss against her temple, hoping she would stir soon; he didn't have the heart to wake her up. His thumb ran circles over her hip, loving the feel of her smooth skin as he tried to coax her awake. He heard a soft moan and felt Izzy push her body closer to his.

He tightened his grip around her, "Iz, yeh have to get up."

"I don't." She grumbled in response. She really didn't want to get up, but she had a lot to do at work. And seeing as though she and Cas took the afternoon off the previous day, she didn't have a choice but to show her face at Bergdorf Goodman.

"Iz, get up." His voice was sterner, "don't make me throw yeh in a cold shower."

A cold shower didn't sound all that appealing, but a shower with Stephen sure did. "Hmm... I guess I should get up." She climbed over Stephen, who didn't miss the smirk that slowly crept across her face.

She stood next to the bed and pulled the duvet off; before Stephen had a chance to protest, Izzy grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He didn't put up a fight so she knew he was more than willing to see what she had up her sleeve. He followed her into the en suite and watched as she turned the water on. She stuck her hand under the water to make sure it was just the right temperature then looked over her shoulder at Stephen; his eyes were roaming her body and she could tell he was enjoying himself. She pushed down her panties then stepped into the shower, throwing her head back as the hot water cascaded down her body. Within seconds she felt Stephens's hard body behind her then his arms around her waist, his lips were on her neck placing small kisses every so often; "I could get used to this." He whispered against her ear.

"Mm... I bet" Izzy stated before Stephen squirted a blob of shower gel into his hand, as soon as he started rubbing the soap on her body she thought she had died and gone to heaven. The man had pure magical hands; something he had proven on several occasions. He continued to lather her up and Izzy happily returned the favour, taking her time over every inch of his body. Stephen eventually left the shower whilst Izzy washed her hair; once she had done she stepped out into the steamy bathroom greeted by Stephen with a towel wrapped around his waist holding a big white fluffy towel out for her to walk into. She was soon wrapped up in the towel and Stephens arms, "Thank you" she murmured into his chest.

He looked down at her, unsure of why she was thanking him; "What for?"

"For being here for me, taking care of me and punching Sean. Oh and dinner and dessert last night." She couldn't help but grin as the last words left her mouth. He had made her forget about everything that happened yesterday, but today that wouldn't be possible. As well as working, she needed to go back to her apartment; visit the police station and say goodbye to Stephen; she honestly didn't know which of those sounded the worst.

"Yeh don't need to thank me." He pressed a hot kiss against her lips, "How is yer hand today?"

Izzy looked at her hand which was pressed against Stephens chest, the bruising was faint and it wasn't throbbing; she knew those were good signs. The bruising on her arm was also a lot fainter; however she had picked a long sleeved blouse to wear the night before, the last thing she wanted was a barrage of questions when she got to work. "It's much better, thank you." He placed another kiss on her lips before leaving the bathroom to get dressed. Her life had been a rollercoaster these past few weeks, she still couldn't believe some of the things she had done; she also couldn't believe Stephen was now officially her boyfriend. She hoped it wasn't too good to be true, one of the many mottos frequented this week. She looked out into the bedroom, watching Stephen walk around in a pair of jeans. She smiled to herself; he was truly perfect.

**A/N – Thank you DiamondWhiskeyGirl, MissShelz, LivHardy, miamitravel and for the amazing reviews. You guys are fantastic! I'm back at university now, so updates will be less frequent; but I will hopefully have another update towards the end of the week! **


	19. I'm A Man Of My Word

**Chapter 19 – **_**I'm a Man of My Word**_

The smell of coffee floated across Izzys senses, she sat on a tall leather stool at the kitchen bar in Stephens's apartment. Contrary to what he had told her last week, he seemed to be a pretty good cook. He placed a plate of waffles and fresh strawberries in front of her then pressed a soft kiss against her lips. She looked down at the food, it looked and smelt delicious but she still couldn't pick up her fork and eat it.

"What's up?" she looked up into Stephens grey eyes, which were full of concern.

Izzy bit on her lip nervously; she didn't want to burden him anymore than she had already, "Nothing, I'm fine."

He placed his hands on the counter, waiting for her next move; she returned her gaze down to the food in front of her. He placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him; "Iz, yeh can tell me anything." She knew she could, he didn't have to tell her that; but even so she didn't want to tell him she was afraid. Afraid to go back to her apartment, afraid to go down to the police station and afraid to tell Stephen what she was feeling.

"I'm just," she didn't know what to say, the longer she looked into Stephens eyes the more she didn't want to tell him the truth "I'm just worried about Cas."

Stephen laughed, "Try again". She should have known better, nothing gets past this man. She sighed and tried to turn away from him. He moved around the counter and wrapped his big arms around her, she instantly felt more relaxed.

The immediate calm surrounding her gave her a sudden boost of bravery, "I'm scared" She blurted out, instantaneously wanting to take those words back.

He didn't let go of her, instead he tightened his grip around her "Scared of what?"

There was no turning back now, "Going to the police station; the possibility of running into Sean; staying at my own apartment."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, honesty and care mingled within his words; "Yeh don't have to be scared, I know yer stronger than that." she could only shake her head at his words, "Yeh are, and I'm coming to the station with yeh." She felt a wave of relief wash over her as those words left his mouth.

"Are you sure? It's your last day off, I'm pretty sure you have better things to be doing." She hoped he didn't and would go with her.

"Yeah I'm sure, do yeh think you could get a few hours off work this afternoon?" Izzy smiled and nodded, she ran her hands to the back of his neck; pulling him closer for a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." Stephen left her side and continued to drink his protein shake whilst she dug into the waffles. "Hey! I thought you said you were a terrible cook?"

She didn't miss the sly grin that spread across his face, "Well, I didn't want yeh to like me just for me phenomenal cooking."

She couldn't help but laugh at his ludicrous response, her eyes subconsciously roamed his body; "You really don't need to worry about that."

_-10.30am that morning-_

17 e-mails down, 28 more to go; Izzy was paying the price for taking yesterday afternoon off. The sounds of people shouting distracted her from her work; she stood up from her desk slowly creeping towards the long corridor. At the end of the corridor she saw Cas and Milena engaged in a slanging match. Izzy rushed towards them, not an easy feat in 5 inch heels, and attempted to defuse the situation. She knew Cas could quite literally knock the bitch off her high horse with ease, and as much as she wanted to see that happen, she didn't want Cas to risk her job.

This was the first time she had seen Cas today; she looked tired and frustrated, something she rarely saw in her usual bright features. "Cas!" both she and Milena turned around to look at her. "I need your help! Right now!" She sent a false smile towards Milena before pulling Cas down the corridor towards her desk. "Cas, what has gotten into you?"

Cas flopped down into her desk chair as a large sigh escaped her glossy lips, "Look, I know this is about Cody so you might as well tell me!" Izzy didn't miss the pained look that Cas tried to mask.

"Why would you think this is about Cody?" Izzy could see straight through Cas' attitude, that and she obviously knew because she saw Cody last night.

"He came back to Stephen's apartment in the early hours of the morning; he said you kicked him out." Cas' eyes widened, she hadn't expected her to know.

"You stayed at Stephens place after you practically had sex in the corridor?" Cas smiled as Izzy's jaw dropped, checkmate.

"We didn't practically have sex in the corridor!" Izzy scoffed as Cas raised an perfectly arched eyebrow at her, "Okay, we almost practically had sex in the corridor. But stop changing the subject, what did Cody do? Do I need to kill him? He's already been warned!"

"He didn't do anything. Did you and Stephen have a good time last night?" Cas turned to her desk pretending to participate in work related activities.

"Then why did you have an argument and kick him out?" Izzy purposely ignored Cas' question.

"Because to him, I'm just a bit of fun." She continued staring at the computer screen.

"What? He actually said that to you?" Izzy was half surprised; Cody being a very hot young man and all, but that's definitely no excuse to lead someone on.

"Well, not quite. But all the signs were there!" Cas pushed her chair away from the desk and rested her feet on the wooden frame; her Yves Saint Laurent tribute leather pumps momentarily distracting Izzy.

"What signs?" Izzy was now confused as to why Cas had acted like she did.

"You know, 'the signs'." No, Izzy didn't know; and she no longer had any clue as to what planet Cas was on.

"Enlighten me." Izzy watched as Cas placed her feet on the floor, shuffling forward on her chair.

"He answers strange phone calls then acts all weird; he couldn't wait to get back to the apartment after we went sightseeing; and we have a lot of sex." Cas was expectantly waiting for a response, she wanted Izzy to reaffirm her reasons for kicking Cody out.

"Are you serious? That's absurd Cas! Have you asked him about the phone calls? And you're actually complaining about lots of sex?" Izzy was struggling to see things in the same light as Cas; "I think you've overreacted."

"I knew you would say that." Cas turned back to her desk, defeat glazing her brown eyes.

"That's because I'm always right." Izzy sighed; "He seemed pretty down last night, why don't you call him and talk things through? And if he listens to what you have to say, then at least you know he's still into you."

"Do you really think he wants to talk to me after kicking him out?" Cas' voice dripped with disappointment.

Izzy knew her question was rhetorical, but she wanted Cas to see some sense, "Sure he will, there's no reason for him not to! He's a good guy Cas, cut him some slack!"

"Ugh, fine." Izzy smiled; astounded that she cracked that easily.

"Great. I have to get back to work, I'm going to the police station after lunch." Izzy turned to walk out of the office area before Cas stopped her.

"What! The police station?" Cas was now stood up on tenterhooks, waiting for Izzy to fill her in.

"Sean broke into my apartment last night when me and Stephen were at China Grill, that's why I stayed with him. I need to give a statement and give them my insurance details." Izzy felt the nervous feeling coming back to her now she had reminded herself she had to go.

"Wow, he's such a creep. Did he take anything?" Cas asked, now feeling bad for making a big deal about her problem.

"Just my Chanel brooch," she sighed remembering the night before, "and he broke my favourite pair of Louboutins and smashed a picture of me and Josie."

"Whoa, that's sick." Cas stood up and pulled Izzy in for a hug, "I'm sorry hun, do you want me to come with you?"

"Thanks," Izzy smiled and put on a brave face; "But that's okay, Stephens coming with me."

"Alright, well if you need anything I'm always here." Izzy smiled at Cas, grateful that she had a friend like her.

"Right, back to work." Izzy stated as she moved away from Cas' desk, "Oh and don't forget to call Cody!" she heard Cas shout something back; however she had quickly moved down the corridor. Her destination was the ground floor of Bergdorf Goodman, immersing herself in the handbags and accessories was a sure fire way to take her mind off other pressing matters.

2 hours later, Izzy was again sat at her desk answering the e-mails she had abandoned earlier. Her blackberry buzzed on the table, a message from Stephen flashed up; she knew that meant he was downstairs waiting for her. She picked up her phone from the desk and slipped it in her bag. She stood up adjusting her skirt, she had chosen to dress minimal for the day. A simple black Jason Wu silk twist-pleat skirt, Max Mara beige draped blouse, Marni leather concertina necklace and Alexander McQueen wringed leather ankle boots certainly gave off the minimalist impression. She said a quick goodbye to Cas who wished her luck, something which she needed right now along with a bottle of wine; that was sure to give her a boost of confidence. As Izzy strolled onto the first floor, she didn't have to look far to find Stephen. A 6'6" man in a room full of handbags wasn't hard to miss, she couldn't suppress a smile as she watched him; he looked like a lost puppy. She also didn't miss the look of relief on his face as he spotted her, it didn't take long for him to reach her and she was immediately enveloped in his arms.

"Hey, did you have fun at the gym?" Izzy asked, knowing he loved to spend time working out; of which she was very grateful for.

"Yeah, how about you? Fun at work?" Stephen smiled as the pair began to walk outside into the warm New York air.

"Of course, well as much fun as is possible when you're answering e-mails. I spoke to Cas about Cody too," Izzy looked at Stephen before she flagged down a cab. "She thinks he's using her for fun. Cody's your friend, would he really do that?"

Stephen shook his head as they got into the cab, "He's not like that, maybe there's just been a misunderstanding."

Izzy gave the directions to the cab driver and turned her attention back to Stephen, "Maybe, I've convinced her to call him. She does really like him though, do you think he likes her too?" she now couldn't help but feel like she was back in high school.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will work things out Iz. Stop worrying." Stephen placed his hand over hers giving it a light squeeze. She smiled in return; she hoped they would work things out, Cas seemed pretty hung up over Cody. The cab pulled to stop outside the police station on Columbus Circle; she took in her surroundings as she stepped out of the cab. She knew there was a Coach a few doors down, maybe she could sneak away and shop or hide; one of the two would be sufficient. Before she could formulate her master plan any further, Stephen took hold of her hand and started walking towards the station entrance.

Izzy sucked in a deep breath; she glanced at the middle aged woman sat behind a large black desk indulged in paperwork. Stephen gave her a little nudge forward and the woman looked up, her small eyes overlooking the narrow black framed glasses that sat on her nose. Izzy narrowed her eyes, trying to judge what type of woman this was; kind or snooty.

"Miss, do you need something?" The woman's shrill voice pierced Izzys ears, she inwardly groaned; snooty, just her luck.

She moved towards the desk, glancing back at Stephen for one last boost of confidence. "Yeah, I'm here to give a statement, and I have some insurance details too."

The woman pursed her lips, "Name?"

Izzy frowned; she obviously wasn't one for small talk, "Izzy Reynolds." The woman turned to the computer sat on the desk and began typing frantically.

The woman stopped typing and looked up,"ID?" Izzy reached into her bag for her wallet, she pulled out her driver's licence and handed it over.

She held it up and snickered before handing it back, "Someone will see you shortly." The woman returned to her work not giving Izzy a second glance.

Izzy turned around to see Stephen engaged in a conversation with an officer, a sheet of paper and sharpie in hand. She walked up to his side, keeping quiet so to not interrupt their conversation and autograph session; she looked at the man, feeling as though she had met him before.

They both stopped talking and looked at her, Stephen placed his hand on her waist; "Iz, this is Officer Simpson. He was one of the officers at the apartment last night."

Realisation set in, he was the first officer they had spoken to last night. "Hi, do you know if Sean's been arrested?" she hadn't meant to ask to bluntly, but she desperately wanted to know.

"Last night, released on bail this morning." He didn't miss the look of disappointment on Izzys face, "Give me a second." The officer walked across to the shrewd woman at the desk, she couldn't hear what they were saying.

She looked up at Stephen who pressed a kiss against her temple, "Are yeh okay?"

"I was hoping they would lock him up and throw away the key." She sighed as the officer approached them again.

"Miss Reynolds, follow me. I'll take your statement." He smiled at her before she turned to Stephen to place a kiss on his lips. She followed the officer down a long corridor then into a small room with a desk in the middle; she hoped she wasn't going to be interrogated like she had seen in films. "Take a seat." He pointed to one of the plastic chairs next to the desk; she sat down placing her bag next to her feet.

He started to ask questions about Sean, her apartment and what she was doing before she arrived at the apartment; she conveniently missed out the part where she and Stephen had punched Sean. She wasn't lying; she just didn't think it was that important. After answering all of his questions and giving her insurance details she was allowed to leave; the officer was adamant that someone would call with an update on Sean but she wasn't optimistic. She left the room wanting to run back to Stephen, but not wanting to receive funny looks from anyone passing by she walked quickly back to the waiting area. Stephen stood up as soon as he saw her, after what seemed like a lifetime she was back in the safety of his arms; something she had grown accustomed to.

"Can we go back to your place?" She wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Stephen and have a lazy afternoon.

"Yeah." He sensed she didn't want to talk about what happened, so he decided not to press the matter any further. The ride back to The Majestic was quiet; Izzy didn't know whether to feel relieved that she had been to the station or annoyed that Sean was out on bail.

"I need to pick up my new keys." She glanced at Stephen; a strange look had crept onto his face; one she hadn't seen before, "Are you okay?" He nodded but didn't say anything; the sudden distance he created tore at Izzys heart. The tension continued in the elevator; a million different thoughts were running through her head, a million different things she wanted to say but daren't. He would have to say something sooner or later.

"Iz, we need to talk." Her heart jumped to her throat, she watched as Stephen ran a hand over his face and walked over to one of the big leather couches in the living room sitting down on the edge.

She didn't follow him, her legs wouldn't move. He'd had enough, finally she had put him through too much shit and he wanted out. Her instincts kicked in, she didn't want her heart to break; "I think we should break up too." Not even a full day had passed; this was officially the world's shortest relationship.

Stephen shot up from the couch, confusion clearly visible in his features; "What?" Oh god, he wasn't breaking up with her. Her eyes widened, maybe she could pretend she was joking around. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, he stood in front of her sucking up all of the air making it impossible for her to function properly. "Yeh want to break up?"

Izzy shook her head, "I just thought..." she quickly placed a hand over her mouth. If she could turn back time she would "I'm sorry, I don't want to break up. That's the last thing I want"

Stephen didn't say anything, instead he grabbed her hand and led her to the couch; Izzy was surprised when he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I wanted to talk to yeh. Yer welcome to stay here until yer ready to stay at yeh own place, however long that might take." Her racing heart swelled against her ribcage, they hadn't known each other that long; yet he trusted her to stay at his apartment.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him, he knew exactly what to do to ease her worries.

"I have to go for a little while, work stuff." Izzy pulled her brows together, he hadn't mentioned he needed to do anything work related before; "I shouldn't be too long."

She hardly had the right to argue back, she smiled instead "Okay." She could use this time to go back to her apartment or lounge around and watch rubbish daytime TV; she chose the latter.

Stephen kissed her goodbye and was soon out of the apartment. His destination clearly set in his mind, once he reached the sidewalk outside the building he pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket. He flagged down a cab and gave the address on the paper to the driver, his gaze turned to the mass of buildings and people that were slowly passing by as the cab made its way to the Upper East Side. The cab stopped outside a tall apartment complex, he paid the driver and stepped out; looking up at the building and the darkening sky. The first drops of rain started falling from the grey clouds. He walked into the building, quickly taking the elevator up the second to last floor. His fists tightly clenched and jaw set firm. He stopped walking and looked at the door in front of him, not sure of what to expect he lifted his hand and pounded on the door. He looked at his watch, becoming increasingly frustrated as there was no answer. The turning of the door handle caught his attention, the door opened. A wash of rage ran through his body as he saw the man stood in the doorway, he pulled his fist back brought it forward with brute force; his mind seeing nothing but red. 

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, LivHardy, MissShelz and Mandamirra10 for the reviews. Sorry it took a while to update, but I hope it was worth the wait :P! **


	20. Push N' Pull

**Chapter 20 – Push N' Pull**

The Manhattan skyline was gray; Izzy looked out over Central Park. She wondered what Stephen was doing, it had only been 30 minutes and she was already fed up of TV. The click of the door opening caused her to turn around, her hopes dashed as she saw Cody walking into the apartment.

"Hey, I thought you were Stephen." She frowned noticing Cody's unusual demeanour, "Is everything okay?" she watched a fake smile fall onto his face.

"Yeah, how about you? You get on alright at the police station?" he shifted awkwardly on his feet.

She nodded, wondering why he was acting strange "I suppose. Have you spoken to Cas today?"

"Not since she told me to stick it this morning." Izzy cringed, as she was about to open her mouth she remembered Stephens words in the cab earlier. Maybe she shouldn't get involved, but if they both liked each other, where was the harm.

"She really likes you." She sighed figuring it might take more than that to convince him.

Cody scoffed, "Yeah? Well she has a funny way of showing it."

"I know, but she just thinks..." Izzy stopped herself, thinking that these words would mean more coming from Cas.

Cody was staring at her, waiting for her to continue; "She just thinks what?"

"Never mind, you should just speak to Cas." She flopped down onto the big leather couch, Stephen was right; they could work things out between them.

_-Upper East Side-_

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, Stephen had Sean held up against the wall by his shirt collar. He had momentarily stopped beating him, the urge to kill him still running through his veins though; thoughts of Sean having his hands anywhere near Izzy fuelling his anger even more.

"I told yeh to stay away." His teeth were gritted, feeling satisfied as fear clouded in Seans eyes. He didn't reply, instead a whoosh of air left his mouth as Stephen connected his knee with his stomach.

Stephen took a deep breath, watching the man on the floor curl into a ball. He ran both hands over his face, wincing as he caught his bottom lip; Sean had got in a lucky punch, one he paid dearly for afterwards. He turned around and walked out of the apartment before he actually killed the man, and left the building as quickly as he could. His thoughts again turned to Izzy; he was consumed by her, ever since their encounter in the elevator. He had an uncontrollable urge to protect her, to make her smile and laugh. He wanted to be the one that made her happy, something he hadn't had the urge to do since his last real relationship. As he stepped onto the sidewalk the heavens opened, his now soaked shirt sticking to his skin whilst waiting for a cab. After waiting a few minutes a cab pulled up, purposely avoiding eye contact with the driver when he climbed in; he wasn't in the mood for small talk. He sat thinking as he stared out of the window, his anger was slowly turning into concern; he couldn't lie to Izzy and she was bound to ask questions surrounding his whereabouts and busted lip.

After what seemed like a lifetime in the cab, he was finally walking towards his apartment door; he still hadn't figured out in his head what to say to Izzy. He opened the door, quickly scanning the apartment; his eyes stopped on Izzy and Cody sat on the couches staring at him. He couldn't miss the look of trepidation on Izzy's face, before she had a chance to voice her concerns he carried on towards the bedroom.

Izzy looked at Cody, confused as to why he didn't look the least bit concerned. She soon noticed the guilty look in his eyes; he knew what was going on. She didn't spare him a second thought; she quickly stood up and followed Stephen. She entered the bedroom just in time to see him taking off his shirt, balling it up and throwing it across the room with more effort than necessary.

"Stephen." He stopped in his tracks as she softly spoke his name, he didn't turn around to look at her. She moved behind him, her hands resting on his hard back. She felt him tense at her touch, she immediately removed her hands; unsure of what to do next. He had never acted like this before, maybe he needed some space. She turned to walk out but her movements were stopped short; she felt Stephens large hand grasp her elbow. Her gaze eventually settled on his face, having to double take when she saw his appearance. Her hand immediately reached up to his face, brushing her thumb across his bottom lip; "What happened?" His hand caught her wrist and he gently pulled her over to the bed making her sit down. She was more confused than ever and reading Stephens features were proving inadequate.

"I ran into Sean." Stephen knelt down in front of Izzy, his hands resting on her thighs.

"What? Where?" She was worried and becoming increasingly agitated.

"His apartment." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, trying to judge her reaction; "Iz, say something."

"How..." her mind was processing the information, she didn't know what to ask first; "How did you find him?"

"Last night yeh told the officer his address. I didn't want him to think he could get away with what he did, I warned him to stay away and he didn't." Izzy sighed; she didn't need him to tell her to know what he'd done to Sean. In all honesty, she didn't care what state Sean was in.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "You didn't have to do that." She loved how he made her feel, she was certainly independent; but she craved the affection of a man who wanted to and who could protect her.

"Are yeh staying here this week?" he stood up, pulling her up with him.

"If that's still okay with you." He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, wincing slightly as pain shot through his lip, "Come on, you need to get that cleaned up."

She led him through to the bathroom, making him sit down on the side of the bathtub. She picked up a wash cloth and ran it under the hot tap; squeezing out any excess water before turning back to Stephen. She perched on his knee and ran her hand to the back of his neck, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist to steady her balance; "This might sting."

"That's alright, yeh have done worse to me." She didn't miss the humour framing his eyes.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" she raised her eyebrows and grinned at him.

His low chuckle filled the room, "Not for a long time." She laughed; at least they had an interesting story as to how they met. She pressed the cloth against his lip, applying soft pressure not wanting to hurt him. The dried blood quickly came off and his lip didn't look as bad as she thought it would; there was only a small amount of swelling around the cut. "I'm gonna get a shower, then we can go to your apartment and get whatever yeh need."

He loosened his grip on her as she stood up; "Okay," she bent down and kissed his cheek "Thank you again" she placed the wash cloth on the side of the sink and as much as she wanted to watch Stephen shower, she left the room.

45 minutes later she was stood inside her apartment, staring into her wardrobe; if she stared any longer she was pretty sure she would find Narnia. Stephen was sprawled across her bed, he figured he might be there for a while as he watched her peruse over her clothes. She knew putting together outfits wouldn't take her long; it was practically what she did for a living. "Are yeh almost done?" she turned to the bed and smiled at the sight before her, he looked pretty comfy sunk into the array of brown, cream and leopard print cushions.

"No, would you like me to hurry up?" he sensed the condescending tone of her voice and grinned at her.

"Yeah, yer beds pretty comfy and I'm struggling to keep me eyes open." He placed both of his hands behind his head and watched her move around the bedroom. Izzy bent down and put a few more items into her suitcase, "I've got an idea."

Izzy's head snapped up, eyebrows raised in suspicion; "What kind of idea?" He responded by patting the bed beside him, she gladly took up his offer and sat down next to him.

"We have a house show in Florida next Friday, how about yeh come stay with me for a few days and come to the show?" Izzy sat up on her knees, disbelief shining from her eyes, "Maybe a few days away from the city will be good for yeh, and I can take yer mind off things."

"Really? I would love that, but are you sure?" Spending time with Stephen in Florida sounded like heaven, but the feeling of imposing on his free time kept coming back to her.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." He ran a hand up and down her arm, the reassuring gesture sending tingles down her spine.

She leaned forward resting her hands on Stephens hard abs and pressed a soft kiss against his lips; being careful not to hurt him. "I can't wait." She mumbled against his mouth then placed another kiss against his lips. She climbed off the bed and returned to packing her suitcase, her thoughts floating to Stephen and Florida; a wonderful concoction.

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel and MissShelz for the reviews. A change of scenery is well overdue, and what's better than some fun in Florida? The next update should be tomorrow or Saturday :)! Don't forget to review! :P**


	21. We Have Magic

**Chapter 21 – **_**We Have Magic**_

A pair of Paloma Barceló doris flat espadrille sandals glided across the shiny tiled floor of Jacksonville airport, after a 2 ½ hour flight from Newark airport seated next to a very chatty woman facing a mid-life crisis, Izzy was more than pleased to be in the blazing heat that Florida had to offer, and she hadn't even stepped outside yet. She was thankful she had worn a pair of J. Crew misfit studded cotton shorts and loose fitting white cotton t-shirt, and she purposely worn a Tara Matthews white and blue sequined halterneck bikini underneath her clothes to take full advantage of the pool at Stephens house. She couldn't wait to relax; she had put in a lot of overtime at work to make up for the afternoons off last week and the short notice trip away. She pulled her Louis Vuitton monogram suitcase behind her, keeping an eye out for Stephen as she neared the exit of the airport; she eventually spotted him signing autographs. _'Stephen's famous'_ she told herself, his down to earth demeanour often made her forget that.

Her suitcase stopped moving, she pushed the handle down and sat on a generic uncomfortable airport seat; she wanted nothing more than to run over and hug the life out of him but she knew how much he loved his fans. People watching was always fun though, for about five minutes; and after two minutes the flurry of travellers ceased. Izzy glanced over at Stephen, a petite brunette was hanging from his neck; he had told her a lot of female fans were like this but that still didn't stop the pang of jealousy coating her body. She pulled her blackberry from the Diane Von Furstenberg Stephanie hobo bag resting on her lap and sent quick message to Cas letting her know she had landed safely. She placed her bag on top of her suitcase just as the light around her became a little darker; she looked up to see Stephen looking back at her. She immediately jumped up from her seat and latched herself onto him; the week had gone by far too slow, but she couldn't stop smiling now she was back in his arms.

"I've missed yeh." He mumbled into her hair, he cupped her face in his large hands and kissed her hard; his passion deepening the kiss. He pulled back and looked into her lust filled eyes, "I hope yeh missed me too." Her full lips curved into a smile, there was no need to answer him; over the week she had reminded him how much she was missing him. Instead she kissed him, thankful his lip had healed.

"Can we go now?" She was becoming increasingly aware of people watching them.

"Yeah, how was the flight?" she picked up her bag and slipped it onto her shoulder as Stephen took hold of her suitcase, she had learnt not to protest; he would always win.

"Just wonderful, a very delightful woman didn't hesitate to tell me her entire life story and every detail of her marital breakdown." Stephen laughed at her misery; his hand was resting on the small of her back guiding her out of the airport.

"That's why yeh have an iPod." She glanced up at him, seeing him smirk.

"I have one, that didn't stop her though! I think she was hoping for some kind of free therapy." A wave of heat cascaded over her; she grabbed the Gucci sunglasses nestled in her bag and slipped them on shielding her eyes from the blazing sun. Stephen chuckled at her again and stopped behind a shiny black Cadillac Escalade; he popped the trunk open and put her suitcase in as she inspected the vehicle.

"Very nice." She complimented whilst walking to the side door, as usual Stephen beat her to it; he stood holding the door open for her, "Thank you." She instantly sunk into the cool leather seat, a few minutes later they were on their way out of Jacksonville driving towards St. Augustine. She became more anxious the closer they got, the hour long journey seemed to be taking forever; eventually they arrived at a neighbourhood called Barrataria Island. She sat staring out of the window in awe, the streets were lined with palm trees and the houses were huge. Her eyes momentarily wandered over to Stephen, his eyes were focused on the road. He pulled the car into a long paved driveway; her eyes were wide as she looked at the house in front of them.

"This is where you live?" she stated in disbelief, a stone path led up to a tall white arched door, a large balcony wrapped around the second floor and disappeared behind the house. Towering palm trees lined the path and driveway.

"Sure is, I lived near St. Augustine Shores then moved here 7 months ago." He smiled at her then opened the car door stepping out into the sunshine. Izzy took a deep breath then did the same, glad to be able to stretch her legs. Stephen had already grabbed her suitcase; he took her hand in his and led her towards the house.

"It's beautiful here, you're so lucky." She squeezed his hand before he let go to unlock the door.

"I know," she didn't miss his eyes travelling up and down her body, "It's the perfect place to relax after getting beat up all week." He pushed the door open and set her suitcase inside; grabbing her hand he pulled her inside and shut the door behind them. She was immediately pulled against Stephens' hard body, his hands running down her back and gripping her behind. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss, she let her bag drop to the floor then wrapped her arms around his neck; standing on her tip toes pushing her body closer to his. He ran a hand up her back, grabbing a fist full of her long hair; he gently tugged on the blonde locks causing her to moan into his mouth. As he stopped kissing her she opened her eyes, they instantly met Stephens lust filled grey orbs.

He pressed his forehead against hers, "I promise I'll take yeh mind off things." She didn't for one second doubt him; her mind was already free from all thoughts bar the man she was pushed up against, and even those thoughts were a little incoherent, she knew that was the effect Stephen had on her. He took hold of her hand and picked up her suitcase, "I'll show yeh around."

Izzy took the opportunity to take in the surroundings; she was stood on a plush brown rug lying on top of white tiled marble floor. To the left of the front door a staircase curved upwards towards a balcony that overlooked the foyer, the white wash walls around them were dotted with various paintings. She followed Stephen up the stairs and down a short corridor; he pushed open the door at the very end and placed her suitcase inside. He turned and smiled at her before pulling her through the door; her eyes immediately set upon a large king sized bed covered in red bed sheets. Wriggling free from his grip she walked across the soft cream carpet over to one of 3 large arched windows, the sight through the clear glass took her breath away. Bright blue choppy water carried on for miles; she felt Stephen stand behind her, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"This is amazing," she turned back to look out of the window again; "I don't get why you would move to New York when you live here."

"I have the best of both worlds I guess, I grew up in a city so it only feels right to live somewhere like New York. But I can come here and escape, even if it's only for a few days." He slipped both arms around her waist and pulled her flush to his body, Izzy melted into his arms as he started pressing kisses along her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a sparkle of blue, she smiled as she saw the corner of the pool outside.

She turned in Stephens arms, placing both of her hands on his wide chest, "Want to take a dip?"

Glancing outside then back at Izzy, he raised an eyebrow at her; "Right now?"

Izzy nodded knowing she could easily persuade him; she pried his arms from around her waist and kicked off her sandals. She couldn't help but smirk as she pulled her white cotton t-shirt over her head, the material dropped to the floor behind her. Her skin tingled; she felt Stephens heated gaze float across her body as she unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down her legs.

She stepped over the shorts and closer to Stephen, "Right now." He licked his lips before stealing a heated kiss.

"Give me two minutes." He growled against her ear, with that he walked away from her into what she assumed was the en suite bathroom. She turned back to the window and gazed out at the ocean, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. The bathroom door clicked shut; she glanced over her shoulder as Stephen approached her, he had changed into a pair of black board shorts and he looked particularly yummy. He opened the glass sliding door that lead onto the balcony then grinned at her, "After you." She couldn't wait to get outside; the smell of ocean air flooded her senses as her feet hit the decked balcony. The pool came into full view as they walked down the steps at the side of the house; the pool was surrounded by large grey slab stones that led towards a set of seats and a fire pit. She stood at the edge of the pool, judging whether to get in gradually or in one swift jump.

"I don't really want to get my hair wet so..." a loud screech left Izzys mouth as she was hoisted into the air and thrown into warm water. She quickly reached the surface and took a deep breath pushing her now wet hair away from her face. Disbelief etched her face as Stephen stood at the side of the pool obviously pleased with his work, "Oh my god, I can't believe you just did that."

"Did what?" Stephen plastered an innocent look on his face before laughing at her again, "Yeh said yeh wanted to go for a dip." Before she could get another word out, he leapt off the side off the pool and once again she was covered with water. Within seconds he was in front of her, his arm snaking around her waist. He reached up and pushed some of her wet hair away from her face, "Yeh still look gorgeous."

"You always know what to say don't you?" She smiled and placed her hands at the back of his neck, her fingers toying with his hair.

"I just tell the truth." She kissed his soft lips and ran her hands through his hair; she honestly thought he was perfect in every way possible.

"So what do you have planned for us then?" She was curious as to what they would be doing, she only knew about the house show on Friday, but that was two days away.

"Tonight I'm going to show you how much I've missed yeh," she grinned; that was certainly something she was looking forward to; "Tomorrow I'm taking yeh into the city, then tomorrow night I want yeh to meet some of me friends."

"Really?" she directed her question at his last statement, meeting his friends was a huge step.

"Yeah, any opportunity to show yeh off" he winked at her before taking hold of her thighs and lifting her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. "But right now, I'm gonna show yeh some wrestling moves." She raised her eyebrows at him and tightened her grip around his neck.

"Now, now. Don't do something you're going to regret." She let her legs slide down from his waist, after a few moments she splashed him with water and made a dash for the other side of the pool. Her efforts were flawed as Stephen took no time to catch her and lift her onto his shoulders where she immediately met the water again. Once she came to the surface, he was already at the opposite end of the pool. She shook her head at his childish behaviour and swam over to him hoping he would play nice.

After an hour of messing about in the pool and a lazy afternoon spent lounging around the house, Izzy and Stephen were laid outside on the large wicker sofa; the fire pit burning away next to them. Izzy leant her head on his shoulder looking up into the now pink sky; his arms were wrapped around her, his thumb rubbing slow circles against her back.

As soon as Izzy turned to look at him his lips were on hers, he continued feeding her hungry kisses whilst he pulled her on top of him. He reached for her Missoni kaftan and pulled the material over her head, his hands reached for her bare breasts. Her nipples were already hard from a mix of arousal and the cool evening air, as she moaned at his touch he gathered her up and laid her down on the sofa. She felt his hard length through his jeans pushing against her panties, fuelling her need even more. Izzy slipped her hand under his shirt feeling his hot tight skin covering pure muscle, she wanted rid of the material quick. Stephen must have read her mind; he removed his shirt then continued to plant hot kisses along her collar bone, she arched her back wanting to get closer to him. She reached for his belt buckle and made quick work of undoing it, Stephen stood up to rid his jeans and boxer briefs. In a flash he was back hovering over her, with one hand he pinned her hands above her head and pulled her panties down her soft thighs with the other. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss then hooked her leg over his shoulder. She whimpered and arched her back as he pushed his thick length into her slick opening; she moaned getting used to his big size as he plunged deeper into her.

Their movements were becoming raw and greedy, both needing to find a release with each other. Izzy wrapped her other leg around his waist pulling him deeper into her, Stephen wasn't holding back anymore; he continued to drive her to the edge. His hand reached between her thighs and rubbed his thumb over her clit. She threw her head back, intense pleasure flowing through every inch of her body. She knew Stephen was close, his grip on her wrists had become tighter; his breathing more laboured. His name slipped off her tongue as her body trembled, he had pushed her over the edge and she continued to fall with every hard thrust. An array of expletives left Stephens mouth as his body turned to stone, Izzy tried to catch her breath; she started up into Stephens eyes.

She had fallen for him quickly and there was no turning back now, every fibre in her being told her she couldn't and didn't want to live without him in her life. Stephen placed a soft kiss against her lips, before she knew it 3 words slipped out of her mouth; "I love you." Instant regret settled in the pit of her stomach as Stephens grey eyes stared down at her.

_To be continued..._

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel and MissShelz for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	22. Obsessions

**Chapter 22 – **_**Obsessions**_

Cool sea air and the sound of waves crashing were overshadowed by the tension Izzy had inadvertently created. Her heart raced but she had stopped breathing, she couldn't read Stephens face. His hands released her wrists and he moved away from her, she pulled her shaky legs over the side of the sofa ready to run. Before she could reach for her kaftan, Stephen was knelt in front of her. He pushed a stray strand of hair away from her eyes and stared at her as if he was looking into her soul, he knew to trust his gut instinct and that's exactly what he did; "I love yeh." His words made her heart swell against her ribcage, she blinked a few times and reached out to gently touch the side of his face; this wasn't a dream. He pulled her hand from his face and placed a hot kiss on her palm; "Do yeh still have some energy left?"

"I have plenty of energy left." She smiled at him and ran her hands over his large biceps.

"Good," He grinned at her, "I have a lot of things I wanna do to yeh." Before she could reply a small yelp left her mouth as he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped onto his firm back.

He quickly carried her into the house through a set of large French doors leading into the kitchen; he moved his way around the marble top counters and into the dining room setting her down on the long black wooden dining table. His lips captured hers in a possessive and greedy kiss that took her breath away, her hands touched as much of his body as possible; the feeling of his muscles tensing under her caress made her skin tingle. She ran her hand over his again hardened length, he groaned relishing her touch. His hungry kisses continued down her neck to the hollow of her throat, lust coiled tight in his abdomen as his hands roamed the soft curves of her body. He looked down at Izzy and felt like he had just been hit by a train. Lust and love stared back him, something he hadn't seen since his ex-girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Izzy noticed Stephens distant look.

He blinked a few times bringing his thoughts back to the woman in his arms, "I've never been better." He grinned before closing his mouth on hers; he slipped his hands under her thighs and brought her closer to the edge of the table.

She felt the hot tip of his penis against her slick flesh, her hands moved from his broad shoulders to the back of his thick neck. She pressed a kiss to his lips and whispered against his mouth, "Make love to me."

He gladly obliged and lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist; he plunged into her feeling her hot honeyed depths surround him. "Oh god." He groaned into her mouth, she felt sweeter than before; and tasted sweeter too. His strokes were hard and smooth; he pushed her down onto the table and lifted her hips up driving deeper into her.

Izzy moaned Stephens name, she had never felt so much intense pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut, white lights danced behind the closed lids. "Open yer eyes." She did as she was told and looked up into his dark grey eyes; her cheeks were flushed and breathing shallow. He continued pumping into her, again and again. Her grip on his biceps tightened, nothing in her world mattered at that moment but Stephen. His thrusts became harder, her muscles tightened around him as he relentlessly drove into her. After one final thrust he pushed her farther up the table and a long drawn out groan left his mouth. He scooped her up and crushed her to his chest; his hot breath tickled her ear. She had never felt anything so good in her life, and Stephen made it feel better every time. She looked at him, a contented smile clearly plastered on his face.

"We definitely have to do that again." She purred against his ear, she knew she would never get enough of Stephen ever since their first night together.

"Yeh have no idea what I have planned." He picked her up and pressed a hot kiss against her lips, "But right now, we're gonna take a shower then I'll fix us something to eat."

An hour later Izzy was staring at her reflection, one of Stephens large wrestling shirts stopped mid thigh; covering the Calvin Klein perfectly fit bouquet briefs she was wearing underneath. Her usually poker straight hair was slightly wavy and still damp. She walked out of his room and down the plush carpeted stairs; her bare feet hit the cool floor as she reached the bottom.

A mouth watering smell filled her senses; she made her way into the kitchen to see Stephen stood with his behind leant into the counter, a bottle of beer resting in one hand. She watched him for a moment. Her eyes then found the source of the delicious smell now filling the house, a pan sat on the stove filled with Irish stew. She moved towards Stephen, eventually walking into his eyesight. His eyes wandered down her legs then back up to her blue eyes, a smirk crept onto his face as he reached out to pull her into his side. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, "Do yeh know how sexy yeh make me clothes look?" The wet tip of his tongue darted onto her neck, she tasted like vanilla.

She pushed herself closer against his body feeling heat radiating from him; she ran her hand under his shirt tracing the lines of his defined abs. "I have a vague idea." She grinned and moved her hand over the bulge in his jeans; she heard Stephen put down his bottle of beer on the counter. Both of his large hands cupped her face, he brought his lips onto hers. His tongue ran across the seam of her full pink lips. She parted her lips, his wet tongue touched hers and he tasted like beer and sex. He began soft and gentle, after a moan left the back of her throat his mouth ravished hers. He reluctantly pulled away from her; as much as he hated to admit it she had the ability to suck every last ounce of self control from his body.

"This won't be ready for awhile." He picked up a glass of red wine from the counter and placed it in her hand before picking up his own beer, "I thought we could watch a movie," he guided her through to the living room and added "My choice this time."

Izzy couldn't help but smile, "You know you loved that film, and I know you loved it too! You've probably already got it on DVD." She wandered over to the large shelving unit filled with DVD's and took a sip of the wine in her hand.

"Now yeh know that's not true," Stephen set his beer down and moved to stand behind her, he ran one arm around her waist and pushed her hair over one shoulder with the other; "I just loved the gorgeous woman that was laid beside me." She leant forward and pulled a DVD from the shelf as Stephen placed kisses under her ear.

Stephen looked over her shoulder at the DVD clutched between her long soft fingers and red polished nails; "Anything's better than what yeh forced me to watch."

Izzy scoffed at his lame excuse; "I would hardly call it forced!" she wriggled free from his grip, "It's not my fault you can't stand up to a girl." She looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out before walking over to the TV.

He shook his head at her, two large strides later he was at her side taking the DVD from her grasp; "I ain't having yeh break me TV again."

Izzy pouted, "Your TV still works right?" before Stephen had left her last week, she accidently wiped out the cable, something she wouldn't be able to do again even if she tried.

"That's not the point, I'm still not trusting yeh with anything electrical." He placed a soft kiss on her lips then put the DVD in.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust myself either." She followed Stephen to the large grey couch, "You have no idea how many times I've broken my work computer, and the IT guys hate me now."

Stephens low chuckle filled the room, "I don't blame them Iz," He pulled her down to sit next to him, she draped her bare legs over his thighs, "When I worked in IT, women were always nagg..." he stopped midsentence noticing Izzy looking at him expectantly.

One of her perfectly arched brows curved upwards, "Finish what you were saying. Women were always what?"

"Always right. You're always right. I love yeh." A knot tied in Izzy's stomach as he said those words to her again. He began to rain kisses over her face.

Izzy ran a hand to the back of his neck and grabbed a fistful of his shirt with the other, "I love you too."

After an hour of watching Law Abiding Citizen Stephen had left for the kitchen to check on the food, Izzy stared at the TV then glanced towards the empty wine glass on the coffee table in front of the couch. She picked the glass up and wandered through to the kitchen.

As Stephen saw her he walked up to her and placed a hot kiss against her lips, "I'm just gonna grab a few more beers." With that she watched him walk away from her towards the garage. A ringing echoed through the room, her eyes darted to the house phone on the island counter. She watched it for a moment before setting her glass on the cold marble surface. The answering machine clicked on as she picked up the bottle of wine from the counter behind her, her motions were stopped short as a female voice began talking. "_Hey Ste, its Amy._" Izzy slowly moved back to the island counter, bottle of wine in hand; "_Heard you're back in town for a few days"._ An uncontrollable urge to delete the message ran through Izzys body, she knew she wasn't going to do that, as much as she wanted to. "_Hope we can catch up. Miss you." _She tried to place the bottle of wine on the counter but missed, the bottle hit the floor sending shards of glass and red wine flying across her bare feet and the grey tiles. She cursed under her breath before bending down to move as much of the glass as possible away from her feet.

"Iz!" Stephens voice made her flinch. Her fingers slipped on the small piece of glass she was holding, the first drop of blood landing on her thigh. "Don't move." He bent down next to her and brushed off the small fragments of glass she had missed. He stood up pulling her up with him and wrapped his large arms around her slender waist. Without effort he lifted her up and placed her in front of the sink away from the broken glass. He stood behind her, holding her hand under the tap. She sucked in a breath as the cool water ran over her cut skin, "Are yeh alright?" She could only bite her lip and nod in response. She wasn't alright. The paranoid overzealous portion of her mind was overriding the sane rational portion, which was never good.

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, MissShelz and brokendreams3 for the reviews! You guys are amazing! **


	23. Beautiful Liar

**Chapter 23 – **_**Beautiful Liar**_

Izzy let out a sigh, her gaze fell onto Stephen who was laid beside her. His eyes were shut and his chest rising and falling slowly. Izzy on the other hand was unsettled, her eyes wide open staring at various shadows lining the walls. She hadn't mentioned the mysterious message; Stephen hadn't listened to it either. It was still playing on her mind though, no matter how many times she told herself to forget about it. She pushed herself closer against Stephens body as another sigh left her lips. She felt his grip around her waist tighten; her eyes darted to his face to see him staring down at her.

"I thought you were asleep." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I was until yeh started rubbing up against me." His coarse voice was a stark contrast against hers, "Can't yeh sleep?"

Her hair brushed against his chest as she shook her head, "No, as much as I want to I can't."

Stephen moved onto his side and placed a kiss on top of Izzys head, "What's on yer mind?" He played with the ends of her hair and watched as she chewed on her bottom lip but remained silent. "Iz, I've told yeh this before. Yeh can tell me anything."

She sucked in a breath and mustered up all the courage she could find, "Who's Amy?" She eventually looked up into Stephens eyes; his face was only a few inches away from hers.

"Amy?" She couldn't quite make out his expression in the darkness, but his tone sure sounded confused.

"Someone called Amy left a message for you tonight. Apparently she misses you and cannot wait to see you." She knew her tone was condescending, but she couldn't help it. Stephens reluctance to answer was starting to irritate her too. She sighed and attempted to move away out of the firm grip he had on her.

He pressed his lips against her cheek then spoke softly against her ear, "She's no one." Before Izzy could protest at his lame answer he continued talking, "We went out once a few months ago, she just has a hard time grasping the fact I don't really like her like that."

"So you're still friends?" She wasn't jealous. She was more along the lines of curious.

"Sorta. She's friends with me mate Dan, he set us up." She heard the sincerity within his words and instantly felt mad at herself. She needed to get a grip.

"Oh," her voice was small, "Sorry, it just kinda freaked me out." Her body instantly relaxed, she hated bottling things up. "And why would you need setting up? I mean, have you seen yourself?"

Stephen chuckled; his hot breath tickled her cheek. "Some of me friends think I need to date more. It wasn't a top priority." His words stung a little, "Until I met you, and yeh didn't have to sock me one to knock me off me feet." Izzy couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face at his words.

"Cheesy, but sweet. Thank you." She smiled as he kissed her cheek then looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock illuminating the room.

"I have a busy day planned for yeh tomorrow, yeh need yer sleep." He placed another kiss on her cheek as he returned his gaze to her. He laid back down on his back, but his arms remained tight around Izzys body. It had been a while since he'd had a soft woman he cared so much for draped across his body. He watched her eyes drift shut as his thumb rubbed circles on her bare thigh. It had also been a while since he had let a woman in into his life so quickly, something he had paid for previously in his life. Izzy let out a throaty moan and snuggled closer against Stephens body. As close as she could get was however never close enough.

A cool breeze swept across Izzys back and her eyes shot open. She pushed her hair away from her face. Stephen wasn't next to her. She looked across at the alarm clock; it was just after 9am. Another cool breeze floated across her bare skin, she pulled the covers up and glanced at the door to the balcony which was slightly open. She pulled her legs over the side of the bed and wandered over to the large leather seat in the corner of the room. She picked up Stephens shirt strewn across the arm of the chair and slipped her arms through the cool cotton.

Whilst lazily buttoning up the middle buttons of the shirt, Izzy left the bedroom in search of Stephen. She tiptoed down the stairs but stopped as she heard the faint thump of music, she walked down the few last steps then to the left of the stairs through the den and into a long hallway. She glanced at the pictures lining the walls as she neared the music; she stopped and stared at one of the pictures. Stephen was surrounded by a group of what she assumed were friends, the smile she loved so much was plastered on his face. She couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked. Her steps carried her towards the door at the end of the hallway; she slipped her hand around the doorknob and pushed. A grin spread across her face as she took a step into the room, a selection of gym equipment filled the room.

She leant against the wall as her eyes hungrily devoured the sight in front of her. She watched Stephen lifting weights for a few moments before pushing herself off the wall towards the music system in the corner. He had his back to her and she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her over the rock music flooding the room. As soon as she turned the volume down, Stephen looked over his shoulder and set the weights down.

"Morning." He grinned at her, Izzy could only smile back. She knew he was talking; his lips were moving. But she didn't hear a word he had spoken. She watched intently as he picked up a towel and wiped it against his face and walked towards her. Her eyes locked on his chest covered in a thin sheen of sweat, she licked her lips as his skin glistened in the light. She noticed he looked bigger than usual too. He stopped in front of her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, "Yeh might not wanna touch me." Izzy forced herself to suppress a laugh, the man couldn't be more wrong. She ran her hands up his chest then around his neck.

"Need help with your workout?" Izzy wiggled her eyebrows at Stephen and grinned.

"Hmm... I think I do." His hot lips found hers as his hands made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt she had thrown on.

_-That afternoon-_

Hot white sand slipped between Izzys bare red polished toes, one hand clutched onto Stephens arm whilst the other gripped her sand coated sandals. She had persuaded him to bring her to the beach, whilst rubbing sun lotion onto him she could pretty much persuade him to do anything.

"Now if I go near the water, you're not going to push me in are you?" She was half joking, half serious.

"Yeh really think I would do that?" she heard the playful tone in his voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." She eyed him suspiciously and let go of his arm then pointed her finger at him, "Don't get me wet."

A grin shot across Stephens face, he reached out and pulled her into his body. His lips brushed her cheek, "Now that I can't promise." Her heart raced a little and she suddenly wished they weren't at the beach. She turned her head and planted a kiss on his lips before prying his arms from her waist. She carefully sauntered closer to the water lapping up the beach. Her eyes scanned the water; much like the beach it was relatively empty. She took another step forward, her left foot hit the wet sand. She wasn't particularly fond of the feel of wet sand, but it had been a while since she had been to the beach so she didn't really care. Her right foot followed suit but instantly shot back as a small yelp left her mouth, she looked down at small but sharp stone sticking out of the sand. She picked up the stone and inspected it before throwing it back into the water. Before she could take another step forward, a low chuckle floated though the air. She looked over her shoulder to see Stephen sat down watching her every move.

"Something funny?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He held his hands up in defence, "Nope." She turned back to move forward, her actions were stopped short again. "Watch out for jellyfish."

Her head snapped back to Stephen, "What?"

"Jellyfish. Watch out for em." He nodded towards the ocean and she rolled her eyes.

"I heard that bit, are you serious?" she took a step towards Stephen, not wanting to encounter any jellyfish.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine though." she shook her head, she wasn't taking any chances.

"I don't fancy going in the water anymore." She shrugged her shoulders and hoped he would buy her nonchalant attitude. She threw her sandals down and sat next to Stephen, "Are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?" She had asked him numerous times but he was still providing little information.

"Me mate Dan is having a barbeque, around 6ish." Izzy looked at him waiting for more details.

"What should I wear?" She was trying to remember the contents of her suitcase hoping she had something appropriate.

"Anything, yeh always look gorgeous." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck, "But I'd wear something yeh don't mind having ripped off yeh."

"What kind of barbeque is this?" she pulled a funny face as Stephen laughed at her.

"One that we will be leaving early." He winked at her before standing up pulling her up with him. Izzy brushed herself off and picked up her sandals. "C'mon, we're gonna grab some food then head back."

"More food?" she still couldn't get over how much he managed to eat throughout the day. "And then you're gonna eat again at the barbeque?"

"Damn right, I'm a big fella'." He grinned then wrapped his large hand around hers and began walking up the beach.

"I can't really argue with you there." She placed a kiss on his cheek as they continued walking until they made it the top of beach. Izzy brushed the sand off her feet and slipped her sandals back on. They reached Stephens Cadillac and headed to downtown St Augustine. Stephen pulled the car to a stop outside a small restaurant. Izzy looked out of the window to the wooden sign hanging above the building, it read '_Collage_'.

Stephen was already opening the car door for her; she hadn't even heard him get out. "What is this place?"

"Yeh ask too many questions Iz." He shut and locked the car door after she hopped out onto the sidewalk. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her towards the entrance of the building. Izzy smiled as she saw the homely interior of the restaurant, wooden tables were scattered around with diners tucking into various dishes.

"Ahh, Stephen! Glad you could make it." Izzy turned around to see a chubby old man walking towards them, a huge smile set on his face.

"I told yeh I would. How are yeh?" Izzy could only watch as they shook hands.

"Very good," the man chuckled then turned his attention to Izzy "And who's you're lovely lady?"

She felt Stephen squeeze her side lightly, "This is me girlfriend Izzy, Izzy this is Charlie. He owns the restaurant." Izzy couldn't hide the smile on her face, this was the first time he had introduced her as his girlfriend.

"Pleasure to meet you Izzy." Charlie shook her hand then led them to a table by a small arched window overlooking gardens at the side of the building.

"You seem to know an awful lot of restaurant owners." So she was exaggerating a little bit, but it was starting to be a running trend now. Instead of replying he picked up a menu and placed it in front of her.

She watched him as he read through the menu then looked up at her. He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, "I think I'm going to get the steak." Izzy frowned, Stephen had changed the subject. She tore her gaze from him to the menu, the food sounded delicious but smelt even better. The smells creeping through from the kitchen were making her mouth water.

"Mmm... I want the lobster ravioli." Izzy knew she had made the right decision, it was one of the best meals she had ever had. And she didn't hesitate to wash it down with a delightful vanilla Crème Brûlèe. She would usually be indecisive whether to eat so much food in front of a man like Stephen, but seeing as though he ate ten times more than she did, it didn't seem to matter.

Izzy groaned as she climbed back into Stephens car, "I think I ate too much."

"I don't think I ate enough." She glanced over just in time to see him rubbing his stomach. Izzy rolled her eyes and laughed at his actions.

They soon arrived back at the house and Izzy immediately collapsed on the couch in the den. She was tired and wanted sleep, but she also had to get ready for this barbeque. She slipped her sandals off and stretched her legs out, nerves were starting to settle in her stomach; she didn't want to let Stephen down. Getting to know Stephens friends meant a lot to him. She watched Stephen walk into the room; she couldn't take her eyes off him. He flashed his irresistible smile as he sat down next to her. She instinctively leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. The nervousness she was feeling subsided for a moment, the sound of Stephen breathing was the only thing she could hear.

Their peaceful moment was soon interrupted by the house phone ringing, Izzy sighed as Stephen apologised and left the room. She tried to listen but couldn't hear all that well, much to her disappointment. She hoped it wasn't Amy ringing again. Those thoughts were soon thrown out of the window, Stephen returned to the room; "That was Dan, we can head over when we like."

Izzy forced a smile, the nervous feeling was returning. She wasn't usually like this when meeting people, there were countless people she'd had to schmooze for work relations but this was different. She actually cared what these people thought of her. If his friends didn't like her, surely that would have an impact on their relationship. Thankfully she had made a good impression with Stephens work friends at his house warming party; hopefully she could do the same today.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll go and take a shower then get ready." She stood up and quickly brushed past Stephen. Before she made it to the stairs, his large arms engulfed her and pulled her flush against his body. His lips captured hers in a hungry kiss. She opened her eyes to see his grey eyes shining back at her.

"We have to shower together." He wasn't asking, or even suggesting. He was telling her.

"Oh really?" She knew she would never get enough of Stephen, and she was going to get as much of him as possible before she had to leave.

"Yeah, yeh know. Cutting down on water and saving the environment." He had her sold as soon as he put his hands on her.

"Well, if those are the rules." She pushed him away from her and gripped the bottom of her Juicy Couture cotton sundress. She pulled the material over her head and let it drop to floor next to her feet. She watched as Stephens eyes widened and raked over her body covered in matching La Perla white lace bra and panties. She smiled and made a quick dash for the stairs with Stephen in hot pursuit.

_-30 minutes later-_

Izzy sat on the edge of the bed, a towel held tightly around her body and her wet hair pulled into a ponytail waiting to be dried and straightened. She watched Stephen walk around the room in just a pair of jeans then returned her gaze to the suitcase lying open on the floor.

"If yeh don't pick something out soon, I'm going to pick something for yeh." Izzy looked over at Stephen who had now put on a black dress shirt but hadn't buttoned it up.

"I just want to make a good first impression." She sighed and stood up; she really did want to make a good first impression.

"Yeh will Iz, they're going to love yeh. And they won't care what yer wearing, just be yehself." He was right, they weren't socialites or fashionistas that would judge her quicker than she could bat her Maybelline coated lashes.

She bent down and rooted through her suitcase and pulled out a dress. It wasn't too dressy or too casual. She laid the dress on the bed, and then turned back to Stephen. He had finished getting ready and as always looked good enough to eat.

"I've got some things to sort out, I'll be in me office when yer done." He placed a hot kiss on her lips before turning to walk out of the room.

"Okay." She smiled now feeling less apprehensive than she did before. She was even starting to look forward to going out.

"Don't be too long." Stephen shouted before slipping through the door into the hallway.

After drying and styling her hair, she applied a small amount of makeup not wanting to look too made up. She slipped the dress she had chosen over her head and zipped up the back. As she smoothed down the cool silk she remembered how short the dress actually was. She stepped into the Rupert Sanderson black patent leather wedges she had picked out earlier and walked over to the full length mirror in the bathroom. The dress she had chosen was one of her favourites; it was a Stella McCartney paillette-print dress with a black tie belt accentuating the waist. Now she just hoped Stephen would approve. She gave herself a squirt of Lola by Marc Jacobs and after one last glance in the mirror, left to find Stephen.

Walking into the office a few doors down from the bedroom she found him sat on a large brown leather desk chair in front of a huge mahogany desk. The desk was facing the window which overlooked the ocean. He obviously hadn't heard her come in as he continued to type away on the computer sitting in the middle of the desk.

She stood in the doorway and cleared her throat. Stephen whipped around on his chair and gave her the once over then sent a lopsided grin her way.

"I've finished getting ready, but is this okay? I mean is it too short? I don't want to give off the wrong impression." So she was nervous again, and hiding it clearly wasn't working as she continued to ramble at Stephen, "Maybe I should go change."

"Iz!" She stared at him as his voice stopped her from ranting, "Yeh look perfect, I can't wait to show yeh off. And in 5 minutes that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Thank you," she smiled at him before walking past his desk to look out of the window, "You look rather handsome" she didn't turn around to see his reaction but she could feel his gaze travelling down her legs. 10 minutes later they were in a taxi heading towards Dan's beach front condo at Butler Beach. Stephen was keeping her nerves at bay by pointing out various sights, but they arrived quicker than Izzy hoped.

She clutched onto his arm as they walked to the front door, Stephen knocked then whispered against her ear, "Are yeh holding on tight enough?" She glanced down at her hand gripping his forearm, she couldn't answer quickly enough as the door flew open.

Izzy took in the man's appearance as he and Stephen greeted each other. He was a little bit shorter and smaller built than Stephen. After being introduced she found out that this was actually Dan and he seemed just as nice as Stephen said he would be. She walked behind Stephen through the house into a large open planned kitchen.

"Izzy, I would like to meet my fiancé Jess." Izzy turned her attention to the woman standing next to Dan. Her hair was short and a shade darker than her own, she was a similar height and build to her though. She was also happy to see she was wearing a dress, Alice & Olivia if she wasn't mistaken.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Izzy couldn't miss the huge rock sparkling on her hand clutching a glass of wine.

"You too, I love your dress. Alice & Olivia right?" Izzy momentarily forgot about the two men in the room, she was just glad that Dan and Jess were being so lovely to her.

"Yeah, thank you! You have no idea how much I debated getting it, but then I thought what's $400!" A loud spluttering cough came from beside Jess as Dan chocked on his beer, clearly shocked at the price of the dress. Before Dan could enquire about the dress Jess changed the subject, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Erm, white wine please." She answered noticing Dan had already handed Stephen a beer.

"Hey Stephen, I've got some new gym equipment I want to show you." Dan had already started walking out of the kitchen.

"I won't be long." Stephen murmured against her ear then pressed a kiss against her cheek.

"So what do you think of St. Augustine so far?" Izzy took the glass being held out to her.

"It's beautiful, such a change from New York though. How long have you lived here for?" Izzy asked before taking a long sip of wine.

"4 years, seems like much longer. I moved from Jacksonville for my job, I work in real estate, and then I met Dan. Have you lived in New York all your life?" Jess smiled as she talked about her life, something that seemed to be contagious. A smile crept across Izzy's face as Jess asked her about New York.

"Born and raised. But I wouldn't want to live anywhere else, as appealing as a house on the beach is looking right now." Jess chuckled at Izzys comment.

"I know what you mean, but change is good sometimes." Izzy wanted to agree, but change was something that didn't come easy to her. Unless it was the contents of her wardrobe every season. The pair continued to natter away until Dan walked through the kitchen door from outside.

"Where's Stephen?" As much as she and Jess were getting along, Stephen was like her safety blanket and she wanted nothing more than to be able to cling onto him right now.

"I left him about 2 minutes ago, he's probably still in the gym." Dan grinned then pointed to where he had left earlier on, "The door at the very end of the hallway, can't miss it."

"Thanks." Izzy set her glass down on the counter then turned to walk down the hallway. She walked past two or three doors before finally coming to the door at the end. She pushed the door open and took a step into the room. Her jaw almost hit the floor as she watched Stephen forcibly remove the brunette attached to his lips.

"Iz this isn't what it looks like." She wanted to laugh, what a cliché.

"Oh my god. Amy Jennings." Was all that left Izzys mouth as the woman turned around. It had been 7 years since she left high school but she would never forget the girl who made her life hell. She narrowed her eyes as the brunette smirked at her. She had hit the bitch once before, and now knew that wasn't going to be the last time.

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, MissShelz and for the reviews. Soooo sorry this update has taken forever, I was afraid this would happen but I'm definitely not giving up on the story! University and my new addiction to (send me a message if you have tumblr and want to know mine :P) have stopped me from writing as much as I have wanted to! Anyway, enjoy and I hope it won't take as long for the next update! :D Oh and flashback to chapter 13 to remember who Amy Jennings is :P!**


	24. Broken Trust And Broken Hearts

**Chapter 24 – **_**Broken Trust And Broken Hearts**_

Bright blue eyes darted back and forth from Stephen to Amy. She didn't know what the odds were of something like this happening, but she couldn't believe it.

"Wow, after all these years you haven't changed." Izzy stared daggers at Amy, "You haven't even lost your puppy fat."

Izzy snapped, she leapt forward and knocked Amy to the ground. She grabbed a fistful of brown hair but before she could make contact with her face an arm slid around her waist and pulled her up. She felt the hem of her dress being tugged on followed by the sound of ripping fabric.

"You're one crazy lady." Amy managed to get out as she climbed to her feet.

Izzy scoffed and tried to wriggle free from Stephens grip, "You make out with my boyfriend, call me fat then expect me to play nice?"

"Iz, let it go." Stephen spoke quietly against her ear. Had she heard him right, was he standing up for Amy instead of her. Before she had a chance to respond Dan flew through the door quickly followed by Jess. It didn't take them long to figure out that something had happened between the two women. Izzy forcefully took hold of Stephens arm and eventually freed herself. Before Stephen could get hold of her again she made a quick dash past Jess and out of the room.

She heard footsteps behind her, "Izzy! Are you alright?" She turned to see Jess staring at her looking worried.

"Erm... Yeah, I think" Izzy forced a smile then took a deep breath; she could hear Dan and Stephen talking in the distance.

"Well you don't look it," Izzy furrowed her brows, there was nothing like good pure honesty to make someone feel better, "Come on, let's see if we can fix your dress." Izzy looked down as Jess took hold her arm and lead her down the hallway then upstairs to the bedroom. Amy had in fact ripped the hem of her dress.

"It's silk, I'll have to get the whole thing taken up." Izzy stated as she sat down on the king sized bed in the middle of the bedroom.

"I have something you can borrow." Jess started rummaging through the large wardrobe at the opposite side of the room. "Here, I know it's nothing special but it's better than a ripped dress right?" Jess was walking towards her with a black dress draped over her arm.

"Are you sure?" Jess placed the dress in Izzys arms.

"Of course, now go try it on." Izzy stood up as Jess gestured towards the en suite bathroom.

"Thank you." A genuine smile plastered her face before she turned to walk into the bathroom. The door clicked shut behind her; she looked around then placed the hanger on the back on the door. She stepped in front of the mirror and inspected the rip at the bottom of her dress. Stephen was right yet again, she should have worn a dress she didn't mind having ripped. She sighed as she unzipped the back and let the smooth material slide off her body. She folded her dress up and placed it on the counter next to the sink then took the black dress from the back of the door. It was a simple black DKNY jersey sleeveless number that fit her perfectly. She stepped out of the bathroom clutching her ripped dress; she looked around to see the bedroom empty. She took a step forward towards the door leading onto the hallway, her movements stopped as the door opened. Instead of seeing Jess, she saw Stephens large frame fill the doorway.

"Jess told me yeh were in here." Izzy didn't respond, she continued staring into his now dark grey eyes. "Are yeh mad at me?" Instead of answering she crossed her arms under her bust and narrowed her eyes, hoping he would get the hint.

Izzy didn't let her gaze leave his as he stepped towards her, she was pissed. Pissed at how much of a hypocrite he was being. Pissed that he told her to _'let it go'_. She was also pissed that a very stunning dress was now ruined. She took a step back as he reached out his arm to caress her face. Izzy held her head high and pulled her shoulders back, she looked Stephen dead in the eye, "I don't want to talk to you right now." Perhaps she was being a little bit childish, but she didn't care. She walked around him to the door.

The door slammed shut, she looked up to see Stephens hand pressed against the hard wood. She rolled her eyes, "Stephen, let go of the door."

She heard him chuckle against her ear, "Now why would I do that?" He pulled her way from the door and pointed in the direction of the bed, "Sit down."

This was the point where she would have caved. She looked at the bed then at Stephen; she trailed her gaze down to his feet then back up to his eyes. She pursed her lips and took a stride towards him. A strong sense of déjà vu washed over her body, but this time she knew she wasn't in the wrong. "Why was Amy kissing you?"

"I told yeh what she's like, and think about what you just said. She kissed me." She could tell he was getting frustrated. He ran a hand over his face and let out a sigh.

"And why did you tell me to _'let it go'_, like it was something that shouldn't have bothered me." She held her gaze as his eyes locked with his.

"I didn't want yeh to get hurt and fighting would only make things worse." She smiled as the last words left his mouth.

"So what if the shoe was on the other foot." She wanted to get under his skin, make him feel what she was feeling. She took another step towards him so they were inches apart. "Imagine Sean," she noticed his jaw tighten as she started speaking, "Imagine him with his hands on me. Kissing me. Then tell me how you would react seeing something like that?" Izzy held her breath; maybe she had gone a step too far.

"Yeh know that's completely different Izzy!" From the tone of his voice and the use of her full name she knew he was now mad.

"You're such a hypocrite." She poked her finger into Stephens hard abs, "And you didn't even stand up for me."

"Are yeh being serious? Maybe yeh've forgotten the things I've done for yeh in the past few weeks." He took hold of her hand and let it drop to her side. She shook her head, she hadn't forgotten but he was taking this out of context.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just.." He took hold of her elbow and started walking to the door.

"We're going back to my place." He opened the door and led her down the stairs into the kitchen. Dan and Jess were stood talking, but stopped when they saw the couple approach. "We're gonna go, Izzy isn't feeling well. There's a cab outside"

Izzy looked up at Stephen then back at Jess and Dan, "Err... yeah. Thank you for the dress, I'll bring it back tomorrow." They quickly left after Stephen had said goodbye. He took her hand and walked with her towards the car. He left her stood outside the passenger door as he walked round to the other side. She took a deep breath and got in. She eventually tore her eyes from the scenery flashing past to Stephen, he looked deep in thought. She daren't say a word. She also felt sick to her stomach. The ride seemed to take forever but as soon as they arrived back at his house he paid the driver and left the car in a flash, not giving her a second thought.

Still clutching her dress she walked into the house, eventually she found Stephen sat on the couch in the living room. His chin was resting on his tightly clasped hands. She draped her dress over the back of the couch and moved around to stand in his eyesight. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it as soon as he looked her. Her eyes caught his, the look he gave her tore straight through to her heart.

His voice lacked conviction but his words didn't change their meaning, "Iz, this isn't working." Izzy wasn't sure if she had heard him right, all she could hear was the thumping of her heart then the sound of it shattering into a million tiny pieces. She watched through glossy eyes as Stephen stood up and walked towards her. He pressed a kiss against her cheek, "I'm sorry."

Every inch of Izzys body was numb, just yesterday they were saying I love you. And now this. Before she crumbled she watched him walk away from her. She wasn't even sure if this was real. Breathing was becoming harder every second; the air around her was thick. She blinked a few times before finally letting tears fall from her eyes.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, miamitravel, ClubCrackerJunkie and celticfighter for the reviews. You guys are awesome :D!**


	25. Faster And Faster I Should Run

**Chapter 25 –**_** Faster And Faster I Should Run**_

Brushing tears from her cheeks Izzy strode through the house, she couldn't leave things like this. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. As she walked into the kitchen she spotted Stephen outside sat down by the pool. She slowly made her way to the large French doors, the sound of her heels on the stone floor echoed around her. However it didn't break the tension.

"Stephen we need to talk about this." She was surprised she could even find her voice.

"Don't make it harder than it already is." She shook her head in disbelief; he hadn't even turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, you sure look like you're taking this hard." Her usually soft voice was now bitter, sadness was gradually building into anger. He looked over his shoulder at her, his gaze travelled across her body then back to the ocean. "So that's it, you're giving up?" The silence that followed answered her question. She took a step back towards the house.

"I put myself on the line for yeh so many times," She swallowed hard; he was still staring out into the ocean, "Too many times."

So this was the straw that broke the camel's back, she didn't for one second regret standing up for herself and their relationship. "I hope you're happy. I never imagined you would take the easy way out." Stephen shot up as soon as those words left her mouth. She didn't recognise the look on his face, it was distant. She was utterly confused; this was a side of him she hadn't seen before. She didn't like it one bit.

"Not everything revolves around yeh, Iz." His once soft grey eyes were now icy cold, "Yeh know, sometimes I wish I had never moved to New York."

In a split second all the air rushed from Izzys lungs. Her vision blurred as she tried to catch her breath. She quickly turned around and reached for the door handle. As soon as she was inside she dashed through the house and upstairs. She pulled her shoes off and threw them into her suitcase. She had to go. She had no other option but to get away from Stephen. She quickly changed out of the dress, which she folded and placed on the bed assuming Stephen would return it to Jess. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a loose cotton tank top she picked up her blackberry and eventually found the number for Jacksonville airport. After the longest 20 minutes of her life talking to a very unhelpful woman she finally got booked onto a flight leaving at 8pm. That meant she needed to leave right now. She again used her blackberry to find the number for the local cab service, thankful that Stephen had Wi-Fi. All she had to do now was pack the rest of her stuff and wait 10 minutes for the cab.

She grimaced as her reflection came into view in the bathroom mirror; mascara streaked her cheeks and her eyes unsurprisingly were red and puffy. She took off her makeup and cleaned her face before packing her toiletries into her suitcase. After checking the room one last time for anything she may have forgotten, she zipped up her case and slipped her sandals on. Her mind was still running a mile a minute as she carried her case down the stairs. With a lot of effort she made it down unscathed. She peaked out of the window next to the front door to see the cab pulling up next to the house. _'Perfect timing'_ she thought.

"Iz." Stephens Irish brogue floated through the air. She froze on the spot; her hand was already settled on the door handle ready to leave. Her mind and her heart were battling with each other. She squeezed her eyes shut not wanting anymore tears to fall. She pulled the door open and walked out, slamming it shut behind her. He'd got the satisfaction of watching her leave; she didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing the broken look on her face as she walked out of his life. She got into the back of the cab as the driver put her suitcase in the trunk of the vehicle. Forcing herself not too look at the house, she gripped onto her bag tightly as the cab sped off.

The journey felt like it lasted forever, she knew she now had an insane cab fare to pay. But as always she had packed emergency money in her suitcase which she put in her bag before she left the house. She made the check-in on time and was now sat waiting for her flight to be called. She let out a sigh as she grabbed another handful of M&M's, she had thought of a million things she should have asked and said to Stephen before she left. But that was always the case. She rooted through the mass of chocolate she had bought in her bag to find her blackberry.

She stared at the screen, 11 missed calls, 2 voicemails and 1 message. She checked the message first; her heart quickened as she saw it was from Stephen. _'You left your dress. Will drop it off when I'm next in NY.' _She frowned at her phone then read the message again. She felt like a stranger to him. She then remembered what he had said earlier, she was obviously just regret and a stranger to him now. She sighed and deleted the message. She looked at the list of missed called, all from her Mom. She'd told her she would be out of town with work for a few days. She quickly dialled to check her voicemail, she figured it would be her Mom and she was right. She didn't think her day could get any worse but it had, her Dad had been rushed to hospital. She tried to call her Mom back but there was no answer, she left a message letting her know she would be home as soon as possible. She looked around her; the loneliness was just beginning to settle along with more tears in her eyes.

The flight to La Guardia airport was silent, trapped with nothing but her thoughts. She didn't know what was wrong with her Dad, and she wouldn't know until she could get off the plane and ring her Mom. As usual everything took longer than necessary, her bag was the last out and some bitch stole her cab. Finally she was stood outside The Majestic, she wished she had put a sweater on as the cool air whipped around her causing her skin to shiver. She walked through the empty lobby, she wanted to feel at home but she didn't. She felt nervy and uncomfortable. The instant she opened the door of her apartment she knew she couldn't stay there. She emptied the contents of her suitcase and filled it back up in record time. She checked the phone clutched tightly in her hand, 11.30pm and no received calls. She made her way back down through the lobby, and yet again into another cab. This time headed towards Brooklyn Heights. She paid and thanked the driver as he stood her suitcase on the sidewalk in front of her.

She stared up at the familiar large 4 story house then down at the small gold key in her palm. She silently cursed herself, between Stephen and work she hadn't visited for a while though she did make time to call. She dragged her suitcase up the stone stairs leading to the front door and pushed the key into the lock. She set her suitcase in the hallway as she flicked the light on and turned off the alarm. Everything was meticulously placed; she didn't expect anything but though. She jumped as her phone vibrated in her hand; she closed the door behind her before looking at the screen.

"Mom?" Her voice was desperate as she answered the phone.

"_Elizabeth sweetheart, where are you?" _Her Moms voice was a god send.

"I'm at your house, where's Dad? Is he okay?" Her impatience was kicking in again.

"_You stay there sweetie. We're at Long Island College Hospital, you're fathers had a heart attack." _Izzys hand immediately covered her mouth.

The hospital was literally a few blocks away from the house on State Street; she could run there in minutes, "Alright, I'm coming now."

"_No, you stay there. He's in recovery now, I'll come home in the morning and we can go back together." _Izzy sighed, her Mom sounded exhausted. _"Josie's on her way over too, she catching the next flight she can."_

"Okay, I love you Mom."

"_I love you too, honey. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." _With that her Mom hung up leaving a cold silence.

Izzy set her handbag down beside her suitcase and locked the front door. She moved through to the large living room filled with art deco furnishings, she flicked the lights on and slipped her sandals off before her feet stepped on the deep plush red rug sitting on the dark polished wooden floor. She curled up into the corner of the cream couch, her gaze travelled around the room then landed on the picture on the tall wooden table next to the couch. She picked the picture up and stared at it for a moment. Her Mom, Dad, Josie and herself were sat around a picnic in Prospect Park; it was only a few years ago when the picture was taken. She couldn't wait to see her sister; she had moved to Paris three years ago and was now head of PR at the Christian Louboutin headquarters. After what should have been a yearlong internship, she met her fiancé Paul and was offered a full time job.

She sighed; her sister was only 22 and was already getting married. Izzy wasn't even close, she had been a tiny bit closer this morning, but now she was back to where she usually was. Alone. She placed the picture back on the table and wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted Stephen. She wanted his arms around her, his voice whispering soothing words next to her ear. But he was right, he didn't need her. He didn't need the baggage, stress and drama that she carried around with her. She didn't blame him though; in fact he must be an idiot for not leaving her sooner. She would be fine. Her life would be just like it was before she ever set eyes on the stupid giant.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, Y2Erin, poisenousprincess and wwemagpie for the reviews, so glad you guys are still enjoying the story :D. Hopefully you won't have to wait too much longer for another update ;)! **


	26. Letting Go, Taking Back

**Chapter 26 – **_**Letting Go, Taking Back**_

Speeding down Belt Parkway, Izzy glared in her rear-view mirror as she cut off another driver. She was late picking up her sister from JFK airport and had visited nearly every New York airport in four days, surely that deserved some kind of reward. She rolled her eyes as the sat nav woman spoke up again, if she could figure out how to turn her off and not get lost she would have done that by now. She was driving her Moms Porsche, it had been a while since she had driven but it was all coming back to her, kind of. She could hear her phone vibrating in her bag on the passenger seat as she battled with the busy Saturday afternoon traffic. She finally turned off onto Van Wyck Expressway and into the Cell Phone Lot to wait for Josie to ring her when she was ready to be picked up. She pulled her phone out of her bag as soon as she was parked up, 1 missed call from Stephen. She suddenly wished she was back at her parents' house eating ice cream. She didn't ring him back; she set the phone on the dash and stared out of the window. A few moments later her phone was vibrating again, she picked it up and sighed. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't even know if she could talk to him.

The vibrating stopped, and her phone flashed that she had a new voice message. It took all of her strength to listen to the message, _'Iz, let me know yeh safe. I'm worried.'_ She scoffed as she deleted the message. Good, she was glad he was worried. She was again brought out of her thoughts as her phone vibrated, this time Josie's name flashed up on the screen. A smile spread across her face as she spoke to her sister. She was making her way through the terminal so Izzy didn't hesitate to leave the parking lot straight away. She parked up in front of terminal 1 and climbed out of the car locking it behind her. She looked down at the Christian Louboutin pigalle spiked ballerina flats on her feet, she knew Josie would approve. Black Alexander McQueen jeans covered her long legs which she had teamed with a Markus Lupfer perfume bottle sweater. She stood next to the car scanning the mass of people exiting the building. She soon spotted her sister dragging a Louis Vuitton monogram suitcase behind her with a matching holdall hanging from the crook of her elbow.

"Josie!" Her sisters' head shot up as she shouted her name, they immediately rushed towards each other though the surrounding commuter's carelessly elbowing people here and there. As soon as she was in reaching distance, Izzy wrapped her arms around her slender frame and squeezed the life out of her. She was a little bit shorter and slimmer than Izzy and her once blonde hair was now a deep shade of brown.

Minutes later they were soon on their way back to Brooklyn Heights. Izzy drove straight to the hospital; she had been there most of the previous day and today before she had to leave for the airport. She linked arms with her sister as they stepped through the front doors; she pulled a face at the smell.

"Hospitals creep me out." Josie whispered whilst Izzy pressed the up button for the elevator.

"Me too, but Dad should be able to leave soon." She smiled reassuring Josie before the elevator doors opened.

They walked onto the ward and Izzy led them through to where their Dads room was, she knocked before pushing the door open. Her Dads eyes lit up as he saw his youngest daughter appear, Izzy could only smile as she looked on at her Mom and Dad greeting her younger sibling. Her Dad was fine and she was surrounded by family. That's all she needed right now.

_-2 months later-_

"Izzy! You're coming, end of conversation." Cas was frustrated as she watched her friend continue to type away at her computer.

"You know, I think you've asked me to come 10 times now. Why haven't you gotten the hint?" She was tired of Cas asking her over and over again.

"Because you need to live a little and stop working!" Izzy sighed as she tore her gaze away from the computer to her best friend. She had been living on auto pilot. Work, eat and sleep made up her everyday routine, throwing in extra hours whenever she could. She had however earned a raise during New York fashion week, a lot of hard work eventually paid off.

"Fine, but do I have to dress up?" she turned her attention back to the computer.

"Of course, that's the whole point." Izzy groaned, it was Halloween on Sunday and Cas' cousin was throwing a party on Saturday night, "But don't worry, I have the costumes all figured out." Izzy shook her head; she didn't even want to know what Cas had planned.

The following evening Izzy stood at the foot of her bed staring at the costume Cas had brought her, "I'm wonder woman?"

"Yeah, I thought it was fitting." Izzy rolled her eyes; Cas had been there for her whenever she needed her. But she knew she was feeding information to Stephen through Cody.

"And you're going as..." She watched as Cas revealed her outfit from under her trench coat.

"Rawr." Izzy couldn't help but laugh as Cas held up her hands as if she had claws.

"Ahh, original." She looked at the outfit she had on. Black leather hot pants, bodice and thigh high boots apparently equalled a cat.

"Ugh. Shut up and put your costume on." Izzy shooed Cas out of the room. She changed into the costume that had kindly been picked out for her and stood looking into the full length mirror. Blood red Louboutins fit perfectly on her feet, bright blue hot pants and a red and gold corset made up the rest of the outfit with a gold belt accentuating her slim waist. She applied another coat of red Lancôme lipstick and smoothed down her poker straight hair. She strode through into the living room. Cas sat perched on the arm of the couch, her blackberry pressed against her ear. She hastily said bye and hung up as she caught sight of Izzy.

"Who was that?" Izzy asked as Cas stood up and smiled.

"No one. You look good, ready to go?" Izzy sensed something was up but didn't question her any further. She looked down at her costume again, then at Cas. Apparently legs, ass and a lot of cleavage were the themes for the evening.

"Sure am." She picked up her Alexander McQueen Britannia patent-leather clutch, the red and gold matching perfectly with her costume, then draped her Burberry trench coat over her arm.

The ride down to the lobby was silent, Izzy watched the numbers count down. As the 5th floor lit up Cas broke the tension, "I invited Cody, he's waiting in the lobby."

"What?" Her eyes widened, seeing Cody lead to the possibility of running into Stephen, whom she had successfully blocked out of her life.

"I knew if I told you before you would freak out and not come, but now you have no escape." Cas grinned, proud that she had accomplished her plan. As soon as the doors opened Cas gave Izzy a little push out of the elevator, which in return earned her a glare. She continued walking towards the lobby doors.

"Izzy?" She knew that voice. Shivers ran across her body as her steps faltered. She sucked in a deep breath; all she could hear now was the thumping of her heart. She couldn't turn around. "Iz?" Her mind raced, she needed to show him didn't have this effect on her.

She threw her head around and pretended to double take, "Oh my god, Stephen. I'm so sorry, I didn't recognise you!" She felt ridiculous, and looked ridiculous too. "Well, I would just love to stay and chat. But as you can see," she placed her hand on her waist and stuck out her hip whilst pointing at her outfit, "I have things to do and people to see. Have a lovely evening." She looked up at his face before she stepped away which brought instant regret. His once bright eyes were dull, he looked tired and lost. _'He doesn't want you'_ she reminded herself as she forced herself to stop staring at him. She turned on her heel and quickly headed out of the lobby doors.

Tears fell from her eyes as the cool evening air whipped around her body, she instantly felt Cas by her side. She turned around to look at Cas, blinking a few times as she saw Cody stood next to her dressed as a cowboy. She knew they were getting funny looks from people walking by.

"I'm sorry Iz, I just thought if you saw him then maybe you would talk to him. You're both so stubborn." A sympathetic look spread across Cas' features.

"I should have known you two would scheme against me. And when did you ever think tonight of all nights was a good idea for this to happen?" She pointed at her clothing again, "I'm fricken wonder woman!" She groaned then continued talking, "Most girls dream of running into an ex when they're wearing that amazing new dress, or those perfect shoes. But when do I ever get that lucky?"

Cas and Cody stood silent for a moment, "Actually, something like this is every guys fantasy. Right Cody?"

Izzy watched on as Cas elbowed Cody's ribs, "Hell yeah."

"And you look amazing, you could look a lot worse." Izzy rolled her eyes at her attempt to justify their actions.

"I'm going back." Izzy moved around Cas and Cody to take a look in the lobby, Stephen had gone.

"No, come with us." Izzy slowly shook her head

"I really don't feel like going now. But you two have a fun night." She smiled at the couple; Cody had his arm around Cas' shoulder pulling her against his body. She was happy they had worked things out.

"Despite what you think, he regrets what he did Izzy." Izzy stared at Cody, she wanted to believe him. Eventually the phone calls had stopped, he had visited her apartment. Each time she curled up on her bed pretending to be out. She gave them both a hug before disappearing back into the lobby.

"Text him." Cas barked her orders at Cody as they started walking down the street to catch a cab.

"I think we've done enough, you saw how upset she was." She shook her head, she knew Izzy.

"She just needs a good hard shove in the right direction, and that direction is into Stephens's arms. They need each other, they're just too stupid to see it." Cody gave in and took his phone out of his pocket, writing whatever Cas told him to.

"And now we wait. This time tomorrow, everything will be back to normal." Cody hoped she was right.

Meanwhile Izzy had finally made it back to her apartment. She locked the door behind her before dragging herself through to the living room, she carelessly threw her coat and bag onto the coffee table then flopped down onto the couch. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Her eyes shot open as a banging on the door echoed around the quiet apartment. She didn't move as the banging started again.

"Izzy open up." She couldn't miss Stephens muffled voice through the door. She stood up from the couch and stared at the door, "Iz, I know yer in there! Open the door now." He continued to bang on the door. He would go away eventually, he always did.

She started to tip toe across the hall towards the bedroom, "Izzy, please." His voice sounded strained and desperate. She took a step towards the door and stopped. With all the courage she could find, she slowly walked the rest of the distance to the door. Her small hand slipped around the handle as she unlocked the door with the other. She swallowed hard as she opened the door and came face to face with a wall of solid muscle. She bit her lip as she looked directly into his grey eyes. All the pent up resentment she had been feeling subsided, her body was filled with nothing but love for the man stood in front of her. Too bad he didn't love her back.

"What do you want?" She didn't trust her voice; it was barely above a whisper. She tried to take a step backwards as Stephen reached for her, she wasn't quick enough. Both of his large hands cupped her face. She couldn't handle the rush of emotion through her body, as soon as his rough palms touched her smooth skin the tears broke free. Stephen wrapped both of his arms around her. It took all of her strength mentally and physically to push him away from her.

She shook her head, "This isn't fair. You don't just get to walk in here and act like this."

"I know, but..." He had managed to keep one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah you do know. You know what I've been through and that still didn't stop you from breaking my heart." He ran a hand through her hair from her temple to the back of her neck. He was too close and as usual he was sucking up all the space around her.

"I love yeh. And I'm sorry, I handled everything wrong." Stephen pressed his forehead against hers. Her small hand gripped onto his bicep, she felt dizzy. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead she pressed her lips against his. A surge of energy ran down her spine, she had cracked and there was no turning back. She needed him no matter how much she tried to deny it.

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, Y2Erin, TNcountrygirl (I hope this chapter answered your questions :P), MissShelz, poisenousprincess and wwemagpie for the reviews! There should be another update at the start of next week :).**


	27. I Hate This Part Right Here

**Chapter 27 – **_**I Hate This Part Right Here**_

Opening her bright blue glassy eyes, Izzy tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Stephen." Her voice was breathy; she wanted to make sure this was real. She was putty in his hands and she was pretty sure he knew it. Her hand reached up and touched the side of his face as he flashed his perfect teeth. She wanted to smile back but there was a tiny part of her holding back.

"Please let me explain," She knew he felt her putting up a wall, he could always read her. He pressed a kiss against her forehead and pulled her hard against his body. "Please." She couldn't resist, she took a few steps backwards into her apartment pulling him with her. Once he had shut the door his lips were on hers. She moaned into his mouth. He was making it harder for her to keep her composure. His kiss was needy and possessive; she felt it through every inch of her body.

Slowly she regained her senses and gently pushed against his chest. "No, first you need to talk." She sighed and looked down at her attire, "After I've changed."

"Do yeh have to?" He showered kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat. She nodded, as much as she had missed and loved their flirting. She knew what it would ultimately lead to.

"Yeah, 5 minutes." She gripped onto his forearms and pulled them from around her waist, "Make yourself comfortable." She knew he would watch her leave, and before she was out of eyesight she glanced over her shoulder. His gaze was locked on her movements and the smile he sent her before she disappeared into the bedroom melted her heart.

She quickly pulled off her shoes and removed her belt. As much as she wanted to run back to Stephen and jump on him, they had to talk things through first. She reached to her back to unzip the corset, she cursed under her breath as the thing wouldn't budge after an inch. She rushed over to the mirror to get a better look and tried pulling again. Zipping it back up then down again didn't work either. She sighed and looked towards the bedroom door, there was only one other option. Asking Stephen to undress her was the last thing she thought she would be doing this evening.

She crept out of her bedroom and peeked around the wall connecting to the living room. Stephen was sat taking up most of the space on the couch looking deep in thought, she slowly stepped towards him.

"Stephen," His head shot towards her as her soft voice filled the silence, she turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder, "I'm stuck."

His low chuckle filled the room, "Yeh need some help?"

She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled, "Please."

He was stood behind her in seconds; the heat radiating from him warmed her skin. His magic hands made quick work of the zipper in no time, his knuckles brushing her back made her shiver. He left the zip half way down then wrapped both arms around her, "Are yeh cold?" His low brogue rumbled against her ear. She shook her head not trusting her voice. She felt his facial hair brush her neck, and then his soft wet lips place a kiss under her ear. She was a goner. Electricity shot across her body as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Stephen took full advantage nibbling and kissing her soft flesh. The loud moan that left her mouth brought her back to reality. Her eyes snapped open and she forced herself from his embrace.

"No." Stephen stared at her, just as he was about to take a step forward she held her hand up then pointed at the couch, "Sit!" His eyes shifted to the couch behind him then back to Izzy, he could see the determination behind her eyes. He knew she meant business. He sat back down on the couch and watched as she hastily left for her bedroom.

Izzy whipped off her corset and threw it on the bed before stepping out of the blue hot pants. She didn't know where the sudden burst of self control came from, but she was glad of it. She slipped into a pair of Superfine jeans and an Alexander McQueen skull tank. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before leaving the bedroom once again. She needed to make a detour to the kitchen though; she headed for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. She resisted temptation to drink straight from the bottle and poured the liquid into a glass. She took another deep breath after a few big gulps. She needed some courage; however she wasn't sure it would help with her self control. After setting the glass down on the counter she walked through to the living room again.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She waited for an answer and watched as he took in her appearance.

"I'm good thanks." She smiled and moved to sit at the other end of the couch; she didn't trust herself being so close to him. "I don't bite yeh know."

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Yes, you do. And I like it, so I'm staying right here." She grinned as Stephen chuckled at her. It was only just sinking in how much she had missed him. She bit her lip as she watched his face turn serious.

"Yeh know I'm sorry for what happened," He looked away from her and rubbed his jaw, she didn't think he would have a hard time talking. That was usually her problem. She scooted up the couch and reached over to take his large hand, she squeezed slightly coaxing him to continue. As soon as he felt her touch, his eyes glanced down at their hands then back up to her eyes. She was sure she saw a flash of anxiousness behind his steel eyes. "I should've handled things differently." He squeezed her hand lightly and continued, "Everything between us happened so quickly, and I guess I wasn't prepared for what happened."

Izzy couldn't help but feel responsible, everything that happened was her fault some way or another. She couldn't look him in the face anymore; instead she counted the freckles on his hand. She had only counted to ten when Stephen placed a finger under her chin and make her look at him. "I've hated these past eight weeks, yeh haven't left me mind for a second Iz." He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, not once taking his eyes off her.

"I'm sorry." She watched as Stephen shook his head at her.

"Yeh have nothing to be sorry for." Izzy had to disagree with him; she pulled his hand away from her face.

"You have so much going on, the last thing you ever needed was to have me as a burden. And I know you don't need it now." She took a deep breath not believing the words coming out of her mouth, "Maybe you're better off without me. You can focus on work and..." She was silenced by Stephens lips on hers.

"I'm not better off without yeh, I need yeh Iz." She shook her head and stood up.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry Stephen." She needed to sort her head out, nothing was making sense. She moved away from the couch only for Stephen to follow her.

"I'm not letting yeh go this time." He took hold of her arm not wanting her to run from him anymore.

Tears pricked at the back of Izzys eyes as she stared up at Stephens face, his features showed nothing but concern, regret and love. Everything she had felt over the past two months came pouring out, "I don't want to hurt anymore."

As soon as the first tears fell she was wrapped up in Stephens protective arms. He carried her over to the sofa and sat down with her curled up on his lap. She buried her head in Stephens neck, all she could hear was her sobs and his soothing voice against her ear. She couldn't deny she needed him, her heart tightened whenever she thought about him. But she had no choice but to protect her heart, something Stephen had failed to do.

**A/N – Thank you Y2Erin, InkShaper, MissShelz, poisenousprincess, wwemagpie and miamitravel for the reviews! Gah, you're all amazing! :D!**


	28. Don't Let It Go To Your Head

**Chapter 28 – Don't Let It Go To Your Head**

Izzy ran her hands across Stephens abs, up his chest to the back of his neck as she straddled his lap. She gripped his hair and tugged slightly before forcing her lips on his. She wanted him to submit to her. She pulled back and stared into his eyes, their shallow breathing filled the silence.

"Yeh can do what yeh want with me." A smirk crept onto her face. That was all she needed to hear. She climbed off him and pulled him up; she trailed kisses down his chest, slowly taking her time. "Mmm... Iz." She loved hearing him fight for self control, but she wanted to be the one to make him crumble under her touch.

Kneeling down in front of him she dragged her nails down Stephens side and hooked her fingers into his black boxer briefs. Painfully slow she pulled the material down, "Iz." She smiled as she heard him repeating her name.

"Iz" Izzys eyes shot open, she looked up to see Stephen staring back at her. She wasn't sure whether he looked confused or concerned, "Iz, yeh were dreaming. Are yeh okay?" She nodded slowly, clearly unsettled in her surroundings, "Yeh seemed to be enjoying yehself though." She knew her cheeks were turning a lovely shade of crimson as Stephen smirked at her. She was still crushed against his body on the couch; she wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for. She felt herself getting hotter by the second, all thanks to Stephen taking over every part of her mind. His grip around her became a little tighter, maybe he sensed she was about to bolt again.

"How long have I been asleep for?" She felt like she had slept for a week, the best sleep she'd had in months to add. But she wasn't about to admit it.

"About an hour, yeh sure yer alright? Yer pretty hot." He pressed his hand against her forehead as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She couldn't look him in the eye after the dream, she needed a cold shower. Still being so dangerously close to him wasn't helping either. She turned her attention to the zipper of his sweatshirt, absently playing with the tiny piece of metal.

"So, what were yeh dreaming of?" Her fingers stopped playing with the zip for a moment then continued.

"Nothing." She hoped he would drop the subject, he really didn't need to know.

"Ahh... so do yeh always say me name in yeh sleep?" Izzys eyes widened then narrowed as she returned her gaze to him.

"You're lying." He chuckled at her as her cheeks became flushed again.

"Now why would I lie about something like that?" His low voice travelling across her skin did nothing to help her cool down.

"Okay, maybe you enter my stupid dreams now and again. But it doesn't mean anything." Her heart was thumping against her chest.

"Who are yeh trying to convince? Me or yehself?" She sighed and quickly pulled his arms away from her body and stood up. She ran a hand through her hair and moved to stand in front of the curtains hiding the windows overlooking New York. She turned around only to find Stephen standing inches away from her. "I love yeh. I'm hopelessly in love with yeh Izzy. Just let me prove it. Can yeh give us a second chance?"

He took her face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb; the soft lingering kiss he left on her lips sealed the deal. She nodded slowly whilst opening her eyes, "Okay." He smiled widely before kissing her again. His hands were hot, touching her everywhere as his mouth ravished hers.

After a few minutes he reluctantly left her lips and pressed his forehead against hers, "Yeh have no idea how much I've missed yeh. I'm never letting yeh walk out of me life again." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was surprised at the sudden calm that took over her body.

"We need to take things slow." She blurted out much to the surprise of Stephen.

"Anything yeh want I'll do. All yeh have to do is tell me." The dream she'd had moments ago flashed through her mind. She would take him up on his words in the future. He slipped one hand up the back of her tank and rubbed circles against her soft skin. "Do yeh want me to leave?" He didn't want to push his luck.

She shook her head; she didn't want him to go at all. She just wanted to be in his arms. Nothing more, nothing less. "No, stay here. Please?"

He cupped her face and placed a kiss on her lips, "Yeh wanna watch rubbish Saturday night TV with me?"

Izzy laughed at his suggestion, "That sounds perfect." He took her hand and led her over to the couch. "Hey, what's that?" Izzy furrowed her brows at a white envelope lying on the coffee table, her name clearly written on the front. She looked on as Stephen picked up the envelope and rubbed the back of his neck. She knew he did this when he was nervous.

"I got yeh these, I was gonna give yeh them when yeh stayed with me." He handed her the envelope. She was confused but it became a little clearer as she opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. Her hand grasped onto two tickets for tomorrow night's house show at Madison Square Garden. "Since I couldn't get yeh tickets for the show in Florida, I was gonna make it up to yeh with these. But, well yeh know what happened."

"You didn't have to do this, thank you." She was genuinely happy, her gratitude shone through her eyes.

"So are yeh gonna come?" Izzy didn't miss the apprehension in his voice.

"Of course." She kissed his cheek and put the tickets back on the table, "Wait. What were you going to do with them if I hadn't let you in?"

"Post them under yeh door, or give them to Cas." He laughed and lay down on the couch.

"Yeah, no doubt she would've found a way to get me there." She grinned as Stephen patted the suede material. Not a second would be wasted; she climbed onto the couch and laid half on Stephen and half on the couch. She didn't mind one bit that he took up all of the space.

A contented sigh left Izzys lips, she was back safe and secure in the arms of the man she loved. Even though everything felt right, there was still something nagging in the back of her mind. She unzipped Stephens sweatshirt and ran her hand under his t-shirt. Subconsciously she traced over his abs with her delicate long fingers. "Did you mean what you said when you told me you wished you hadn't moved to New York?"

"No. Yer the best part of New York, even though I did think yeh were a little crazy when we first met." He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"I want to say I'm surprised, but I'm not." She leant up on her elbow and stared into his eyes, "I really am sorry for all the drama I caused." She removed her hand from his abs and pushed a finger against his lips before he could speak. "I know how hard to you work, and the last thing you want is to deal with when you're not working is my problems."

He pressed a kiss against her finger then removed her hand. He moved his hand to the back of her head and brought his lips down on hers. Instantly she pushed herself against his body, it had been too long. She could think of so many things she wanted to do with him at that very moment, but in the back of her mind she needed to hold onto some control.

"Will you stay here tonight?" She didn't want it to lead to anything, but she desperately wanted him to hold her.

"Anything yeh want Iz." He sent her a lopsided grin as he reiterated his earlier words. Izzy lay back down and snuggled closer into Stephens's body, enjoying the warmth, comfort and perfect moment. Now all she hoped was that they were strong enough to make things work. And that no one would shatter their second chance.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, Y2Erin, InkShaper, poisenousprincess and wwemagpie for all of your lovely reviews :D! I'm thinking of starting another story, maybe a one shot and see how that goes. Something involving Sheamus and Wade Barrett maybe, but if anyone has any suggestions let me know :)!**


	29. Just Like That

**Chapter 29 –**_** Just Like That**_

Rolling over across the cool cotton bed sheets Izzy stretched out her arms, she frowned at the empty space next her. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at the clock on the night stand. 6.45am was far too early for a Sunday morning. She swallowed hard, hoping everything that happened the previous night wasn't a dream. Those fears were soon dismissed as she saw Stephen peak his head around the bedroom door, fully dressed in the clothes from the previous day.

"Ah, yer awake." She smiled as he walked around to the side of the bed, "I've got to go. I've got a pretty busy day, yer still coming tonight though?"

"Yeah, I can't wait." She really couldn't, she had only watched on TV. Though she hadn't watched since things ended between her and Stephen, she was pretty sure she could catch up.

"Great, I'll give yeh a call later." She nodded and bit her lip before letting a smile crawl onto her face, "I love yeh."

"I love you too." She kissed him goodbye and watched as he left the room. They had spent most of the previous night catching up and making out. Mostly making out, but she wasn't about to complain. They needed a fresh start, and she was going to put all her efforts into making them work.

After sleeping in until 9am, Izzy rang Cas. She had a feeling she knew about the tickets but of course wanted Cas to go with her. Apparently all of this had been set up, Cas knew about the tickets and was going regardless. She had already planned her course of action if things didn't out between her and Stephen. She didn't ask for the details. Since Cody would be at the show too, Izzy planned on staying with Cas and getting ready at her apartment. Mainly because it was closer to Madison Square Garden.

Following a morning of cleaning the apartment and picking out an outfit, Izzy hopped into a taxi and headed for Madison Avenue and East 36th street. Izzy loved Cas' apartment in the neighbourhood of Murray Hill, it was a stone's throw away from the Empire State Building, Grand Central Station and Bryant Park. That also meant that traffic was a nightmare. Eventually she reached Cas' apartment, she paid the cab driver and hopped out. Smiling as she was greeted by the friendly doorman, she made her way up the 3 floors and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door swung open and Cas stood, a huge smile spread across her face. She was pulled into the apartment then had the life hugged out of her.

"Aw... I'm so happy you guys worked things out." She released her from her death grip and clapped her hands, "Tell me all about it."

"We flirted, then we talked, then we flirted some more. I didn't realise how much I missed him you know?" They wandered through the open plan apartment to a set of large red couches facing the view of New York.

"I do know. You've been miserable ever since you broke up." Cas sat down opposite Izzy as they both curled up on the couch, "And the same goes for Stephen." Izzy's head shot up, Cody had tried to tell her this before but she had always dismissed it. Not able to believe that she would have that effect on him. After seeing him change so quickly in Florida, she was still apprehensive. But she loved him.

"I'm just scared that something's going to happen, and he'll freak out again." She sighed and rested her head on the back of the couch, "I don't want to have to act differently around him."

"Then talk to him and let him know, it's better to talk about it sooner rather than later." Cas was right, she had been too distracted by Stephens talented mouth the previous night. She needed to know where she stood.

"Enough of me, what's going on with you and Cody? Are you official yet?" She watched on as a disappointed look settled on her best friends face.

Cas shook her head, "No, I really like him though. He's sweet and funny, and so fricken hot."

Izzy laughed at the grin appearing on Cas' face, her thoughts must have been returning to Cody. "Maybe you should talk to him then, ask him where you stand. You don't have to wait for him to make the first move."

A look of horror wiped the grin off her face, "And if I do that, I'm pretty sure he will think I'm needy. And possibly a bit demanding. I can't talk to him."

"I'm pretty sure he knows you're all of those things anyway. What's the worst that could happen?" Cas' glare didn't go unnoticed.

"Err, he tells me he doesn't want to see me or he just wants to stay friends. How can you be friends with someone you love though?" Izzy snapped her head in Cas' direction, her friends hand shot over her mouth.

"You love him?" Izzy was shocked, this was the first time in a while she had heard Cas talking like this.

"No. Yes. Maybe, I don't know. At first, it was the body and well you know, but I just love being with him."

"Aw... sweetie, I didn't know you liked him that much." Izzy moved over on the couch and gave her a hug, "I know he cares about you, I can see it. Just enjoy spending time with him and see where it goes."

Cas smiled, "Now can we start getting ready?"

"I think that's a good idea." Izzy was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her Fendi peekaboo bag next to her feet. "Sorry, that's probably Stephen." It was in fact Stephen; he was calling to let her know he would meet her back at her apartment after the show. He had some interviews and meet and greets to do before he could leave. "Okay, now we can get ready."

Cas clapped her hands excitedly as Izzy picked her bag up then turned serious, "Did you tell Stephen about Sean?"

Izzy turned to Cas, "No. I didn't exactly find the right time."

"Are you going to tell him?" Cas was concerned, the charges against Sean were dropped due to lack of evidence. And ever since, Izzy had received numerous phone calls and letters from him. She'd changed her apartment phone number but the letters didn't stop. As much as Cas had pestered her to go to the police, Izzy was sure they would stop. They hadn't.

Izzy scoffed, "Yeah, and scare him off again. That's the last thing I want to do."

"Just tell me you'll think about it?" She crossed her arms under her chest, she sensed defeat.

"I will think about it." She would think about it, and then she would keep quiet. No good would come out of telling Stephen.

"That's all I'm asking. Now, you need to help me figure out what to wear." Cas linked arms with Izzy as they wandered through the apartment to Cas' bedroom to raid her closet.

An afternoon of joking and trying on clothes cheered the pair up and freed them of their worries. Cas had finally chosen to wear a very cute Hervé Léger black high waisted skirt, Alexander Wang grey T-shirt and Emilio Pucci studded leather sandals. Izzy on the other hand had poured herself into a pair of Fendi leather motocross pants that would definitely give Olivia Newton-John a run for her money. She would be lying if she said she had picked them without Stephen in mind. She had teamed the pants with a Sass and Bide 'Be The One' beaded T-shirt, Moschino Chic and Cheap black open blazer and Jimmy Choo cosmic suede pumps.

"What do you think?" they both stood facing one another, all set to venture out to Madison Square Garden.

"I think we look pretty damn good." Cas grinned at Izzy

"Me too." Izzy stuck her tongue out at Cas, "Mind if I leave some of my stuff here? You can bring me it back at work tomorrow."

"Sure, we better go. Do you have the tickets?"

"Yup, right here." She pulled them out of her bag and waved them in Cas' direction. The pair made their way out of the building onto the busy sidewalk; they figured it would be best to walk rather than battle with the traffic. They linked arms and gossiped as they passed the Empire State Building, momentarily stopping to check out the competition at Macy's. Their window displays couldn't hold a candle to those gracing the Bergdorf Goodman windows. Walking down 7th Avenue, they wandered through a sea of kids wearing bright orange and purple T-shirts.

"Are you excited?" Cas asked as they eventually made it to the entrance after 'accidently' elbowing a few kids out of the way.

"Yeah," Izzy smiled, "And a little bit nervous, lord knows why."

"I don't know why either." Cas pulled out her camera from her bag and snapped a picture of Izzy without warning.

"Okay, now I'm blind. Thanks Cas." Izzy pretended to shield her eyes.

Cas rolled her eyes in response, "You're welcome, let's go find our seats." They found their seats eventually, and of course Cas snapped pictures the entire way there. They were directly in front of the ring and next to the ramp, "Damn, Stephen did well. Remind me to thank him when I see him."

After taking a stupid amount of goofy pictures and waiting for what seemed like eternity, the show started. "So tell me again why Cody is here? I thought Cody and Stephen were on different shows?"

"Sometimes they do like one big show, or something." Cas checked her watch for the 10th time that minute.

"Oh, okay." Izzy nodded at Cas' half assed explanation. 45 minutes into the show there was still no sign of Cody or Stephen.

They didn't have to wait much longer for more music to fill the arena. Cas shot up out of her chair, "Ooo... it's Cody." Izzy couldn't stop herself from laughing at Cas who was grinning like an idiot, "Oh god, he's perfection."

Izzy stood up and leant against the railing. Cody was now climbing into the ring taking off his jacket, "Jeez, how much baby oil?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you got to lather him up," Izzys eyes widened, "Last night me and Cody..."

"Whoa! Stop right there, I don't even want to know." Izzy held her hand up to stop her going any further.

"Ugh, you're such a prude." She continued cheering for Cody forgetting the conversation for a moment.

"I am not." She wasn't, at least she didn't think she was.

"You so are! Seriously, cover Stephen in baby oil, have sex then you won't be telling me to shut up." Izzys mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she stared at Cas. She shouldn't be shocked by her anymore, but putting thoughts of rubbing baby oil over Stephen in her head had shocked her. She needed to rid those thoughts ASAP, now wasn't the time or the place. They continued cheering for Cody who won his match and sent Cas the biggest smile as he walked past to go to the back.

The dreamy look on Cas' face warmed Izzys heart, she was truly and utterly smitten. It wasn't long until the familiar sound of Stephens entrance music rumbled through the arena. Her skin tingled and her heart raced as she watched him come out. It was weird being so close to him whilst he was in 'Sheamus' mode. He stopped just in front of the ring, looked to the right then to left to where they were stood. He stared at her for a moment before letting a smirk spread across his face. He licked his lips then walked up the steel steps into the ring. She was having a hard time concentrating, he was ruthless and aggressive in the ring and all she could think about was what she wanted to do with him back at the apartment. She knew she told him she wanted to take things slow, but right now she was more than willing to go back on her words.

She couldn't take her eyes off Stephen, now she knew why Cas acted like she did. More music filled the arena along with screaming fans. Izzy recognised the man walking out as Randy Orton, or the idiot that hit Stephen with a chair the first time she watched the show. The pair booed as he walked past to enter the ring, he glared in their direction before slowly walking up the steel steps. Izzy caught sight of the kids stood next to them, whooping and hollering for Randy. She scowled at one of the kids holding a sign, a picture of Stephens head was stuck on a jar of mayonnaise. She elbowed Cas and nodded in the direction of the kid.

"Would it be inappropriate to take the sign and rip it in half?" Cas looked to where Izzy nodded and laughed.

"Just a little bit." They turned their attention back to the ring, and watched the rest of the match. Her throat was starting to hurt from booing and shouting 'you suck' at Randy whenever she had the opportunity, much to the dismay of the kids next to them.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?" Cas smiled at Izzy as they made their way out of the arena.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Have fun with Stephen and I'll see you in the morning." Izzy laughed at the wink she received before hugging her goodbye. Cas and Cody had plans to go out for something to eat, she hoped that Cas would talk to him whilst she had the chance.

Izzy crossed the road to West 33rd street, it was busy but she eventually got hold of an empty cab. Now all she had to do was get home and wait for Stephen. She didn't know how long he would be, she actually didn't have a clue what to do whilst waiting for him. She sat down on the couch in the living room once she got to her apartment, shrugging off her jacket whilst taking in her surroundings. She turned on the TV, eventually finding reruns of Family Guy to try and watch. After an hour and a half, she had become impatient. She was also pretty annoyed at herself for letting him have this effect on her so quickly.

Bringing her out of the fidgety state she was in was the buzzing of her blackberry on the coffee table. She picked it up and read the message, _'Come to my apartment. X'. _She stood up then sat back down, not wanting to be too eager. Butterflies danced around in her stomach, she felt giddy. She knew he'd always had a strong effect on her but she didn't realise that after months of not being with him she would want him this bad. She had convinced herself that she would never be with Stephen again that her feelings actually shocked her. She looked back down at the phone in her hand; she had daydreamt for long enough.

Picking up her keys she left her apartment, going up to the 10th floor brought back a wave of emotions. She wondered if his apartment had changed since she was last there, she practically lived there the week before she left for Florida. She stopped in front of the door and knocked lightly, unsure of why all of the strength in her had disappeared. A moment later the door unlocked and swung open. Her eyes feasted upon Stephen in jeans and a black dress shirt.

"Hey." She grinned at him before he stepped to the side to let her in, she dropped her keys onto the side table next to the door.

"Hey, yeh look beautiful." He kissed her cheek before closing the door and guiding her through the apartment. He stopped behind the large black leather sofa and pulled her up against him, his hand ran through her hair to the back of her head as he leant down to steal a soft kiss. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the seam of his lips. She groaned as his free hand gripped her behind. He pressed a kiss against her forehead then stared into her big blue eyes, "Yeh need to wear leather more."

She couldn't help but smile, "Ah, you like huh?"

He nodded as his large hand continued to palm her behind, "Did yeh enjoy the show?" She was confused, how was she supposed to answer questions like these whilst his hands roamed her body.

"Uh huh." Speaking at the moment was completely unnecessary. She thought of the things she needed to talk to him about, then his lips on her neck brought her crashing back down to reality. Screw talking, there was no point denying what she needed right now. Her hot mouth found his again as her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She slipped her hands up his smooth chest and pushed the material off his shoulders and down his arms. Greedy hands wanted to touch everywhere at once.

Her small hand ran down the front of his jeans and across the large bulge, she was happy to know he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She quickly unbuckled the belt, undid the buttons on his jeans and pushed the material down his legs. He stepped out of the jeans and pulled his socks off throwing them carelessly behind him. He stopped his movements for a second and looked her up and down. She smiled, he was in black boxer briefs and she hadn't shed any amount of clothing. Yet. The feeling of empowerment numbed her mind. She licked her lips at the outline of his thick hard length behind the black cotton.

Stephen took a large step towards her and pulled off her shirt, she shivered as his hands glided across her stomach to her back. She bit her lip, she wanted to sink her teeth into the muscle at the base of his neck. She knew she wasn't allowed, he'd told her off once for leaving scratch marks down his back. Her argument that if he wasn't so damn good in bed she wouldn't have left scratch marks sufficed. She also added that he should take it as a compliment.

"What yeh thinking?" He hoped she wasn't having second thoughts.

Her usually innocent blue eyes were half lidded and filled with lust, "I want to bite you."

He chuckled, flashed his perfect white teeth then shook his head, "Yeh know the rules." She pouted as her hands gripped his biceps. "But, I think yeh might recall telling me yeh liked this."

His hand gripped her long hair and tilted her head back, she moaned as his lips touched her neck. He nipped and kissed her delicate skin. She let her eyes drift shut; he unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor. His hands were quickly unbuttoning her leather pants; she pulled his hand away then gently pushed at his chest so he took a step back. She pulled off her Jimmy Choo's then quickly shed the leather pants. Stephen took a step towards her and gripped onto her hips, he kissed her hard whilst hooking his fingers into the side of her panties and pushing them down her long legs.

She stared up at him as the grip on her hips became a little tighter; his eyes were a shade darker than usual, "Put the shoes back on." She glanced down at the shoes lying on the floor then back up to Stephen who released her from his grip. She moved the clothes on the floor in front of her then slipped the shoes back on. She knew he was taking control and she didn't mind one bit. He placed one last kiss on her lips before the rest of his orders came, "Turn around." She stared at Stephen for a moment before turning around. He pulled her back against his chest and whispered against her ear, "Bend over." Her head shot around over her shoulder to see a wicked grin spreading across his face. She surrendered and leant forward gripping the back of the leather couch. "Spread yer legs a little bit." She did as she was told and a throaty moan slipped past her lips, Stephen slid his hand between her legs and over her slick wet heat.

"Mmm... now Stephen." She wiggled her behind as he removed his hand and slipped off his boxer briefs. She sucked in a breath as he pushed his length against her. Intense pleasure washed over her body, she felt Stephens fingers dig into her hips as he filled her. Two months had been too long. He stilled for a moment and swore under breath. He pulled out and thrust back, she pushed her behind into him wanting more. He drove into her, faster and faster. She struggled for breath as her heart raced. The intense pleasure coiled in her abdomen, the familiar feeling crept up on her fast. A loud guttural groan ripped from Stephens chest as her orgasm gripped him. Her skin set on fire and her mind spun. She had just died and gone to heaven.

**A/N – Thank you InkShaper, MissShelz, Y2Erin, , miamitravel, poisenousprincess, Jose :P, wwemagpie and ClubCrackerJunkie for the amazing reviews. Almost at 100 reviews which is crazy :O! Thank you so so so so much to anyone who has read the story :D! **

**So I've written 2 one-shots in between writing this chapter, the first is 'Make You Feel My Love' which is like an alternative chapter 27/28 for this story. The second is 'Bow Down, On Your Knees', a Wade Barrett story I wrote for Y2Erin. Go take a look if you haven't already :D! **


	30. Once Bitten Twice Shy

**Chapter 30 – _Once Bitten Twice Shy_**

A comfortable silence had loomed over the apartment. Izzy had her back against Stephens's chest, their hot skin sticking together. She let out a contented sigh. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and his thumb rubbed small circles against the bare skin of her stomach.

Stephen placed a kiss under her ear, "Are yeh staying here tonight?"

"If you want me to." His question left a nervous feeling in her stomach. He turned her around in his arms and picked her up, letting her wrap her long legs around his waist. He didn't reply, instead he carried her through to his bedroom and into the en suite. He placed her back down on the floor and turned the shower on. Izzy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and grinned, "Does this mean I'm staying?"

"Yeah." His answer was short and sweet as he bent down and pressed kisses down the soft flesh of her left thigh. Her red tipped fingers gripped onto his shoulders, he lifted up her foot and slipped off the Jimmy Choo. He did the same with the opposite foot then kissed his way up her right thigh.

Izzy looked at the mirror behind Stephen, she couldn't see her reflection behind the thick coat of steam. He took hold of her hand bringing her out of her trance like state and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. He stepped into the hot shower pulling her with him. She crushed herself against his hot slippery body; he instantly reacted to her soft body moulding against his. He loved how she fit perfectly against him. He brushed a strand of wet hair away from her cheek then ran his thumb over her plump bottom lip. The sound of water hitting the marbled floor was the only sound breaking the silence.

"Yer perfect, yeh know that?" She opened her mouth to speak but Stephen moved his thumb across both of her lips preventing her from doing so, "Thank you for taking me back."

She grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled his hand away from her face. His beautiful grey eyes shone with honesty, "Please don't make me hurt again." Her words tore through his heart. He'd tried his hardest to protect her, yet he'd been the one to hurt her. The dull ache in his cheat was heavy; he needed to gain back her trust.

"I promise sweetie, never again." She nuzzled into his neck and pressed a kiss against his throat, "Now let me get yeh clean so I can get yeh dirty again."

_-The Following Morning –_

"Mmm..." Izzy felt soft kisses trailing across her shoulder, she wasn't sure if this was real or a dream. Her hand reached out only to come into contact with a wall of solid muscle. Quickly opening her eyes she saw Stephens grey orbs staring back at her. As much as she could stare at him all day, it was bright and early. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in his chest, his arms tightened around her then he placed a kiss on top of her head. The temptation to phone in sick was strong, but that was a habit she definitely didn't want to get into.

Reluctantly she pulled away from his warmth, "As much as I hate to say it, I have to go." She pouted only for Stephen to kiss her bottom lip.

She sat up and stretched out her arms, a feeling of comfort and satisfaction washed over her, all thanks to the man next to her. She slipped out of bed, instantly regretting the decision as the cool air whipped around her bare legs. With a feeling of being watched, she turned to the bed. Stephen looked pretty damn comfortable under the bed sheets resting teasingly at his waist, both hands behind his head watching her every move.

Her brows furrowed as a smile crept onto his face, "I take it you're not dragging your fat ass out of bed then." She couldn't hold back her laughter at the look of shock on his face; he obviously hadn't expected those words to leave her mouth.

He pointed a finger at her and raised his eyebrows, "Watch it."

She grinned at his playful tone, "Fine, if that's how you're going to be." She stuck her tongue out then gripped onto the bottom of the black shirt he had given her to sleep in. He rubbed his hand across his chin as his face turned serious for a moment. She sent him a sweet smile before slowly pulling the shirt up and over her head, throwing the material at Stephen then sauntering into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned the shower on, after a few seconds she saw the door handle turn followed by banging on the door.

"Very funny Iz, open the door." She grinned at his words; it was fun making a strong man weak.

"Nuh uh, you need your beauty sleep." She stepped into the shower as he continued to bang on the door. His words were now muffled and eventually the banging ceased. He had been true to his words the previous night; he'd gotten her dirty up against the wall in the hallway and again in his bed.

After a quick refreshing shower she wrapped herself up in a big white fluffy towel. Slowly she unlocked the door pulling it open slightly and taking a peek out of the crack. She couldn't see Stephen, she pulled the door open so she could get out and took a look around the room. The bed was made and her clothes were laid on top.

She ran a hand through her messy hair, though she tried her hardest not to get it wet, some of the tips were damp. Standing at the side of the bed in another day dream she didn't hear Stephen behind her. She jumped slightly as his arm snaked around her waist.

"What do you have planned for today?" She leant her head back against his chest.

"Gym, meet and greet, interviews and Raw." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her.

"Where are you spending your days off this week?" She mentally cursed herself for sounding so needy.

"Ahh, yeah. I guess I haven't mentioned that." Izzy frowned, his words left a nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Mentioned what?" Turning around in his arms he looked down at her.

"I'll be away in Europe for 2 weeks, on tour." She breathed a sigh of relief, fearing the worst would be the death of her. The worst would be a girlfriend he failed to mention and needed to break up with now they were back together, she often wondered how she came to such crazy conclusions.

"Really? That sounds amazing." He hugged her tightly, she could feel the protectiveness within his grip.

"I'll miss yeh, and I'll bring yeh something back." She smiled at his words.

"Thank you, and I'll miss you too." He leant down and captured her lips. His kiss was slow, soft and deliberate, it made her knees weak. As much as she would miss him, time apart should make their relationship stronger; in theory. Lord knows she would miss him like mad, but she had no choice but to remain strong. "I'll get dressed then go, you probably have a lot to do."

"Alright, but I'll swing by in an hour and walk you down?"

"Okay." She kissed him quickly on the lips before he let her go and left the room. After dressing and saying goodbye she picked up her keys and left for her apartment. She changed into a Marc by Marc Jacobs Pandora mohair-blend blush sweater dress, black Givenchy calf hair ankle boots and a Marni bauble embellished chain necklace. She had applied her make-up and tied her hair in a messy bun and as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Before leaving her bedroom she slipped on her grey Isabel Marant Gipsy wool-blend coat and picked up her Fendi peekaboo tote from the living room. She checked everything was in her bag before opening the door to see Stephen wearing his workout gear.

"I'm surprised yer ready." She rolled her eyes, even though his comment wasn't rare.

"Now you know you take longer than me." She stepped into the corridor and locked the door behind her. He scoffed at her reply, "You do, you spend ages spiking up your hair." She reached her hand up to mess up his hair but he was quicker than her and grabbed her wrist. He kissed her hand and slipped his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers.

"I'll let that one slide." Her grip on his hand tightened as they descended further down on the elevator. This was harder than she thought it was going to be.

He walked her into the lobby, "I need to get my mail before I forget." She had forgotten practically every evening the past week and usually remembered just as the elevator doors were closing. She let go of Stephens hand and slipped her key into the locker with her apartment number inscribed in gold. She pulled out the pile of envelopes and closed the locker door. She looked down at the top envelope and the blood rushed from her head. She looked like she had just seen a ghost; she had forgotten about the letters from Sean.

Maybe Stephen hadn't noticed and she could hide the letter. She glanced up; he had noticed. He stared at her for a moment then down to the letters in her hand and frowned. "Are yeh alright?" she nodded, but remained silent, "What's the letter?"

"Erm, it's just junk mail." She would have laughed at herself is she wasn't so panic stricken at that moment. She moved to put the letter into her bag but Stephens hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Iz, it's only got yeh name on. Someone came here and posted it." She looked down at the letter, hoping for a smart response from her brain. No such luck.

Her fight or flight instinct kicked in, flight was the only option out of this; "I like reading my mail on the way to work." She turned on her heel but Stephen kept his grip on her wrist.

"Yer an awful liar Iz, what are yeh hiding?" Her head snapped up to look him dead in the eye. She felt like everything around her was crumbling apart, she had no way out. She wanted to keep Stephen away from her drama, yet it was back. Haunting her once again.

"I'm sorry." She couldn't tell him, he didn't need her problems weighing on his shoulders. Either option she could take had a dead end.

He released her wrist then both of his hands cupped her face, her distress was clear upon her features, "Tell me."

She squeezed her eyes shut and her world fell apart as one word slipped from her lips; "Sean."

_**To be continued..**_

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, MissShelz, Y2Erin, poisenousprincess, Hugsieee, Josie, wwemagpie and for the awesome reviews once again! Thank you anyone who is still with the story; hope you're still enjoying it.**

**I've also written another story called 'Crazy For You' featuring Sheamus, it's a two part story and part one is up now :). **


	31. Only Man In The World

**Chapter 31 – **_**Only Man In The World**_

Izzy could hear her heart pounding in her head. Her eyes shot open as his hands left her face and took the letter gripped in her hand. The rest of the mail dropped and skidded across the shiny floor. She tried to snatch the letter back but Stephen held it above his head. He sent her a stern look; she knew when to back down. He opened the letter and started reading. Her mind raced, she had no clue what he had written. There wasn't a pattern to his letters; either they told her how much he loved her or how much he wanted her dead. Either way she knew Stephen would be beyond pissed. It took all of her courage to look at him, she had only seen the look on his face a few times. The first being on the stairwell during the power cut with two delightful assholes; the second when Sean had visited her apartment.

Her heart stopped as he looked back at her, he looked like he wanted to punch something. Or someone in particular. She was shocked as he wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her tight against his body.

"This isn't the first is it?" He knew the answer but had to ask. She shook her head against his chest. He sighed and pulled back from her, "When did this start?"

She moved her gaze from his eyes to the collar of his shirt. He would find out eventually, their relationship needed trust and honesty. She had to tell him. Her gaze returned to his grey eyes, "The phone calls started after you beat him up," She watched him clench his jaw and run a hand over his face, "I changed my number then the letters started."

"Yeh have to go to the police Iz." She shook her head, she didn't know what the letter said but she assumed it was something to do with wanting her dead.

"No, it's fine Stephen." Her eyes were pleading with him, "He will stop, and there have only been a few death threats anyway."

"What? Death threats?" His eyes were wide with shock as she desperately tried to take back those words, "Fucking hell Iz."

"They've stopped so its fine, he will get bored." She was trying her hardest to convince him, her efforts were flawed though.

"Yeh really think I'm gonna risk letting something happening to yeh?" She tried to bite her tongue but she let her emotions get ahead of her.

"I'm a grown woman, I can look after myself." She hadn't meant to sound like a selfish bitch; from the look in his eyes she knew her words had hurt him. "I'm sorry, just the last time I started stupid drama I lost you, and I don't want to lose you again."

He pressed his forehead against hers and stared deep into her eyes, "I don't want to lose yeh either, that's why I'm not going let this bastard take yeh away from me."

"He won't." Her voice had become a little bit unsure; forgetting about all of the letters was much easier than dealing with them.

"I'm gonna be half way across the world for two weeks, I need to know yeh safe. Please will yeh tell the police about this?" She gave in and nodded, "Has he come up to yer apartment?"

"No." He hadn't, which was the one thing that confused her, "Ste he's just trying to mess with my head."

Stephen let out a frustrated sigh, "Yeh don't know that for sure."

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She needed to let go; he cared about her. He loved her. He wouldn't be so protective if he didn't. She opened her eyes to meet his; she pressed a kiss to his lips which seemed to surprise him. "I'll go to the police station at lunch."

"I won't be able to come with yeh." He hoped that wouldn't stop her from going.

"I need to do this by myself, I'll be fine." She looked down to the boots on her feet, unsure of what to say next. She felt relief as Stephen pulled her against his hard body.

"I love yeh, and I'll be thinking about yeh." He held her for a moment before letting her go; his free hand caressed her face. He leant down and kissed her, she felt the need and longing deep within the kiss. He reluctantly pressed one last kiss against her soft lips. He didn't want to leave her. Not after reading the letter; knowing that Sean had been harassing her. "If he comes to yeh apartment or there's another letter please stay with Cas or yeh parents? Please?" She nodded; she would do anything for him not to worry whilst he was away. "I'll leave yeh me spare key, if yeh want to stay at mine yeh more than welcome."

She smiled at his warm gesture and quickly kissed him on the lips, "Thank you. I really have to go now or I'm going to be late."

"Alright, ring me after you've been to the station."He bent down to pick up the fallen letters and handed them back to Izzy along with the letter from Sean."I love yeh."

"I love you too, have fun in Europe," She couldn't help but steal another kiss, "And thank you, again. For everything."

He sent her a lop sided grin, "Yer welcome." He kissed just under her ear then spoke quietly, "Don't forget to watch tonight." With that he took a step back from her.

"Don't you worry, I'm hooked now," She started as she took a step backwards to the lobby doors, "All that baby oil and you in those little trunks leads to so many bad thoughts." She took another step back before quickly turning on her heel, "Bye." She made it to the lobby doors, taking a look back before walking into the cool morning air. The look on Stephens face was priceless, she hadn't meant to tease. But it was too damn easy.

_-Two Weeks Later-_

The two weeks had dragged, it was worse than Izzy thought it would be. She couldn't stop thinking about Stephen. It was Monday evening and Raw was in Pennsylvania; he wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning whilst she was at work. She had been to the police station, however there was nothing they could do with the one letter she had. There was nothing threatening, she now wished she hadn't shredded the other letters. Stephen had been pretty annoyed when she explained this to him, but he knew there was nothing more she could do.

She curled up into the corner of the couch; her hair was pulled away from her makeup free face into a messy bun. One of Stephens black 'Laoch' t-shirts hung off her slim frame. Only 30 minutes to wait now. She dug the spoon gripped in her hand into the soft creamy goodness filling the small tub nestled in her lap. The flavour 'Dublin Mudslide' stood out like a sore thumb during her trip to the grocery store. The Irish liqueur, chocolate chips and coffee fudge were a delightful mixture, she licked the spoon and dug it into the tub again, as she was about to scoop a knock at the door halted her actions. She held her breath for a moment then placed the tub of ice cream on the coffee table.

Her mind contemplated not answering; she figured she would at least check the peephole. Quietly she tiptoed her way to the door. She stopped a metre away as Sean popped into her head; he hadn't left any more letters, maybe he had decided to visit. She tried to shake those thoughts as she took a step closer to the door. She pressed her face up against the polished wood and tried to make sense of the distorted image. She quickly gripped onto the door handle pulling the door open as quickly as she could.

"Stephen! What the hell are you doing here?" she was utterly confused as she stared at him, unsure whether her mind was playing tricks on her not. He grinned and pulled her into his embrace, squeezing her slightly.

"Surprise." He spoke huskily against her ear. Her heart was racing; he was overloading her senses. As he released her from his grip, her small hand took hold of his forearm and dragged him into the apartment. She frowned as she noticed him limping slightly.

"Are you okay?" she gestured to his leg, concern overriding all of her earlier emotions.

"Just a little bit bruised, but nothing for yeh to worry about." He smiled and her legs felt like jelly, she was sure she was dreaming.

"Oh, so you don't need taking care of then?" She asked with a raised brow.

He wrapped one arm around the back of her waist and kissed her cheek "Ah, well it still hurts now and again."

"Yeah I bet." Her words dripped with sarcasm, "So are you going to tell me why you're here and not on the TV?"

"They want me 100% for Sunday, so they gave me the night off." His large hand squeezed her side lightly; her skin tingled at the gesture.

"Oh, so no strenuous activity then?" She smiled and walked away from him towards the couch, "That's a shame."

He wanted to come up with a quick comeback, but he was lost for words. He stared at the shirt on her body. His shirt. His eyes raked down her bare legs, the bottom of his shirt resting at the top of her thighs. He wondered what she wearing under the shirt; he needed to find out. He followed her into the living room, watching her hair bounce softly with each step she took. He wanted to pull her hair free and bury his hands into the silky blonde locks.

"Your limping seems to have gotten worse." Her knowing smile pulled him out of his daydream. So he might have emphasised the limp a little bit, but he wanted a bit of sympathy and attention. She kissed him tenderly then bit her lip, she thought for a moment, "Wait here." She picked up the tub of ice cream sitting on the coffee table and rushed back to the kitchen, she put the tub in the freezer.

As soon as she made it back to Stephen she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of her bedroom, "Come with me." He didn't have a choice as her small hand gripped onto his large bicep. She stopped at the side of the bed and stood in front of him, "Take your shirt off."

He frowned and looked down at her; confidence exuded from every fibre of her body, "After you've taken yours off." His hands reached down to grab the bottom of his shirt, she hastily batted away both of his hands and shook her head. She had no idea where this confidence had come from but she was going to blame the spoonful of Dublin Mudslide.

She tugged on his shirt and reiterated her words, "Off, now." With that she turned around and walked into the en suite bathroom. Stephen didn't have a clue what was going on but he was more than willing to play along. He pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor just as Izzy was walking back through; a small bottle nestled in her hand, "Now the jeans."

She placed the bottle on the small mahogany table next to the bed, and turned back around to him. The look on her face nearly knocked him off his feet; her lids were low, cheeks slightly flushed. She looked drugged. He desperately wanted to throw her onto the bed and have his way with her. But he knew things weren't going to happen like that; yet. His jeans joined his shirt on the floor.

"Lie down on your front." She patted the bed lightly as her eyes roamed his body. She immediately noticed the bruise from his knee to the inside of his left thigh. He climbed onto the bed, instantly sinking into the mattress. She watched as he buried his face into one of the large furry cushions and folded his arms under his head. She followed him onto the bed and straddled his lower back. Leaning over to grab the bottle on the table, she poured some of the liquid into her palm the vanilla scent floating into the heated air. She felt guilty for teasing him before he left two weeks ago, so she and Cas had taken a shopping trip to Victoria's Secret. It seemed only right to buy the kissable massage oil. She rubbed the oil into her hands then slowly worked her way up Stephens back. She smiled as she heard him groan into the pillow.

Gliding across his skin, she worked her delicate fingers into solid muscle. Her hips rocked back and forth with each movement of her hands up his back. He groaned into the pillows again, her hands and movements were driving him crazy. He was painfully hard, and needed a release. Her hand gripped onto his shoulder as she leant across to pick up the bottle of oil again. Stephen quickly pulled his hand from under his head and took hold of her wrist. He couldn't take any more of this torture, "Iz, get up."

She was confused; maybe she was hurting his leg. She did as she was asked and climbed off the bed; Stephen rolled over and swung his legs over the side. Before she could ask what was wrong her shirt was pulled over her head, his hands gripped her behind and pulled her in between his legs. He licked his lips at the delicious sight before him; he pressed kisses under her bust whilst he made quick work of her bra, eventually throwing the material over his shoulder. One hand held her wrists behind her back, with the other settled on her hip. She squirmed and arched her back as his tongue rolled across her hard nipple, his teeth gently grazed her skin and she moaned at the sensation. He did the same with the other, drawing out her pleasure with his hot wet mouth. She wanted more, she tried to free her wrists but with no luck.

Stephen pressed hot kisses between her breasts down to her belly button; he quickly pulled her panties down her legs. He slipped his hand between her thighs, his finger stroked across her slick heat.

"Stephen. More, please!" He had her begging, the slightest touch sparking desire deep within her. He grinned as he watched her struggle for composure; he would give her what she wanted. He plunged two thick fingers deep within her honeyed depths.

"More?" His voice sounded like heaven, she murmured a yes and let her eyes drift shut. He continued thrusting into her, coaxing her to the edge. Before he pushed her over the edge he pulled out and stood up, reluctantly freeing her wrists.

Immediately her free hands reached for his chest, clutching onto him for support. He kissed her hard, his hungry mouth consuming hers. Their tongues fought as passion overrode all other senses. As his lips left hers she slipped her hand into his boxer briefs then pushed them down his huge thighs. She took his thick hard length into her palm. Her hand moved over the voluptuous head and down the shaft, "Lie down." Her voice was firm and filled with lust, it sounded foreign to her own ears.

He did as she asked and moved onto the bed, his back against the mountain of pillows. She straddled his lap and kissed him with desire as his hands gripped onto her hips. The blunt tip of his penis nudged her slick opening. Shivers ran up her spine. His heavy gaze didn't leave hers. She gasped then a husky moan escaped her lips as she lowered herself onto him; he filled her to the hilt. Her whole world became focused on Stephen, painfully slow she moved up and down, rocking her hips as she rode him.

One hand gripped the firm muscle of his shoulder whilst the other ran through his hair. Tugging gently as pleasure exploded through her body. She quickened her pace and could tell it was taking all of his power not to pin her to the bed and fuck her senseless. His name slipped off her tongue, she tried to string together a sentence but the words were stuck in her throat. Her hand slipped from his hair to his shoulders, she dug her nails into his perfect skin as a violent orgasm ripped through her body. It washed over her hot and fast and left her breathless. Before she could think he wrapped his arms around her and laid her down on her back, still inside her he placed his hand beside her head and pulled one of her legs around his waist. He placed a kiss on her shoulder before thrusting into her, over and over, harder and faster.

His hand gripped between her thigh and knee; trying to hold her still. His hard powerful strokes sent her flying, her orgasm gripped him hard. She cried out his name and her heart thumped against her chest. She heard Stephen swear as he came inside her, pushing her up the bed with one final thrust. He leant down to kiss her pouting lips then whispered just above her mouth, "Is tú mo ghrá, a chuisle mo chroí." She didn't have a clue what he said, but the look in his eyes bore deep into her heart. He was her whole world, no other man could compare to him.

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, Y2Erin, wwemagpie, ClubCrackerJunkie and poisenousprincess for the fabulous reviews again! I seriously love my reviewers :D! So another smut filled chapter, but I kinda figured none of you would mind :P! The next chapter will involve a double date with Cas and Cody :D, I hope to update soon!**

**Oh and Stephen said "I love you, pulse of my heart." at the end ^_^.**


	32. Make Me Feel Safe From Harm

**Chapter 32 – **_**Make Me Feel Safe From Harm**_

Folded into Stephens arms, Izzy nuzzled her face into his chest. The beating of his heart echoed through her, she couldn't fight the smile on her face. She was where she felt the safest. In the arms of the man she loved.

They had been asleep for a few hours, but Izzy was now wide awake. She knew Stephen was tired and needed his sleep; especially after working nonstop for two weeks. She pressed a soft kiss against his chest and gently pushed away his arm from around her waist. Slipping free from the sheets she pulled the covers back up and stared at his sleeping form. She still couldn't quite believe just how lucky she was. She smiled and quickly grabbed her grey cashmere Burberry robe from her closet, the bottom stopped just above her knees. She crept out of the room slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping giant. After taking one quick look back into the room she closed the door.

She walked through to the living room, shutting off the TV that had been left on earlier. After tidying up, she wandered through to the kitchen, the clock above the stove read 11.10pm. Aimlessly she browsed through the cupboards, not sure of what she was looking for. She craved chocolate, but with none in the apartment she would have to settle for a mug of hot chocolate.

She pulled out a brown spotty mug from one of the cupboards above her and left it on the counter. Frowning for a moment she looked down at her bare feet on the cold tiled floor; her eyes widened at the large spider dancing across her polished toes. Instinctively she yelped and kicked her foot only for it to come into contact with the bottom of the counter. She swore and moved to clutch onto her now throbbing big toe; her hand reached out to grip onto the side of the counter inadvertently knocking the mug onto the floor. It smashed on the tiled floor; she held her breath for a moment as the sound travelled through the apartment. She glanced at the spider now a few feet away from her, glued to the floor next to a shard of porcelain.

She cringed as Stephen shot into the kitchen; he looked sleepy and confused, "Iz, what the hell are yeh doing?"

"Making hot chocolate." She smiled sheepishly as he took in the state of the room, "There's a spider, and now a broken mug."

She stopped thinking about the throbbing in her foot for a moment and finally noticed Stephen was only in a pair of boxer briefs. She was hypnotised as he walked closer to her, she finally let her eyes meet his as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up placing her down away from the spider. Her heart raced as a flashback of Florida ran through her mind. He had done the exact same thing there; after Amy had left the message.

Stephen felt her tense against him, he kissed the top of her head and she instantly relaxed. She pressed her cheek against his hot bare chest, "Can you get rid of the spider?" She looked up at him through innocent blue eyes, "Please."

He chuckled and kissed her pouting lips, "Throwing a mug at it didn't work then?"

Izzy looked on in horror, "It was on my foot! Then I kicked the counter and then I knocked the mug off."

"One day yeh going to do yehself some serious damage." She knew he was right; her clumsiness was bound to leave her with a few broken bones if she wasn't careful. He kissed her softly and left her to attend to the spider. He picked it up, cupping it in his large hands. She narrowed her eyes and watched as he walked closer to her; she wouldn't be settled until it was gone.

She noticed the glint in his grey eyes, "Come near me and you'll be sleeping alone for a long time mister!"

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything so cruel." He grinned at her and left to flush the spider down the toilet. She picked up the remnants of mug, placing them in the bin, "Yeh can relax now. How's yeh foot?" She turned around and immediately walked into his strong embrace.

"Still hurts, but I'll be fine." She kissed his chest and rubbed her cheek against his hot skin.

"Are yeh making a drink or coming back to bed?" She smiled; she didn't need chocolate now she remembered she had something much sweeter.

She looked up and stared into Stephens precious steel grey eyes; her voice was quiet, "Bed." He smiled before capturing her lips; his hands cupped her face and his tongue searched for hers. She moaned from the back of her throat, his dominance almost knocked her off her feet. He broke the kiss and laced his hand with hers. Her free hand gripped onto his forearm as he led her towards her bedroom. He slipped under the bed sheets with one arm flat on the mattress; inviting her to join him. Her hands freed the knot of the belt around her waist then let the robe slide down her body to the floor. She crawled onto the bed; quickly being gathered up by Stephens big arms and held against his body. He pulled the bed sheets around her back as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you." He felt her hot breath against his bare skin as she sleepily mumbled those words. A feeling he had never encountered before washed over him. He knew he loved her but this was different. He tightly held onto his life, his entire future. There was no doubting she was made for him.

"Is tú mo ghrá." He spoke softly and kissed the top of her head. His eyes drifted shut, sending him into a blissful slumber.

_-Two days later-_

Izzy rushed around her bedroom, she was running late; much to Stephens annoyance. Tonight they were venturing on a double date with Cas and Cody. She quickly grabbed her Adam gold and black bead embellished silk dress; pulling it over her Agent Provocateur black lace bra, matching black lace panties and suspender belt. A pair of Wolford affaire stay-ups covered her long legs, the thick band of lace stopping mid-thigh.

"Stephen!" She yelled, knowing he was in the living room watching TV and waiting for her to be done. All she needed was zipping up and she was ready to go. She smiled as he walked through the door; he wore black dress pants, his grey dress shirt was covered by a darker grey waistcoat; a grey and silver tie wrapped around his neck down his open collar and under the waistcoat. A grey flat cap covered his red hair; she could eat him right up. "Can you zip me up?" she turned her back to him and held her poker straight hair away from her back across her shoulder.

He walked over to her and easily zipped the dress up. He pressed a kiss against her throat then his low voice rumbled against her ear as his arms wrapped around her waist; "Yeh look beautiful, but I can't wait to get yeh out of this dress."

She grinned as he continued pressing kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She pulled his arms from around her waist and stepped away from him, "Well you're going to have to, we're already late."

"And whose fault is that?" She opened he mouth to speak but shut it quickly, she had no comeback. He laughed and took hold of her hand as she picked up her Miu Miu black bow embellished satin clutch.

They took the journey to Eleven Madison Park Restaurant in a cab, it was almost 8pm now; their reservation was for 7.30pm but Izzy knew Cas would be happy sipping cocktails. Moving under the large archways at the entrance of the towering building, they were greeted by a doorman who didn't hesitate to let them into the building. The room was big, square tables filled the room covered in crisp white cloths. The ceiling stretched high, art deco features carved into the stone wall accentuated by the features and fittings. They were led through to the private dining balcony. Stephen walked behind Izzy, his hand protectively resting on her waist. She couldn't suppress the smile creeping on her face as she saw Cas. Cody had his arm around her back, whispering into her ear both with broad smiles plastered on both their faces.

Cas noticed their presence first, "You made it! I was starting to get worried." She stood up, hugging Izzy and then Stephen. Cody and Stephen greeted each other with some kind of inside joke and a handshake. Izzy quickly hugged Cody and sat down in the booth opposite Cas and next to Stephen.

They spent the next hour eating a selection of dishes, Cas and Izzy made sure to test as much of the cocktail menu as possible whilst the boys stuck to beer. Izzy glanced at the few people she could see on the dining floor, she narrowed her eyes at a couple being seated in a small booth. They were hard to make out from the distance and dim lighting. She looked over at Cas whilst Cody and Stephen were enthralled in a conversation about who was the better wrestler.

Gently she kicked her under the table to get her attention; Cas frowned in response as Izzy pointed to where the couple were seated. She could tell by the look on Cas' face she had no clue what she was pointing at, but she needed her to confirm what she feared the most. She mouthed _'Sean'_, only for Cas point at her ear. Rolling her eyes she mouthed his name again slower and with more emphasis.

"Sean! Where?" Cas quickly placed her hand out of her mouth, her brown eyes wide as Stephen and Cody looked at the pair. She had forgotten to mouth the words instead of shouting them out.

Izzy's heart raced as her eyes landed on Stephen, his eyes were scanning the dining room floor eventually landing on Sean, who was with his wife from what she remembered. The muscles in his shoulders and neck tensed. Before he could move again, both of her small hands gripped his bicep; she pulled gently and moved as close to him as possible. She leant up to his ear, "Please baby, not here. Don't let him ruin our night."

Her hand caressed his cheek as she made him look at her, her words and eyes pleading with him. He looked at where Sean was sat then back at Izzy; she had a hold on him physically and mentally. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him. Anger was still running through his veins; every fibre in his body willing him to move, to unleash what he only let out in the ring.

_**To be continued..**_

**A/N – Thank you Queen Chaos-Hardy, MissShelz, wwemagpie, Y2Erin, poisenousprincess, Hugsieee and miamitravel for the reviews :D! Again, you guys are amazing! **


	33. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Chapter 33 – **_**Home Is Where The Heart Is**_

Tension laced the table; Izzy had one arm firmly held across Stephens waist. She looked across the table, trying to find words to resume the flow of conversation. She looked from Cas to Cody, "So, Cas told me how conceited you were Cody."

"What?" Cody looked to Cas, clearly wanting some sort of explanation.

"Oh! No, on Smackdown." Relief washed over Cody's face as Cas glared at her, "Well, I haven't seen it for a while."

Silence ensued; she glanced up at Stephen, his silence catching her attention. His eyes fixated across the dining hall; she squeezed his side lightly bringing him out of his trance. She saw guilt spread across his features and she instantly felt bad. She knew how hard this was for him, looking over across the table she saw the pair now deep in a conversation. She pushed herself further into Stephens body, she leant up and nibbled gently on the bottom of his ear lobe. His grip around her shoulders tightened, his free hand moved to her right knee bent over her left leg. He slowly massaged her soft flesh, working his way up her thigh. His large hard moved around to the back of her leg under her dress; his movements stopped as his long fingers came into contact with the thick band of lace attached to the suspender belt.

A devilish grin crept onto the soft features of her face; he growled against her ear, "I need to get you home."

She kissed his cheek then purred against his ear; "Soon, we have company right now." He dragged his hand back down her leg and squeezed her knee slightly. He glanced over at Cody, then scanned the dining floor again. He spotted Sean standing up and heading towards the men's bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her lips quickly then stood from the booth. Izzy watched him leave then turned her attention back to Cas and Cody.

Stephen quickly walked past a few waiting staff to the door of the bathroom, he pushed it open instantly coming into contact with Sean. His hand was reached out attempting to grasp the door handle. Stephen smirked as a flash of fear passed through Sean's eyes. He took another step into the room, the door banging shut behind him. He scanned the room; no witnesses, _'perfect'_ he thought.

"Well, Isn't this a coincidence?" He took a step forward, his large hands clenched into fists at his side. "The only thing stopping me from beating yeh into a bloody mess is the possibility of being locked up for life." He crossed his arms over his wide chest, staring a hole into the man he towered over.

Sean nervously looked at Stephen, his eyes shifted towards the door for a moment. He shot to the left, attempting to get around the wall of muscle blocking his way. Stephen was quick, his hand locked onto Seans forearm dragging him back and throwing him up against the bare tiled wall, "Yeh wanna try that again fella'?" The smirk returned to his face; he pressed his forearm across Sean's chest under his neck leaning his weight onto him slightly, "Leave Izzy alone. She's happy, she doesn't need a scumbag like yerself in her life."

"She's got you for that right?" Sean's eyes flickered with regret as those words slipped from his mouth, as usual unable to bite his tongue.

Stephen wrapped his hand around Sean's throat and got into his face; he wanted to punch him, let all his anger out on him. Izzy flashed into his mind, he let go of Sean and took one last look at him; "Leave her alone." He stormed out of the bathroom, amazed at how he hadn't unleashed hell. He took a few deep breaths as he approached the table. Izzy looked up at him, her blue eyes shining and a smile on her lips.

"We're going to go now, is that okay?" Izzy slipped out of the booth and wrapped her arms around Stephens waist as she asked for permission.

"Yeah." He nodded and kissed her soft pink lips, she left his side to pick up her clutch. She took hold of his hand and moulded the side of her body to his. They said bye to Cas and Cody who were staying for another round of drinks. Stephen led her through the restaurant towards the entrance. She held her breath as they neared Sean's table. Her grip on Stephens hand tightened and he squeezed back in reassurance. She wanted to walk past Sean like she didn't have a care in the world, like he hadn't effected her one little bit or like he was a useless jackass that she didn't even notice existed anymore. She couldn't help it; she looked at him as they passed. She watched him look at Stephen and duck his head in fear.

Izzy looked up at Stephen, a smirk resting on his face at Sean's actions. She gasped as the cool night air whipped around her shoulders, she was immediately pulled into Stephens warm body. One arm wrapping around her shoulders, the other rubbing her arm.

"Sean looked pretty scared of you." Her big eyes stared at him, analyzing the look on his face. He looked pleased with himself, "Did something happen when you were gone?"

He couldn't lie to her, "I might have said a few words to him."

"Might have?" He flagged down a cab and remained silent as he opened the door to the waiting vehicle.

He placed his hand on her back and gently pushed her towards the open door, "We'll discuss this at home." She wanted to hit him with her bag and tell him to spill, but that was the second time he had mentioned going home. It melted her heart.

Much to his surprise she leant up and kissed him softly, "Okay." She climbed into the cab without speaking another word. She gave the driver the address after Stephen had got in; he held her hand the entire way back, rubbing the back of her hand every so often. He paid and thanked the driver as they pulled up beside The Majestic, Izzy stood on the side walk. She wanted to move but her feet wouldn't let her.

"Am I going to have to carry yeh up?" Stephen laughed as he moved closer to her, he stopped as he saw the look on her face, "Iz what's wrong?"

"Where's home?" Her voice was quiet against the ambient noises New York city offered. She looked up at Stephen, her blue eyes glossy and full of hope.

"What?" He was confused, but most of all concerned over her change of behaviour.

"Do you remember when you asked me what I meant when I said home?" He shook his head, remaining silent; "The night of the power cut, you asked me what I meant when I asked if you wanted to stay home rather than being on the road all the time. You keep telling me you want to take me home, where's home?"

He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him. He cupped her face lightly and stroked his thumb across her cheek, "Home is wherever you are. When I'm on the road I wanna be with yeh and when I'm not, I'm making sure I am with yeh." She smiled and kissed his perfect soft lips, his words making her tingle.

He led her inside, walking through the lobby to the elevators. They stepped into the small space, as soon as the doors closed he buried his hands into the hair at the back of her neck tugging slightly as his lips devoured hers. He pulled back and she struggled to catch her breath, "Right now home is by bed." She grinned as he pressed the button for the 10th floor, she didn't want to be anywhere else but home.

**A/N – Thank you sandrasmit19, miamitravel, Hugsieee, wwemagpie, iluvmycena, MissShelz, Chelle, poisenousprincess, I Love Justin Gabriel , Leelan Jacobs and celticfighter for the reviews. Short and sweet chapter, sorry guys. (I think you can guess what's gonna happen in the next chapter ;D!) **


	34. Say My Name, Wear It Out

**Chapter 34 – **_**Say My Name, Wear It Out **_

Stephen backed Izzy up against the cold shiny railing wrapping around the inside of the elevator. His arms trapped her against the metal as his mouth devoured hers again. She opened her eyes, her blue orbs flickering up to the CCTV camera staring down at them. She broke the kiss and gently pushed him away from her.

"Something wrong?" He frowned at her but she smiled in return.

"You need to learn to have some self control." She glanced up at the camera then watched as he looked up.

The smirk she had seen numerous times that evening spread across his lips as he looked back at her, "I have plenty of self control sweetheart." She looked over his shoulder at the numbers above the door lighting up 10, the doors slid open. Izzy pressed her hand against his hard abs and pushed him backwards.

She brushed past him, her hair swaying as she sauntered down the corridor, she knew he was close. His steps were loud behind her; he pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He dropped his keys on the table beside the door, along with his wallet and phone as he walked through after Izzy.

Before she could walk further into the apartment he grabbed her arm, spinning her around sending her smashing into his chest. His lips were fast on hers, his hand reaching for the zipper on her dress. Immediately she wiggled free from his grip, Stephen frowned at her again.

"What the hell is wrong with yeh tonight?" She narrowed her eyes at his words; she sensed he was still a little bit mad about Sean. She looked towards the living room; her eyes landed on the black wooden desk, a laptop was surrounded by papers. She smiled at the chair tucked underneath the desk, she didn't look back at Stephen instead she moved into the living room and pushed the coffee table so there was more space.

"Iz, will yeh tell me what's going on?" She walked over to the desk purposely ignoring Stephen; she dropped her clutch down onto the mass of papers, picked up the chair and placed it down in the space she had created. She held her hand up and beckoned him over to her with her index finger. His long strides over to her were slow; he ran one hand over his facial hair as he analyzed every move she was making.

"Sit." She pointed at the chair; he stood still trying to make sense of the situation. His tongue darted out and licked his lips, "Don't make me tell you again." He turned around and sat down on the chair with a thud. She pulled his hat off and threw it onto the couch to the side of her. She stood behind him and let her hands slide down his chest. Quickly she pulled free the knot of his tie and let the silky material drop the floor.

She bent over to speak quietly against his ear, "We're going to see just how much self control you have, _fella'_." He grinned at her words as her hands moved down his chest again; she had no clue how much self control he had. If he could manage not beating the living hell out of Sean, he could withstand anything Izzy had planned. She quickly unbuttoned his waist coat soon followed by his shirt. A contented sigh escaped her lips as her small hands ran over the smooth planes of his chest. She moved to stand in front of him, stepping in between his huge thighs. She quickly shed his waistcoat and shirt, throwing them carelessly behind her. His hands moved to the back of her thighs, kneading at her soft flesh. She gripped onto his wrists and forcefully pulled his greedy hands away from her.

Taking a step back she smirked, "We need to set some ground rules." She moved to stand behind him again running her hands down his hot bare chest; she gently nibbled along his ear eliciting a low growl to escape his lips, "No touching. I can touch you, you can't touch me."

"Iz.." Her hand slipped through his hair, gently tugging his head back. Her teeth sinking into his neck silenced him. She didn't give a damn about his rules anymore.

"Keep your mouth shut," Her lust filled voice floated through the thick air, her soft pink lips kissed the marks she had left on his neck. She dragged her nails up his chest whilst she continued to pull on his hair and nibble at the firm muscle across his shoulder, "And only speak when you're spoken to."

She watched his large hands grip onto his thighs in an attempt to keep his composure. She kissed then bit down onto his shoulder, he hissed through gritted teeth. "Final rule, you do exactly as I say. Understand?" He nodded slowly, not uttering a word. She kissed his cheek then spoke against his ear again, "Cat got your tongue huh? I'll ask you again, do you understand?"

He licked his lips as she moved to stand in front of him, "I understand." He repeated her words, waiting to see her next move. She turned around and crouched down slightly.

"Unzip me." He quickly pulled the zip down, finally touching her silky skin. She stepped away from him and turned to face him. The dress slipped down her arms and pooled around her feet on the floor. She watched him drink up the sight of her. She picked up her dress and draped it over the back of one of the leather couches. Sauntering back to Stephen she straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her soft lips against his, working her wet tongue into his hot mouth. She pushed her body against his, her hands exploring his shoulders and back. She rocked her hips, feeling his hard length against her. She broke the kiss; a smirk pulling at her lips, she loved the effect she had on him.

Standing up, she grabbed his hand pulling him up with her, "Take the shoes off." He hesitated, fists clenched at his side. His now dark grey orbs raking across her lace clad body. He pulled his shoes and socks off, joining the pile of clothes on the floor. She made quick work of his belt buckle; quickly she pushed his dress pants down his legs along with his boxer briefs. She pushed him backwards, making him step out of his clothes. She kicked them aside and straddled his lap again; she kissed her way across his shoulder down to his chest. She dragged her hand across his tensed abs then lightly brushed her hand across his hard throbbing member, smirking as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw.

His large hands gripped her behind, pulling her closer to him, his erection pushed against her panties. A moan slipped from her lips and she mentally cursed herself, "This is against the rules." Her voice was breathy, she wanted to sound convincing but knew she had utterly failed.

"Fuck the rules." His low voice vibrated across her skin. She stood up and shook her head, instead of replying she sunk down to her knees. She knew he needed to be the one with all the power, to have all of the control; he could easily pick her up and manipulate her into any position he wanted.

Her tongue swiped across his hard thick length, she licked up the drop of pre cum then took him into her hot wet mouth. His hands gripped the side of the chair; he desperately wanted to bury his hands in her hair and push her head down. Her small hands gripped onto his thighs as her hair brushed his hard pale skin. She moaned from the back of her throat, moving painfully slow up and down his thick length.

"Iz, fuck." She looked up through lowered lids as Stephen groaned at her. She wanted to smile as he continued repeating her name along with a selection of curse words. She had him just where she wanted him, crumbling at her touch. She stood up and licked her lips, Stephen looked pissed. A grin soon returned to his face though, she slipped her panties down her legs leaving her standing in 5 inch heels, stockings, suspender belt and matching bra.

She straddled his lap again, his thick length rubbed against her slick heat. She kissed him hard as her hands ran across his shoulders. She gripped onto his arm and took hold of him in the other hand, slowly guiding him into her. She moaned as he stretched her, filling her to the hilt.

"Mmm, Ste.." She purred at him, his arm snaked around her waist to steady her. Her nails dug into his arms, marking his perfect skin. She rode him slow, they stared each other down. She knew he wanted to pick her up and fuck her stupid, but his eyes couldn't hide the pleasure washing over his body.

"Faster Iz." His words only turned her on even more, but she denied his request. His grip around her waist tightened, her movements were slow and purposeful. She wanted to keep the pace, to draw out this moment but she needed a release as much as Stephen did. She moved her hips and quickened the pace, her nails sinking further into his skin. His free hand moved to her clit, gently rubbing over the sensitive nub. She threw her head back, her silky hair falling across her back.

A thin sheen of sweat coated their bodies, she bit her lip as her hands slipped over his glistening body. His hand moved from her waist to her hip, the tips of his fingers bruising her skin. Leaning forward she ran her tongue across the bottom of his ear, her breathy voice sounded like heaven "Make me come."

Blackness took over her. Stephens thumb rubbing small circles over her clit and his hard length sliding in and out of her left her breathless. She opened her mouth to speak but the words stuck in her throat. She gripped onto his arms, like he was about to vanish into thin air. Her climax didn't creep up on her; it hit her and shook her core. She clawed at Stephens skin, her muscles contracted around him as her orgasm peaked. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, an animalistic growl left his chest. Her movements slowed as he filled her; her body tingled yet she could only fall against his chest, exhausted. His hand smoothed over her hair whilst his arm wrapped around her crushing her body against his.

He kissed the side of her next softly, "I love yer rules." She grinned and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, kissing his sticky skin.

"Do I get to do this again?" He chuckled at her, still catching his breath.

"Maybe, my rules next time though." A satisfied sigh left her lips; she couldn't wait for next time.

"Mmm.. that was much better than the dream." Stephen looked down at her, pulling his brows together.

"Dream? What dream?" He was confused and wanted her to fill her in on these dreams she had been having.

She glanced at him, a smirk tugging at her lips, "Oh, it was nothing."

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, DefinatelyProbablyMaybe, miamitravel, L.A. Williams, celticfighter, Chelle, wwemagpie, poisenousprincess, and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the awesome reviews. Love you guys. Special thanks to miamitravel for her input and help with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed. An update will be soon ^_^. Lou x**


	35. Take Me As I Am

**Chapter 35 – Take Me As I Am**

Izzys hand brushed the cold cream wall as she walked down the hallway, her red tipped toes sinking into the plush carpet as she quietly tip toed her way to Stephen. He'd left her sleeping soundly in his bed; though she had been comfy she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his arms. His dress shirt hung off her slim frame; she made a mental note to pinch one of them and work it into an outfit. She made it to the office and stuck her head around the door, her lips curved upwards as she took in the room.

"Hey." Her voice was quiet, not wanting to startle Stephen who was sat behind a computer screen, gently drumming his fingers against the desk. He looked over his shoulder as soon as she spoke, he grinned and she walked over to him.

"I thought yeh were still asleep, I'll be done in a minute." He pushed the chair slightly away from the desk; Izzy took this as her cue to join him on the chair. She settled herself on his lap and hung her long tanned legs over the arm of the chair, "Ah, make yehself comfortable why don't yeh." She mumbled and groaned in response whilst burying her face in the crook of his neck pressing a kiss to his warm soft skin as she did. His arms instinctively snaked around her, holding her close to his hard body.

"Ste?" She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him, her hair sliding across his bare back as she did.

"Yeah." He gently rubbed one hand up and down her thigh, stopping as he saw the serious look on settle on her features; "Something on yer mind?"

"It's my dad's birthday in a few days and we're having a party at my parents. Will you come with me, I'd like you to meet my parents?" Stephen raised both eyebrows, his heart rate quickening at her request. He didn't answer; her mind automatically feared the worst, words quickly left her mouth to try and ease the blow, "You don't have to, I just thought I'd ask because.." Hot lips on hers silenced her next words.

"I would love to." He whispered against her lips, his hot breath tickling her skin. Through the smile on her face and her bright blue eyes sparking there was no denying she was delighted with his answer. She rested her head on his shoulder again, curling up on his lap. Her eyes drifted shut; gently she nuzzled her face into his shoulder towards his neck.

Stephen stared at the computer screen, Izzys timing was impeccable. The email to his parents in Ireland stared back at him, briefly telling them about his girlfriend with an attached picture. He pressed a kiss to Izzys temple then hit the send button on the screen. He had written the email a few days ago, there was reluctance to send it though. He didn't want to tempt fate. However Izzy asking him to meet her parents sealed the deal. He let out a contented sigh and looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Carefully he scooped her up, her long legs dangling over his forearm and elbow. He carried her back to the bedroom, carefully placing her onto the soft mattress. She stared up at him through glossy eyes as he started to unbutton his shirt she was wearing. She sat up as he pushed the shirt over her shoulders and pulled it free from her body. He pulled the duvet up over her body after she lay back down; she buried her face in the pillow. Stephen kissed the top of her head, "I'll be back in a minute." With that he left her to turn off the computer and shut off the lights in the apartment. He walked back into the bedroom, looking at the woman in his bed. Quickly he shed his grey sweatpants and crawled under the covers, waiting a moment for her to move up against his body like she usually did.

After a few moments Izzy moved into the warmth comfort and safety of Stephens arms, he held her tightly as his thoughts floated back to the events that evening. He just hoped Sean would heed his warning and leave Izzy alone.

-Friday Night-

Stephen tapped a finger nervously on his knee as he watched street signs flash by him, he heard Izzy sigh beside him then felt her hand on top of his stopping his tapping.

"Why are you so nervous?" She stared at him, expectantly waiting an answer.

"I'm not," she squeezed his hand and he looked towards her, "What if they don't like me?"

She wanted to laugh at his ridiculous remark, "Ste, they're going to love you. You're sweet, kind, smart, funny and you treat me like a princess. They couldn't ask for more."

He smiled, her voice laced with truth and honesty shone from her eyes. The cab they were in pulled to a stop outside her parents' house in Brooklyn Heights. Izzy climbed out of the cab, her black Yves Saint Laurent tributes hitting the concrete, she smoothed out her Alexander McQueen black wool-blend dress; gold embellishment sparkling at the neck. She turned around, expecting to see Stephen close beside her. He was only just getting out of the cab. Stephen had shocked himself at how nervous he was; he slowly walked around the cab onto the sidewalk. Izzy laced her arm around his giving him a reassuring squeeze. She smiled up at him, he looked perfect. Black dress pants covered his huge thighs and a light blue dress shirt covered his bulging arms and wide chest. Of course the outfit wouldn't be complete without his trademark waistcoat, tie and flat cap. She moved up the first few stone steps, Stephens heavy footsteps behind her. She turned to him before opening the front door, pressing a gentle kiss upon his lips.

She pushed the door open, immediately greeted by the sound of laughter and the smell of food. Pulling Stephen with her she stepped into the hallway and shut the door.

"Izzy!" Her sisters voice floated through the air, she was quickly pulled into a hug, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too sis." She was finally let go, she pulled Stephen close to her, "Josie, this is Stephen. Stephen this is my sister Josie."

"Nice to meet yeh Josie." He gently shook her hand.

"You too, I've heard so much about you. It's finally nice to meet you." She glanced over her shoulder, "PAUL!"

Izzy rolled her eyes at her sister's big mouth, a moment later he appeared from the living room. Paul stood at 6'1", he was a big build due to playing rugby but he still looked small next to Stephen. Saying that, most people did. His short brown hair was spiked up, an Armani suit in perfect place upon his body and a bottle of beer resting in one hand, "Izzy, how you doing love?" His English accent stronger than usual.

"Good thanks Paul, yourself?" She smiled at him as he slipped his arm around Josie's waist, the bottle of beer still in his hand.

"Can't complain, you must be Stephen?" Paul's free hand reached out, Stephen shook hands with him but Paul held on a little longer than necessary.

"That's right fella." Josie elbowed Paul lightly in the stomach and he let go, a wise move considering Stephen looked like he was about to crush him. Paul knew about Sean through Josie, which would explain his reluctance to be anything more than civil to Stephen for the evening. No doubt he would be pressing him for information later on.

Izzy sent Josie a knowing look, mentally urging her to have a few words with Paul, "Mom and dad are in the kitchen."

"Okay." She took Stephens hand and pulled him down the long hallway, glancing over her shoulder at him for a second as they reached the large kitchen. Her heels echoed on the white marbled floor, her parents who were stood deep in conversation turned in her direction. Her mom in a black Chanel dress and a white pearl necklace greeted her first. She pulled her in for a hug only a mother could give, warm and filled with endless love.

"Elizabeth you made it. And who's your friend?" She held her at arm's length as her eyes scanned over the huge man in her kitchen.

Izzy moved away from her mom and wrapped her arms around Stephens waist, "Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend. Stephen."

"Welcome to our home Stephen, it's very nice to meet you." She gave him a friendly hug which was a strange sight to say the least. She looked over to her dad who had remained silent, stood watching the scene with a glass of whisky in his hand.

"Hi dad, happy birthday." Izzy left Stephen to hug her dad, his gaze remained on Stephen the whole time.

"Thank you sweetheart." His New York accent undoubtedly much stronger than hers, she moved back to Stephens side, clutching onto his forearm tightly. She didn't like the awkward tension that was building.

"Here you go mate." they all turned to the arched doorway leading into the dining room which had been made into the party area. Paul stood with a beer in his hand, offering it to Stephen. Izzy smiled and gently pushed against his back, "I heard you're a rugby fan too."

Stephen looked towards Izzy then back at Paul, she pushed him again and Paul took Stephen away from her. She heard them faintly talking about sports as they walked away from her. She turned to look at her parents.

"Well, he seems.." Izzy frowned at her mom.

"He seems what?" She narrowed her eyes waiting for her answer.

"Whatever happened to Sean? He was such a lovely young man." Izzy scoffed at her moms words; she never told her why they ended, or about the recent going ons.

"I love Stephen." Izzy declared to the room, her heart rate speeding up slightly.

"You're still young darling." Her dad chimed in, much to her annoyance.

"Does he have a job?" Her mom continued her onslaught of questions.

"Of course he has a job." She couldn't believe her mom, she never in a million years thought she would act like this.

"What does he do? Is he an intellect?" Izzy groaned, she wanted to tell her to fuck off.

"He's a wrestler." Her moms face was one of horror.

"He fights for a living? Elizabeth, I'm pretty sure you can do better than that."

"Are you being serious?" she was quickly becoming irate at her moms words. She heard someone cough from beside her, her eyes widened as Stephen stood in the doorway. He had heard the conversation; the look on his face said everything. Her eyes locked with his, she was sure her heart broke in that moment. His beautiful grey eyes glazed over with hurt and disappointment.

"Ah know when I'm not welcome." Stephen brushed past her, heading towards the front door.

"Ste, wait!" She managed to take hold of his hand and stop him a few metres from the door.

"Iz, let me go. You stay here and have a good time." He didn't turn around to talk to her but she felt the pain in his voice.

She heard her mom's steps behind her, "Leaving so soon, that such a shame."

"Oh for god's sake mom, shut up." She'd had enough of her condescending attitude, her mom looked shocked. And truth be told, Izzy was shocked too. She had never spoken to her mom like that.

"Either you stay here on your own, or leave with him." Her eyes widened at her moms ultimatum. She looked back at Stephen who was facing her, arms crossed over his wide chest. Stephen shook his head knowing what choice she would make. He turned back around and reached for the door, pulling it open. Izzy took one last look at her mom and took after Stephen. He looked surprised as he saw her following him; she shut the door behind her and walked down the steps. She fell into his embrace, tears stinging her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He held onto her tightly but didn't reply to her, he didn't know what to say to be honest, "I love you so much Ste." She began shivering as tears started flowing, he held her tightly in his arms.

"I love yeh too Iz." He pulled his blackberry from his pocket and called for a taxi. He looked up to the house, Izzys mom stood in the window staring at the couple. He shook his head; he ran his hand soothingly up and down her back and placed a kiss on top of her head. He wondered how many people in Izzy's life were going to hurt her. He watched Izzy's mom disappear. They would get through this, they had to.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, celticfighter, MissShelz, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, miamitravel, Chelle, wwemagpie, LA Williams, poisenousprincess, ThatGirl54 and Tiffyxox for the lovely reviews. Sorry you had to wait a while but hope it was worth it. **


	36. Speechless

**Chapter 36 – **_**Speechless**_

Izzy stared at Stephen; black mascara smudged her cheeks though she had tried to get it off. People were looking. They sat in the back of a little cafe, a few customers scattered here and there. Her hand reached out to touch Stephens lightly, he still looked hurt.

"I'm sorry about my mom. She likes to make snap judgements." Stephen took her small hand in his; he knew this was hard for her, much harder than it was for him, "Everything she said.."

"Yeh don't have to explain Iz." He kissed the back of her hand and picked up her other one, clasping them tightly in his own.

"I do because you're the most perfect man I've ever met, and everything she said was bullshit." Izzy let out her emotions in one breath.

"Why didn't yeh tell yer parents what happened with Sean?" Her eyes caught Stephens for a moment before she tore her gaze away from him.

"They've always wanted the perfect daughters," She tried to pull her hands from his grasp but he held onto her, "I didn't want to disappoint them."

"How could yeh ever disappoint them?" He moved around the table and held her in his arms.

"I've just always wanted to make them happy, to be proud of me." Stephen looked around the cafe; a few people will still looking at the distressed woman in his arms.

"Let's go home." They were only a few blocks from the apartment. She stood up and he led her out into the cool evening air. Goosebumps covered her skin as soon as they were outside; a big arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her into his body. He was trying his best to keep her warm.

Izzy was glad to get into the warmth of Stephens apartment, she felt her blackberry vibrate in her clutch as she wandered into the kitchen. She hopped up onto the counter and slipped her YSL tributes off; they hit the floor with a thud. Stephen shook his head at her and chuckled, he loved how she acted like this was her apartment. She looked at the name on the screen as she pulled her phone from her bag; Mom & Dad flashed up whilst it continued to vibrate.

"Yeh going to answer that?" She looked up; Stephen was leant against the fridge.

"No. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Stephen moved to stand in between her thighs, he kissed her hard. Izzy felt her head becoming dizzy; he stole her breath with the devastating kiss. His hands leant on the counter beside her thighs. He pressed his forehead against hers staring deep into her soul, "Are you okay?"

"Yeh want me to be honest?" She nodded softly waiting for his answer, "Hearing yeh ma' telling yeh that yeh would be better with Sean rather than me, it killed me."

Izzy felt tears in her eyes again, she felt horrible. She ran her arms around his thick neck and played with his hair, "You're nothing like Sean."

"Yeh need to tell your parents the truth, I'm not having them compare me to that piece of scum." Izzy shook her head frantically, she hated the thought.

"I'll go see them tomorrow, I promise. Let's forget this happened for now and enjoy our last night together." She kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his wet mouth deepening the heated moment. He gripped onto her thighs and lifted her down from the counter. Her small hands unbuttoned his waistcoat and she pulled his flat cap off leaving it on the counter top. She shed his waistcoat then took a step forward pushing her body into his, "Unzip me."

Izzy seductive tone settled low in his abdomen, he kissed along her neck and he slowly pushed the small gold zip down. She pushed herself from him, pulling the material over her shoulders, holding her arms above her head she let the dress slide down her body, pooling around her feet. Stephen licked his lips at her; clad in lace black French panties and matching bra. She reached for him again, slowly prying the buttons on his dress shirt free. Her hand traced down his abs before she pulled the cotton away from his dress pants. She pushed the two halves over his broad shoulders and held the shirt by the tip of her finger. He expected her to drop it to the floor and resume her tantalising teasing. She smirked and laced her arms through the sleeves, buttoning up the middle buttons.

Raising an eyebrow he looked her up and down, "Yer undressing me to steal me shirts now?" She tried to move out of his oncoming grip but she wasn't quick enough. He brought her against his body again and spoke against her ear, "If yeh didn't look so fucking hot, this would be a problem."

She grinned at his words; she had managed to take his mind off what happened to be another eventful evening.

_-The Following Morning-_

Izzy hated saying bye to Stephen; it was something she would never get used to. Though she had tried to hold on to him for as long as possible, he reluctantly had to leave. Now she stood in front of her parent's house, last night's events still fresh in her mind. She made her way up the stone steps and lifted her hand to the handle but stopped deciding against walking straight in. She knocked three times and waited, hugging herself to try and ease the harsh chill of the cold air whipping around her.

After a few moments the door opened, her dad stood opposite her smiling softly. She looked past him into the house and walked straight in. She wanted her parents to know she wasn't going to stand for their actions. Stephen had stood up for her on so many occasions, now it was her time to do the same for him.

"Your mom's in the living room." her dad spoke as she walked past him. She stormed into the living room but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her mom. She sat perched on the edge of the couch, deep in conversation with a man next to her. Her heart jumped to her throat as her mom stopped talking and the man turned to look at her. She was left speechless, maybe she was imagining things.

"Elizabeth, I invited Sean around. I thought maybe you two should catch up." She scowled at Sean, not once taking her eyes off him. She could tell he had been trying to work out, obviously intimidated by how big Stephen was. She wanted to laugh, not many men could come close to Stephens size. "We'll leave you two alone." Her mom stepped out of the room with her dad.

"Leave me and my family alone." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"You're mom invited me Izzy, so I'm welcome here whether you like it or not." He stepped towards her and she stepped back. She wanted Stephen. Her eyes narrowed at him as he smirked at her.

"What have you said to them?" she sensed something was up; he could manipulate and make people believe what he wanted them to believe. She could see right through it now though.

"They don't seem to like your boyfriend very much," He pointed to himself, "They think you can do better."

"My parents don't know anything about Stephen."

"They know enough, why else would they have called me?" He reached out to touch her hand but she stepped back again, slowing running out of space behind her. "You still want me, what other reason do you have for not telling anyone why you left me?"

"I hate you. You had your chance with me, and you blew it. You have a wife and kids Sean. What the hell are you doing?" Izzy was pissed, she wanted to punch him again.

"I miss you, we we're great together Iz." She felt sick as he called her by the nickname Stephen used so much.

"I have a real man now. Go to hell." She quickly moved past to leave the room. Her mom stood at the far end of the kitchen hanging up the phone.

"Inviting round more of my ex boyfriends are you?" Her mom opened her mouth to speak but Izzy quickly stopped her, "I hate that you judge people before you get to know them, and I thought that you would trust my decision to date Stephen. I'm sick of trying to impress you and live up to your ridiculous standards. I cared what you thought about Stephen, but now I couldn't give a fuck."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Her mom pointed her finger at Izzy, "We're just looking out for you. You can do better than that Irish brute, and the sooner you realise it the better. You need a nice businessman, who can support you."

Izzy shook her head, not quite believing that her mom would actually say such things, "I came here to see if you had come to your senses, obviously not. Maybe we'll talk when you're not being such a pretentious bitch." She turned on her heel and weaved her way through the house back to the front door. She'd had enough of her moms actions. Heading towards Cas' apartment instead of her own she hoped her best friend could cheer her up.

_-One Month Later-_

A month had passed and Izzy had avoided her parents at all cost. She had decided not to talk to them until they would give Stephen a chance. Now they were stronger than ever and Sean hadn't been in contact with her since her tirade. They had spent a few days with Josie and Paul before they had to go back to Paris; Paul and Stephen were fast becoming friends. Izzy was just thankful she still had her sister and though she had tried to convince their mom to give Stephen a chance, she wasn't having any of it.

Now Izzy stood in the living room of her apartment, a Christmas tree stood tall against the glistening glass window overlooking Central Park, the warm white lights bouncing wildly off the multitude of coloured baubles. It was December 14th, Izzy stared at the Christmas tree deciding which bauble to move; something wasn't right. She needed precision but it was something that came naturally; one of the reasons she was so damn good at her job.

"Iz, it looks perfect. Will yeh leave it now?" She glanced over her shoulder at Stephen; he was sprawled across her couch casually flicking through TV channels.

Returning her gaze to the tree she meticulously moved a bauble a couple of millimetres, "Perfect." She turned to him again, "What do you think?"

"It looks great." She frowned at him; he hadn't even managed to tear his eyes away from the huge screen. She picked up a spare bauble and aimed it at Stephens head, grinning as it hit him right between the eyes.

A groan left his lips as his hand reached up to rub the spot she hit, "What was that for?"

"You didn't even look!" She pointed at the tree then pouted.

"I've been watching yeh decorate it for over an hour now, it looks exactly the same as it did half an hour ago." He flashed his perfect smile at her and she couldn't argue back. She glanced at her watch; 10.15pm. She left the tree deciding it would have to do. She smiled as Stephen opened his arms to her, inviting her into his embrace. She crawled into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

"I forgot to tell you we have plans tonight." Her hand subconsciously slipped under his shirt to run her long fingers across his abs.

"Plans? It's after 10." She glanced up at him and he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I have a surprise planned," She grinned as he looked utterly confused.

"What?" He kissed her lips softly and his thumb stroked the curve of her cheek, "Are yeh gonna give me any clues?"

"We have to leave at midnight. That's all I'm telling you."

"Midnight? Are yeh feeling okay?" He chuckled at her, his hand still caressing her face.

"I've never felt better." She stared into his eyes, her voice more serious than before. The underlying tone filled with love and need. He captured her lips again, tilting her head back and sliding the wet tip of his tongue across her full bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth as his other hand slipped to her backside, pulling her closer against his body. After an hour of cuddling up to Stephen and listening to him tell stories about life on the road, she needed to tidy up the Christmas decorations and get ready. She knew Stephen was tired, but she'd had this planned for a few weeks now and she had pulled a lot of strings to do it.

"You need to wrap up warm." She grinned, he still didn't have a clue what was going on, she left a lingering kiss on his lips, "Meet me back here when you're done."

"Alright love, whatever you say." He picked her up as he stood up from the couch, gently placing her back down on the soft carpet. She kissed him again then pulled her arms back from around his neck.

"Don't be too long."She quickly shouted before he left her apartment. She turned to the unused decorations and placed them away in the bubble wrap lined box.

After putting away the decorations she changed into a grey Stella McCartney cashmere-blend sweater dress, the bottom resting mid-thigh. She pulled on the thigh high python Burberry Prorsum boots next to her bed then slipped on her black Burberry Prorsum shearling and wool coat which was a few inches longer than the dress. She gathered her phone and keys and grabbed her bag, sliding it onto her shoulder. She wondered what was taking Stephen so long. She decided she would walk up and meet him. Making her way up to his floor she smoothed her coat down and knocked on his door. She frowned as it was taking longer than usual for him to answer, she lifted her hand to knock again but the door swung open.

"Hey, I was ready so I thought I would come up." She looked him up and down; he had a short black wool coat on and a grey scarf around his neck. He looked nervous and flustered, "Are you okay?"

He nodded and smiled at her, "Yeah, come in. I'll just be a few minutes." He closed the door behind her as she walked into the apartment. She watched as he walked away from her then returned after a couple of minutes. He quickly ran his hands over his coat pockets, "Are we going now?"

"Yeah." She smiled but knew something was up with him, his sudden shift in behaviour made her uneasy. He kissed her cheek lightly and pressed his large hand into the small of her back, guiding her out of the apartment. Once out of the building and onto the sidewalk covered in an inch of snow. She flagged down a cab, quietly telling the driver their destination. The streets of New York were pretty quiet; she looked across at Stephen who appeared to be looking out of the window trying to guess where they were going. She grinned at the cab pulled onto 5th avenue, driving past the high fashion shops. The huge glass windows full of Christmas displays. The cab stopped at 49th and 50th street, Izzy paid the driver before Stephen could and hopped out onto the sidewalk. She smiled at the building in front of her, surrounded by huge Christmas trees and decorations. She felt Stephens arm around her shoulder.

"Rockefeller Centre?" She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, she didn't reply. Instead she grabbed his hand and led him into a smaller building; a man in his mid 30's sat behind a laptop on a large glass desk.

"Hi Carl." Izzy greeted the tall man, better known to her as Cas' cousin. He managed the special events at The Rockefeller Centre, "This is Stephen."

"Hey Izzy and finally glad we could meet Stephen. Izzy doesn't shut up about you." She shot him a look as he shook hands with him.

"Ah hope she's saying good things." Stephens arm snaked around her waist pulling her into his body.

"Nothing but." He laughed and stuck one hand in the pocket of his dress trousers, "Let me take you guys down."

Stephen looked towards Izzy, a huge grin still playing on her lips. He still had no clue what she had up her sleeve. He took hold of her hand again, squeezing slightly then lacing his fingers within hers. All of the restaurants in the building were closed, only a few people were still wandering around the premises. She bit her lip as her surprise came into view, now she just hoped Stephen would be game. Carl quickly said bye to the couple and left them too it. Izzy leant over the railings of The Rink, glancing up at the huge Christmas tree sparkling in the dark night air. She turned to see the apprehensive look on Stephens face.

"Come on Ste, it will be fun." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ice skating? I'm not very good." She kissed him lightly to stop his protesting and ran her hands down his arms.

"Well it's only you and me. You can fall over all you like." She moved to sit down on one of the long stainless steel benches to put on the skates Carl had set out for them, "And I promise I will only laugh a little bit if you do." She grinned as he moved to sit next to her. As she was about to unzip her boots he stopped her, taking her hand in his and holding her chin with his other hand to make her look at him. He stared at her for a moment before giving her a mind blowing kiss.

"Yeh didn't have to do this." He kissed her nose lightly.

"I wanted to do something fun and different, where we wouldn't get interrupted. And it's your first Christmas in New York. You have to go Ice Skating, I'm sure there's some kind of law." He laughed at her softly then kissed her again before releasing her from his grip. She continued taking her boots off, and put on her skates. She skated with Cas every year, it was kind of a tradition now. She stood up ready to hobble across to the rink, thankful she had worn a pair of nude tights as the cold air brushed around her legs.

"Hurry up Ste." He stopped trying to lace up his skates and looked at her, silently asking for help. She rolled her eyes and knelt down in front of him, quickly she tied the first lace and helped him put on the other skate. Once she had done he held out his hands for her helping her up.

"You go first." He pointed over to the entrance and gently pushed at her back. She sensed she would have to encourage him to get on the ice. She stepped through the entrance, the skate scraping across the ice as she took the first long stride. It had been a while, but it wasn't that hard. She turned around, small shards of ice spraying from the sharp blade. Stephen leant on the side watching her; she was only a few metres from him.

"Come on you big wuss!" She waved him over, challenging him to come and join her.

"Iz, I'm 6'6" and 270 pounds." He spread his arms and pointed to himself.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, "First stop with the credentials and second tell that to all the ice hockey players." He groaned at her, she had a fair point. She bit her lip and watched as he carefully made his way onto the ice, a tight grip on the barrier next to him.

"Need a hand?" She raised an eyebrow but didn't wait for a response; she took hold of his hand and pulled him towards her. He didn't budge much but she had got him away from the edge. He took a few strides and naturally got a hang of it, "See, if wrestling doesn't work out you can play ice hockey." She stuck her tongue out at him and tried to skate backwards. A yelp left her mouth as she almost slipped; Stephen reached out for her to steady her balance.

"Watch yehself love, yeh know yer accident prone." He held onto her arm and kissed her softly before she left him to skate around the rink. She kept her eye on Stephen, as amusing as it was to see him trying to skate she didn't want him to break any bones. She stopped in front of the 70 foot Christmas tree reaching high into the New York sky. She heard Stephen behind her, the swoosh of his skates breaking the silence. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding onto her tightly. She looked up into the sky as she saw a flash of white dance past her. It was snowing again.

Stephen turned her around in his arms; she couldn't help but giggle at the few snowflakes landing in his hair. She reached up to brush a few of the flakes away but he caught her hand before she could. Her heart jumped at the serious look suddenly on his face. His tongue swiped across his lips quickly before pressing a kiss to the back of her small hand. He pushed himself away from her slightly and took a deep breath. Slowly he lowered himself onto one knee as the snow continued to fall around them.

Izzys eyes widened at the sigh before her, her blue eyes glossy as Stephen reached into his coat pocket. A small black velvet box held tightly within his grip. He looked up at her, stunning grey eyes full of love and hope. She tried to take a deep breath but couldn't, the harsh cold air making breathing almost impossible. Her free hand reached to cover her mouth as tears slipped from her eyes. She was dreaming. She had to be. A small smirk tugged on his lips as he kissed her hand again.

"Iz, I love yeh. Will yeh make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" Her heart pounded and her mind spun. She tightened her grip on Stephens hand for support. Her blurry eyes searched his for a moment and her hand dropped to her side as she opened her mouth to speak. A cloud of mist filled the cool air but no words followed.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N – Thank you miamitravel, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, celticfighter, Chelle, MissShelz, ThatGirl54, LA Williams, poisenousprincess, Tiffyxox, wwemagpie, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and CourtneyRiot for the reviews. I KNOW YOU HATE ME NOW! LOL, an update will be soon since I am free from uni for Christmas so don't panic! Just wanted to shout out a new story I'm involved in; it's written with two close friends of mine **_**DefinitelyProbablyMaybe**_** and c**_**elticfighter**_**. **_**'Masters of Puppets'**_** - ****Three girls set to conquer the WWE, first they must pave their way through NXT and their masterful pros. But things aren't always that easy. Triple H/OC Sheamus/OC Wade Barrett/OC.**


	37. At Last

**Chapter 37 – **_**At Last**_

Time stood still. Izzy tried to speak but she couldn't, once again Stephen had left her breathless and speechless all in one go. She nodded her head slowly, unsure if she was actually moving at all.

"Yes?" Stephen wanted her to confirm, he didn't want to get ahead of himself. A breathy yes left her lips. She didn't have time to react as Stephen stood up and gathered her up in his arms, crushing her to his body. Tears slipped down her rosy cheeks as Stephen showered her with kisses.

Tightly he held onto her as snow continued to fall on them, he pulled back as he heard her whimper. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, her huge smile tugging on his heart.

"I love you." She managed to croak out, her tiny hands gripping onto the sleeves of his coat. "Can we get off the ice? I don't think my legs will hold me any longer." She laughed lightly at how he had literally made her go weak at the knees.

"Sure." He kissed her pink lips again then took her hand in his, skating the short distance to the edge of the rink. He helped her onto the side but didn't once let go of her. He pulled her into his embrace again, "I think yer missing something."

He held his hand up the small velvet box between his fingers, as soon as her eyes set on the words _'Cartier' _embossed in matte black, tears stung at her eyes again. Slowly he opened the box, the look on her face melting his heart.

"Fuck" Her hand covered her mouth; she hadn't meant to sound so vulgar in such a perfect moment, "Ste, this is too much." He shook his head at her and silenced her protest with his lips.

She stared at the ring nestled in the velvet cushion, it was the ring she had always dreamed of. "How did you know?" She asked but it clicked in her head as soon as she asked, the next words slipped from her lips quietly. "Josie." She tore her eyes from the sparking diamond to equally sparkling grey eyes.

"Ah may have had a bit of help," he grinned sheepishly, "Plus I had to ask someone for permission."

"What?" She asked quicker than necessary.

"Since yer parents hate me, I asked yer sister for permission." Izzy didn't think she could love this man any more but he had just proven her wrong. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Thank you." She mumbled into his chest. He gently pulled her arms from around his waist took the ring out of the box. He held onto her left hand and slid the ring onto her 3rd finger. It was perfect. A 4 carat oval-shaped diamond sat on a platinum band paved with brilliant-cut diamonds. He put the small box back in his pocket and cupped her face lightly, sensing she was about to protest again.

"Whatever yeh want yeh can have, Iz. I'd give me life just so yer happy." He kissed her forehead.

"Don't wake me up." She whispered to him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Yer not dreaming, sweetheart." She was; she had to be, "Now are yeh gonna let me get out of these damn things?" He looked down at the skates on his feet, Izzy couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I suppose." She stuck her tongue out at him as he let go of her to sit down. She sat on the bench next to him and watched her ring sparkle as she began taking the skates off. Stephen stood up in front of her finally back in his normal shoes. Izzy slipped on her boots and zipped them up.

"Do yeh have any more surprises planned? Maybe an early morning bungee jump?" She looked up at him, eyes half lidded and lust shading her blue eyes.

Standing up she slipped her arms around his neck, "I have plans for us alright." Stephen almost growled at her before stealing a kiss, gently sucking on her bottom lip. She needed him; he needed her. Reluctantly she pulled away from him, "Take me home." He did just that, they took the short distance back to the apartment.

He held her hand tightly, walking across the lobby to the elevator. As the doors shut Stephen wrapped his arms around her, just holding her and keeping her close to him. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, his nose brushing against her soft hair. As the doors opened on his floor he was quick to get out, keeping her close to him.

As soon as he had her in his apartment, his quick fingers unbuttoned her coat. His lips never left hers as he devoured her mouth, his tongue battling with hers for domination. He pulled her to his bedroom, his large hand tangled within her hair. She tried to get his coat off too; once she had she pulled his scarf off dropping it to the floor. Her hands reached under his black cotton t-shirt, feeling as much of his skin as possible. His large hands gripped her thighs, swiftly lifting her off the floor and into his arms. Her legs wrapped tight around his hips. She pushed herself into him, needing to feel more. He placed her down in the middle of his bed.

His busy lips reached her jaw; she moaned as he reached the spot under her ear then nipped her ear lobe gently. She felt his hot breath against her ear as his low Irish brogue, "I'm gonna make yeh feel things yeh've never felt before." His body hovered above hers; his gaze caught hers for a moment. The look in his eyes was primal, he was going to devour her and she knew it. He rested on his knees and took hold of her left leg; he unzipped her boot and pulled it off letting it drop to the floor. He did the same to the other then pulled off her tights and panties in one go. She gasped as his thumb brushed across her clit, the brief moment of pleasure wasn't enough. She tried to move her hips to get more but he quickly moved his hand. His hands ran up the sides of her thighs, pushing the dress further up her body. Her back arched so he could pull the dress off her to join the rest of her clothes on the floor. He unclasped her bra and pulled it down her arms; another item of clothes tossed of his shoulder and forgotten about.

His tongue darted out and raked over his bottom lip; he looked her up and down. "Baby, you're wearing too much." Izzy purred at him whilst tugging on his shirt. He grinned and happily removed his shirt, his muscles flexing with every movement. He stood up quickly, and unbuckled his belt then pushed down his jeans. Izzy stared at the perfection in front of her; she still couldn't quite believe he was all hers. He pushed his boxer briefs down, his huge length standing proud glistening with pre-cum.

He moved above her on the bed again, carefully sliding one arm under her shoulders after nudging her legs open with his thighs. Izzy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her nails slightly digging into his flesh. Her heart pounded and she held her breath; waiting for the sweet intrusion. The smooth hot tip slid partway into her, she whimpered slightly and Stephen brought his lips onto hers. He pulled out then buried himself deep within her, her tight heat surrounding his thick length. He set the rhythm; slow at first but each stroke powerful and with a purpose. He held her tightly, making love to her like she was his prized possession. He drove into her over and over, placing kisses over her as he sent her whirling into a blissful climax. His breath harsh against her cheek, one hand pushing her thigh into the bed opening her up to him. She tightened around him, causing him to growl deep in his chest.

"Come for me." Izzy moaned in response, not able to string together a rational sentence. She slipped a hand through his fiery hair tugging slightly as her other hand gripped onto his shoulder. She threw her head back, Stephen took the opportunity to gently suck and nibble on her exposed flash. That pushed her over the edge; she fell headlong into a mind blowing orgasm. Her nails clawed at Stephens back spurring him on even more. A low guttural groan left his lips; he held her closer to him as he thrust into her one final time. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her lips lightly. He planned on doing that 'til daylight.

_-A week later-_

"Are you sure I look okay?" She asked Stephen for what was the 5th time that evening. They were in the elevator at the Stamford Plaza Hotel in Connecticut, the WWE Christmas party was being held here. She wore a black strapless Notte by Marchesa silk satin bow skirt dress and a crystal and chrome Oscar de la Renta bib necklace embellishing her bare neck. Giuseppe Zanotti snakeskin embossed platforms rested on her feet and a black Bottega Veneta knot satin intrecciato held tightly in her hand.

"Yeh look like a Christmas present begging to be unwrapped." He smirked at her as his eyes landed at the bow on her dress. She smiled nervously, she had only met a few of Stephens work colleagues and friends. She glanced down at her left hand, the diamond on her finger sparkling brightly under the lights in the elevator. They had told most people they knew, Stephens parents were thrilled and couldn't wait to meet her. He pulled her through the elevator doors as they opened into the lobby, they walked over to the ball room already it was full of superstars and WWE workers. She gripped onto his hand tightly keeping herself as close to him as possible.

The first time he introduced her as his fiancé her heart jumped. She loved the way he stole glances at her and held her tight against his body as they greeted his friends. They walked towards a very tall man, his black hair sleeked back and a petite brunette crushed against his side. A short navy blue 3.1 Phillip Lim dress sat perfectly on her small frame; Izzy eyed the Louboutins on her feet for a moment.

"Ste you made it." The man's low English accent suited him; they shook hands before the tall man looked at Izzy expectantly.

"Stu, Katie I'd like yeh to meet Izzy." She shyly waved at them both and Katie sent her a warm smile. She had heard about them and knew how close Stephen was to Stu, they had both worked so hard to make it into the business they loved so dearly.

"Finally, he never shuts up about you." She glanced up at Stephen, his cheeks slightly flushed as he shot a glare at Stu, "And I think congratulations are in order."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you." She smiled as she looked down at her engagement ring again.

"We'll get you some drinks." Stu left his fiancé and patted Stephen on the back leaving the girls alone.

"Congratulations." Katie spoke easing the tension slightly.

"Thanks, you too." Izzy pointed at the girls ring, it glistened as she lifted her hand.

"It goes so quick, it still feels like it was yesterday when we got engaged." Izzy smiled at the look on Katie's face, she looked so happy as she spoke about her fiancé. They sat down at one of the large round tables, Stephen and Stu were still at the bar fetching drinks.

"So have you thought about your wedding yet?" Katie brought her out of the day dream she was engrossed in.

"Oh, actually I haven't thought about it at all. Is that bad?"

Katie laughed at her slightly, "Not at all, the engagement needs to sink in first. I bet your parents are over the moon." She looked across at her, the look on Izzy's face evident that this was a sore subject. She had been trying to forget about what her parents would think. The worst scenario being her parents wouldn't approve, they would refuse to come to the wedding and she wouldn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle. She bit her lip, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." She whispered quietly and stood up, sucking in a breath she kept her head low. She pushed the door open, her eyes looking up and catching sight of herself in one of three large mirrors. She saw Katie following close behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise." Izzy shook her head frantically.

"God no, don't be sorry. My parents just haven't given Stephen a chance; I guess I haven't really thought about it until you said." She turned to face Katie, who truly looked sorry.

"I've known Ste for as long as I've known Stu and he's such a great guy. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy." Katie pulled the blonde in for a hug, squeezing her tightly, "You're parents will come around."

Izzy sighed as Katie let her go, "I sure hope so."

Katie smiled at her, "Come on, the boys will be wondering where we've gotten to." Izzy smiled and turned to the mirror one last time to check her appearance. She hoped Stephen wouldn't notice her glossy eyes but knowing him he would. Izzy followed Katie back to the table, Stephen and Stu were back at the table both drinking beer and talking. As soon as Stu saw Katie approaching he patted his knee inviting her over to him. She smiled widely at him and perched herself on his knee wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms circled her waist.

Izzy sat on the chair next to Stephen, avoiding eye contact with her fiancé. His large hand came to rest on her bare thigh; she looked up to see concern written over his face. She sometimes wondered how he knew so quickly that something was wrong.

"Everything alright?" He set his drink down on the table, giving her all of his attention. She smiled and nodded.

"So," Stephen and Izzy turned to look at Katie who had again started talking, "Where are you guys going for Christmas day?" Izzys face dropped again, she hadn't managed to bring this up with Stephen yet. She didn't know what she was doing. She certainly didn't want to spend it with her parents, especially since Josie and Paul wouldn't be there. They were spending Christmas in England with Paul's family. Cas was heading back over to New Jersey to be with her family and Stephen was, well she had no clue.

"Oh no," Katie's hand clasped over her mouth, "I've done it again. I was just asking, you don't have to answer. I mean, err. Stu shut me up." Stu laughed at his fiancé and shook his head at her antics.

"Come on," His large hand wrapped around hers as she stood up from his knee, "Let's leave these two to talk." Stu nodded at Stephen who smiled back before turning to Izzy again. She swallowed hard, she was certain this wasn't the right place or time to be having this conversation with him. He picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss above her knuckles.

"Ah won't be in Ireland for Christmas. I'm not going back until after the new year." He tilted her chin up to make her look at him, "Are yeh spending Christmas with yer parents?" She shook her head no, "Then do yeh wanna spend Christmas with yer future husband?"

She couldn't help the smile spreading across her lips, nothing sounded better than that. She moved to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "Yes, that sounds perfect." She kissed from his cheek to just under his ear, her voice a little lower than before, "Lots of sex and lots of food." She giggled as his grip around her became tighter.

"Yeh know what I love don't yeh." She bit her lip, she did. Now she couldn't wait to spend Christmas with Stephen.

**A/N – Thank you SandraSmit19, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, MissShelz, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, miamitravel, poisenousprincess, Chelle, LA Williams, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, ThatGirl54, Emo-Is-Art, celticfighter, wwemagpie and Tiffyxox for the fucking awesome reviews! Mind my language ^_^! You guys are amazing, you really do make me smile with your lovely words :D! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	38. Indelible

**Chapter 38 – **_**Indelible **_

Izzy struggled to push open the door to her apartment, her hands full of bags of groceries. As soon as the door swung open she dropped the bags to the floor unable to take the strain of them anymore. She may have gone overboard but feeding Stephen took a lot of work. The apartment was eerily quiet; she had left Stephen a few hours ago wrapping presents. Of course he had left it until last minute.

Poking her head around the wall connecting to the living room, the sight before her made her smile. Stephen was sprawled across the sofa fast asleep, a gold bow stuck on his forehead. The living room was a state, she didn't have a clue what he had been doing but surely wrapping a few presents didn't make this much mess. She tiptoed back to the hallway, picking up the bags full of groceries taking them into the kitchen. She unpacked everything, managing to get what she needed to in the fridge. It was Christmas Eve; her plan was to cook Stephen the most amazing meal. Plus she needed practice if she was going to be a good house wife.

She shrugged the coat off her shoulders throwing it onto the middle of the bed as she walked through the bedroom. Moving into the bathroom she shut the door behind her, making sure it was locked. Standing in front of the mirror her small hands gripped onto the sink, she stared back at her reflection. She had done something she was now having second thoughts about. She brushed all of her hair over one shoulder lifting it slightly from the base of her neck; the other hand peeled away the thin lining of cotton wool just under her hairline. Her eyes caught the edge of fresh black ink embossed onto her skin. She wasn't quite sure if it was a Christmas present to her or Stephen, all she knew was that it hurt like hell. _'Mo amh__á__im laoch' _meaning my only warrior was inscribed just above a thin Celtic design. She covered it back up and put her hair back into place. She didn't know when she was going to tell Stephen, she did figure however that it would be better to tell him than to find out on his own. He was bound to notice anyway, he had eyes like a hawk.

Creeping her way back to the living room, Stephen was still asleep. She shook her head and laughed lightly as she went around the room, turning off the TV and tidying up. She stopped and watched him for a moment; his lips slightly parted, chest rising and falling with each breath. She knelt down beside him on the floor. Placing a small hand on his large bicep and shook him gently. A low grumble came from him, she shook him harder. He rolled over onto his side, brining the arm that was hanging over the side of the couch with him, inadvertently hitting Izzy around the side of the head.

"Fuck!" She stood up, clutching the side of her face. Stephen shot up, rubbing his eyes and knocking the bow off his head. He hadn't a clue as to what was going on.

"Iz?" His eyes raked over her, "Are yeh alright?"

"No, I'm not alright you big oaf!" He frowned at her, still no clue. "You and your big clumsy hands, you hit me!"

Stephens eyes widened when he'd realised what he'd done, "I'm sorry love." He moved over to her, Izzy panicked, knowing he would undoubtedly be check if she was okay. That meant being close to the surprise tattoo. Her hand reached out to his chest, stopping him from walking further to her. She saw a flash of regret and panic in his eyes, "Iz, yeh know I'd never hurt yeh."

She nodded frantically; the last thing she wanted was for Stephen to think she thought he would hurt her, "I know. It's just," She was stuck for words. Her once brilliant idea now seemed like the worst decision she had ever made. What if Stephen didn't like it? What if he hated the fact she'd permanently marked her body.

"Just what?" He was growing increasingly impatient; all he wanted to do was check she was okay.

"I've done something." He didn't speak, he just stared at her. Sucking in a breath she turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder again, pulling the cotton completely off she held her breath. She was certain time had stopped. The moment she felt him close behind her she shut her eyes, his hands moved to grip her shoulders, his thumbs brushed over her warm silky skin before he dropped his hands to his sides and took a step back from her.

Spinning around on the spot she caught sight of Stephen running a hand over his face, "You don't like it?" She whispered. It was what she feared the most. With one long stride towards her, he cupped her face with his large hands and delivered a soul destroying kiss. He left her breathless, reluctantly pulling away from her soft sweet lips.

"I don't know what to say, Iz."

"Please say something. Anything."

He struggled to find words, he felt like she had swiftly kicked all the air from his lungs in those ridiculously high shoes she loved to wear. He could tell everyone she was his; he could show them the ring on her finger. But this was something different; she had written it on her skin. Reaching out for her, he brought her crashing into his chest.

"I'll always be yeh warrior." He cupped her face again and brought his moist lips down on hers.

"So you're not mad?" He shook his head as his thumb brushed across her rosy cheek.

"Yeh went on yer own?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while and I was planning on going with Cas. Not sure what made me do it today." She bit her lip nervously. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

"Ah think yeh should put some ice on that, just in case." Guilt washed over him again. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Izzy emotionally or physically. He took her hand in his and brought her through to the kitchen. He slipped his arm around her waist, and with ease lifted her up onto the counter then began searching in the freezer. He couldn't find any ice, but as soon as Izzy had spotted the tub of ice cream she knew she wanted it. Ice cream was always bound to make anyone feel better. The pair looked at each other as a knock echoed through the apartment.

"I'll get that." Izzy hopped off the counter, the tub of Ben and Jerry's still stuck to the side of her head. She pulled the door open, frowning as she did, "Mom, dad. What are you doing here?"

"We want you to come home for Christmas, dear. You've said no already, but it wouldn't be the same." Her mom stared at her daughter, waiting for an answer but saw the tub of ice cream held against her daughters head, "Elizabeth what are you doing?"

"Oh err, I bumped my head." She dropped her hand to her side, "I've made my mind up."

"Did Stephen hurt you?" Her mom rushed over to her, her hand reaching up and rubbing her head feeling the slight bump under her hair.

"What? No, well yes but.."

Her dad followed her mom, bringing her in for a hug as he reached her "We'll help you sweetheart."

"I'm not sure what you guys are thinking, but Stephen isn't violent." She pulled away from her dads embrace, slightly annoyed at her parents and aware of the fact Stephen would be able to hear every word.

"Sean's told us everything, you don't have to lie." Her dad thought he was the voice of reason.

"Sean is a lying, cheating bastard. Don't listen to a word he says, he's manipulating you."

"I don't think we're the ones being manipulated, next thing you know you'll have his name tattooed on your body." Her mother's voice was frantic, almost desperate. Izzys eyes widened at her last words, maybe it was one of those mother/daughter things, she just knew. "Oh, Elizabeth. You haven't, have you? We raised you better."

Izzy rolled her eyes, her words now laced with sarcasm and a sprinkling of venom; "Yes mother, I have his name tattooed on my ass, so every time he fucks me from behind, he knows I'm his." She ushered her parents towards the open door into the hallway during her tirade, "Merry fucking Christmas." She slammed the door shut with as much force as she could muster. She let out a breath of frustration, alarmed that again she had spoken to her parents that way. They were bringing out the worst in her.

Turning around she saw Stephen, arms crossed across his wide chest. He studied her for a moment before opening his arms to her. Hurrying over to him she buried herself in his chest as his large arms engulfed her, keeping her close.

"I'm sorry, again. All I ever seem to do is apologise to you." She looked up at him and pouted, "I'm going to eat the ice cream now."

Stephen chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Alright. Thank yeh, for standing up for me. I know it's hard for yeh, Iz."

"They don't know what they're talking about."

He laughed bitterly, "They seem to like Sean." Running a hand over his face he sighed. He didn't want to do this, not again and definitely not on Christmas Eve.

"They will see what he's really like. I love you, that's all I care about." Leaning up she pressed sweet kiss to his lips, "And I can't wait to become Mrs. Farrelly."

Her words pulled at his heart; his name becoming hers, "Izzy Farrelly." He spoke back to her, his voice barely above a whisper.

_-Christmas Morning-_

Izzy grinned up at a sleeping Stephen, she'd been awake for a while now, but didn't have the heart or guts to wake up the sleeping giant next to her. She had already text Cas to say Merry Christmas, though they hadn't exchanged gifts yet they always did when she came back from New Jersey. She glanced towards the clock then back to the sleeping giant next to her. She scooted across the bed closer to him, her small hand wrapped around his wrist. Slowly she pulled his arm up, sneaking under and snuggling against the side of his body. His arm tightened around her shoulders, she draped one leg over his large thigh and laid and arm across his waist. She held tighter onto his body as she felt him stretch his arms and legs out, a loud groan leaving his mouth as he did so.

Smiling she pressed a kiss against his chest, their first Christmas morning together, "Merry Christmas, love." She heard Stephen grumble, his voice still rough from the night's sleep.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Will you get up now so I can give you your presents?" He pulled the duvet further up the bed and wrapped his arms around the woman draped across his body.

"5 more minutes." Izzy frowned, she would have to settle for plan B. She quickly straddled Stephen, before he could move she pressed her chest against his. Gently she kissed him, thinking she had the upper hand. Those thoughts didn't last long as he rolled her over onto her back and pinned her to the bed.

"Don't be a Grinch and get up." She couldn't fight the smirk creeping onto her face and neither could Stephen." He kissed her nose then released her from his grip.

"Yeh can open yer first present in bed." She watched on as he left the bed, reaching for his sports holdall on the floor. Sitting up she rested her back against the pillows. Returning to her, a white envelope was held tightly in his hand. He climbed under the covers again and threw an arm over her shoulder. She looked down at the envelope being held out to her, her name on the front in Stephens perfect writing.

"Thank you." She pressed a kiss against his cheek as she took the envelope from him.

"Ah wouldn't thank me just yet, yeh don't know what it is." He flashed his perfect teeth as his hand rubbed her arm. She tore open the envelope, pulling out the contents. The smile on her face was replaced by shock, glancing up at Stephen a lop sided grin crept onto his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious sweetheart." She returned her gaze to the tickets in her hand, two first class tickets to Dublin.

"You want to take me to your home?" He laughed lightly, she still looked shocked.

"I want yeh to meet me parents, me friends and me whole family."

"Really?"

"Ah wouldn't lie to yeh." She threw her arms around his neck and showered him with kisses. Going to Stephens's home town sounded like heaven. Though their experience so far of meeting parents gave her reason to be apprehensive, she would look past that; hoping they would give her a chance unlike her parents had to Stephen.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, ThatGirl54, poisenousprincess, LA Williams, MissShelz, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, wwemagpie, miamitravel, Chelle, Tiffyxox and celticfighter for the reviews. As always you guys rock :D! **

**Chesca (celticfighter) has kindly made a banner for me, the link of which is on my profile. ****I also posted a new Sheamus fic called Flashing Lights if anyone wants to check it out, feedback is always greatly appreciated. **

**Lou x**


	39. I Promise I'm Worth It

**Chapter 39 –**_** I **__**Promise I'm Worth It**_

The thin silver chain dangled around Izzys fingers as she played with the necklace around her neck; her eyes focused on Stephen. He glanced up, sensing her watching him and grinned before returning to his actions. He sat on a hard steel chair, lacing up his wrestling boots. She watched him intently, his muscles flexing with every move he made.

"Are you nervous?" Stephen looked up and raised an eyebrow at his fiancé, this was the first time she had been backstage. It was the first RAW after Christmas, being in New York Stephen had asked her to come along.

"Butterflies mixed with adrenaline." She smiled at his response as he continued lacing up his boots.

Standing up from the chair and stretching his arms above his head he let out a deep breath. Izzy followed suit, standing up and moving towards the huge man in front of her. She couldn't resist sliding her finger across his milky skin, tracing the definition of his abs. Before she could move closer to the waistband of his trunks he grabbed her wandering hand.

"Iz, I don't want yeh turning me on before me match." She bit her lip trying to hide the grin spreading across her face.

"After the match then?" She raised a perfectly arched brow at him suggestively, though she didn't need to ask.

"Then yeh can do what yeh like with me." He quickly kissed her lips before letting go of her hand.

"I'll hold you to that." She took a step back from him as he slipped on a pair of sweatpants and one of his wrestling shirts.

"Let's go find Katie, I'll come get yeh when me match is over." Stephen led Izzy down the cold white hallway, lined with crates and boxes. It was all hustle and bustle backstage, they entered a small room. Sofas and chairs dotted around, a table full of drinks at one side. Katie and Izzy had gotten on extremely well at the Christmas party; the pair had a lot in common. Her eyes landed on the brunette sat at a table playing with her phone, her eyes shot up from the device in her hands as she heard the door click shut.

"Hey! I was wondering when you would appear." She stood up, hugging Stephen and Izzy finally happy to have some company.

"Ah best be off now. Behave." He pointed a finger at her, a slight grin settling on his features.

"Good luck." Izzy whispered against his lips, kissing them softly. He had to warm up before his match against John Morrison. A man she wasn't too fond of after he had pushed Stephen through a steel ladder.

"See yeh soon, ladies." With that he left the room, leaving the two girls alone. They caught up, chatting away about what they did for Christmas and their plans for New Year whilst watching the show on the TV.

"You're coming to the wedding right?" Katie asked, subconsciously playing with her engagement ring.

"Yeah." Stephen had asked her to go with him; she hoped it would fuel inspiration for their wedding, "Do you have much left to do?"

"I just have to finalise the flowers, other than that everything has gone smoothly." Katie's smile was bright, clear she was looking forward to her big day. Both girls looked to the door as they heard it open. Stu looked around the room; his eyes lighting up as soon as he spotted Katie. He strode over, sitting next to his fiancé, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"You girls having fun?" His low English accent echoed through the room.

"Of course." Katie looked up at Stu through love filled eyes, leaning closer into his body.

"Are you looking forward to going to Dublin Izzy?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous about meeting his family and friends, especially how my family have reacted to him." Izzy pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as her eyes shot between Katie and Stu sat opposite her.

"They will love you. The only thing you have to worry about is his ex, they ended on pretty good terms, though I'm sure she's moved on now." Katie rambled on, unable to stop the flurry of words leaving her mouth. Izzy could only stare wide eyed as her words sunk in. The picture of Stephen with his ex flashed into her mind.

Stu frowned at Katie, "But he's over her, obviously." He pointed to the huge diamond on her finger.

"Okay, well that makes me feel loads better." Her tone dripped with sarcasm. A hand on her shoulder startled her; she snapped her head around to see Stephen stood behind her. Wearing only wrestling trunks and boots; a thin sheen of sweat coated his body making him sparkle under the lights.

"Yeh ready to go?"

"Yeah, thanks you guys. Hopefully see you soon." She sent the couple a heartfelt smile.

"Have a fun time in Dublin, and remember you have nothing to worry about." Katie grinned at Izzy, hoping her words would help.

"What are yeh worried about?" The look on Stephens face was one of concern and confusion.

"I err.." Izzy shot a glare at Katie, silently scolding her and asking for help at the same time.

"She's just worried about what clothes to take tomorrow, there's only so much you can pack." Katie's face was serious, much to the amusement of Stu.

Izzy stood up to face Stephen; she didn't follow up Katie's lie. Instead she smiled and turned to say goodbye to the oh so helpful pair.

"I'll see yeh Saturday Stu, see yeah soon Katie." Izzy said a quick goodbye too before Stephen led her back to his locker room.

"You were great out there." Izzy turned to Stephen as soon as he shut the door behind him once they had reached his locker room.

"Yeh think?" He grinned at her, she had a feeling he already knew how amazing he was. He moved closer to her, eventually wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his body. Her small hands rested on his pecs, slightly sticky from his match.

"Yeah, I just wish they would give you a belt." She stared into his eyes, losing herself in his grey orbs.

"You and me both, sweetheart." He tilted her head back and pressed a kiss to her pink lips, "I'll get dressed, and then yeh can join me in the shower at home." She grinned as he winked at her, letting his arms drop from around her waist.

_-The following morning-_

Izzy sat on top of her suitcase, as per usual she had packed too much and now the task of getting the damn thing to zip up was ahead of her. Another frustrated sigh left her lips.

"Iz, yer packing too much." She threw her head over her shoulder to see Stephen walking into the bedroom, a mug of coffee resting in one hand.

"Pffft, you're one to talk." Izzy subconsciously let her eyes roam over his body as those words left her mouth, "Can you help me?"

"I can help yeh take some of that stuff out." Izzy stood up as Stephen placed his drink down on the bed side table before walking over to her.

"But I don't want to take anything out. I've already had a hard time cutting down to just this." She pointed to the mountain of clothes and accessories on the bed.

"We're only gonna be gone 3 days." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Yeh need to stop worrying so much."

"What if they don't like me?" She buried her head into his chest as his large arms engulfed her into his chest.

"They have no reason not to like yeh."

"Yeah and that's exactly what I thought about my parents. And look where we are now?" He couldn't argue with that, but he knew his parents would love her.

"Iz, we're happy. And nothing is going to change that." She felt him rest his chin on the top of her head, "We're leaving in an hour. Do yeh have everything yeh need?"

Izzy nodded, reluctantly pulling free from Stephens embrace. He was already packed and ready to go, something he was used to living out of a suitcase nearly all of the year. The apprehension was still strong, but seeing Stephen so happy about going back home eased it a little bit. She would just have to suck it up and hope for the best.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, Pearl's Beauty, LA Williams, wwemagpie, xFindThe EnigmaWithinx, MissShelz, celticfighter, Chelle, miamitravel, ThatGirl54, Tiffyxox and ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity for the amazing reviews! You guys make me smile so much! Sorry for the delay, so here's a quick chapter to get you back into the flow of the story! Lou x**


	40. Hometown Glory

**Chapter 40 – **_**Hometown Glory**_

"Yeh make good first impressions Iz." Izzy stared at Stephen in disbelief.

"Do you not remember how we first met?" He chuckled slightly as the memory came flooding back.

"I'll never forget. And now, yer gonna be me wife. I'd say that's a pretty good first impression."

"Okay, maybe you're right." She sighed, finally giving into his protests. His big arm slipped around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"I'm always right." She couldn't help but snigger as he kissed the top of her head, "Why don't yeh get some sleep?" She looked up at him, her face still squashed against his chest. They were on a red eye straight from New York to Dublin. She knew this must be like Christmas for him, waiting to go and see family after being apart for so long; he wouldn't be getting any sleep even if he tried.

"Are you going to as well?" His grey eyes stared down at her, nothing but pure love shining through.

"I'll try to." She reached up to him, her small hand gripping onto his thick neck lightly. He kissed her softly before planting a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I love you." She couldn't tell him enough, she would tell him every second of every day if she could.

"I love yeh too, sweetheart." The smile on his face was bright as she snuggled into his side. Closing her eyes, the rise and fall of Stephens chest had her drifting off into a light sleep in no time. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but a hand on her face and feeling of the plane shaking swiftly brought her out of her slumber.

"Iz, put yer seatbelt on." She blinked a few times, momentarily forgetting where she was. Stephens thumb stroked her cheek quickly, coxing her out of her sleepy state.

"What's going on?" Her hands fumbled around trying to put the two halves of the seatbelt together.

"Going through a storm, just a bit of turbulence." He brushed her hands away from the seatbelt after watching her struggle, doing it up himself. He chuckled lightly as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I would have done it eventually." She linked her arm through Stephens and rested her head on his bicep, "How long was I gone for?"

"About an hour, try and get some more sleep. We've got a busy day ahead." Still 6 hours of the flight left, she glanced around the cabin. A few people asleep and some with little white buds stuck in their ears. As she turned to look back up at Stephen, the plane shook violently. Her small hands gripped around his forearm, the small action giving her a tiny bit of reassurance. She didn't mind flying, but the tiniest bit of turbulence would have her fearing the worst.

"I've been on hundreds of flights, Iz. Yer perfectly fine."

"I know. I just.." She trailed off, not sure how to finish her sentence.

"Yeh just worry about the silliest things." He grinned at her knowing he was spot on, she hated herself for it. She knew she shouldn't worry but she couldn't help it, "We need to get you out of that habit." A loud scoff came from her mouth; she had been telling herself that most of her life.

"Okay. Good luck with that, Ste." His fingers laced with hers, brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her soft skin. She squeezed his had tightly as the plane shook again, "I just want to get there already."

"You and me both, sweetheart." After a few minutes the seatbelt light switched off and she could finally relax again. She let her eyes drift shut, her hand still closed tightly around Stephens.

_-Almost in Dublin-_

"Iz, wake up." Izzy moaned a little as Stephen spoke quietly next to her ear.

"Mmm... Stephen."

"Iz!" His voice was a little firmer and deeper. Her eyes shot open, frowning as she saw the embarrassed look on his face. She looked around, an old man with a disapproving look shook his head in their direction then turned back to the worn novel in his hand, "Yeh wanna moan any louder?"

"Only if you make me." She grinned; he was clearly surprised at her boldness considering she was still sleepy, "Please tell me we're almost there?" Her eyes and tone pleaded with him to tell her the information she wanted to hear.

"Almost, about 20 minutes." The smile on his face returned, as did hers. They finally landed safely in Dublin, thought they were both tired the excitement wasn't letting it show. Izzy held tight onto Stephens hand as they made their way through to baggage claim, a flat cap trying to disguise him as much as possible.

"I don't think your disguise is working." Izzy couldn't help but laugh as Stephen rolled his eyes.

"It's kinda hard for me to disguise." He gestured to his himself which only made Izzy laugh even more as she caught sight of a few people taking pictures with their phones. They picked up their cases surprisingly quickly, making their way towards to exit of the baggage claim area. Izzy thought she would be more nervous than she actually was. One hand gripped onto her Louis Vuitton suitcase, rolling along the shiny tiled floor whilst her other had a death grip on Stephens hand. She knew his parents were picking them up; they would be right behind the double doors in front of them. Waiting to see their only son they hadn't seen in months; and his soon to be wife whom they had never spoken to. She wouldn't be surprised if they were a little distant and defensive. Stephen stole a quick glance at her, his smile eased her racing heart slightly.

She scanned the mass of people waiting for loved ones to walk through the doors, following Stephens gaze her eyes settled on a tall man. His grey hair set neatly on his head and a pair of black framed glasses covered his eyes. His big arms were crossed over his fleece covered chest, watching travellers pass. The woman next to him stood with her hands clasped together, short ash blonde hair resting neatly on her shoulders. Izzys heart raced as the old couple caught sight of them. She let go of Stephens hand as he set down his luggage and engulfed his old man in a heart warming embrace. Her teeth gently sunk down into her bottom lip, she felt as though she was intruding. A moment between father and son that would be treasured forever. Not daring to move any further towards Stephen, she stayed put, watching from a distance as he hugged the life out of his mother. Few words were spoken, but what she could make out Stephen had been missed greatly.

Izzy pushed the handle of her suitcase down, her hand settling on the cool leather for a moment before shoving her hands in the pockets of her thick camel coloured Michael Kors belted cardigan. She was used to the cold weather of New York, but she was already freezing and they hadn't even stepped outside yet. She kept her eyes glued on Stephens back, her breath catching in her throat as he turned to her. His parents' eyes landed on her, she couldn't read their expressions but she was silently begging that they were at least willing to hear her out and give her a chance; everything her parents hadn't done for Stephen.

She couldn't help but smile as Stephens hand reached out for hers, gently tugging her to his side. Before either of them could utter a word, Stephens mother reached out for her. She hugged her petite frame and the familiar feeling of tears lining her eyes came all too quickly. The grand gesture followed by 4 simple words let all of Izzys' apprehensions disappear; "Welcome to the family."

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, SandraSmit19, MissShelz, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, Tiffyxox, celticfighter, LA Williams, ashley1233, poisenousprincess, farrah8644, miamitravel, wwemagpie, Chelle, ThatGirl54 and ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity for the absolutely amazing reviews (Passed 200.. whooooo! Can't really believe it). I'm struggling to write at the moment, not sure why but I really hope I don't disappoint you guys. The next chapter will be their time in Dublin; I hope it won't take as long to update but thanks for being patient with me! (Sorry it's so short too :() Lou x**


	41. This Is What I Came Here For

**Chapter 41 – **_**This Is What I Came Here For**_

Izzy sucked in a breath as Stephens mother let go of her, holding her at arm's length for a moment. She glanced at Stephen out of the corner of her eye, he looked proud. Proud that he had brought her home.

"Oh yer jus' as beautiful as yer picture." Izzy felt the blush creeping to her cheeks at the sudden compliments.

"Thank you, Margret."

"Yeh can call me Marge, dear." The smile on Marge's face was contagious, her caring nature already shone through.

She thought she would feel bad as she compared her welcoming to Stephens but she didn't. There was nothing she could do to curve her parent actions, let alone their feelings. She was casually passed along to Stephens father, Mark. He squeezed her gently before speaking quietly, "Ah've never known him this happy, thank ye." He was thanking her? Surely not, but before she had a chance to reply he let go of her and looked towards Stephen.

"Ah'm sure yeh want t' get home, son." He patted Stephen on the back before picking up her own suitcase, like father like son she thought.

The journey through Dublin to Cabra went by in a flash, Izzy sat in the back on the Range Rover with Marge; various sites being pointed out to her. Before she knew it, his parents were retelling embarrassing stories of Stephens childhood. The 4x4 pulled up a long gravelled driveway, stopping in front of an old large Georgian farmhouse.

"When Stephen was 7, he forgot his lines in the school play. Ran off crying didn't ye, love?" Izzy bit her lip trying not to laugh as she caught a glimpse of Stephen in the wing mirror of the car. She tried to keep her best poker face as Stephen hopped out of the passenger side to open her door and help her out.

As she held onto his hand her eyes locked with his, she saw the sparkle behind them; "I dare yeh to laugh." He raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. Good job you haven't forgotten your lines on raw though, right?" She grinned and quickly kissed his lips. He shook his head as she dropped his hand to go help with the suitcases. Of course her help wasn't needed, but she had to offer. Instead Marge brought her into the house, it was homely and cosy; and Izzy loved it.

"Your home is beautiful." Izzy couldn't help but gush as Marge brought her through the house. The hallway was lined with old pictures and kick-knacks.

"Thank ye dear, we think the place is haunted though." Izzys eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that as a reply, "Would ye like a hot drink?"

"Oh, tea would be lovely thank you." She sat down at the large wooden dining table in the corner of the large kitchen as Marge rushed around. Banging could be heard from the hallway, one could only assume that was Stephen carrying the luggage inside. Her assumption was confirmed as Marge scolded her only son from her position in the kitchen. After the cases had been taken upstairs to the guest bedroom, the four sat down; Stephen discussing what he had been doing for the last 5 months and Izzy answering various questions being thrown her way. The quiet family moment was short lived however, Mark was due at the local hospital for an appointment which would leave Stephen and Izzy alone for a few hours. She didn't know what he had in store for her on their first day; however she did know Marge was cooking a very big meal for them that evening.

"So what do we do now?" She asked Stephen as he placed their mugs in the sink, the sound of the Range Rover on the gravelled drive could faintly be heard over her question.

"Right now I'll show yeh where we'll be staying." He smiled and took her hand, pulling her up from the wooden chair and leading her to the large wooden staircase. The wooden structure creaked as they moved upwards; Izzy grinned at the decor that surrounded them. Elements of new and old crashing together, she loved the atmosphere and felt at home already.

"I love it here Ste." Izzy confessed as he opened the door to a bedroom, she spotted their suitcases lying in one corner.

"Already?" He dropped her hand as she moved around the large double bed in the middle of the room; she stopped at the window overlooking fields and open space.

"I didn't think I would, being a city girl and all. But it's so peaceful and calm." Glancing over her shoulder she stared at Stephen, his big arms crossed over his wide chest. Her breathing faltered and her heart jumped at the look in his eyes. She knew that look, it was all too familiar. It was the look he gave her right before he consumed her mind, body and soul.

He unfolded his arms and lifted his hand to her, beckoning her over to him with a single finger. Turning fully around she stayed put, but raised an eyebrow at him waiting for his next move, "Ah think it's about time I claimed yeh in me own country."

Grinning she walked over to him at a painfully slow pace, but as soon as she was close enough he reached out for her. He crushed her to his chest, his large arms trapping her against his hard body. A trail of devastating kisses was left from her collar bone to her jaw line eventually reaching her pouty lips. His kiss was returned with equal passion; their need for each other ignited by their undisputed love for each other. Her hands moved up, taking off his flat cap and throwing it across the room. Her hands delved into his hair at the back of his neck, gently pulling as he continued teasing her tongue with his. His hands stopped roaming her back to reach in between them; his skilled fingers quickly unbuckled her belt letting him pull the heavy cotton cardigan over her shoulders and onto the floor.

His thick fingers massaged her shoulders, rubbing away any tension and worries. A quiet moan left her lips; he knew what he was doing. He had her in the palm of his hand and she didn't want to be anywhere else. His large hot hands skimmed under her camisole and across her bare stomach, she shivered with delight at his gentle touch. He gripped the bottom of the cotton camisole and pulled it upwards, revealing more of her smooth tanned skin for him to feast on. His lips settled on the cleavage spilling out of her lace bra and his hands slipped up her back; the clasp of her bra was swiftly unclipped and the useless material thrown behind them. Stephen used his weight to walk her towards the bed, the back of her legs hit the edge and she could only submit to him. He made sure she landed in the middle of the bed, his tongue dipped out to wet his dry lips. He couldn't take his eyes off the beauty staring back at him.

Both of his hands rested beside her head as he hovered over her, his lips began trailing down her neck and in between her breasts until he reached the top of her skinny jeans. One hand reached down and popped the button open; she didn't have to be asked to lift her hips up. He pulled her jeans off and onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Why aren't you naked yet?" Izzy grinned as Stephen straddled her hips pinning her to her bed. He gripped onto the bottom of his shirt, lifting it upwards away from his body tantalisingly slow. She knew he was trying to tease her as much as possible as he tensed his abs, the muscles rippling as he turned slightly to throw his shirt on the floor. Just as she was about to lay her fingers on his milky skin her he captured her wrists and pinned them above her head in one hand.

"Yeh just enjoy, sweetheart." He kissed her lips again as he ran one hand under her panties, she tried to arch her hips as the contact. His finger brushed over her clit, rubbing gently. She squirmed under his restraint, her back arching off the bed as her small whimpers filled the room. She was spurring him on, but he found enough will power to climb off her and remove his jeans. A sly smirk spread across her features, he stood with just his boxer briefs on. He let her admire his body for a few moments before hooking his fingers in the sides of her lace panties and pulling them down her long legs. In a flash, he had got rid of his boxer briefs and hovered over her needy body again. One hand gripped onto her delicate ankle then threw her leg over his shoulder. He sunk his teeth into the side of her leg as he brushed his finger over her clit again. Her hand reached for his in an attempt to get him to please her some more. A load groan followed by the murmuring of his name left her lips and he removed his hand altogether.

Her eyes never left his as he stroked his hard length a few times before pushing the blunt tip against her slick opening. She wrapped her free leg around his hip, gently tugging him forward. With one hand planted firmly beside her head again, his chest brushed against hers as he stole a mind blowing kiss. Izzys senses exploded as he slowly pushed into her, pulling out then repeating his actions. Her small hands gripped onto the muscle in his shoulders, moaning into his mouth as his lips assaulted hers. He plunged into her harder and deeper, pushing her up the bed with his force. He didn't lie; he was claiming every inch of her all over again. She tried to match his powerful thrusts, streams of pleasure surging through her body with every fraction of movement he made. His free hand gripped her thigh, his fingers digging into her soft flesh as his purposeful thrusts drove her over the edge. His lips left her and she gasped for air before another moan filled her room, she heard herself calling him name. Urging him to give her the release she was desperate for. Words were uttered under his breath, his hot breath dancing across her cheek. Her nails dug into his hard body, she knew he was close; his body was tense and straining.

She tightened around him, clawing at his biceps as her orgasm washed over her. Every nerve ending tingling with delight as Stephen continued to drive into her. Her blue eyes searched his for a moment; hazy with passion he looked drugged. He kissed her long and hard, thrusting one last time as he filled her. His movements slowed, breathing harsh and laboured. He reached towards her face to brush a strand of hair sticking to her forehead, gently caressing her cheek as he did so. A comfortable silence settled over them, peace and tranquillity bringing the couple closer together.

**A/N – SURPRISE! Everyone loves surprise smut, right? LOL! Thank you LA Williams, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, MissShelz, ThatGirl54, VIXXY VAMPIRE (2 reviews, you spoil me ;P), xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, farrah8644, celticfighter and miamitravel for the awesome reviews, especially since I've had a hard time writing. You guys really don't know how much your kind words affect me! Hope you enjoyed! **


	42. We Rule Together

**Chapter 42 – **_**We Rule Together**_

Rhythmic pounding drummed into Izzys ears; she was crushed against Stephens hard bare chest under the covers of the bed. His large hand rubbed smooth circles across her back; he kissed her temple, listening to the sound of bird song that could faintly be heard above her shallow breathing. The quick nap wasn't long enough; she didn't want to move an inch. Stephens warm embrace was far too comfortable to want to move. She had fallen asleep with Stephen whispering sweet words into her ear. Feeling Stephen shift slightly she took this as her cue to bury herself further under the covers and into his body.

"Yeh gonna get a shower Iz?" She moaned in response before resultantly lifting her head up to look at him, she raised an eyebrow at his half question half order statement.

"Do I need one?"

"Ah could get yeh all hot and sticky again so you would need one." He grinned back her before slipping one of his big hands to her backside, slapping the firm flesh lightly. Pushing on his shoulders lightly he rolled onto his back, pulling her over with him. She couldn't help but giggle as she straddled his hips. Glancing towards the closed bedroom door for a moment, she swore she could hear movement downstairs. Her head shot back to look at Stephen, a bemused look on his face. Stephen rolled his eyes as the front door slammed shut.

"No joint shower today then." He winked at her before gently rolling her onto her back, leaving the bed not before stealing a quick kiss. She pulled up the covers, watching him put on his jeans and shirt, "Ah'll be back in a minute." He leant over the bed to steal another kiss. Her heart warmed as he glanced back at her, flashing his perfect teeth.

Wanting desperately to sink back into the bed, Izzy pulled the covers up to her chin and buried her head in the pillow. She kept her eyes shut as the door opened a few moments later, feeling the opposite side of the bed dip she gripped onto the covers.

"Iz?" A small groan came from under the covers. Stephen chuckled before pulling the covers from her grip and turning her to face him. "Change of plans tonight, we're going out."

"And where would we be going?" She eyed him, her curious nature needed to know.

"To watch some Irish Whip Wrestling in the city."

"Really?" She sat up; the excited look on his face meant the world to her. He would be going back to where he spent many a nights, working hard to reach his dream. He nodded to her then wrapped his arms around her waist; she was swiftly lifted out of bed. He picked up the huge blue bath towel he had brought upstairs and wrapped it around her body.

"I'm pretty sure me parents wanna get to know yeh a little more this afternoon though." As Stephen saw a flash of apprehension behind her blue eyes, he was quick to reassure her, "They love yeh already, and I didn't doubt for one minute that they would." He opened the bedroom door and led her to the bathroom after she had grabbed body wash and shampoo from her suitcase.

"I won't be long." Once she had shut and locked the door she let out a deep breath. Stephen was perfect, as were his family. Now all she had to do was meet his friends and hopefully that would turn out just as well as the start of the trip had.

After a refreshing shower, Izzy was now sat on the floor of the living room. A selection of various photographs were strewn across the thick red carpet. Stephen was just getting out of the shower, and she was sure he would have something to say about his mother showing her every picture she had of Stephen as he was growing up. It was strange to see pictures of Stephen as a skinny little kid compared to the huge man he had become.

Izzy was entranced as Marge continued to tell her stories as she sipped on a mug of hot chocolate: Mark chiming in every now and then.

"Ah was afraid of this." Stephen stood in the doorway to the living room; he scanned over the pictures on the floor from his position and groaned. He knew this was bound to happen, "Ma, ah'm sure Iz doesn't want to see these."

"I will assure you she does." Izzy grinned over her mug of hot chocolate as Stephen turned to her. He shook his head in defeat; he would have no chance against the two most important women in his life. Izzy patted the cream armchair she was leant against so Stephen would come and join them, he sat behind her and she nestled herself in between his defined legs.

"Oh look, this is the one is right before you ran off crying." Marge leant over handing the old photograph to Izzy, as quick as she grasped onto it Stephen quickly made sure she couldn't see it. He snatched it out of her red glossy tipped fingers and held it out of her reach. She smacked his leg playfully.

"Give it back, Ste."

"Now why would ah do that?" He smiled in accomplishment, though hundreds of equally embarrassing pictures still surrounded her on the floor.

"Fine, but I'll be sure to ask your friends for a lot of embarrassing stories tonight."

Stephen scoffed in response; he would make sure his friends didn't utter a word of the stupid things he had done.

_-That Evening-_

Stephen drove her to the laughter lounge in the centre of Dublin, a sentimental drive at that. It had been a long time since he had visited the place he spent a lot of nights; working hard and putting his body on the line to work to his dream. She could help but beam at him; he had become an inspiration to her. She strived to be a better person, for him and because of him. He caught her staring at him out of the corner of his eye through the darkness surrounding them.

"Do yeh always stare when ah'm not looking?" He tore his eyes away from her and back to the road.

"I stare at you as much as I can. I don't get to see you that often." Her sincerity and calm tone surprised him a little. He reached over for her hand and pressed a kiss against her knuckles.

"Ah'm sorry ah'm not around much." He sighed; he couldn't help but feel some guilt.

"Never be sorry." She couldn't emphasise those words enough, "I knew what I was in for Ste, and I've learnt to live without you a few days of the week. Plus I keep myself busy spending your money." She grinned at him as he raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Is that right?"

"But I only buy things I know you'll really love." She placed her small hand on his large thigh and leant over to place a hot lingering kiss on his cheek before speaking quietly against his ear "like those black lace suspender stockings you love so much."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he tried to remain in control of himself and the car. They stopped at a red light, he turned to Izzy and kissed her hard forcefully slipping his slick tongue into her mouth. She whimpered at Stephens dominance, the urge to take her right now in the back of the car was strong but he knew he could have his way with her later.

"Yeh know what happens when yeh tease." That wasn't a question; that was a warning. She knew damn well what she would get and she wanted every inch of it. Their flirting was brought to an abrupt stop however as the car behind honked their horn; the light had changed to green. She bit onto her bottom lip as Stephen sped off and did his best to pull himself together.

15 minutes later they arrived at the laughter lounge, Stephen parked the car eager to greet old friends and some ex colleagues. Izzy clung onto Stephens forearm for dear life. Neither of them were going to be drinking, wanting to be fully alert for their first full day in Dublin tomorrow. He smirked as he raked his eyes over Izzy once again that night; the black glossed-leather Burberry Prorsum motocross pants hugged her long legs like a second skin. She crossed her arms over her chest; the taupe studded Burberry Prorsum jacket wasn't doing much to protect her from the cool night air. Her Jimmy Choo nexus lace and snakeskin peep toe boots sounded harsh against the gravel on the car park.

The pair made it into the building; Stephen introduced her to everyone that greeted him. Some new and old faces were happy to see him, congratulating him on all of his success. They stood next to two black leather high backed stools at the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Sheamus? Well, long time no see buddy! You made it far mate. How yeh doing? " Stephen looked less than impressed at the man before him. He turned to Izzy to introduce himself, but before he could get a word in edgeways Stephen piped up.

"This is mike "The Machine", told me ah would never make it in the business. Apparently I was too pale and ginger." Izzy glanced at the big man in front of her, she wanted to kick him in the crotch and she was pretty sure Stephen would let her. Stephen pulled her closer into his side; the overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect her from those who had hurt him shook his core. The man looked ashamed, but Stephen couldn't have cared less. Izzy didn't miss his cocky grin she had rarely seen apart from watching him as Sheamus. He held up his drink as if to say cheers, she knew that meant he didn't give a fuck about him, or anyone that doubted him. Mike uttered a small congrats before retreating back to his few friends.

"You sure showed him." She squeezed his side lightly and sent him a reassuring smile before hopping up onto one of the bar stools. He had every right to wear his cocky grin. He looked at her and chuckled lightly, there had been a lot of people who said he couldn't make it. But he had proved them wrong.

"Ah hope we can at least have one night here without any drama." He spoke close to her ear, rubbing his thumb across her shoulder.

"Stephen?" The sound of a small Irish voice made the couple turn to their left. A petite brunette stood in front of them, her big green eyes shining from the lights of the bar. Stephens eyes lit up as he saw the woman. Immediately forgetting about his fiancé he left Izzys side, wrapping his arms around the woman and engulfing her in a bear hug. Izzy watched on, she knew who the woman was. The picture of Stephen and his ex had stuck in her mind from the first day she saw it; now the picture was coming to life.

She didn't know what to do as a surge of jealousy ran through her though she couldn't take her eyes off the scene unfolding. She felt the bitter pulling of her chest as the pair spoke in Irish; home seemed a million miles away to her at that moment. Stephen looked behind him, his smile dropping slightly as he caught sight of Izzy. Her demeanour had changed in a split second; she searched his stare, her blue orbs pleading with him for any form of reassurance. He pulled the woman over to her, his large arm slung over her shoulder.

"Jess, I want yeh to meet me fiancé Izzy." Jess held her small hand out as Izzy subconsciously scanned the small woman's attire. She glanced at Stephen quickly before placing her hand in the woman's and shaking lightly.

"Izzy this is me very good friend, Jess." She frowned at Stephen wondering why he hadn't introduced her as his ex-girlfriend.

"Nice to finally meet you." She beamed at Izzy, "I have to go and meet my friends, but I'll come back in a bit and we can catch up?" She wrapped her arms around Stephen and hugged him tightly. A faint 'miss you' came from the Irish woman which in return earned a smile from Stephen. She waved goodbye to Izzy which she returned then watched her walk away to a group of girls.

Izzy rolled her eyes as Stephen stole another glance at Jess for the umpteenth time that evening. Sighing quietly she stood up from the bar stool, her Jimmy Choos hitting the wooden floor, "I'm going to the bathroom." Her tone was unsettled and she didn't wait for a response. She walked into the bathroom, pulling out her tube of Lancôme lip gloss. She stopped halfway through swiping the brush on her bottom lip as the bathroom door opened. Her eyes scanned over Jess, the Irish woman fidgeted with her hands; clearly intimidated by the blonde. Izzy finished reapplying her lip gloss and placed the little tube back in her handbag, she didn't know what to say and quite frankly she didn't have anything to say to Stephens ex-girlfriend no matter how they ended things.

"I just wanted to say congratulations." Izzy tore herself away from the mirror to the petite woman now speaking up, "Ste is such a great guy, and he deserves to be happy."

"He is happy." She quipped back, unsure of why this woman was speaking to her in the way she was.

"I know, and that's because of you. He doesn't shut up about you."

"When doesn't he shut up about me?"

"Oh, well, we talk on the phone every other week." Izzy raised a perfectly arched brow. An interesting discovery she thought. Stephen didn't talk about his ex, and he certainly didn't mention anything about speaking to her on a regular basis.

"You do?" Izzy frowned, unable to comprehend why she didn't have a clue about this. She wasn't mad at the fact they had been talking; or at least she thought she wasn't. She was mad because Stephen had continued to keep this information from her; if the tables were turned she knew Stephen would oppose, even if the ex in question wasn't Sean.

"Erm... Yeah. I though Stephen might have mentioned me." Izzy shook her head. Her lips pursed; she didn't have a clue what to say. However she had a few choice words for Stephen when she got back to him.

"We were good friends before we dated, and we've remained friends ever since. I don't want that to change." Izzy narrowed her eyes at the brunette, did she think she was going to ban her from talking to him or something. She smiled, deciding she didn't want to further the conversation.

"Okay. Have a good night." She walked around the woman and straight out of the bathroom towards Stephen. She glanced over her shoulder at Jess who had followed her out; she didn't want to have to talk to her anymore than she already had.

"What did yeh say to her?" Stephen asked a little too quickly before she had sat down; his tone demanding.

"What makes you think I said something to her?"

"Ah saw the look she just gave me, and I know yeh have a way with words." She watched him casually take a swig of his drink, unaware of how harsh his words were.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" His head shot towards her, hard grey eyes wide with shock.

"Of course not." Their hushed words were starting to get noticed.

"Then what are you insinuating?" She didn't break eye contact; she wanted him to know she wouldn't back down.

"Nothing."

"No, carry on. What in the world could I have said to her?"

"Drop it, Iz."

"Drop what? The question that you asked me?" She poked her long finger into his rock hard chest to emphasise her words. Stephen was now thankful the place hadn't filled up yet. "Maybe you're the one who needs to do some talking." She scanned the room, her eyes settling on Jess who looked at them, curiosity evident on her features, "When was the last time you spoke to her?" He followed her eye line; they couldn't have made it more obvious they were talking about Jess as she stole quick glances at the couple.

"5 minutes ago." She dragged her tongue across her bottom lip. The sticky taste of peach filling her senses. His smart antics were increasingly pissing her off. She needed to get away from him for a moment.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Again she didn't wait for a response before she left him. She weaved her way through to where they had entered; though she wanted to be on her own she knew he wouldn't leave her to wander the streets of Dublin alone. Feeling his soft hand on her forearm she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Stay here." He spoke softly against her ear, she turned around to see him shaking hands and hugging one of the bouncers. They chatted for a moment before he turned back to her, raising an eyebrow questionably he took hold of her hand. He led her to a door, 'official personnel only' written on a plain white plaque stuck against the wood. He pushed the door open revealing a set of stairs.

"Erm... Ste, I don't think were allowed up here." She protested as he held her hand tighter and led her up the stairs. The corridor at the top was long, it smelt musty and cold. They stopped as he pushed open one of the many doors, Stephen had been here lord knows how many times during his IWW days. He reached to the wall to find the light switch; a dull white light filled the dark room. Thankfully it was much warmer than the corridor. A large leather couch was set in the far corner facing a TV.

"Sit." He nodded to the couch, following her movements like a hawk as she sat on the edge of the black leather. Her bag hit the floor with a thud. A small sigh escaped her lips; the night wasn't going as they had planned. Kneeling down in front of the sceptical blonde he cupped her face within his large hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips, she whimpered and resisted as his lips massaged hers. His hand ploughed through her silky hair to cradle the back of her head. Her small hand rested on his bicep, finally giving into his charms. He murmured a small '_I love you'_ before moving up onto the couch; he slipped his hands onto her leather covered thighs.

"Ah know now isn't the right time or place. Me and jess, we still talk every now and then."

"I know. She told me." Stephens's mouth formed a perfect _O_, "That's what she was talking to me about. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ah guess it jus' never came up." Izzy remained silent, trying to rack her thoughts and rationalise.

"Do you still love her?" Stephen looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Ah love you, Iz. Only you. She's important yeah, but we're jus' friends."

"She still loves you."

"She said that?"

"No, but I can just tell by the way she talks about you and looks at you." Stephen shook his head; his large hands cupped her face again, his big thumb stroking her cheek ever so lightly.

"She doesn't, once maybe but not now. She doesn't look at me like you do; I see something deep within yer soul when yeh look at me. Yeh need me, like ah need you." She stared at him, not saying anything back, "Ah'm sorry ah accused yeh of saying something to her." He ran a hand over his face, clearly annoyed at himself and how the evening was going so far. Izzys next move shocked him; she wrapped her slim arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. Pressing herself to him he held her tightly, he should have had this conversation sooner. His hot lips met the cold tip of her nose.

"Forgive and forget." Izzy whispered quietly against his cheek. She didn't want to ruin their time together; she knew how much this meant to Stephen which meant she might have to sacrifice some of her pride.

**A/N – Thank you VIXXY VAMPIRE, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, celticfighter, miamitravel, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, LA Williams, farrah8644, poisenousprincess, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, Tiffyxox, MissShelz, ThatGirl54, wwemagpie, msgemgem, Chelle, and kimcooperx for the amazing reviews. You guys are seriously amazing, thank you for continuing to read! Well, not sure how often I will be updating as I've just got a puppy so time is limited at the moment :P! But hopefully you will stick with the story still! Lou x**


	43. I Can Be A Good Good Girl

**Chapter 43 –**_** I Can Be A Good Good Girl**_

The pair had returned back to ringside to catch the action, Izzy was going to try her hardest to forget. Stephens's old friend Matt from his days in RQW before he left for Florida was sat with them and he had taken a particular liking to Izzy. Known for being one with the ladies he laid the charm on thick much to Stephens's annoyance though he wasn't surprised.

"Don't yeh have anyone else to hit on?" Stephen slung his arm over Izzy shoulder and kissed her cheek, a small gesturing reminding Matt he was hers. He might have to remind him that he could still kick his ass.

"Sorry Ste. Still can't believe yeh got a lass as good as Izzy." Izzy grinned at Matt who grinned back, his teasing of Stephen was clearly amusing her.

Stephen punched him in the arm, "And ah can still believe yeh don't have a lass at all." Izzy laughed but stopped as Jess approached them, she still looked apprehensive and she wasn't surprised. Stephen and Matt stopped talking between them, Izzy now had to put the effort in.

"Hi Jess." Izzy smiled, attempting her warmest welcome. Stephen held his breath and glanced between the two women, "Why don't you come and sit with us?"

"Hey." Matt stood up and held his hand out before Jess could answer.

"Hi, Matt right?" She took his hand and smiled.

"Err... Yeah." Stephen chuckled at his friend's awkward turn.

"I'm jess."

"Nice to meet you. Do you want a drink?"

Jess glanced at Stephen and Izzy before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, a small amount of blush creeping up her cheeks. Izzy elbowed Stephen in his ribs and winked, he rolled his eyes knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Once Jess' back was turned Matt held his thumbs up.

"You should set them up on a date." Izzy blurted out once they were out of ear shot.

"Ah bet yeh'd like that!"

"What? You saw them! They're obviously attracted to each other! Why not help push them together." Maybe Izzys jealousy had ulterior motives, but it was clear they did like each other.

"Iz?" Izzy turned to look Stephen straight in the eyes; her heart skipped a beat just like it always did, he wanted her to forget about Jess.

He leant towards her, his hand brushing her hair over her shoulder. His fingers grazing the side of his neck, "Ah'm gonna show yeh just how much I love yeh when we get back." She saw a sparkle of mischief behind his eyes as he pressed a kiss just under her ear.

The show was lively, a completely different vibe to that of the WWE. Everything was up close and personal. Izzy found this out as Stephen got involved in a brawl outside the ring, eventually being thrown into the steel steps outside of the ring. He claimed he was fine but she knew he was putting on a front for her sake.

The journey back home was filled with sexual tension, he knew his parents weren't in; they had gone to Cabra church hall to play snooker and darts. Hence the reason the family dinner was postponed until the next night. His back was still hurting from being thrown into the steel steps, but other than that only one thing was on his mind. One hand rested on Izzys leather covered thigh and the other on the steering wheel as they pulled up the drive and in front of the house. Stephen shot out of the car and around the front to help her out; he was dying to get his hands on her. He would remain true to his promise and show her just how much he loved her. He took her hand and led her to the front door. Her small hands gripped onto the lapels of his wool coat, she pressed her lips to his as he fumbled around behind her to get the door unlocked. She slipped her hand down the waistband of his jeans, sliding her long fingers along the waistband; her red glossy nails digging into his milky skin slightly. The events of the evening were now forgotten, and the memories of their journey to the laughter lounge were coming back in floods.

One hand slid under his shirt, she pressed her palm flat against his abs. The other slipped down to the bulge in his pants; he was increasingly becoming aroused due to her wandering hands. The keys dropped to the floor and Stephen pressed his hands flat on the door above her head. Her body crushed against his as his lips devoured hers. She continues to touch him, but not getting her hands on near as much flesh as she wanted.

Pulling away from her panting he blinked a few times staring down at his fiancé, her soft pouty lips swollen from his attack on her. He dragged his thumb across her wet bottom lip before tilting her head up to make her look at him.

"Ah meant every word ah said tonight, yer the only one for me. Soon ah'll be able to call yeh me wife, and I can't wait for that day." His words were breathy from the kiss, his eyes hazed with love and desire. He watched as a tear slipped down her cheek, they both knew the trip was going to be emotional but they didn't have a clue it would turn out like this. The hand on her chin reached up to her cheek, his large thumb brushing the tear away.

"Ah hope yer not crying because yeh've realised yeh gonna be stuck with me forever." The humour in his voice brought the smile on Izzys face.

"Being stuck with you forever would make me the luckiest girl alive, and that's exactly what I am." He kissed her lips once more before bending down to pick up his keys. He opened the door successfully this time and flicked the hall lamp on. Izzy shut the door behind her, followed by Stephen who locked the door. He picked her up, her long legs swinging over his forearm. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck as he carried her upstairs, she couldn't resist feeding him kisses above his facial hair on his jaw line. He laid her down across the bed, thick fingers digging into her thighs. He pulled her legs up to wrap around his hips before he held his weight up by his hands beside her head and hovered over her. His hungry lips found hers again, dipping his tongue sensually into her wet mouth; their tongues duelling for dominance. He pulled her up, letting her feet hit the bedroom floor. A moan escaped her lips as Stephen stood up and left her briefly to take off his coat and pull his shirt over his head. She bit her lip and stared mesmerised as he revealed more of his hard milky body to her. He moved back over to her instantly working the belt of her jacket pulling it off to join his coat. She gripped onto the bottom of her black camisole, pulling it over her head and letting her blonde locks cascade down her back and around her breasts trapped in a navy blue Victoria's Secret lace bra. Pushing her back down on the bed he dragged his hand down her bare stomach to the top of her leather pants, he lifted one of her legs up, gently taking off her boot and doing the same with the other. She lifted her hips off the bed letting Stephen remove her pants leaving her in just her matching underwear. Climbing on top of her again he stared at her for a moment, drinking up the sight of her beauty. Izzy grinned and pushed on his shoulder to get him on his back.

Stephen hissed in pain as his back hit the cool sheets. Izzy was quick to climb off him, his welted back cause for concern.

"Iz ah'm fine." She pulled her brows together.

"No you're not." He sat up on the edge of the bed so his feet hit the floor. He pulled the blonde towards him so she was trapped between in legs. Her small hands rested on his bare shoulders and his hands slipped to her backside, gently palming at her flesh. He wasn't about to stop what they had started, he knew he didn't have that much control. He kissed her taut bare stomach lightly as his long fingers traced the top of her panties. Teasing the material he couldn't wait to get rid of. Izzy moaned and let her eyes slip shut, Stephen was now controlling her. Her hands slipped through to his hair, gently tugging at the longer hair at the base of his neck. Before she got completely lost she pulled herself away from his possessive embrace.

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip teasingly as she walked backwards away from him, "Are you sure your back isn't hurting?"

"Ah said it wasn't, now are yeh coming back?" He held his arms out, hoping she would want to bury herself in his embrace again. Instead she shook her head.

"That's a shame, I thought I would make things easier for you." She turned around as she reached the dresser table against the wall, a large oval mirror hanging above it. Her eyes flicked up, meeting Stephens in the mirror. His breathing was shallow and harsh. Leaning over she gripped onto the cold wood, her legs slightly parted she looked into the mirror again and wiggled her behind.

Stephen licked his lips at the gorgeous and inviting sight in front of him. He moved behind her running his hands down her sides to her hips sending shivers over her body. She couldn't take her eyes off him through the mirror; he shed his jeans quickly kicking them across the floor. He pushed his cotton trapped manhood against her behind whilst nibbling gently across her shoulder. He unclasped her bra and she lifted her hands from the table briefly so Stephen could remove the unwanted garment. Stephen smirked as he pushed her panties down her legs, all whilst never breaking eye contact through the mirror.

Watching Stephens every move made every touch more sensitive. She moaned out his name as he slipped his hand between her thighs pushing a thick finger into her throbbing heat. She was more than ready for him. One hand rested on her hip whilst the other reached in front of her leaning his forearm across the table to keep balance. His hand left her hip for a moment, he gripped onto his hard length pushing into her painfully slow. Izzy whimpered wanting more, she pushed herself back onto him taking him by surprise. He groaned and swore digging his fingers into her hip as her honeyed depths surrounded him. Pushing her hair over one shoulder he rested his chin on her shoulder, moving in and out of her slowly. She closed her eyes as he started kissing her neck and shoulder, murmuring sweet words into her ear before cursing under his breath at how tight she was. She opened her eyes, instantly greeted by Stephens glistening grey orbs; his stare becoming more intense with each powerful thrust. His hand reached between her thighs, grazing two fingers over her clit. Her knees buckled and her legs shook at the intense pleasure, thankful she still had a death grip on the table. His relentless movements had taken a hold on her, pulling her quickly towards ecstasy. His voice in her ear heightened her senses as his hot breath danced across her shoulder. She locked eyes with him again, breathing his name along with other inaudible words. The next minute Izzys mind was blown; Stephen quickened his pace diving deeper and deeper whilst rhythmically stroking her clit. She reached her peak, gripping onto Stephens forearm digging her nails him, marring his perfect skin.

Crying out his name she tightened around him even more, pulling him with her to join her in a blissful orgasm. The pleasure filled look on her face made him smirk, he took great satisfaction in making her scream and squirm in delight. He spilled himself inside of her, groaning and cursing in his native language. The pair stilled, eyes still captured in the mirror as their breathing slowed. Stephen wrapped his large arms around her, pressing soft kisses against her neck as they came down from their high. A blissful slumber now bound to be had.

Izzy stirred a few hours later, bundled up in Stephens loving arms. She glanced at the bedside table, reading the time on the clock. She sighed, it was just past 12 but she was dying for a drink. Pulling Stephens heavy arm from across her stomach she slipped free from his grip and the duvet. She crept over to her suitcase pulling out her pyjamas and taking off Stephens shirt not wanting to risk getting caught even though they were soon to be married.

Creeping out of the room she moved down the stairs slowly. She stopped halfway down the stairs, Marge's words flooding back to her, _'we think the place is haunted'_. She squeezed her eyes shut, now regretting doing so; she didn't want to open them again. Taking a breath, she spoke quietly to herself, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts." She knew if Stephen could hear her he would be in stitches. Opening her eyes to the darkness, she quickly tip toed down the rest of the stairs trying not to make them creak. She took a left; all she had to do was make it down the narrow hallway and into the kitchen. Her hand wrapped around the cold brass doorknob, slowly she turned it, everything seeming 10 times louder than normally would be during the day. Peaking her head around the door she spotted Marge sat at the kitchen table, a women's weekly magazine in her hand and a glass of water on the table.

"Izzy dear, what are yer doin' up a' this time?"

"I just needed a drink."

"An' Stephen wouldn't come down for ye'? Ah shall be 'aving words wit' him!"

Izzy laughed, "You don't need to do that. He's asleep and you never wake a sleeping giant."

"That boy could sleep fo' days. Tell me how was yer night dear?"

"Erm... It was good thank you." Izzy sat down at the table after she had gotten herself a drink.

"Now I may not know ye' that well, but I do know when something is wrong. Tell me."

"I met Jess this evening."

"Ah, an' did that not go well?"

"As well as it could have gone, and then I found out Stephen still talks to her like every other week." Izzy sighed figuring his mom would take a disliking to this side of Izzy, but she wasn't jealous. More upset over the fact he didn't spill about Jess in the first place.

"And that's a problem?" She glanced up from her stare at the glass of water on the table.

"No, at least I don't think it is. I just wished he would have told me instead of having to find out from her. Why wouldn't he just tell me anyway?"

"Ah'm no' sure dear, but he's a man. Men do stupid things like that. But you have nothing t' worry about if ye' thinking the worst." Marge's reassuring smile and words settled in Izzys heart.

"He's such a great guy; I know I don't have to tell you that. But, he makes me so happy, even if he does do stupid things like this."

"He's a protector sweetheart, just like his father." Marge placed her hand over Izzys on the table a squeezed lightly, "Now ye' go on and get some sleep dear, ye've had a long day tomorrow." She left the kitchen with glass of water in hand after saying goodnight, and quickly made it back upstairs. Quietly she pushed the door of the bedroom open; Stephen was now sprawled across her side of the bed. She placed the glass of water down on the bedside table before gently peeling back the covers. Instantly she was gathered into warm loving arms. A smile gracing her lips as she heard a contented sigh from Stephen. They truly were happy, without a care in the world; for the most part.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, alyssaanne , ThatGirl54, MissShelz, celticfighter, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, wades wife, msgemgem, nefertina-shanf, miamitravel, Chelle, poisenousprincess, LA Williams and ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity for the amazing reviews. I say this every time but you guys are facking awesome! Hope everyone that's reading is still enjoying the story! Lou x**

**(Also just wanted to do a quick shout out for some of the stories I'm reading at the moment if you're interested; they all involve Sheamus and Wade Barrett of course. DefinitelyProbablyMaybe - It's Not Over Yet, celticfighter - May It Be and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx - Queen of The Damned and A World of Wonder. They are all on my favourites list so you can find them there. They are definitely worth a read!)**


	44. Change Is On The Horizon

**Chapter 44 – **_**Change Is On The Horizon**_

Bitterly harsh Irish wind danced around the couple walking through Cabra park. Stephens great idea of an early morning walk wasn't going down too well with Izzy, her hands were painfully cold even though Stephen was doing his best to warm them up every now and then.

"Do you ever want to come back? For good?" Her question was out of the blue, startling him slightly.

"Ah guess ah've thought about it when ah've had me bad days." He confessed, "But ah'd never give up, no matter how bad."

"I can't believe how far you've come. And I definitely wouldn't be brave enough to move to another country on my own." She smiled as Stephen squeezed her hand. They walked down a small cobbled path, big trees sheltered them. Beams of light escaping the clutches of the trees dancing across the path as the wind continued to blow.

"Yeh do crazy thing to get to yer dreams Iz." He stole a glance at her, "Are yeh alright?"

"I'm tired." She pushed her head into Stephens arm as she clung onto his hand watching out for bumps in the path.

"Ah guess that's my fault, can't keep me hands off yeh." He winked causing her to grin as the memories of the previous night came back.

"Ah still need to get in a gym session today though. I know how much yeh love me body." Stephen wiggled his eyebrows earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Last night wasn't a good enough workout?"

"It was more than good enough, but it ain't the same as lifting a good set of weights."

"I should hope not."

"Let's go back, ah forgot how cold it would be." Stephen admitted, the cold now getting to him.

They walked back to the house, Marge and Mark were chatting away in the kitchen, "Ye' back just in time."

Stephen glanced at Izzy as she sat on the bottom of the stairs pulling her black hunter wellington boots off, "in time for what?" He shouted back without getting a response. He held his hand out for Izzy helping her up then put her boots away along with her Burberry trench coat. He pulled the cap off his head, brushing his hair flat. A little old lady appeared from the kitchen, her grey hair set is a perm.

"Nan!" Stephen exclaimed, towering over the small woman and hugging her tightly. Izzy was greeted just like she was with his parents and she was quickly dragged into the kitchen for another onslaught of tales from the past.

_-That Afternoon-_

Izzy set the pace on the treadmill; it had been a while since she had pushed herself. She glanced over her shoulder at Stephen who was now lifting weights; she cursed the layout of the gym not being able to watch him. There were few people with them, one man to her left stood on an elliptical trainer. His short blonde hair was spiked up, a super dry shirt and Adidas shorts covered his skinny frame. He smiled at her, Izzy smiled back quickly to be nice.

Stephen placed down the set of weights in his hand. Facing Izzy, watching the man near her steal glances. He wasn't surprised though, she was the only woman in the gym. Turning around he picked up a heavier set of weights, sitting down on a wooden bench to do a set of bicep curls.

Izzy steadied her breathing, she was out of shape; the gym being long forgotten at home. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, turning her head slightly she saw the blonde man approaching her. She held his hand up as if to say hi and she smiled back, uncertain of what the stranger wanted.

"How 'ya doing?" She pushed the down button on the treadmill, decreasing her speed to a slow walk.

"Can I help you?" He was taken aback by her strong New York accent. She pushed the stop button and rested her hands on the cool metal bars either side of her.

"I just wanted to introduce meself." His hand ended up on hers, clearly this man hadn't heard of personal space, "Are ye' here alone?"

"No she ain't fella and yer punching above yeh weight." Stephen appeared behind the young man, a large hand on his shoulder tugging him back. Ireland seemed to be testing their relationship and it was starting to piss him off. The man turned around, clearly shocked at the sheer size of the man before him.

"Err... Sorry." The man stumbled away, not daring to make eye contact with the Irish giant. Stephen watched him move to the far side of the gym and get to work on a rowing machine.

"If only he knew that you were actually like a big soft teddy bear" he raised his eyebrows at her as she smiled sweetly.

"Ah'll have yeh know ah can be aggressive when I wanna be."

"What, when you're prancing about in your underwear in the ring." She stuck her tongue out at him, enjoying teasing him.

"Prancing about? Don't make me show yeh some of me finest moves." He slipped his hand to her neck, firmly kissing her soft lips, "And ah'm not talking about fucking yeh into the mattress." He huskily spoke against her ear before turning the treadmill on and slapping her firm behind.

They returned home from the gym that afternoon and the evening meal went smoothly afterwards, Stephens parents couldn't have been more accommodating, welcoming her into the family immediately. It was more than she could have asked for. The next morning they all ventured into Dublin city centre, of course Izzy hit the shops. It was what she did best. Thursday evening they were back in the airport waiting to fly back to New York, Stephen would then be on the road again. The flight back was on time with little turbulence, much to Izzys delight. By the time they were home they were exhausted. Izzy dropped her handbag in the hall way and stopped rolling her suitcase.

"I've been thinking." Stephen spoke up, once he made it into the apartment.

"Dangerous."

"I'm trying to be serious, Iz."

"Go on then." She turned to him once he had set his suitcase down. He looked tired and ready to sleep, she thought that was strange due to the amount of travelling he did; assuming he would be used to crazy long flights.

"Ah'm finding it pointless us both having an apartment in the same building." Raising her eyebrows, she didn't respond but urged him to continue, "How about we move in together?" He reached out for her wrist pulling her into his arms.

"Really? Like, buy a whole new place? Just the two of us?" She grinned, a million things running through her mind, "What about your place in Florida?"

"What's mine is yours." He cupped her face with both large hands and kissed her softly.

"You don't want to move out of the city do you?" She feared the worst; she didn't want to leave her job or her friends. Her parents at the moment she could give or take.

"Of course not, we can stay in the building or find somewhere new. Whatever yeh want, sweetheart." She thought about the memories she had made in her apartment, good and bad. Sean came to mind, he still knew where she lived. A change suited her just fine.

"Somewhere new." She whispered feeling more emotional than ever, "Where we can start our new life together." his eyes lit up and his perfect smile graced his face.

"Yeh don't know how happy ah am." She nodded, she did know because she was just as happy. Everything was turning out fine after all.

_-2 days later-_

The following Saturday Izzy made plans to see Cas, a much needed catch up was to be had; work didn't allow for that much talk surprisingly. The days off in Ireland meant a lot of catching up. Izzy heard door open, Cas must have been early. Something particularly out of character she had to admit.

"I'm in the living room Cas!" She shouted, letting her friend make her way to her, she heard her footsteps and set down the magazines in her hand on the coffee table, "You're early, sorry it's still a mess in he..." Izzy stopped talking as she turned around. Her heart quickened and her instincts kicked in; fight or flight.

"Get the fuck out!" Her attempt to move past Sean was halted; he gripped onto her arm dragging her forcefully to him. She attempted to punch him, a wave of déjà vu hitting her. He caught her hand and spun her around pulling her against his body. One arm wrapped around her front, trapping her arms. His hand covered her mouth stopping her yelps.

"I've been watching you." His voice close to her ear sent goosebumps shooting across her skin and his menacing laugh made her sick to her stomach, "And that stupid boyfriends of yours. Or should I say fiancé."

He glanced down at her left hand, seeing her engagement ring sparkle. His hand left her mouth, attempting to take the ring off her finger. Stephen flashed through her mind, her heart and body ached for him to come and save her, protect her like he always would. But he was half way across the country. She used all of her might to kick him in the shin, freeing herself from his bruising grip. She made a run for the door, not getting as far as she wanted before he caught hold of her again. Her eyes blurred, tears stinging her eyes and running down her cheeks. His hand came down across her cheek, burning her flesh. He let her fall to the floor on her hands and knees whimpering from the impact. He grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair, smirking as he saw blood trickling down her chin from her split bottom lip.

He wanted to teach her a lesson, push her around a bit. He laughed as she stumbled to her feet; he pushed her back; toying with her. Her foot caught on the leg of the coffee table. The world flew as she fell backwards; a sickening crack filled the room as the side of her face connected with the wooden edge of the glass table. Sean froze on the spot, watching her lie. Her honey blonde hair slowing turning red. His eyes were wide; he looked around the room then ran. Leaving a disaster in his wake.

**A/N – YES! I HAVE TURNED INTO SUPERWOMAN! :O! Thank you ThatGirl54, alyssaanne, MissShelz, LA Williams, wades wife, nefertina-shanf, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, celticfighter, kimcooperx, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the amazing reviews once again. I've said it before and I will keep saying it, you guys are the best! Lou x**


	45. Defend My Honour, Protect My Pride

**Chapter 45 – **_**Defend My Honour, Protect My Pride**_

Cas sauntered up to Izzys door; she couldn't wait to see her best friend. They had been told off numerous times at work to trying to catch up and their short lunch wasn't anywhere near long enough to get through everything. She knocked on the door, looking down each end of the hallway. Frowning she knocked again; she was expected so couldn't figure out what was taking her so damn long. She sighed and tried to open the door, confused when she pushed it open.

"Izzy?" Cas yelled with no response, she glanced around the kitchen, utterly confused. She wandered through to the living room. Her heart catching in her throat at the sight before her.

"Iz!" She dropped to her knees, her hand covering her mouth. Tears pooled in her brown eyes, her heart and mind racing. She pulled out her blackberry dialling 911 with shaky fingers. Once an ambulance was on its way she ran to the bathroom, running back with a towel clutched in her hands. She shook her a little in an attempt to wake her up.

"Iz, sweetie! It's Cas. Please wake up." she pleaded, her voice strained. She waited for a response but no luck. She pressed the clean white cotton towel against the cut on the side of her head. Cas didn't know what to do, she thought of Stephen and then of Izzys parents. She would have to call both. The phone call to Stephen was short, she heard a lot of swearing and hitting of things before he told her he was on the next flight home. She had no choice but to let Izzys parents know what had happened, though she was sure Izzy wouldn't want to see them she couldn't live with the guilt if anything did happen to her.

The journey to the hospital was a blur and now the waiting was pissing her off and no one would tell her anything. An officer was now with them wanting to question Izzy when she woke up. They had been at the hospital for a few hours now meaning Stephen would be there any minute from Detroit.

"We should be able to see her."

Cas bit her lip, brushing a strand of hair away from her face as she looked at Izzys parents Joanne and Simon, "She doesn't want to see you."

"She does, she needs us! She needs our help."

"Sean needs to be locked up, that's all the help she needs!" Cas voiced her opinion a little bit louder. She saw Stephen run through the entrance to the reception; Joanne followed her eye line instantly stomping over to let him to let him know what she thought.

"This is your entire fault! How dare you come here, how dare you! Officer! This is the man you want, this is who tried to kill my daughter." Stephen could only look on in horror as the waiting room turned silent.

Turning back around he placed both of his hands on the counter, the receptionist was wary, "My fiancé was brought in, Izzy Reynolds."

"Sir, we're going to need to talk to you." He glared at the officer now stood next to him. He shook his head, and looked back at the receptionist. All he wanted to do was see Izzy and kill Sean.

"Where is she?" He asked again, firmer than before.

"We just want to ask some questions."

"Lock him up." Joanne moved next to the officer like a little yapping dog, she wouldn't let up.

"Madam, I'm going to have to ask you to quieten down."

Stephen pulled his passport out of his jean pocket, placing it in the hand of the officer, "Ah've just flown back from Michigan, check the time and date."

The officer flicked through the passport, landing on the last page that had been stamped, he closed the passport and handed it back, "Thank you Mr. Farrelly. We'll still need to talk to you at some point."

He felt sick to his stomach. Being accused of harming the woman that meant the most to him didn't sit well with him, being accused of attempted murder; well he couldn't even register that in his mind.

"I can take you to see her, sir." Cas was busy trying to calm down Joanne and Simon. They didn't see Stephen being led to her room with a doctor and officer.

"She awake now, but she's on very strong pain killers which can cause drowsiness. She's lucky, the blow could have been fatal." Stephen ran a hand over his face swallowing hard. The doctor nodded towards the door, signalling he could go in.

His heart shattered into pieces at the sight before him. All his worth and everything he stood for blown out of the water. He had failed at protecting her; he promised he would keep her safe. Her beautiful blue orbs were hidden behind closed eyes. Her blonde hair still stained red. Her pouty lips swollen and bruised along with her cheek. His eyes travelled up to the side of her face, the gash on the side of her face beside her hairline in stitches and covered with a dressing. She looked helpless and vulnerable but he couldn't move from his spot. He just stared, hoping and wishing this was all a dream. His first step towards her was heavy, like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He pulled the off blue leather armchair at the side of the bed closer to her, sitting down and taking her small hand into his larger hands. Resting his elbows on the edge of the bed he held her hand to his lips, kissing her soft skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears threatening to fall. But he didn't want her to wake up and see him crying. He was her rock and it needed to stay that way.

He sat up straight as she began to stir, "Iz" he squeezed her hand and watched her eyes shoot open as she heard his voice.

"Ste." As soon as she saw him she broke down, the pain in her head 10 times worse as the tears began to flow. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body, whispering how sorry he was into her ear. She clung onto him, his warm embrace the only place she wanted to be.

"Ah'm here now Iz, I aint gon' let him hurt yeh ever again." He tried to soothe her as he gently rubbed up and down her arm.

"I tried to run." Stephen didn't know if he could stand listening to what happened, "He tried to take my ring. And then I don't remember." He pulled away from her slightly; the look in her eyes killed him.

"Yeh not staying at yours anymore, yeh staying at mine. All the time." He didn't mean to sound possessive, but he knew she would understand. Hell, he assumed she wouldn't want to stay at her place on her own either.

She nodded, "I don't want to go back." He kissed her forehead, "I want to move out, away from the apartment. Somewhere completely new, please?"

"Yeh don't have to ask me Iz. If you want to go we'll go, as soon as yeh feel up to it we'll start looking."

"Thank you." He didn't have a clue why she was thanking him; he didn't deserve to be thanked.

He tore his eyes away from Izzy to the door as it creaked open, his eyes set upon her parents. His expression didn't change and Izzy didn't utter a word.

"Izzy, sweetheart." She held onto Stephens hand tighter as her moms voice echoed around the cold white room.

"I think yeh should just go." He knew damn well Izzy didn't want to speak to her parents, especially after everything they had done.

"The officer told us what Sean had done. Stephen, we shouldn't have acted the way we did." He didn't let go of Izzys hand, "We're truly sorry for our actions." Simon was speaking up for both of them.

"I don't want to hear it, not now. Ah've got more important things to think about." His eyes never left the woman beside him; he needed and wanted Izzy to be 100% before he even thought about working things out with them.

"We really are sorry, is that not enough?"

"Yeh just accused me of attempted murder; ah think it might take more than one fucking sorry!" Stephen once again found his anger building, he didn't need this and neither did Izzy.

"What?" Izzy couldn't believe what she was hearing, her head began throbbing again, "Can you please just go?" She watched rejection settle on her parent's faces but she didn't feel any guilt whatsoever. They left the room without protest.

"Can I go yet?"

"Ah think yeh might have to stay in overnight." Her face dropped, she wanted desperately to get out of the hospital.

"Please don't leave me on me own."

"Ah wouldn't do such a thing." He caressed the side of her face gently causing her to wince slightly.

"Cas is here." Izzy smiled at hearing her best friend was there, "She found yeh in yer apartment."

"Can I see her?"

"I'll go get her." He picked up her hand and kissed just above her knuckles, not daring to touch her face. Seeing her wince like that again would kill him. He left the room in search of Cas, finding her in the waiting room with Izzys parents.

"Cas, Iz wants to see yeh."

"She does?"

"Yeah, just yehself." He glared at her parents who hadn't completely left the building, biting his tongue. He watched as Cas quickly made her way to where he had just been. He sunk down into one of the uncomfortable hospital waiting seats, the small chair obviously not made for someone of his stature. He desperately needed to punch something, getting his hands on Sean sounded delicious and though he had gotten away with that once, he wasn't quite sure he would get away with it twice.

"Mr. Farrelly, we haven't found Sean yet." Stephen nodded, "With the CCTV, evidence in the apartment, history and of course Izzys statement, It's likely he will be serving a sentence. We're sorry it's come to this and we're doing our best to find him, there's a warrant for his arrest."

The officer walked out of Stephens sight, he didn't know what to do next. He needed to take care of Izzy; she was his number one priority. He stood up as he saw Cas approaching him.

"She's asking after you. The doctor said she might be able to leave in the morning."

"He did? Thank you, Cas." He pulled the small woman into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to go, call me tomorrow and I'll come and see her." He nodded, and ran a hand through his hair as she left. He felt like he was being watched, turning to his left he saw Joanne and Simon still stood. They hadn't gotten the hint to leave yet. He shook his head and quickly made it back to Izzy before she wondered where he had gone. He poked his head around the door; she smiled as she saw him. The first real smile he as seen since he had arrived.

"Ah've got to make a quick phone call. Ah'll be right back though." He pulled his blackberry out of his coat pocket whilst walking back to go outside, bringing up the familiar number of his best friend. He wasn't going to let Sean get away with what he did; time in prison wouldn't be enough for him. He needed the help of Europe's number one bare knuckle fighter; Stu Bennett.

**A/N – BOOOOOOM! Have another chapter my lovelies! Thank you xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, LA Williams, Tiffyxox, wades wife, nefertina-shanf, celticfighter, ThatGirl54, MissShelz, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, wwemagpie, alysaaanne, Noellia, msgemgem, farrah8644, Sam Wiise Gamjii and miamitravel for the absolutely fucking fantastic reviews. I loved that everyone's reaction was HOLY FUCK :D! LOL! Anyway, you guys rock! Nearing to 300 reviews... eeep! Lou x**


	46. Basic Instinct

**Chapter 46 – **_**Basic Instinct**_

The next few days were hard for Izzy, even though Stephen had been given a week off work. She had been allowed to come home after extensive questioning from the police, and a once over from the doctor. The cut on her head was healing but she was bound to have a scar. Stephen thought she needed company, his reason behind inviting Stu and Katie to stay for a few days. Katie and Izzy had settled down on the leather couches whilst Stephen and Stu were chatting in the kitchen.

"Ste I don't know if this is a good idea." Stu shook his head at the Irishman.

"What do you think is a good idea then?"

"I just think you're overreacting." The Englishman was testing him.

"Overreacting?" Stephen laughed bitterly, "What if Katie was in Izzys position?"

"I would be mad, yeah." Stu was having a hard time grasping what Stephen was feeling.

"What if her ex stalked her, broke into her apartment and left her for dead whilst yeh we're half way around the world. And there wasn't a damn thing yeh could do to stop it!" Stephen knew he had hit a nerve as Stu looked pissed just thinking about his words, his jaw clenched and his eyes intense.

"Alright, I'm sorry mate." Stu admitted defeat, finally seeing things from Stephens point of view. They walked back through to the living room before the girls got suspicious, Katie and Izzy were still sat on the couch watching TV, chatting and looking for apartments.

"We're gonna head to the gym, do yeh want anything whilst we're out?" Stephen moved to stand behind Izzy kissing her cheek softly.

"You could get us some popcorn? I thought we could watch a movie later. Not very exciting, but I still don't feel up for anything more strenuous."

"Ah think I can do that for yeh, lass."

"Will you be alright on your own?" Stu asked both Katie and Izzy as he shifted nervously on his feet.

"Yeah." Izzy answered quickly before eyeing Stephen.

"Don't answer the door, and keep it locked." He walked around the couch to kiss her lips gently which were still healing. The boys left them to it, technically they were going to the gym but only one punching bag would be used.

Stephen greeted Henry, the owner of the gym; he had recently done business with Sean. Stephen had kindly asked him to get Sean to arrive at the gym so he could give him a very welcoming greeting; at a small cost of course. Stephen wasn't one for acting this way usually but with everything Sean had done and with Stu's help, anything was possible. The gym was old and dusty, just how Stephen liked it. Reminded him of his days back home, working out in back-alley gyms.

Henry nodded to a door on the far side of the gym. The pair walked through the empty gym, the faint sound of music seeping through the speakers and the smell of sweat filling their senses. He pushed the door open, Stu following straight behind him. Stephen felt nothing but blind rage as he caught sight of Sean whose face drained of colour. The police hadn't found him yet but two extremely pissed off Europeans had. Before any words could be exchanged Stephen ran as quickly as he could, his broad shoulders connecting with Sean's stomach as he tackled him to the ground with 270 pounds of pure Irish muscle. He threw the first punch, a tingling of satisfaction running through him as he heard the crack of his nose. Stu winced from where he stood, he knew the pain of having a broken nose and the first time was definitely the worst; the next 20 were relatively pleasant.

Stephen stood up, dragging Sean up by his shirt collar; he slammed him against the opposite wall before running at him. His knee connecting with his kidney. He groaned and fell to the floor in a heap. Stephen smirked, and then turned to Stu. He wanted him to do his worst. He picked up the waste of skin up holding his arms back so Stu could start inflicting payback. He threw a punch at his face, his knuckles slamming against the flesh of his jaw. His head flew back and blood streamed down his face. Stu smirked with Stephen, it had been a while since he had fought this way but he hadn't lost his touch; not by a long shot. He grasped Seans face between his long fingers as Stephen pulled his arms back even further. He looked him dead in the eyes before pulling his arm back and landing another forceful blow to his face. Stephen let him go again; dropping him to the floor and watching him crawl on his hands and knees whilst gasping for breath. Stephen leapt on top of him, his knees pinning him to the dusty floor, one hand pushing the side of his face into the faded grey tiled floor.

"I made a mistake a giving yeh too many chances." He pushed his face down harder, "Ah can't wait to see yeh locked behind bars where yeh belong." He slapped him across the face before getting up and dragging Stu back out of the door with him. Henry wished them well, letting Stephen know he would take care of Sean. Stu let out a breath as they walked back outside, eventually making it back onto the busy main streets. They headed over to golds gym for their real work out, Stephen still had a lot of anger he needed to get rid of.

_-Back at the Apartment-_

"What about this place. 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen, living room, games room, indoor pool and a gym. What do you think?" Katie showed Izzy the picture of the stunning house she had found.

"I think that is a lot of places for me and Ste to have sex." Izzy raised her eyebrows as Katie laughed at her bluntness.

"Tell me about it, christening every room is the best part of moving in together. What about the wedding?" Izzy sighed; she had been utterly unorganised when it had come to sussing out what she wanted. They hadn't even figured out a date.

"Yeah, me and Ste really need to talk about that." She glanced down at her engagement ring then back at Katie.

"Don't rush it, that's when it gets stressful. Stu said your parents apologised to Stephen?"

Izzy nodded, remembering that moment, "Yeah, I'm going to give them a visit soon and try and have an adult conversation at least."

"Good luck when you do, you really deserve things to be back to normal." Izzy wanted to laugh; she wasn't sure what normal was anymore.

"Did you grow up thinking everything would work out perfectly? Perfect husband, perfect home and a perfect life?"

"Of course, what little girl didn't? But whatever turns out how you want it to? I have a confession to make." Izzy frowned, confusion settling on her features.

"Ermm... Okay." Katie reached down into her hand bag after placing the open laptop on the floor. She pulled out a small white plastic bag, the contents hidden from Izzys curious eyes.

"I bought this at the airport when Stu was getting us drinks. And, I haven't been brave enough or had the time to do it."

"Okay I have no idea what you're on about." Izzy was entranced as Katie pulled open the bag, pulling out a box. Her eyes were wide with shock, "Oh god, are you serious?"

"Yep." Katie sighed, eyeing the small box.

"You think you're pregnant?" Katie looked across to the blonde next to her, they hadn't known each other long but they had a lot in common and had formed a bond.

"Yeah, please can I do this now? It's been killing me."

"Of course, come on." Izzy stood up showing Katie where the bathroom was. Once she had done what she needed to she left the room to find Izzy standing outside the door, "So? What does it say?"

"I have to wait three minutes."

"Oh, longest three minutes of your life I bet." Izzy laughed trying to lighten the mood and a nervous Katie but the apartment door slamming shut caused the girls to jump.

"We're back." Izzy rushed Katie through back towards the living room making a quick stop in the kitchen after cursing under her breath.

"Hey! Did you guys have fun working out?" Izzy asked as she and Katie greeted Stu and Stephen in the kitchen, she didn't miss the exchange between them. Something had happened.

"Yup, just gonna get changed real quick." Stephen kissed her gently before brushing past her. He needed pain killers for his throbbing hand, his respect for Stu growing. He wouldn't make a very good bare knuckle fighter. Quickly he crept into the bathroom, opening the glass cabinet and rooting through for aspirin. He grabbed a bottle shaking a few tablets out into his large hand. He threw them back into his mouth, bending down to the tap to wash the tablets down. The back of his hand swiped across his mouth brushing away droplets of water, his actions stopped as he saw a box on the tiled shelf above the sink. A small white stick lay on top; he looked closer to see a tiny positive sign.

His heart stopped and breathing became difficult. Izzy was pregnant. She was carrying his child. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, a million things running through his mind. He blinked a few times then ran a heavy and down his face, he didn't know what to do. He was utterly unprepared; he couldn't be a father.

**A/N – Sooooo... I've never posted two chapters in one day before, seriously no clue what I've eaten that's making me write so quick LOL! I was going to post this tomorrow but you guys are so loyal and you keep coming back for more, so there you go :P! Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, msgemgem, Sam Wiise Gamjii, nefertina-shanf, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, Noellia, cenachick1981, ThatGirl54, LA Williams, wades wife, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, alyssaanne, miamitravel and farrah8644 for the lovely reviews! Love you all! Lou x**


	47. Ready To Run

**Chapter 47 – **_**Ready To Run**_

Sitting in silence for a moment he let out a deep breath, he stood up and quickly moved towards the bedroom pulling his shirt off and throwing it onto the bed.

"Ste?" He turned around as he saw Izzy appear at the door way, she looked at him like he was her protector. He was. But he was doing a damn rubbish job of it, "Did you get the popcorn?"

"Ah guess ah forgot."

"Oh, that's okay."

"Ah'm going to get a shower." He looked her up and down then turned, walking into the en suite and not looking back. Izzy frowned, unsure of what just transpired. Maybe he's just tired she thought. She walked back to the kitchen, her thoughts still on Stephen.

"Izzy, do you mind if I can get a shower?" She was immediately greeted by Stu's English drawl.

"Yeah that's fine, you know where the bathroom is."

"Ahhh! I've got something in my eye." Izzy shot around to Katie; she was holding her hand over her eye, feigning injury. She reached out for Izzy grabbing her arm, "Can you check it for me, where there's better light."

"The best light is in the bathroom. We'll be right back." Izzy dragged Katie down the hallway and into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Katie rushed to the test, her hand settling over her mouth in shock.

"It's positive." She turned to Izzy, "It's positive. Oh my god." Izzy smiled at the happy tears falling from Katie's big brown eyes.

"Congratulations." She pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her gently before letting her go, "Are you going to tell Stu now?"

"I don't know. I'm tempted to take another one, just to make sure you know?"

"I understand. Come on, you go down to your bedroom and I'll tell Stu he can have a shower." The girls left the bathroom and Katie hurried down to the guest room to hide the test from her soon to be husband.

"She's fine, just sorting out her makeup." She smiled, "Bathrooms free though." He nodded slowly before picking up his gym bag.

"Thanks."

"Hey, what's with the blood?" Izzy frowned at the small specks of red across his shirt.

"I sometimes have nose bleeds," he almost stuttered, "From having my nose broken so many times." He tapped the end of his nose.

"Oh. Ouch." She smiled, "Well back to looking for apartments I guess." She padded back to the large sofas, getting herself comfy.

Katie and Izzy spent the afternoon looking for apartments; Stu and Stephen spent much of theirs going over old wrestling matches. They had ordered pizza for dinner, though the boys had to stick to their high protein diet leaving Katie and Izzy to feast by themselves. However Katie took a turn for the worst, feeling woozy and sleepy. Stu being the perfect fiancé he was took her to bed so she could rest. That left Stephen and Izzy on their own, something that would usually be a perfect night, but not tonight.

"What's up with you? You've been real funny since you came back from the gym!" Izzy was becoming pissed off with Stephens sudden change of behaviour. He could barely look at her as he walked in front of the windows overlooking central park. She took another sip of her hot chocolate, her small hands grasping the pleasantly warm mug.

"Were yeh ever gonna tell me?" He stopped pacing and just stood and stared. She'd had all night to break the news to him.

"Tell you what? Ste, I literally have no idea what you're on."

"I don't know, something about a baby perhaps." Izzy was confused at Stephens now panicked and frantic state.

"How did you find out? Anyway, I think it's great news." Izzy stood up, carrying her mug and sauntering through to the kitchen.

"That's all yeh gonna say?" He was hot on her heels through to the other room, she placed her mug next to the sink on the grey marble counter top, "Yeh think this is a good idea?"

"I know Stu with kids can be a little awkward sometimes, Ste, but give the man a little leeway. He will be fine with his own child." Stephens eyes were wide with horror and confusion.

"Stu? What the hell has Stu got to do with this?"

"Did you knock your head at the gym today?"

"Why the hell haven't yeh told me yer pregnant yet?" Stephen was frustrated and hurt, a million different emotions running through his body.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Izzy we aren't ready to start a family. I can't do this. I love yeh, but this is too quick." He stopped ranting to run a shaky hand over his face. Izzy leant against the counter, taken aback by his words.

"If I were pregnant, you would know in an instant. But it's nice to find out how you feel." She pushed herself off the counter heading towards the bedroom.

He set off after her again, grabbing her wrist loosely before she could get any further, "I found your pregnancy test."

"You found a pregnancy test, Ste."

"It's not yours?"

"No, it's not." Stephen swallowed hard, staring at his fiancé, waiting for her next move.  
"Ah don't know what to say."

"You've said enough." She tried to free her wrist from his large hand. Instead he moved his hands to her shoulders, rubbing lightly.

"Iz, these have been a rough few days, I feel like I ain't in control of me emotions. Yeh don't know what I've been thinking since ah found it."

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"I can't take care of you at the moment, how do yeh expect me to take care of a little'un."

"When the time is right, we'll start a family Ste. If that is something you want?" She looked him dead in the eye, her whole future hanging in the balance.

"Of course it is, I want a family wit yeh. I want to grow old wit yeh and have yeh look after me for a change when ah'm 50 and ah can't move."

"That sounds perfect." She placed a reassuring kiss on his soft lips, "You can relax now."

He held her tightly in his big warm arms, "Ah'm sorry for acting like a fool. Ah've never had to deal with anything like this before."

"One day." She spoke quietly in the silence of the room; she reached her hand up and brushed her thumb across his cheek. He captured her hand in his and nodded pressing a kiss against her soft silky skin.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded, granting her permission to carry on, "What would you have done if I were pregnant?"

He thought for a moment, not quite sure what to tell her. He didn't have a clue himself, "I wouldn't have left yeh, if that's what yeh thinking."

"You did freak out though, Ste."

"Can yeh blame me? Ah'd make a terrible father."

"Are you kidding me? You would be, and one day you're going to be a great dad. Just like your dad has been for you." She ran her arms around his neck, "You're an amazing man Mr. Farrelly." She grinned and kissed him softly, begging him to take control of her. He obliged and held her face in both of his large hands, massaging her lips with his own before running his tongue across the seam of her lips. Parting her mouth his tongue dipped in to taste her sweetness, she tasted of hot cocoa. A moan left the back of her throat as he pressed her close to his hard body. It was clear he needed her as much as she needed him.

_-The Following Morning –_

Izzy sighed, looking at the huge family house in front of her. Her mom had called, wanting to see her. She figured she would give her one last chance to hear her out. She pushed the door open, "Hello?"

"In the kitchen, sweetie." She rolled her eyes at her mom's normal greeting. She walked slowly through the hallway and into the kitchen, the familiar smells hitting her senses.

"Hi mom." Her mom turned around from the counter, rushing over to her and hugging her tightly.

"Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I'm okay, will be great when I have these stitches out." The tension could still be felt between them.

"Your father is at work, but he sends his love." She nodded remaining silent, "Come and sit so we can talk." Izzy was ushered through to the living room. She perched on the edge of the sofa as her mom sat next to her.

"You're engaged." Izzy looked down at her ring after her moms statement; she couldn't stop a grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah, we couldn't be happier right now."

"I'm glad sweetie. Can we meet him again?"

"He's kinda busy. He's on the road 4 days out of the week, I don't get to see him that much." Her mom looked apprehensive, like she was biting her tongue so she didn't say anything she should.

"Spit it out, mom."

"I just think he has a lot of opportunities to be unfaithful to you."

"We have the same amount of opportunities. But we love each other and we've built our trust."

"He makes you happy?"

"I've never been happier, and I've never wanted anything more than him."

"Then can you forgive us, and let us start over again? Please?" Izzy nodded one more chance. One more chance for them to take him or leave him. It was on their shoulders to put in the effort and welcome Stephen to her wacky side of the family.

**A/N – Thank you Noellia, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, alyssaanne, msgemgem, MissShelz, miamitravel, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, kimcooperx, nefertina-shanf, hotpocketbandit, wwemagpie, wades wife, farrah8644, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and Chelle for the fantastic reviews. Hope you're still being entertained guys! (Forgot to say in the last chapter, I know the story started out with Cody in it, I haven't written him out or anything I've just taken a particular liking to Wade. So Cody shall appear again soon for those of you who are wondering!) Lou x**


	48. My Wicked Heart

**Chapter 48 – **_**My Wicked Heart**_

Katie and Izzy were sat in the bathroom, waiting the dreaded three minutes, "It's positive." She looked back to Izzy, "Now I need to figure out how to tell Stu."

"I think he's going to take it well. Unlike Stephen, he didn't take to the idea of me being pregnant."

"Well, it might be you next Iz. As you can see, things turn out unexpected." She pointed at her stomach.

"I can't get pregnant, I've got an IUD." Izzy stated matter of factly.

"Yeah well so did I, that's why I have no clue as to how he's going to react." Izzy swallowed hard upon finding out this new information.

"Wait, why didn't yours work?"

"They can get flushed out of the body."

"Great, and I'm just finding this out now."

"You haven't got pregnant get right? So that's a good sign." Katie tried to break the tension Izzy sighed, "Didn't your doctor tell you?"

"Maybe, it was a while ago. Anyway, this isn't about me." She smiled, "You're going to have a baby." Izzy watched the colour drain from Katie's cheeks, she leapt over to the toilet.

"Is everything okay in there?" Stu's voice could be heard over Katie's vomiting, Izzy quickly hid the pregnancy test, shoving it in the cabinet above the sink.

Izzy rushed to the door, pulling it open "She's not very well." Stu quickly strode over to Katie's side, immediately pulling her glossy brown locks away from her face, rubbing her back and soothing her with his voice. Stu was going to make a great father.

_-That afternoon-_

Stephen nodded once more, his eyes drifting shut. They didn't stay shut long, a low groan left his lips; Izzy had delivered a swift elbow to his ribs.

"You're not even looking!"

"I am."

"Ste, you're eyes are shut. You can't do anything with your eyes shut!"

"Ah think ah can." She couldn't help but giggle as his hands landed on her backside, pulling her over to him to she was laid flush on top of his body. She rolled her eyes as she saw his eyes were still firmly shut.

"You've made your point." He opened his eyes and grinned cheekily, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Can we take a break from this?" He looked at the wedding magazines strewn across the bed. On her way home from her parents, Izzy had picked them up; she had also picked up another pregnancy test for Katie.

"And do what?" She didn't need to ask, she knew the answer; ironic considering the circumstances. She felt her resolve slipping as he placed tantalisingly gentle kisses down her jaw line. She moulded to his body as his arms wrapped around her, rolling over so she was nestled underneath him.

"Katie's pregnant, Ste." He pulled his brows together in confusion.

"And?"

"She's on the same birth control as me."

"Ah. So what now?" he asked, starting another trail of kisses down the column of her neck ending at her collar bone and gently nibbling her soft skin. She moaned as his warm breath brushed against her neck, she didn't have a clue what he'd asked her.

"Ste." His name left her mouth in a breathy sigh; he knew what he was doing to her.

"Yes?" He smiled causing his cheeks to dimple.

"I don't think we should have sex again until we're married." He laughed continuing his assault on her neck.

"Very funny." He managed to respond in between kisses.

"I'm being serious." He pulled back to look her dead in the eye.

"What?"

"I think it will make our wedding special, and with everything that's been going on it's just kind of put things in perspective."

"Iz I don't think yeh understand, yeh gonna make me a very frustrated man." He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek, searching her bright blue eyes, "but if that's what you want."

Nodding slightly she pressed her lips against his. Her decision was in the hopes that it would make their relationship stronger.

_-That evening-_

Stu and Katie were due to leave for Tampa the next morning; they decided to have the movie night they didn't get to have the night before. Katie was feeling considerably better; in fact the selection of goodies they had to munch on astounded even Stephen and Stu. Izzy grabbed a handful of toffee popcorn, popping a few into her mouth then turned to her left. She caught Stephen looking at her who turned back to the TV after he was caught.

"You're allowed to look you know?" She nuzzled into his neck, pushing her small frame into his.

"Ah daren't." He muttered quietly, "Yeh doing this on purpose?"

"Doing what on purpose,"

"Rubbing up against me."

"Of course not, I just love being close to you!"

He glanced down at her curled against him; she looked tiny; her big blue innocent eyes staring back at him. He kissed her forehead.

"Eugh, Katie that's gross." Katie looked up across the room at Izzy, her piece of popcorn about to be dipped into philadelphia.

"What? I think it tastes really nice!" Stu shook his head in disgust.

"That's what happens when yer pregnant though, right?" All eyes landed on Stephen and his big mouth, Stu looked like he had seen a ghost, "Ah mean... Errr..."

"You're pregnant?" Stu's voice quavered from his usual confident tone as he turned to his fiancé. Katie nodded slowly, coming to terms that Stu now knew, "As in, we're having a baby?"

Izzy elbowed Stephen in the stomach, giving him a firm glare for his slip up. He looked apologetic, but smiled as he saw the look on Stu's face. Fear and utter happiness mixed together. He had gathered a tearful Katie into his arms, showering her with kisses both now oblivious to anything surrounding them.

"I think he's happy." Izzy whispered.

"Ah think so too." He gazed down at her, a doey look in her eyes. Maybe being a dad one day wouldn't be that bad after all.

_-The next morning-_

"So tell me why you've dragged me here with you?" It was early, too early. All Izzy wanted to do was sleep after they had taken Katie and Stu to the airport, but Stephen had somehow convinced her to go to the gym with him, "do you think I'm fat? Is that it?"

"Yer not fat, Iz. Ah thought getting out of the apartment would be good for yeh!" She sighed; he was looking out for her best interests.

"Okay. Well I don't feel like working out. So I brought my bikini. I'm going to sit in the sauna." She grinned, she needed to relax. Especially before she was back at work.

"Alright ah'll come get yeh later." He kissed her goodbye, a clear sign to any prying men in the building.

An hour after he had worked out he left to find Izzy. He hoped she hadn't melted in the sauna; he didn't know how she could stand it in there. He reached the far end of the gym, walking past the entrance to the pool, as he neared the end of the corridor, Izzy walked through one of the doors; 'Sauna and Hot Tub' written on the wall next to the entrance. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of moisture, the lights above highlighting every curve and contour of her perfect body. Stephen felt the familiar tug of desire as she strode up to him, her hips swaying as she reached her hand up to her hair, freeing her blonde locks so they cascaded down her back. He subconsciously licked his lips, eyeing up his prize. He didn't realise how close she was until she reached up on her tip toes, kissing him quickly then letting out a breathy little moan.

"I feel like getting a massage."

"I can give yeh a massage at home, Iz."

"You don't have to do that." She smiled, he had already done enough for her, "Plus, I don't know if you will be able to control yourself."

"Ah can control meself just fine."

"Are you sure?" She rubbed her hand gently over his semi hard member, a smirk pulling at her lips. He groaned at her touch, wanting to push her hand down his sweatpants and make her do more. Instead he gripped onto her wrist, tugging her wandering hand away.

"Ah'm really sure." He wasn't, the fraction of control he had was slipping away with each breath he took. But if Izzy wanted a massage, she would get a damn massage.

**A/N – Thank you wades wife, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, MissShelz, alyssaanne, Noellia, hotpocketbandit, celticfighter, nefertina-shanf, ThatGirl54, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, farrah8644, poisenousprincess, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, wwemagpie and Tiffyxox for the amazing reviews once again, you guise are so loyal! Anyway... no sex + sexual tension.. I wonder what the hell could happen ;D! PS. I'm not on crack and I don't drink coffee LOL! Lou x**


	49. Everything And No Less

**Chapter 49 – **_**Everything And No Less**_

"So, what do you think?" Izzy asked over her shoulder.

"Ah think it's expensive, Iz!" She walked over to him, pulling on his arm slightly and grinning.

"Ste, it's perfect." They were stood in a house on the Upper East Side, a whole 3 floors to themselves. A gym and pool on the first floor with a garage to boost. The kitchen, living room, games room and bedroom on the second floor; master bedroom and guest bedroom on the third floor.

He made the mistake of staring into her blue eyes, he was sure they had hypnotised him, "Ah think we should go home and talk about it."

"Okay." she nodded, he was astounded she had given up so easily. She looked around the empty apartment; it was ready to be moved into now. Stephen wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her tightly against him.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek, "Is this what yeh want?" This was the fourth apartment they had been to and Izzy had fallen in love with it.

"Yeah, but only if it's what you want too." He turned her around in his arms, still keeping her tight against his body.

"Anywhere with yeh is what ah want."

"So is that a yes? We can get this apartment?" He smiled, flashing his perfect teeth.

"Ah guess so." She squealed and leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. He couldn't the resist; the look on her face melted his heart.

She slid down his body, showering his face with little kisses, "I love you."

"I love yeh too. But ah think we have a lot to do now. And ah have to go back on the road soon." Izzy nodded, she was counting down the days and dreading it. She had gotten used to having Stephen around all the time.

"I know, I'll deal with everything so you don't have to worry." She didn't want him to have to have to spend his few days off worrying about moving.

"We'll do it together. It is our first house together after all." Stephen brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "But yeh know the law about moving into a new house right?"

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, and what's that big boy?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her new nickname for him, "We have to christen every single room."

"And that's law is it?"

He held his hands up in mock defence, "Ah don't make the rules."

"Then after the wedding we'll get right on that." His smile dropped, she still wasn't giving in.

_-That Evening-_

June. 5 months away. Stephen wasn't going to last; he knew that much from the moment Izzy uttered those stupid words. He stared on as she sauntered past him in nothing but a pair of black lace panties. He sat on the edge of their huge bed, a pair of black dress pants covering his huge legs. His shirt still on the hanger waiting to be put on. He tried to tear his eyes away from her but he couldn't. She conveniently bent over, her long toned legs calling out to him. He stood up walking over to her; she turned around startled that he was so close to her. He took hold of her hands pinning them above her head as he pushed her against the tall wooden wardrobe doors.

He towered over her, nostrils flaring with his heavy breathing. He wouldn't be able to last; everything she did was driving him insane. He stared at her tiny wrists in his hands against the wood before raking his eyes over her body.

"Yeh tease me Iz, then yeh act all surprised when ah do something like this." He had self control, being on the road so long there was no doubting that. But she was testing him. Before she could answer his lips came crashing down on hers. In an instant she submitted to him as his body moved closer to hers, her hard nipples grazing across his bare chest. He pulled away from her, his eyes dark; he didn't know what to do next. Either ravish her or leave her.

"You won't have to wait that much longer."

"Ah won't?"

"Your birthday is soon. You think I would deny you? Call it a birthday present." He grinned, though it wouldn't be enough. Maybe he would have to see if she would crack first. She wriggled free from his grip, running her hands down his biceps to his forearms.

Tonight they were having a long awaited double date with Cas and Cody, "Don't try and get me liquored up."

Stephen pressed a kiss against her forehead before letting her go to get dressed, "Ah wouldn't dream of doing such a thing."

For once, Izzy was ready before Stephen. She stood in the doorway to the bathroom as he meticulously finished his hair, "Ste, I think you've got enough gel on."

He glanced at her before turning his attention back to the mirror, giving himself a once over he smiled and walked towards the door. Izzy didn't budge, instead wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips softly. She just couldn't stop herself.

"Yeh look stunning, Iz." Her lips curved upwards at his complement.

"As do you." He did, he always looked edible. She ran her hands from his neck over his chest, smoothing out his black dress shirt and waistcoat. The deep purple Juicy Couture strapless cocktail dress she had on pulled in her waist and showed off her legs. He was pretty sure she had chosen it to torture him.

They had decided to take another trip to PJ Carneys. Izzy hoped the visit would go better than the previous, although knowing her luck it wouldn't. Stephen held onto her tightly as they walked through the doors, everything the same since they had their first date there. He couldn't help but feel protective of her after the last week; but he was surprised at how quick things had gone back to normal. The bruise on her face could only be faintly seen when she wore no makeup and her lip was recovering fast. The cut on her head was still pretty bad, though she could have her stitches out soon.

"I don't think they're here yet." Izzy spoke quietly as he led her to a quiet booth near the back. She felt all eyes on them again, it was usually the case when walking around with a giant man like Stephen; she figured he looked like her bodyguard.

Izzy cuddled up to Stephen as they sat against the cool leather; his arm around her shoulders kept her close. She gazed up at him through loving eyes, the sentiment they were both feeling was great. Greater than they both thought it would be.

"Did you ever imagine we would have come this far? I mean, after the way things started out between us."

"Yeh mean after yeh abused me, crept through my apartment and made me punch that jackass of an ex boyfriend." He laughed at the expression on her face, "Never. Yer well outta me league, lass."

Izzy scoffed, "Yeah right, have you not seen yourself." She ran her hand down his chest, his hard muscles bunching beneath the cotton. He captured her hand pushing it flat against his chest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cody approaching them, Cas behind him holding onto his hand. He pulled Izzys hand from his chest, reassuringly squeezing it lightly. Her face lit up as she saw Cody and her best friend.

"Cas!" Izzy jumped up from her seat and out of Stephens warm hold to wrap her arms around her best friend and hug the life out of her. Cody and Stephen greeted each other with a brief hug.

"Cody, long time no see." Izzy hadn't seen Cody in forever though Cas had always spoken about their relationship profusely.

"Congratulations." He spoke to Izzy before turning to Stephen, "You too big man." Izzy took her place next to Stephen again, his arm instantly wrapping around her shoulders.

"I have some news Cas." Cas looked at her expectantly as she shrugged her coat of her shoulders revealing a black body hugging dress.

"Oh yeah, what's that then? Oh my, you're pregnant aren't you?" Stephen and Izzy shared a look before she turned back to Cas.

"No, I'm not. I'm moving out of my apartment, me and Ste are moving in together."

"Aww... You guys. That's great news." A look of horror spread across her face, "You're not leaving New York are you?"

"God no, we were looking at places today. Found a lovely house on the Upper East Side."

"Phew, I don't know what I'd do if you moved away. Oh and I can help you decorate and then we have to start planning the wedding Iz." Cas let out her statement in one long breath.

"About the wedding, you may have guessed but Josie is my maid of honour. But I want you to be one of my bridesmaids, along with Sam." She leapt forward and hugged the blonde, clearly excited at the news.

"I would love to, thank you." Izzy grinned, as she glanced up at Stephen again who squeezed her shoulder lightly. Things were finally coming together.

**A/N - Thank you MissShelz, wades wife, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, alyssaanne, Tiffyxox, LA Williams, farrah8644, Noellia, poisenousprincess, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, cenachick1981, Sam Wiise Gamjii, nefertina-shanf, ThatGirl54, Chelle, miamitravel and wwemagpie for the awesome reviews once again! You guys make me smile and laugh so much :P! Lou x**


	50. Feeling Kinda Naughty, How About You?

**Chapter 50 –**_**Feeling Kinda Naughty, How About You?**_

Izzy grinned at Stephen from across the room, she knew he wanted to get her home and have his way with her but also wanted to stay and enjoy the evening. She turned back to Katie who was sipping on a virgin martini; a whole lot of liquid irony.

"How is Stu coping?" Izzy asked the brunette, there were still no visible signs that she was pregnant.

"Great, he's so excited. I think once the stress of the wedding is out of the way then we'll be nervous." They were getting married in exactly a week's time, Stu's family were flying out in a couple of days.

"Have you and Ste started with any wedding plans?" Izzy nodded as she sipped on her vodka and red bull.

"Yeah, Cas has been helping me. She's a god send." She looked over to where Cas was stood with Cody, chatting away to Ted Dibiase and his wife Sarah.

"Yeah it's great when you have those around you to help, what about your parents?"

A sigh escaped Izzys lips; she hadn't plucked up the courage to see her parents after the last visit. She wanted to protect Stephen from them, even though they said they were sorry and willing to give him a chance. What they did still stood firm in her mind, "They want to get to know Stephen, after what happened. But, I don't know. I said I would forgive them, I just don't know if Stephen will. I can't blame him though, I don't know if I would if I were in his shoes."

"Give them a chance, you might regret it if you don't. And if they don't change then what have you lost. Other than your parents of course." Izzy sat wide eyed at Katie, "I didn't mean it like that, I just mean it's their loss. Ste is an amazing guy."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She smiled as Stephen was approaching the couple with Stu not far behind him, a bottle of stella resting in his hand. He sat next to her, swapping the beer to his other hand. Izzy shivered as his large hand landed on her thigh, cool and damp from the chilled bottle of beer. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her soft skin. She couldn't help but giggle as he continued teasing her.

"Get a room guys." Stephen stopped to glare at Stu.

"It's me birthday." Izzy couldn't help but laugh at her slightly tipsy fiancé.

"If you want your birthday treat you might have to cut down on the drink, you still have to get it up." Izzy whispered into Stephens ear, she didn't want Stu and Katie hearing their little conversation.

His hand on her thigh tightened, "Yeh know that ain't gon' be a problem."

Stephen was going to hold true to her promise, he could do what he pleased with her later on and he was going to do just that.

Stephens birthday party at his apartment had been in full swing for quite a few hours now, though there were only a small number of friends. Stephen didn't want anything big, though Izzy had protested her hardest. Her apartment was now empty, most of her things were in storage; they were still arguing over whether to buy new things or keep some of what they already had. This would all be forgotten about tonight though.

A couple of hours later Stephen was sober, he'd stopped drinking after Izzys joking words. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to function if he drank too much, and he wasn't about to waste this opportunity. He was ready to leave; all he had to do now was collect his prize. He smirked as he saw Izzy in the kitchen on her tiptoes leaning over the island kitchen counter to reach her phone.

His eyes traced over the red soles of her shoes, up her toned calves to her firm thighs. He watched her like a lion stalking its prey; her dress slid up the back of her thighs revealing the lace at the top of her stockings connected to suspenders. He inwardly groaned at the tugging of desire. She had denied him and teased him; that made for one hot horny Irishman.

Stephen had practically dragged Izzy up to their bedroom, his wandering hands feeling as much of her soft flesh as possible. As soon as the door had closed her dress was being pulled from her body and thrown to the other side of the room.

He pulled his tie away from his shirt, throwing it onto the bed, frowning she wondered why it wasn't joining her clothes on the floor. She stepped forward, reaching up to slowly unbutton his waistcoat and shirt. He watched her every move carefully, he was using his last bit of self control to take his time with her. She pulled his waistcoat off, followed by his shirt. He would let her feel in control for a bit; until he'd decided she'd had enough. Her hands ghosted across his bare shoulders and down his arms. He shivered at her light touch, revelling in the attention she was giving him. She kissed his chest, planting hot wet kisses down to his defined abs; his warm skin tasting delicious. She swiped her tongue under his belly button above his jeans whilst unbuckling his belt. She popped open the buttons on his jeans, gently tugging the tough denim down his huge powerful legs. He stepped out of them, bringing Izzy back up to her feet with a finger under her chin. He kissed her hard, his skilled tongue dipping into her mouth. His big hands tilted her head back, running into her blonde waves. He pulled back and a devilish smirk spread across his face.

Her heart quickened at the look he was giving her. He stepped back from her and licked his lips. His fingers traced across the top of her panties before he hooked his fingers under the lace material, dragged them down her legs. Before she could step out of them he lifted her up, placing her in the middle of the bed, her head hitting the fluffy pillows.

"Close yer eyes sweetheart." She moaned slightly as his voice rumbled across her collarbone, sending tingles all over her body, "Trust me."

She did as she was told and closed her eyes, it was Stephens night; what he wanted he got. She felt him moving around though he ended up straddling her hips, the urge to open her eyes was strong but the need to obey him was stronger. One hand brought her wrists together, bringing them above her head. She wasn't fazed, this was what usually happened but the feel of silk across her wrists made her snap her eyes open.

"Ste." She moaned his name; he smirked down at her as he wrapped his black tie around her wrists, a perfect knot then being tied around one of the carved wooden slats in the headboard. Both of his hands were now free to tease and please her. He would definitely be getting his way. She stared at him through glossy blue eyes, trying desperately to register what was going on.

His name left her mouth again in a breathy moan; she was now his to feast on as he pleased. He placed gentle kisses along her jaw, rough facial hair brushing against her smooth skin. The friction playing with her senses. He nibbled and kissed his way down to her collar bone, his hands were planted firmly on the bed but he couldn't wait to run them all over her; especially now she was at his mercy.

He sat up on his knees, still straddling her hips. His hands slipped up her stomach, she watched his every move; pulling on the tie as he tensed his muscles. She was dying to get her hands on him but she knew this was payback; payback for innocent teasing. His thumbs grazed over her hardened nipples, arousing her even more so than she already was. His head dipped down, his tongue running up the valley between her breasts before rolling his tongue over the hardened peaks, her back arched at his touch. Her hips rocked against his, his trapped length pushing against her core.

"Ste, please." She struggled to find her breath in her vulnerable state.

He kissed back up her neck to her cheek, "Ah'll give yeh what yeh want Iz, but not yet." She heard his voice change, his accent a little thicker. He knew she wanted him buried deep inside of her, hell that's what he wanted too. He moved down her body, his hands skimming over her skin. Feather like touches contrasting with the powerful man delivering them. His thumb stroked over her clit, rubbing small circles before he drew two thick fingers into her wet heat. Izzys moans and heavy breathing filled the room, her hips moved against his fingers needing more than what he was giving her.

He denied her any more, pulling her legs up; his big hands gripping onto her thighs. One last glance up at her he smirked, the look on her face was a mixture of bliss and frustration. He dipped his head down again, this time his tongue swiped over her, her moans and whimpers of satisfaction reached his ears though she was now struggling against her restraints. He licked and kissed her centre, dipping his tongue into her honeyed depths craving more of her sweet taste. He wanted to bring her to ecstasy but he was painfully hard. He pulled back from her, placing her legs back on the bed. Standing up he rid himself of his boxer briefs. Izzy bit down on her lip, a desperate attempt to maintain her sanity. He moved over her again, his throbbing member rubbed against her clit, hot and wet; teasing her to no end. Izzy was bombarding him with a stream of cursing, much to his delight. He loved watching her writhe around, knowing it was his doing.

His lips silenced her as he pushed into her, stilling for a minute as her heat surrounded him. Moving out slowly he pushed back in whilst he devoured her mouth, her moans reaching the back of his mouth with every relentless thrust. He found his stride, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder; forcefully making her wrap her other around his hips. He plunged deeper, a low growl tearing from his chest. He had lost all control, every muscle in his body was tensed and bulging, all his senses focused on the woman that lay before him. Their thrusts were matched, bringing each other to total bliss.

Izzy felt helpless, she needed something to grip on. Preferably firm muscle to dig her nails into. She knew Stephen was close, so was she; she tightened around him drawing him deeper. His quick thumb brushed over her clit, a flurry of shockwaves ran through her; her mouth opened to scream but she had no breath left. Her orgasm gripped him hard, pulling him headfirst into a sweet release. With one final thrust he emptied himself, a groan erupting from deep within. He pulled Izzys legs away from his body, quick to release her wrists with the last bit of energy he had. He knew exactly what she would do once she was free. He smiled as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life. He lay down next to her, pulling her shaking body flush against his. He calmed her racing heart with his soothing voice, both floating down from the high they had reached. He had wet his appetite; one huge mistake. He wanted more; more then she would allow that's for sure. He would have to find another way to get what he wanted.

**A/N – This chapter means a lot to me, I never would have thought I would reach 50 chapters. And I never imagined I would have the most amazing readers that keep coming back for more! Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, LA Williams, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, VIXXY VAMPIRE, mrs a87, wades wife, alyssaanne, Noellia, farrah8644, nefertina-shanf, MissShelz, miamitravel and wwemagpie! As always you guys are amazing! Lou x**


	51. No Resemblance To The Man I Met

**Chapter 51 – **_**No Resemblance To The Man I Met**_

"Is this the last box?" Izzy turned around as she heard Stephens voice behind her. She looked at the lonely cardboard box in the corner of the room.

"Yeah." She smiled as Cody appeared behind him; Stephen and Stu had been making the young man do most of the heavy lifting.

"Off yeh go then, lad." Stephen nodded at the box, his big arms crossed across his chest, "Yeh said yeh wanted to be of help, consider it part of yeh work out too."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cody rolled his eyes as he picked up the last box, taking it down stairs and out of the apartment.

"Are you okay?" Izzy walked over to Stephen, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Yeah." He pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly, "Ah can't wait to start our new life together."

"Me too," he kissed her forehead gently, "Thank you for everything."

"Yeh don't have to thank me, ah'm gonna look after yeh forever. Until ah can't walk from all these years in the ring."

"Then I'll look after you."

"It's a deal, sweetheart." She grinned, still holding onto him tightly, "Ah'm going to miss this place. Even though ah wasn't here that much."

"Me too." His apartment had become her home, her safe haven from her once homely apartment. But too many bad memories lingered there now. The rest of the morning was spent moving things to the new house, both grateful for the help from their friends. Izzy's things had been brought out of storage; Cas had also been helping her decorate. Stephen had gladly left the girls to it.

Izzy watched Stu and Stephen attempt to move the couch in the new house to the other side of the room, not happy with the lay out. Katie sauntered into the room, an empty cardboard box in her arms. Stu glanced up at his fiancé, immediately dropping the couch to rush to Katie's aid. Stephen groaned as Stu let the heavy couch drop leaving him to cope with it on his own.

"Katie, no." Katie whipped her head up to see Stu hurtling towards her, "No heavy lifting, we already talked about this."

"Stu, I'm fine!" He shook his head as he reached her, forcefully pulling the box out of her hands. He swore as the empty box flew from his grip, ending up on the floor behind him. His hands rested on his hips as Katie grinned at him.

"It's empty." He raised an eyebrow as she pointed out the obvious.

"You could have said that sooner Katie."

"Well I didn't think you would snatch the damn thing from my hands."

"I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby." Katie smiled; she knew he was only looking out for her. A collective 'Aww' came from Cas and Izzy stood watching the scene unfold.

"Stu, little help here mate." Stu turned around, completely forgetting about his Irish friend.

"Ahh.. Sorry Ste." He glanced back at Katie, leaving her but not before a quick peck on the lips first.

"You two are adorable." Izzy piped up standing next to the English woman, her eyes glowed as she watched her soon to be husband with Stephen.

"You think? He can be a pain in the arse some times."

"Tell me about it." All three girls laughed as Cas and Izzy spoke in unison.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Cas spoke up, watching Cody sit on the just moved couch, his feet planted firmly on the coffee table.

"Yeah, and the fact Stephen is trying to act all calm and collected is making me more nervous."

"Last chance." Izzy nodded at Katie. Last chance indeed, she hoped her parents wouldn't screw it up. 

_-That Evening-_

Izzy wandered through the new bedroom, the house certainly wasn't complete but it was coming along nicely. Stephen appeared from the adjoining bathroom looking as handsome as ever; his large hands fixing the flat cap covering his fiery hair. She could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to go.

"Ste..."

"Iz, don't. We've talked about this before, ah'm going for you and you only." He looked her dead in the eye, she knew to drop it.

"Okay." She watched him pass her, picking up his watch off her dresser table and wrapping it around his left wrist, his deftly fingers quickly doing up the leather strap.

"What?" He caught her staring, her eyes locked on to every movement. She shook her head softly and mouthed the words 'nothing' before turning away from him. His heart tugged and he knew he had upset her. He rushed over to her, turning her around. She already looked defeated.

"Ah'm sorry, Iz. Ah'm just not looking forward to this."

"I know." She tried to wriggle free from her grip, "I just wished you would make an effort."

"Ah'm going aren't I?" She sighed, not knowing what more she could do.

"I need to finish getting ready." He dropped his hands to his side, letting the blonde slip from his grip. He ran a hand over his facial hair; he wanted to make her happy, but at the same time he didn't want to meet her parents again. Their accusation still stuck firm in his mind; he wasn't going to let them get away with what they had done that easily.

He picked up his wallet and phone, shoving them into the pockets of his dress pants. Izzy finished slipping into her black YSL tribute pumps; she smoothed out her black and white geometric Hervé Léger bandage skirt. Her loose cotton grey tank top was tucked into her skirt. She picked up the studded leather Burberry jacket lying across the bed, threading her arms through the sleeves and pulling her hair free.

"Yeh ready now?" She nodded, walking straight past him before picking up her Christian Louboutin Loubi bow satin clutch. He followed her down the two flights of stairs, easily getting there first due to her choice of shoes.

She turned to him before they left the house to catch a cab, heading to The Plaza for a meal with her parents; their destination would call for the most civilised manner, "All I ask is that you try." He didn't have time to reply, she quickly turned around to walk out of the house, almost whipping him with her hair. The trip to 5th avenue was quiet; Izzy hated the tension that had built up

As they exited the cab, Stephen made sure to stop her before she could walk away from him, "I love yeh." He kissed her lips before lacing his fingers with hers; he wanted to send a clear cut message to her parents. He wasn't going anywhere. Izzy held her breath as they were shown to the table, her parents were already seated. Stephen held tightly onto her hand, walking as close to her as possible. His protective side shone bright.

"Elizabeth, we were wondering if you'd had second thoughts." She looked over her shoulder at Stephen, he reluctantly let go of her hand so she could hug her dad.

"Stephen, I'm glad we can start over." Simon held his hand out once he had let go of his daughter. Stephen looked at the outstretched hand before him then back up to Izzy, her big blue eyes pleading him with him. He dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, reaching out and shaking his hand; firmer than necessary.

No words left his lips, his stare still intense; Izzy knew he was having a hard time. She hugged her mom, kissing her on the cheek lightly before they all tool their respective places around the small circle table. She squeezed Stephens thigh lightly under the table, he sent her a small smile. 20 minutes into the dinner Stephen had still said very little, Izzy speaking for the both of them.

"So, we hear you used to be a body guard?" Joanne asked after taking a gulp of gin and tonic.

Stephen nodded, "Yeah." Izzy rolled her eyes at his half assed attempt at trying.

"He used to be Bono's body guard. The guy from U2. Didn't you?" She glanced at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Yeah."

Her mom's mouth formed a perfect 'O'; Izzy was starting to lose the will to live. She sighed a breath of a relief as the food finally arrived. The food was pretty much eaten in silence, Izzys mom and dad making conversation breaking the tension here and there.

The conversation had turned from Izzys work to Stephens work with the WWE, "I bet you get a lot of female attention though don't you." Simons hardy laugh erupted from his chest, a laugh that wasn't quite necessary.

"Ah've got a lot of fans, wouldn't have made it if I didn't." Izzy could tell he was more than annoyed at her parents little quips here and there.

"What I mean is, you have to stay faithful even if you have women throwing themselves at you."

"Dad!" Izzy scolded her dad as Stephen shot up from his chair.

"Ah'll see yeh back at the apartment Iz." He'd had enough; his breaking point had been reached. He needed to get out before he punched his future father-in-law in the face. He set off down 5th Avenue, people blurring past him. His long legs carrying him fast down the sidewalk. He didn't look back, but groaned as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw Izzys name flash up on the screen. He shoved the phone back, not giving a second thought about his fiancé.

Izzy swore as the constant ringing sounded through the speaker of her phone, Stephen was ignoring her calls. She figured he would have come home, but he was nowhere to be seen. She had left her parents at The Plaza, warning them that their second and final chance had been ruined by their constant questioning. She sat down on the edge of their big bed, the huge house feeling ten times bigger than it actually was.

Stephen took a long swig of his fourth beer as his phone vibrated in his pocket again, purposely ignoring the phone call. He sighed, resting his elbows on the worn wooden counter. The lighting was dark, almost depressing. He had rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, his top few shirt buttons undone.

"Hey there." He turned to his left to see a small brunette perched on the stool next to him

"How'ya lass." He greeted her before turning his attention back to the bottle of beer resting in his hands. He almost jumped as he felt her small hand on his bare arm.

"I'm Laura." She removed her hand from his arm and held it out eagerly, her brown eyes sparkling in the dim room.

"Nice to meet yeh Laura." He shook her hand lightly sending her a lop sided smile.

"Are you okay? I don't mean to pry, but you look like something's troubling you."

"Ah'm fine, but thanks."

"How about a drink then?"

"Ah think ah shall be off after this one."

"Stay." She leant closer to him, trailing her fingers up and down his arm. She bit her lip, eyes smoky; trying her hardest to seduce the man next to her.

"Ah have somewhere to be." He took the final swig of his drink, turning on the stool to leave. Her hand on his thigh stopped him; before he could blink her lips were on his. His heart was beating fast, he should have stopped her but he didn't. He didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system, but he plunged his hands into her curly brown locks; kissing her hard. Izzys face flashed through his mind; he pulled back breathing quickly, not looking the girl in the eyes. He shook his head, not believing what he had just done. Her hand curled around his bicep, wanting him to keep her company.

"Find some other poor fella to hit on." He shrugged her hand off him, leaving the bar as quickly as he could; the cold New York air hitting him like a ton of bricks.

**A/N – Thank you celticfighter, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, LA Williams, farrah8644, cenachick1981, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, wades wife, Noellia, nefertina-shanf, MissShelz, mrsa87, miamitravel, wwemagpie, poisenousprincess, ThatGirl54, alyssaanne and IGotSkittlez for the awesome reviews once again :D! I know you all hate me now though LOL *hides behind Sheamy*! Lou x**


	52. If This Ain't Love Then What Is

**Chapter 52 – **_**If This Ain't Love Then What Is**_

Izzy leapt up off the bed as she heard the front door slam shut, rushing down the stairs quickly. She sighed as she saw Stu and Katie, "Oh, I thought you were Stephen."

"Stephen? Where is he?" Stu asked as Katie took her coat off, they had been down to Times Square with Cody and Cas.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"Things didn't go quite as planned."

"He didn't take well to your parents?" Katie asked sympathetically. Izzy shook her head, she knew he wasn't up for it from the get go. But she couldn't excuse her parents behaviour either, "You knew this was hard for him, especially after what they said about him at the hospital." She sighed, maybe she should have waited until Stephen was ready; she didn't really give him a choice.

"I don't know where he is."

"He's a big boy Izzy, if he's got any sense he'll be on his way back right now." Katie wrapped her arm around Izzys shoulders, "Let's get a nice hot drink, he'll be back in no time."

Stu smiled as Katie led Izzy down the hall to the kitchen, her caring nature shining bright. She was going to make one hell of a mother.

The front door slamming shut made all three of them look up. Izzy leapt up off the bar stool at the breakfast bar, "Ste?"

He turned around from where he stood in front of the door, watching as she ran up to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He tensed up, resting his hands on her back, "I'm sorry I made you come tonight."

Stephen felt sick as he looked at the woman in his arms, his behaviour at the bar flooding his mind. He didn't have a clue what to do yet again, their once perfect day turning sour. He pulled her arms from around his neck, making her stand away from him, "Don't be sorry lass. Ah'm going to get changed."

Izzy nodded as he walked away from her. Stu and Katie watched everything from the kitchen, Izzy padded back to the kitchen not quite knowing what to do with herself. Stu gave Katie a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving after Stephen; he knew something was up with his best mate. His long legs quickly took him up the two floors. He knocked on the door before walking in. Stephen sat on the edge of the bed, he glanced up at the door expecting to see Izzy; instead he was greeted by the 6'6" Englishman.

"What the fuck is up with you?" Stu sat down next to Stephen awaiting his answer.

"Nothing is up with me." He stood up, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips.

"Ste, mate. I'm not an idiot." He laughed slightly, awaiting a quick witted insult; he frowned when all he got was silence.

"Ah kissed another woman." He blurted out, turning to see the shocked look on Stu's face, that was the last thing he expected to hear, "Well she kissed me, but ah didn't stop her at first."

"Wow." Stu didn't know what to say; unbelievably a first, "When?"

"Tonight, at this bar."

"When you left Izzy with her parents?" He nodded, running his hand over his face and cursing under his breath again. He had lost his mind; there was no doubt about it.

"Ste mate, you need to talk to her. Tell her what happened, if she kissed you she will understand."

"If who kissed you?" Both men turned to the door, Izzy stood before them. Blue eyes wide with horror. She watched Stephens eyes cloud with guilt. Stu stood up, the tension between the two slowly filling the room. He gave Stephen a look, telling him to confess before silently slipping away, "What were you two talking about?"

"Ah, err..." She narrowed her eyes as Stephen stumbled over his words, "Ah went to a bar after ah left."

"And?"

"And some woman started talking to me." Izzy waited for him to continue knowing full well there was more to his story, "She kissed me."

Stephen watched her, not a flicker of anger behind her big blue eyes. A faint _'oh'_ escaped her lips. She looked down to the ground playing with her hands, glancing up she stilled for a moment before turning on her heel. Stephen rushed after her, keeping her from running away with his hand around her wrist.

"Iz..."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"What?" She turned around, still held in his grip.

"Did you kiss her back?" Her words were reiterated with more force.

"For a second, but she kissed me. Yeh know I would never do anything like that."

"It's my fault. I get it."

"What are you on about Iz?"

"This whole no sex thing, you didn't want to do it from the start. And now this is some sort of, I don't know, payback."

"Payback? Iz, this woman kissed me." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe you're just making it up."

"Did yeh trip and bang yeh head? What the feck are yeh on about?"

"So I get jealous and don't wait until the wedding." He pulled her to him, holding her close to his body.

"Have yeh lost yer damn mind?" She wasn't quite sure, maybe she had. Deciding against her insanity she shook her head no. He cupped her face in his large hands in an effort to get her to see some sense, "What happened shouldn't have happened, and ah'm sorry. But ah would never make some bullshit story up just to get yeh into bed. Our wedding night is going to be special, ah'm gonna do me best to make it a night yeh will never forget."

"Ah know we've got our problems right now, and it's clear yeh parents still have issues with me. Ah know ah'm not good enough for yeh, even I know that."

"You are! This is just hard Ste, I want my parents to like you. I want them to treat you like yours treated me! I want my dad to be happy giving me away, walking me down the aisle to you." Izzys words came out in a flurry along with the tears rolling down her cheeks, "But it feels like that's never going to happen and it hurts."

Stephen pulled her tight against him again; he had run out on her when she needed him. He didn't realise the severity of his mistake until now, "Ah'm sorry sweetheart. We'll work everything out before the wedding, ah promise." Her eyes searched his, they held no lies. Insecurities and doubts once buried deep were now resurfacing. Izzy wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing lightly, her face buried in his chest. She believed him, she always did; everything would work out fine.

**A/N – Thank you LA Williams, Tiffyxox, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, ThatGirl54, nefertina-shanf, IGotSkittlez, Noellia, celticfighter, farrah8644, poisenousprincess, MissShelz, wades wife, mrsa87, alyssaanne, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, Chelle, wwemagpie and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the amazing reviews once again, you guys don't disappoint. Anyway, here is a quick chapter to tide you over. Next chapter is Katie and Stu's wedding because I know Katie can't wait to read that. Then I don't really know how much there is left to this story. Well, expect an update from me at some point next week :). Lou x**


	53. Wait Til You See My Smile

**Chapter 53 – **_**Wait Til You See My Smile**_

Their first night together in their new home. Wrapped up in each other's arms. It should have been relaxing; it should have been the perfect evening. Instead Izzys head was a mess, the thought of Stephen kissing another woman was etched there, refusing to budge no matter how hard she tried to erase it. She had let him off; the fear of losing him, of pushing him away from her had taken over. He would be back on the road tomorrow, busy with work until Katie and Stu's wedding; the next full day they would spend with each other.

Stephen couldn't stop staring at the woman in his arms. He'd gotten off lightly; a stupid mistake that he wouldn't allow to happen again. Of course he'd been hit on before, women trying it on with him numerous times. He had always been careful, even when he had been single. Yet tonight through his slightly tipsy and emotional state, he had fucked up.

Izzy let her eyes slip shut, the rhythmic rising and falling of Stephens chest sending her into a sleepy state. Stephens soft lips placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Iz?"

With more effort than should have been needed, she lifted her sleepy head up, "Yeah."

"Ah know we've been through a lot, tonight ah..." She stopped him with a slender finger held firm against his lips.

"Please don't, Ste." He sighed, removing her finger by pulling her hand away, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah'm sorry I ran out on yeh when yeh needed me there. Ah put meself before yeh own needs. Ah'm gonna make a terrible husband."

"You're kidding right? Ste I don't know why you did what you did tonight, I wish you would open up to me. Talk things through. You should have said that meeting my parents tonight was too much." He nodded, as close as they were a little communication wouldn't go a miss. He kissed the top of her head again, holding her tight like she was about to slip away from him.

"Yer always right."

"I know." She grinned looking up at him, kissing his lips lightly; "We'll get through this Ste, I promise."

_-The day before the wedding-_

Izzy wandered through the airport, the Florida heat seeping into her skin already. She looked around anxiously, trying to spot Katie. She had come down to Florida on her own, knowing that Stephen was flying back with Stu after their joint house show in Oklahoma. She checked her phone again before glancing up; she was pretty sure that was Katie in the distance.

"So sorry I'm late Izzy." The petite brunette rushed up to Izzy, clearly out of breath, "Some jackass wanted to me move my car, it's not like I parked on the runway or anything!"

"It's so good to see you! How are you doing?" Izzy asked with concern.

"Good, my mum has been a god send." Izzy smiled as they walked into the hot fresh air, the sun beaming down on them. Katie had moved to Florida from London 5 years ago, her parents had moved to Tampa a year before her; setting up a business. The small cafe was doing well, her mother made cupcakes whilst her father went out to catch fish for the small light bite menu.

"As long as you've got your friends and family, everything will be fine!" The pair made it to Katie's black Mercedes, placing Izzys suitcase in the back and speeding off home.

Katie and Stu's large Tampa home was a flurry of excitement with a hint of chaos. Their parents were extremely nice, as were her close two close friends and brother who were there. Katie would be staying at her parents, whilst Stu stayed home; Izzy of course decided to stay with Stephen. She was alone in the guest bedroom, the tall lamp in the corner of the room the only source of light. A pair of black cotton hot pants and one of Stephens wrestling shirts covered her slim frame. It was late and she was ready for some much needed sleep. She wandered out of the room in search of Stephen, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms. Something she wouldn't get to do that often anymore.

She strode through the silent house in search of her fiancé. Smiling as she could hear him in the distance, assuming that he was in the kitchen which was nearest to her. She strode forward, stopping just short of the open door as she heard Stu's voice.

"I'm scared." Izzy frowned, not expecting to hear those words from such a confident man.

"Yeh not having second thoughts, are yeh?"

"Lord, no. I'm just scared that I'm going to let her down."

"Yeh've been together a long time Stu, and yeh haven't let her down yet. Have a little faith, fella."

"I can't believe we're both finally settling down, getting married and growing up." Stu laughed along with Stephen.

"Tell me about it." They both knew how lucky they were; to have found that special woman that was willing to be wrestlers wife; not an easy job by any means. To spend days, even weeks without seeing them whilst they travelled the world, living out their dreams.

"How are things with you and Izzy?" Izzy held her breath, waiting intently for Stephen's response.

"Better." There was a small moment of silence, "Guess I'm scared of letting her down like yeh said. Ah manage to keep putting me foot in it."

"And yet she keeps coming back. I can see how much she loves you; she has the same look Katie gives me." Izzy smiled at the heart warming conversation between the two best friends. She suddenly felt guilty for intruding on such a personal conversation, deciding it would be best to leave and hear no more she turned to head back upstairs to wait for Stephen. She stepped forward in the dimly lit hallway, forgetting where she was for a moment. Her bare food slammed into the solid oak cabinet behind her, a loud yelp leaving her lips. She cursed under her breath, knowing if she were to try and hobble away she would be caught.

"Iz?" She heard the familiar Irish brogue behind her, she threw her head over her shoulder; plastering on her best innocent face, pouting as she did so.

"I hurt my foot." Stephen chuckled as she clutched onto her foot.

"Ah can see that lass, what yeh doing?"

"I missed you, came to see what you were doing." She smiled sheepishly at Stu who patted Stephen on the back.

"Thanks for the talk mate, I best go and get some rest. Especially for tomorrow night." He wiggled his eyebrows clearly hinting he couldn't wait to get his hands on Katie on their first night as husband and wife.

"Anytime, fella. See yeh in the morning." Izzy waved bye, keeping silent until Stu was out of sight, "Are yeh alright?"

"My foot hurts."

"Ah'm not surprised, here let me help yeh." She giggled as he swept her into his large arms, her long legs dangling over his forearm and her arms around his neck, "Won't be long until ah'm doing this on our wedding night."

"I can't wait." She nuzzled her face into his thick neck, kissing his soft flesh lightly as he carried her upstairs towards the bedroom.

_-The wedding day-_

Izzy sat on one of the white wooden chairs lined up facing the alter. Beautiful silk fabric tied in a bow at the back of each chair. Every detail was perfect, white lilies lined the aisle. The manor house in north Tampa was a perfect setting, an old English feel to the surroundings; rose gardens and immaculate lush green grass could be seen through the large arched windows to the right. The room was spacious, beautiful architecture gracing the ceiling. All of the seats were taken, Stephen being Stu's best man was of course at the front with him leaving her sat next to Katie's Aunt Ida, an old woman who just happened to have more than enough anecdotes to last the wedding. She smiled as Stephen glanced over at her, winking and smirking. She knew exactly what he was thinking; soon it would be their turn. Her gaze turned to Stu; he could best be described as a nervous wreck. For the fifth time he turned to Stephen, running a hand through his hair and asking if it looked okay.

As soon as the wedding music sounded, the guests stood up. Stu shuffled nervously on his feet; for a confident guy this was sure taking a lot out of him. Stephen patted him on the arm, offering him a few words of comfort. Izzy couldn't stop the beaming smile on her face as she eventually caught sight of Katie, her arm looped through her dads. She looked every ounce of perfection; gliding along the cream rug on top of the polished wooden floor beneath. Izzy knew she was doing a grand job; the 5 inch crystal embellished Louboutins Izzy had brought her from Bergdorf Goodman weren't easy to walk in, especially in such a restricting dress.

Stu's face was a picture as he finally turned his head to see his wife to be. He sucked in a breath before swallowing hard. He smirked as his eyes raked over her frame, covered in the most beautiful white dress. The strapless Vera Wang clung to her body down to her waist before fanning out slightly, a sash of gold silk wrapped under the bust and around the waist. She looked like a picture of heaven, the simple and elegant dress made her look a thousand times more stunning if that was possible. Her makeup was natural and flawless, glossy chocolate hair flowing over her shoulders in tousled waves. A bouquet of calla lilies, roses and foliage was gripped tightly in her hands, her perfectly manicured fingers nervously tapping against the stems of the flowers wrapped in gold silk ribbon.

Her dad kissed her on the cheek, letting her slip her arm free and passing her over to Stu. He took her hand, slowly guiding her to stand in front of the priest. Happiness shone in their eyes, this truly was the happiest day of their lives.

Vows and rings were exchanged and the ceremony went smoothly. The words spoken to each other were heart warming, choosing to write their own vows to really tell each other how they felt. Izzy instantly knew that's what she wanted at her wedding. As the ceremony was over and Stu and Katie had left down the aisle together, Izzy was quick to escape from Aunt Ida. She knew another fascinating tale would be on its way. Everyone was making their way to the lounge before the dinner was held; she knew Stephen was waiting for her. A hand wrapping around her wrist stopped her movements as she walked through the large double doors leading out of the room. A smile graced her face, finally happy to see Stephen.

"Hey, you did great out there." He kissed his lips lightly as his arm snaked around her waist.

"Ah'm just glad ah can relax now and have a drink." She rolled her eyes at his confession.

"Just remember you have to give a speech, people can't understand your accent as it is now." He frowned at her statement.

"People can understand me just fine, lass." He grinned and kissed her forehead, leading her through the lounge to converse with the other wedding guests.

The dinner was a divine choice of grilled chicken with roasted vegetables or fillet mignon. Chatter amongst the guests filled the room, the band in the corner of the room playing soft blues adding to the ambiance. Izzy was sat next to Stephen at the head table. Smaller circular tables were dotted around, guests now drinking and conversing after the meal.

Stephen stood up, tapping his glass lightly with a spare soon on the table; "Ah'll keep this short. Ah've known Stu for a long time, we've lived together and travelled the world together, it's nice to say we reached our goal together. He's like a brother to me and he's a lucky fella to have met a lass like Katie, that's willing to put up with all of his bad habits." Stu ran a hand over his face as Stephen spoke, fearing the worst, "Like when yeh dance around in the locker room naked singing to The Smiths."

Stu groaned then grinned sheepishly at Katie who sniggered in return, that little bit of information may come in handy in the future. Eventually Stephen finished his speech after a few more embarrassing stories, just for good measure.

Stu and Katie had their first dance as husband and wife, the subtle lighting highlighting the couple in the centre of the deserted dance floor. Into The Mystic by Van Morrison floated from the band through the room; the pair swayed together, Stu holding tightly onto Katie whispering sweet words into her ear. The beaming smile on her face was clear for everyone to see how happy she was, finally becoming Mrs. Bennett.

A few hours later Izzy stood outside on the balcony overlooking the gardens, lit up by the moon and small garden lights. Steps on either side of her led down to the paved path surrounding the manor. The fresh air was doing her some good, clearing her head from the headache that was looming. She jumped as she felt two hands on her shoulders; she pushed herself back slightly instantly hitting Stephens hard body. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Yeh alright? It's cold out 'ere."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what, love?"

"Us." She didn't expand, instead she rested her arms on top of Stephens, his dinner jacket had gone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Ah hope it's nothing bad." She shook her head.

"Seeing how happy Katie and Stu are today. I can't wait for our turn." Stephen couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face.

"Won't be long now, sweetheart. Ah'm gonna make sure it's the best day of yeh life." He turned her around in his arms, cupping her face lightly; his lips came down on hers, a teasingly soft kiss placed upon her lips. She was counting down the days, all they had to do was survive the next few sex free and stress filled months.

**A/N – Thank you wades wife, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, IGotSkittlez, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, alyssaanne, celticfighter, VIXXY VAMPIRE, ThatGirl54, MissShelz, wwemagpie, poisenousprincess, nefertina-shanf, msgemgem, kimcooperx, Noellia, Chelle, mrs.a87, LA Williams, miamitravel and Tiffyxox for the awesome review. I don't think I wrote the last chapter very well, so I hope the start of this one cleared things up a bit! Lou x**


	54. A Little Imagination

**Chapter 54 – **_**A Little Imagination**_

Izzy and Stephen stood outside Stu and Katie's house. Stu and Katie had left for the Maldives a few hours ago; now Izzy and Stephen were driving back to St. Augustine in his rental car.

"Please explain to me again why we're leaving so early?" Izzy sighed, leaning against the black Chevrolet. One of Stephen's big grey hoodie's was wrapped around her small frame over a grey long sleeved Splendid top and black Burberry panelled skinny pants. A pair of Lanvin ballerina flats nestled comfortably on her feet, for a long journey she wanted to be comfy; heels would not suffice.

"Because, I don't want to be driving in the glaring heat. Yeh know I can't risk getting any bit of me perfect skin damaged." Izzy forced herself not to roll her eyes.

"Okay Ste." He grinned at her as he loaded the trunk with the last suitcase.

"What the hell did yeh bring wit yeh Iz? We were only here a day!"

"I needed options." She smiled and kissed his cheek as she pushed herself off the side of the car.

"Ah bet." He stopped in his tracks as she held onto his arms, staring up at him expectantly.

"I had such a lovely day yesterday, thank you." He beamed down at her; he had spent the evening trying to dance, much to Stu's amusement though he had two left feel himself. He would have to take a leaf out of Stu's book and take some dancing lessons before the wedding.

"Ah enjoyed meself as well sweetheart." Izzy grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Now are we going to get going?"

Izzy nodded kissing his lips quickly then slipping into the passenger side of the car. Soon they were on their way down Florida 400 headed home. Though an hour into the journey she had already become restless.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something beginning with.." Stephen glanced at Izzy out of the corner of his eye, a smirk spreading across his lips as he watched her scan for something to pick, "S."

Stephen furrowed his brows pretending to think, running a hand over his neatly trimmed beard, "Stephen."

"What?"

"Sheamus." Izzy narrowed her eyes, "Sexy Sheamus." He wiggled his eyebrows at her earning a giggle from the New Yorker.

"Ste I'm being serious!"

"So am I, love." He reached over to her, grabbing her hand and placing a soft kiss above her knuckles. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Guess again."

"Yeh telling me ah'm not sexy?"

"You're the sexiest man on the planet, now play the damn game."

"Sky." Izzy frowned, annoyed that he had so easily gotten it right, "Yer such a bad loser Iz."

"Am not." She stuck her tongue out before glancing back out of the window, "Ste, you're going the wrong way."

"Yeh sure, Iz?" She turned her attention back to him; he had his eyes fixed on the long stretch of road in front.

"Yes, you've just turned off for Orlando and St. Augustine is that way." She pointed to the road they should have been travelling on watching road signs flash by.

"Yeh just relax Iz, ah know where ah'm going."

"Okay, if you say so. I'm just glad you're driving on the right side of the road." She smiled sweetly as Stephen grinned.

"Ah've lived 'ere 4 years Iz. Ah'm probably a better driver than yehself."

"I'm an amazing driver I'll have you know!" She had yet to chauffeur Stephen around, though she figured he wouldn't let her, "So where are we going?"

"Shush." Stephen took hold of her hand again, squeezing lightly.

"Ste! Why won't you tell me? We're not going home are we?"

"We might be taking a little detour." She saw a sparkle behind his eyes; he definitely had something up his sleeve.

"Please tell me?" She pouted, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Wait and see." He didn't take his eyes off the road, Izzy sighed crossing her arms over her chest. She would just have to be patient. Resting her head against the window she let her eyes slip shut.

"Iz." A mumble left her lips, "Iz!" Her eyes snapped open, immediately catching Stephens intense stare. He was crouched beside her open door; gently he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Where are we?" She grumbled, really wanting to be snuggled up in bed. She sat up and pushed her face into the crook of his neck, shutting out the blinding sun.

She heard his chuckle close to her ear, "Maybe if yeh wake up and open yer eyes yeh will see." He unbuckled her seatbelt, kissing her lips softly to try and lure her out of her sleepy state and the car. She let Stephen stand up before swinging her legs around to hit the concrete. She watched him for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips. She scanned her surroundings, her eyes landing on a whole load of cars. She spotted a sign in the distance, 'VIP' written in big black letters; "Turn around Iz." She did as she was told, gasping as she took in the sight.

"Ste.." She was lost for words; a huge smile crept onto her face. The huge iconic castle could be seen in the distance; rollercoaster's and rides peeking out from surrounding trees into the crystal blue sky, "Disney World? Ste you didn't have to bring me here."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she clung onto him tightly. The look of awe on her face had already made the trip worthwhile, he wanted her to take her mind of things and get away from everyday problems, if only for a few hours; "We're gonna have an afternoon of fun, nothing else. Alright?"

Izzy grinned and kissed him in response, "Alright." The pair made their way to the entrance, they were surrounded by excited kids and very patient parents, Izzy sniggered before turning to Stephen; "Soon that will be Katie and Stu."

Stephen snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side; "Then it will be us." He paused for a moment looking down at her, "One day."

His bold statement shocked her slightly, especially after his reaction when he had assumed she was carrying his baby, "Mr. Farrelly! Glad you made it here safely." Izzy silently cursed the man approaching them, not having a chance to respond to her fiancé. The young man shook Stephens hand, cream cargo pants rested on his legs and a green shirt emblazoned with 'Animal Kingdom' covered his chest. It was obvious they had spoken before, "If you would like to follow me."

"Ste? Did you plan this?" Izzy asked quietly as they followed the man past the queues of excited visitors.

He glanced down at her, big blue eyes shining back at him; "Ah might have done." It was worth it, he knew they would have a few spare days. A few days to do something different. They were given access all areas passes to Disney Worlds Animal Kingdom; Stephen knew she didn't cope well with rollercoaster's, much like flying, so the animals would be an added bonus.

Izzy felt giddy as they took a leisurely stroll around the park, she felt like it was their first date. He held her hand, kissed her cheek, told her how beautiful she was; just because he could. They sat on a bench in the shade watching the African Lions being fed a selection of meats in their enclosure as the evening was drawing in. She loved that they had managed to get away from most of the crowds; just being together with no interruptions was bound to do wonders for their relationship.

"Come here." She turned to her left to see Stephen patting his lap, she smiled scooting over and nestling herself against him; she sat on his huge thighs, legs dangling over; "Have yeh had a good day?"

"The best, thank you Ste." She brought her lips against his, her arms now wrapped around his neck. The day had flown by; taking goofy pictures on their phones and eating junk food all without a care in the world.

Reluctantly he freed himself from her teasing kiss, "How about we get going?" Izzy pouted, she definitely didn't want to go, "We'll come back again one day."

"Can we bring Cas and Cody too?" Stephen laughed at Izzy's question.

"And Katie and Stu." Her beaming smile warmed his heart. Making her happy meant everything to him; he was ashamed that with everything that had happened he had forgotten about that. He picked her up, placing her feet onto the concrete floor. He stood up, kissing her lips lightly before taking her hand and strolling back to where they had first arrived.

Izzy threw her head over her shoulder as she heard someone crying after they set off, her gaze landed on a little girl no older than 8 years old. She tugged on Stephens hand, stopping him in his tracks. He looked to where she nodded, his eyes seeing the distressed girl. Izzy let go of his hand slowly walking up to the girl, small sobs being faintly heard.

"Hey sweetie. Are you okay?" The little girl looked up, big brown eyes staring back at her. She shook her head not daring to speak, "Have you lost your mom?" She nodded, brining her fidgety hands up to her mouth; she was clearly a shy little thing. Izzy glanced around, trying to see if anyone was looking for her. She caught sight of an information point, figuring someone there would be able to help.

Stephen looked on, watching everything unfold; Izzy crouched down to be at the girl's height, a sincere smile etched onto her face. He couldn't hear what she had said but the sight made him feel funny, a feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"There's a help desk over there, why don't we go there and they can find your parents, okay?" She held her hand out to the girl, smiling as her hand was grasped onto and squeezed, "What's your name?"

"Megan." She just heard the girl mumble her name quietly.

"Come on then Megan, let's go find your parents." She stood up, still holding onto her hand. The information point was only a minute or so away and Megan had stopped crying by the time they had reached the helpful woman behind the desk. She left Megan, hoping she would be reunited with her parents quickly.

"Sorry Ste, I just couldn't leave her-" Stephen shut her up with a soft kiss, taking hold of her hand again as she finally made it over to him.

"Yer a wonderful woman Iz, and yeh don't know how lucky ah am to call yeh mine." She smiled, his words meaning more to her than he knew. He tugged on her hand, the couple finally making their way out of the park. He moved his hand to slip around to her waist; holding her close to him where she belonged.

**A/N – Thank you nefertina-shanf, celticfighter, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, ThatGirl54, MissShelz, wades wife, IGotSkittlez, farrah8644, wwemagpie, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, LA Williams, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, alyssaanne, msgemgem, mrsa87 and Tiffyxox for the awesome reviews once again. Hope you liked the chapter; I thought it was something a little bit different and I'm trying to improve my writing though I'm not too sure how that's going. :) Lou x**


	55. Shower Me With Gold And Kisses

**Chapter 55 – **_**Shower Me With Gold And Kisses**_

Izzy sat across from Cas, her head buried in a wedding magazine pointing out various table centres.

"I like this one. What about this one?" Cas glanced up, smiling softly as she watched Izzy. It was clear she was in a day dream; her blue eyes glazed over slightly, staring out of the window onto the busy 5th Avenue. She placed her hand on top of hers, bringing the blonde out of her trance, "You alright, Iz?"

"Yeah, sorry Cas. What were you saying?" Izzy looked down the magazine in Cas' grip, picking up her mug of coffee and bringing it to her lips.

"Your table centres. I like these." Cas turned the magazine around so she could see, pointing at a few of the pictures on the glossy paper.

"Those are nice."

"Have you even thought about the wedding, because you should. It's not that far away and as much as I love you, I need some help with this."

"I'm sorry Cas, I thought after going to Katie's wedding it would inspire me but, well it hasn't. I guess I'm just nervous, the whole thing still hasn't sunk in yet." She did know why; her parents sat in the back of her mind, She glanced down at her ring then back up to Cas watching her eyes light up.

"I have an idea."

"Of course you do."

"It will be great and it will definitely get you in the wedding mood."

"Cas I don't know-"

"Trust me Iz. Finish your coffee and we'll go." True to her word she was dragged down 5th Avenue after she had finished her drink.

"Why are you taking me back to work? Is this your plan because it's not working."

"Will you shut up." Cas linked her arm with Izzys, pulling her through the familiar doors of Bergdorf Goodman. They sauntered over to the elevator, saying hi to various co-workers. Cas pressed the big shiny number 7, the metal button lighting up cream as the doors shut. Izzy watched the numbers go up, highlighted after each floor they went up. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened they took a left.

"Oh my god, why didn't I think of this sooner." She felt a little ridiculous, Cas on the other hand felt very proud of herself. The doors to the bridal salon were big and white, accentuated with gold handles and decorative metalwork. Cas pushed the door open and they walked into heaven. The carpet was thick plush and cream, their heels sinking in as they wandered in further. A chaise-lounge sat beside the door, the carved mahogany legs and frame; a contrast against the soft gold and cream cotton. Huge mirrors covered the walls, carefully selected dresses rested perfectly on mannequins and hangers. The true beauty of which wouldn't be seen until they were worn down the aisle. The lighting was warm, filling the room with a glow that made everything seem like a fairytale. Various lounge chairs were set in the middle of the room; an area to gossip and swoon over the luxurious garments. Only to be worn once but treasured forever.

"Cas! Izzy! What are you ladies doing here?" The girls turned to see Hayley, the manager of the bridal salon, approaching them with a dress draped across her arm.

"Izzy's lacking in her wedding organisation. She needs a kick up the butt." Izzy glared at Cas though she knew she was right.

"I think we can fix that. Have you found your dress yet?"

"No I haven't." Izzy walked across the room to sit on one of the lounge chairs.

"Then why don't you try some on now?" Izzy grinned, that sounded like fun and was a sure fire way to kick her into wedding planning mode. Everything she really needed for the wedding was at work, she had already registered there with little compliant from Stephen.

Hayley went to the storage area, brining out a few of the latest seasons dresses for her to try on. The Oscar de la Renta one shouldered gown fit perfectly but something didn't seem right. She stood on the small gold pedestal looking into the mirror opposite.

"It doesn't seem very weddingy."

"Is that a word?" Cas asked, her arms folded underneath her bust.

"I don't know but that's how I feel." The dress was gorgeous, she wasn't denying that. The top was silk gazar, the waist pulled in with a flowing bow and the skirt lace.

"I know this isn't the one."

"What about this one." Cas held up a Vera Wang, and Izzy shook her head. It still wasn't what she was looking for.

"Well if you're not trying it on, I am." Cas disappeared into the changing area to slip into the wedding dress.

"What about that one?" Izzy pointed to a dress on one of the hangers, Hayley immediately went to grab it. She smiled, holding the dress up for her to see it properly.

"That's gorgeous, can I try it on?"

"Of course." Hayley was a lovely woman, she had worked at Bergdorf's for 10 years and the development of the bridal salon was solely down to her. She moved back into the changing area and with a little help from Hayley made it out of the Oscar de la Renta dress and into the stunning Monique Lhuillier dress that had caught her eye. As soon as it was zipped up she knew it was the one, she moved to stand on the pedestal again as Hayley went to help Cas into her dress.

"Oh Izzy, you look stunning." Izzy glanced over at Cas who had appeared looking picture perfect in her Vera Wang number.

"I think this might be the one."

"Let me take a picture." Cas grabbed her phone from her bag, snapping a few pictures.

"Take some on mine; I want to send them to Josie." She did as she was told, taking Izzys blackberry and capturing some poses.

"Let me take some of you." She took her phone off Cas, taking more pictures. Both girls ended up giggling at how stupid some of the pictures were.

"I think I might send this one to Cody."

"Izzy! Don't even think about it!" Cas rushed over stealing Izzys phone, "We're going great at the moment and I don't want anything to ruin or jinx it."

"I wouldn't, but that's great. I'm so happy for you two."

"Have you thought about bridesmaids dresses yet?" Hayley spoke up, watching both girls admire their dresses.

"No, I haven't figured out all my bridesmaids yet." Josie was of course her maid of honour and Cas would be her bridesmaid. She had also thought of asking Katie, the pair had become quite close over the past few months.

"Well when you do, come back and we can sort those out."

"Thanks Hayley. We better get out of these and back to work." Reluctantly the girls had to take off the dresses, their everyday clothes now bland and boring. Cas had been right, she now had a spark for planning her wedding. A little kick in the right direction was all it took.

_-That Evening-_

Stephen let out a sigh as he stepped out of the cab outside his New York home. He paid the driver after grabbing his suitcase from the trunk. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed after two and a half weeks on the road. He looked up to the grey sky, the evening was drawing in and rain was beginning to fall.

"Iz?" Stephen shouted through the house as he stepped inside, waiting for a response from his fiancé.

"In here." He heard her reply, figuring she was in the living room he set he suitcase down in the hallway. He took off his coat and scarf, draping them across his suitcase. He wandered through to the living room smiling at the sight. Izzy was sat on the floor, wearing only one of his dress shirts and a pair of lace panties. Wedding magazines were strewn across the floor and a notepad was settled on her lap.

"What yeh doing, lass?" Izzys head shot to the door.

"Ste!" She jumped up, the notepad flying to the floor as she leapt over the barrier of magazines. Stephen caught her as she went flying into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms around his neck. He gripped onto her backside to stop her from slipping down. Her lips instantly locked with his, a surge of energy rushing down her spine. Her hands dug into his gel free hair, playing with the fine ends and tugging gently. He kissed her back with twice as much passion letting one of his hands slide up the back of the shirt, his fingers lightly tracing her spine.

"Welcome home." She whispered breathlessly against his lips. He couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face; this was his favourite part about coming home. The reaction from Izzy said it all, she was just as happy to see him as he was to see her.

"Ah've missed yeh." Stephen set her down, his hands now cupping her face. She smiled up at him, just happy to be with him after so long.

"I've missed you too."

"Now what are yeh doing?" She looked over her shoulder at the organised mess.

"Planning our wedding." She grinned, "I picked my dress today."

"And let me guess ah can't see it?"

"Of course not, that's bad luck."

"What else have yeh been doing?" She took hold of his hand dragging him across to the sofa.

"I've picked out the flowers and I think I've found a band. And I was going to ask Katie if she wanted to be a bridesmaid. What do you think?"

"Ah think that sounds perfect, ah'm sure she will be honoured."

"But that's all, I feel like I should have done more."

"In time Iz, everything will work out." He kissed her forehead.

"How are you anyway?" She knew he had been having a tough time, his confidence had taken a blow from the losing streak he was forced to have on Raw.

"Great, ah got some good news earlier."

"Oh yeah, what's that then?"

"Ah'm getting a title shot, not for the WWE title but it's a start."

"That's great." Izzy couldn't stop smiling, she was so proud of how far he had come. She kissed his cheek, lingering slightly and tracing her fingers along the collar of his t-shirt, "You're amazing you know that?"

He chuckled a little, his hearty laugh floating to her ears; "Ah wouldn't say amazing."

"I watch every week; you're the best they have." Her words meant a lot to him; he knew he was sacrificing a lot with his career. His health, time with friends and family and now time with his soon to be wife. He had been lucky enough to find someone who understood his love for his career.

"Thanks sweetheart."

"You make yourself comfortable and I'll make us something to eat." She kissed his lips again before getting up and wandering through to the kitchen. He watched her leave, letting his eyes linger over her long toned legs for a moment. Things were looking up; soon he would have gold around his waist, gold around his ring finger and the perfect woman on his arm.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, wades wife, ThatGirl54, poisenousprincess, wwemagpie, celticfighter, nefertina-shanf, Noellia, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, farrah8644, mrsa67, IGotSkittlez, kimcooperx, LA Williams, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and miamitravel for the amazing reviews. You guise are seriously the best, and you definitely keep me writing so thank you! This story is almost over, so if you want a sequel you better speak up now ;D! Lou x**


	56. Nobody's Perfect

**Chapter 56 – **_**Nobody's Perfect**_

A wash of calm had settled through the house. After they had eaten and Stephen had unpacked the pair had settled down in the living room. Izzy laid nestled between Stephens legs. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist, the other hand resting lightly on her bare thigh rubbing soft circles on her skin. She tilted her head back against his chest, her laptop sat on her lap flicking through various web pages.

"Ste, have you thought about our honeymoon?"

"Somewhere without sun is fine by me." He kissed her shoulder gently, nuzzling her neck.

"Well, I've been thinking. We could go to Greenland and see the northern lights. Stay in a cute log cabin, lay by the fire and have lots of sex." Stephen grinned at her itinerary, already liking the idea.

"Yeh've already thought about it?"

"It's always something I've wanted to do." Izzy smiled, shutting the laptop. Stephen took it from her, placing it on the floor.

"Then ah think we should go." Izzy turned around in his arms, now lying flat against him.

"Really?"

"As long as yer there and naked, ah'm not too fussed where we are."

"Ste!" She playfully slapped his chest, making him laugh.

"Seriously though, if yeh want to do that ah'm all up for it."

"Okay, I'll sort that out tomorrow. And I need your invite list so we can send those out."

"Anything else whilst yeh bossing me about, lass?" She grinned before sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. She knew what she wanted, but she couldn't have until their wedding night. Before he had chance to blink she pressed her lips against his, his hands moving down to grip her behind and pull her up his body. Eventually she was straddling his hips, his big hands gripping onto her soft thighs. He picked her up and stood up from the couch. Her legs wrapped around his waist, not once breaking the lust filled kiss. He carried her up to their bedroom, a hard task up two flights of stairs. Once he got there he laid her down in the middle of the bed. He let his eyes rake across her body, licking his lips at the thought of all the things he wanted to do to her. He mentally shook his head, ridding those thoughts.

"How about an early night, ah have a busy day tomorrow." Izzy nodded, she knew this wouldn't lead anywhere and that Stephen was tired.

"That sounds perfect." She slipped her fingers under his shirt, tracing the perfect grooves in his abs. Gently gripping onto the bottom of the shirt she tugged upwards smiling as her eyes feasted on his milky skin. She sat up on her elbows, watching as he unbuckled his belt and let his jeans drop down his legs to floor. He kicked them away quickly then turned his attention to his shirt on his fiancés body. He deftly unbuttoned the shirt, almost growling as his steel grey eyes raked over her. It had been too long. He pushed the material over her shoulders, throwing the shirt across the room.

"Get under those covers before I lose control." She did as she was told, turning onto all fours and crawling towards the head of the bed. She heard Stephen groan as she purposely wiggled her behind more than necessary. She pulled the heavy duvet down, climbing under. The cool sheets hit her back as her head hit the plump pillows. Stephen was already pulling the covers back after switching the lights off, the once bright room now filled with the faint glow of the digital alarm clock. He slipped his arms around her, holding her close; her faint breath blowing against his chest. His eyes slipped shut, "Is tu mo ghra."

_-The next day-  
_

Izzy sat at her desk, tapping her pen against the edge of the wood as she flicked through the Alice and Olivia look-book. Stephen was downtown shooting the cover of Muscle & Fitness, he had left at five though she had tried to cling onto him and make him stay in bed.

"Iz, what time are you leaving?" Izzy turned around to see Cas standing behind her, a box in her hand with the words Giuseppe written in gold italics.

"In about an hour or so, why?"

"Can you help me bring some things through from the lobby?" It was just after three; Izzy had had enough for one day.

"Do you really need my help, can't you ask an intern?" Izzy noticed a glint in her eye, the same one she got when she was up to something.

"No, an intern definitely wouldn't be trusted with this." She rolled her eyes as Cas pulled her off her chair, dragging her away from her desk. The pen in her hand dropped to the floor as Cas manhandled her.

"Will you stop with the pulling." Izzy shook Cas off her arm, frowning when she was almost pushed into the office lobby. Her frown quickly turned into a smile as she caught sight of the huge man sat on one of the small black sofas surrounding a long glass coffee table, a selection of Bergdorf Goodman catalogues fanned across.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeh getting off work early and coming for dinner with me." He stood up taking a few steps towards her.

"Is that so?"

"Sure is love, ain't that right Cas?" Izzy glanced over her shoulder to see Cas grinning like an idiot and nodding.

"Okay, I'll go grab my stuff." She turned on her Louboutins to go back to her desk to grab her coat and bag. Slipped her arms through her favourite Burberry Prorsum trench coat and picked up her Bottega Veneta hobo, slinging her blackberry inside.

She wandered back to the lobby, her red soled heels clicking against the polished wood floor. Cas and Stephen stood deep in conversation, stopping as Izzy came into eyesight, "Should my ears be burning?"

"No. Yeh ready to go?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Cas!" She hugged her best friend before Stephen wrapped his arm around her waist, walking her out of the lobby and back onto the shop floor, "So where are you taking me?"

"Yeh will just have to wait and see." There was already a cab waiting for them as the stepped outside, carefully avoiding passing tourists. He opened the door for her before walking around to the other side getting in. They started making their way slowly south through the busy New York traffic.

"How did the shoot go?"

"Great, no one can resist me body." Izzy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"Yeh know it, lass." She couldn't help but laugh as he flexed his muscles, earning him a few strange looks from the cab driver.

"As long as they look but don't touch, I don't mind." Stephen squeezed her thigh lightly as the cab came to a stop. She looked out of the window before getting out, immediately recognising the tall building.

Stephen opened her door, letting her step out into the cool afternoon breeze. He took her hand and weaved through the mass of tourists, she looked up again and the white fluffy clouds covering the usually blue sky. The last time she had been here she had left with a diamond ring. He led her to the Tri Tip Grill inside the Rockefeller Centre; they were greeted by a waiter who took them towards to back of the restaurant to a private booth.

"Ste, are you trying to make me fat? I have a wedding dress to fit into remember."

"Ah thought it would be nice to treat for yeh before ah go back on the road."

"Well thank you." She leant over and kissed him sweetly. Stephen ordered the marinated grilled chicken on a bed of green salad, whist Izzy opted for the crispy chicken salad. Everything felt normal for once.

"Ste?"

"Yeah." His eyes wandered over her as he took another swig of water.

"I was thinking," She took a breath before continuing; "Maybe I could invite my parents round tomorrow?"

Stephen put his drink down and ran his hand over his neatly trimmed facial hair. She knew it was a long shot after what happened before, but she didn't want to give up just yet; "If yeh want."

"The balls in your court." She didn't want to push him.

"Ah'd like that."

"Really?"

"But ah don't know how many more times ah can handle their rejection."

"This is their last chance Ste. Nothing and no one will change how I feel about you." He pulled her closer to him in the booth, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Everything will work out." he kissed her cheek; hoping he was right.

_-The following morning-  
_

Silence loomed over the room; no one had said anything for at least a minute. Izzy turned to her right as she sat on the couch, she couldn't read Stephens expression. The buzzing of his phone on the coffee table startled everyone though. He picked it up, staring at the screen for a moment; "Its work, ah better take this."

Izzys smile was returned by Stephen as she watched him walk out of the room. She glanced at her parents, narrowing her eyes slightly. She had shown them around the house; of course they found as many petty faults as possible. She was sure their goal in life at the moment was to piss her off. Her dad stood up and moved over to her.

"What's this?" Izzy asked as her dad handed her an envelope.

"It's a cheque, for the wedding."

"I don't need money from you, I just want you to accept Stephen and come to the wedding."

"So you can pay for the wedding yourself?" Izzy pinched the bridge of her nose, becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Yes." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure Stephen can provide for you?" Her mom spoke up, just in time as Stephen walked back into the room.

"Ah'm providing for yeh daughter, not that ah need to since she works her arse off at doing what she loves just like me. And ah know ah'm only around a few days a week, but Izzy knew that when we turned serious, and yeh'd be insulting her if yeh thought she was stupid enough not to realise how hard it would be. Ah've defended her, stood up for her and I will do anything in my power to keep her safe and loved for the rest of her life. Ah'm proud of who I am and ah'm not gonna waste another breath trying to make yeh like me when yeh won't give me the time of day." Izzy sat wide eyed at Stephens rant, obviously not expecting such an outburst. He sat back down and leant back on the couch, one arm spread across the back and the other resting on the arm. He exuded dominance. This was his territory and he would be damned if he didn't stick up for what was his.

"That was rather brash, I hope you don't have something similar planned for the wedding."

"Believe me ah can do a lot worse."

"Alright stop!" Izzy stood up from the couch, "I just want you to get along, why is that too much to ask? What the hell is your problem? What has Stephen done that's pissed you off so much?" She turned to her mom; her lips were pursed and her hands clasped in her lap.

"I'm sorry Stephen." Her mom managed to speak up, though it wasn't entirely convincing.

"I don't understand why this is so hard for you, just because he doesn't fit your usual stereotype of a husband. Is that it?"

"We just want what's best for you."

"And how do you know what's best for me?" Izzy had forgotten about Stephen and her dad in the room, her attention solely focused on her mom, "A man that has an affair to be with me then beats me black and blue when I deny his advances? Or a man that has done everything to protect me, showers me with love, treats me like a princess and loves me for who I am? A man that thinks he isn't good enough for me, to then have my parents confirm his worst thoughts but still has the dignity to try and get to know you. I love Stephen, if I didn't I wouldn't be marrying him. I know what's right for me and I can't imagine my life without him. If you don't want to come to the wedding, fine; I don't need your blessing." Izzy turned on her heels, tears streaming down her face after all the pent up emotions rushed out of her. She stopped in front of the kitchen counter, gripping onto the marble countertop hard. She felt hands on her shoulders instantly knowing they belonged to Stephen, she could feel his presence in any room. He turned her around, bringing her into his arms. She collapsed into his chest.

"Shhh. It's alright Iz." His hand smoothed over her hair, kissing the top of her head lightly, "They know how we both feel, now it's up to them."

Izzy nodded taking a deep breath, "Thank you, I meant every word I said. I don't want to imagine my life without you."

"Ah know sweetheart. Yeh know ah feel the same." He lifted her head away from his chest his thumbs ran across her cheeks, swiping away the stray tears that had fallen, "Don't get upset over this."

"Why can't things just work out how you want them to?"

"Because life's not that easy, Iz. Sometimes yeh just have to keep trying, if things don't end up how you want."

"Thank you. You must be fed up of this, I know. I'd hate it if your parents wouldn't give me a chance."

"Luckily they love yeh." His words made her feel even guiltier than she already felt.

"I'm sorry." She felt tears pricking at her eyes again, her hand reached up to cover her mouth to try and disguise the faint sobs. Stephen quickly pulled her against his chest again, doing his best to soothe her and stop any more tears from falling. She wriggled free from his grip, swiping her fingers under her eyes to rid of any running mascara. She stared at him for a moment then turned to walk back into the living room; Stephen was hot on her heels wondering what she about to do.

"Mom, dad, you can go now. You're welcome to come to the wedding but I'm not going to let you ruin the best day of my life."

"Elizabeth you've changed." Her mom stood up, a look of disapproval clear on her face.

"I haven't changed at all. This is the real me and you don't like what you see. That's not my problem, I'm still your daughter but that's obviously not enough. You know where the door is." She made a b line for the hallway, practically running up the 2 flights of stairs to the bedroom. She couldn't help but defend herself and the man she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted desperately for everyone to play happy families. She wanted her dad to walk her down the aisle but now there was no chance that would have. And although the evenings events were still sinking in, she knew who she wanted to walk her down the aisle; a long distance phone call was in need.

**A/N – nefertina-shanf, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, LA Williams, ThatGirl54, wades wife, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, celticfighter, IGotSkittlez, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, MissShelz, poisenousprincess, mrsa87, VIXXY VAMPIRE and wwemagpie for the awesome reviews. Another chapter for you guise, I think I underestimated the amount of stuff I had left to write. So there might be more chapters left than I once thought, but I know that's good news for you :P. Hope you guys are excited for Wrestlemania :D, I know we will all be rooting for Sheamus and Wade! If anyone wants to follow me on twitter you can, loulouboutin - that is me ;D. Will probably be tweeting with a few other amazing girlies (Katie, Ches, Tiff and Kim) during the night :). Lou x **


	57. Your Teasing Ain't Enough

**Chapter 57 – **_**Your Teasing Ain't Enough**_

Katie dug her fork into the feathery light chocolate sponge, licking off every last crumb before digging in again; "I like this one."

"You like them all." Izzy sighed pushing the plate in front of her away; who knew cake testing would be so hard.

"Let me try this one again." Katie leant over the table, discarding her fork and picking up the square of vanilla sponge and butter cream with her pink tipped fingers. Katie was eating for two now, and lots of cake was exactly what she wanted.

"I think I like this one best." Cas took another bite of the chocolate sponge, swiping a blob of stray frosting off the plate and sucking it off her finger. Izzy was sick of cake; she would have to make a decision soon.

"Okay. I want five tiers and I want three of those to be vanilla and the other two to be chocolate." She smiled, an easy solution to the problem they had. It had only taken thirty minutes to narrow down to the two flavours. The design on the cake was simple; an intricate golden pattern on each tier, small clovers and Celtic crosses hidden into the design. She wanted it to be personal to Stephen too but still elegant. Courtney of Courtney's Cakes on Park Avenue had been most accommodating, showcasing the best cakes they had to offer. Courtney made the arrangements with Izzy, and then left the girls with cake to take home. Katie was delighted, stuffing the box of cake into her bag without a second glance.

The girls had been shopping before cake testing; Cas had bought a new Chanel 2.25 purse, Izzy had bought her lingerie for the wedding and Katie had bought maternity clothes. She was still adjusting to life being pregnant. They were ready to go home though, Katie was staying with Izzy for a few days whilst Stu and Stephen were on the road for a South America tour. He had made a fuss, begging her to take care of his pregnant wife; like she even needed telling.

_-Two weeks later-_

The next few weeks passed by in a blur, Izzy hadn't seen Stephen for 11 days and she was starting to lose her mind. The only thing keeping her sane was the ongoing wedding preparation. Though tonight she had planned a dinner for Stephen, knowing he would be tired from the flight and in need of some good sleep; the last thing he would want would be getting dragged around New York to grab a bite to eat. He had already called from the airport to let her know he had landed safely and that he would be on his way home.

Izzy, with her limited cooking skills, had made sweet chilli chicken with rice and salad; she cooked enough for ten knowing Stephen would eat for nine people. Everything in the dining room was set; a group of cream vanilla scented candles were lit in between the pure white china plates. Silver cutlery sat polished, beaming as the flickers of the candle light bounced off them. Now all she had to do was wait for him to walk through the door.

After minutes that dragged, she heard the front door click open; a moment later it slammed shut. She had to bite her lip to stop the smile creeping onto her face. She moved around the counter in the kitchen, her grin wide as she spotted Stephen with his back to her, slipping his jacket off and stretching out his arms. He turned around, not expecting to see Izzy at the end of the hallway. He returned her smile, nothing being said between the pair but both knowing how they felt. After a few long strides towards her, she was back in his arms; her lithe body flush against his. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling deep; "Something smells good enough to eat, and ah'm not talking about the food." Stephen's low rumble against her skin sent shivers racing across her body. Her arms had instantly wrapped around his neck, holding on tight and his hands wandered across her jean covered behind.

"Welcome home." She purred into his ear, seduction lacing her tone. She knew she shouldn't start but he did things to her she couldn't put into words.

"It's good to be home, love. Feel like ah need to sleep for a week though." Izzy smiled as Stephen placed a kiss on her neck before pulling back and cupping her face.

"You can sleep after you eat." He leant down to capture her lips, after two weeks he was in desperate need of attention. She pulled back from him, causing him to frown at her, "I don't want to ruin dinner." She pulled his hands away from her face and dragged him towards the dining room. She let go of his hand to pull out one of the high backed dining chairs from under the table, "Sit". She stood behind the chair, her fingers digging into the soft leather backing as she waited for him to move, "We don't have all night, Stephen." He smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting on the chair. Her hands slipped to his shoulders, sliding down his chest over his thin black t-shirt. She started to nibble along his earlobe, "Can I get you something to drink?" She whispered into his ear as her fingers continued to trace the definition of his pecs through his shirt.

He gripped onto her wandering hands and pushed them flat against his chest, "I'll have a beer, if ah'm allowed."

"Of course you are, coming right up." She smiled as she slipped her hands free from Stephens and crept off back into the kitchen without taking a second glance at her fiancé, she reached into the fridge grabbing an ice cold bottle of beer, pulling the top off before sauntering back into the dining room. Her slender fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle, holding it out for Stephen to take. He gripped onto the bottle, grabbing her wrist before she had a chance to escape him again. He placed the bottle onto the table, his hand slipped to curl around the back of her neck; she shivered at his touch, his hand cold from the chill of the bottle. His eyes raked down the body; only just realising she wasn't wearing a bra under her plain white t-shirt, the material stuck to her body like a second skin. He licked his lips at her peaked nipples beneath the white cotton. Without thinking he reached up and brushed his thumb over the sensitive skin; Izzy moaned and threw her head back, it had been far too long since she had felt his touch like this. Before Stephen could think rationally he gripped hard onto her waist and thigh and pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling him. His lips descended onto hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth with nothing but passion, lust and love. His big hands slipped under her shirt, searching every inch of her soft skin.

Izzy rolled her hips causing Stephen to growl into her mouth as he continued to devour her. Her hands slipped into his fiery hair, tugging gently and bringing him closer to her. Before she knew it Stephen was pulling away from her, their harsh laboured breathing filling the silence of the room, "Don't tease me, Ste."

"Yer the one teasing me. Wear a bra and ah might be able to control meself more." Izzy couldn't stop the grin spreading onto her face which was mirrored by Stephen.

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips as his hand once again came to rest around her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Ah love yeh too. Not long now, sweetheart." She nodded; she was counting down the days in her head.

"Now we really have to eat before dinner is completely ruined, I'm trying to convince you that I'll make a good housewife."

"Yeh don't have to convince me Iz, ah know that will never happen."

"Oi!" She smacked his chest in defence as he chuckled, "I need to be able to give you more than sex."

Stephen captured her lips again, a soft gentle kiss that blew her mind, "Yeh give me everything ah could possibly need. Yer perfect." His words tugged at her heart, he could say the simplest things that would affect her in ways she couldn't explain.

"Give me two minutes and I'll be back." She pulled away from Stephens embrace, determined that her dinner wouldn't be ruined. It was edible to say the least, but she definitely needed more practice, maybe some cooking lessons were in order. After dinner and clearing up the pair were cuddled on the couch, silence surrounded them but it was comfortable, they both wanted to bask in each other's presence.

"Ste, I have something to ask you. Well, not really ask but tell you I guess." She looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer; instead he nodded signalling for her to continue, "I phoned your parents today, to talk about the wedding."

"Ah see, what did they 'ave to say?"

"I've asked your dad to walk me down the aisle." It was clear Stephen was shocked, that was the last thing he expected to hear from her.

"Yeh serious?" She nodded softly, biting her lip nervously.

"Is that okay? I mean I would have asked first, but I rang your mom to ask about the flights she booked last week and I couldn't stop mys-" Izzy was cut off by Stephens soft lips on her, her ranting ceased by one swift action.

"Yeh really want that?" The huge smile on Stephens face made her heart jump.

"Yes." She didn't need to say anymore, the smile on Stephens face said it all.

"Thank you, Iz."

"What for?"

"For doing something so kind and sweet, yer an amazing woman. No wonder me parents love yeh so much."

"They've been so good to me, It seemed only right asking your dad."

"That reminds me, ah have something to ask yeh too."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" She rested her head on his shoulder, her big blue eyes still staring up at him.

"It's Wrestlemania in a few weeks, ah'll be down in Atlanta. Ah want yeh to come, and go to the Hall of Fame with me too."

"I would love to, that means I get to buy new clothes, right?"

"Yeh don't need an excuse to buy new clothes Iz, ah've seen the amount of stuff yeh have in that wardrobe." He took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze, "But having yeh there for support would mean everything to me."

"Of course I'll be there."

"But right now, ah think ah might have to call it a night, Iz. It's been too long since a night in me own bed."

"Come on then." She stood up still holding onto his hand and pulling him up.

"What did yeh buy now?" Stephen pointed to the few shopping bags by her table dresser as they walked into the bedroom. Izzy perched on the edge of the bed as he set his suitcase down and pulled his shirt up over his head, balling it up and throwing it to the floor.

"You, mister, are not allowed to see."

"Oh aye, and why's that?" He moved closer to the bags raising an eyebrow. Izzy shot up off the bed to block his path; her palms resting flat on his pectorals.

"You find out when you take off my wedding dress." A smirk instantly graced Stephens lips, he dragged his tongue over them, wetting them slightly.

"You're going to get ravaged on our wedding night." He grabbed her wrists and brought her flush against his body, his lips pressed against the soft bare skin of her neck.

"Ste! It's supposed to be romantic."

"Yeh know how ah do things Iz, just starting as I mean to go on." He pulled back from her and winked whilst smiling with a slight smirk. She wanted him bad, but they would just have to wait that little bit longer.

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, Noellia, VIXXY WAMPIRE, wades wife, nefertina-shanf, celticfighter, miamitravel, IGotSkittlez, MissShelz, ThatGirl54, alyssaanne, LA Williams, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, Mrsa87, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, poisenousprincess, Chelle, wwemagpie, Tiffyxox and quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers for the lovely reviews once again :). Just about to hit the 500 review mark which is insane, never thought anyone would like this story LOL! Anyway.. next chapter will be Wrestlemania and HOF which should be fun :D! Lou x**


	58. Dreaming Is Believing

**Chapter 58 – **_**Dreaming Is Believing**_

"Oh my, I forgot how hot it would be." Cas fanned her face with her hand, the Atlanta heat hit them as soon as they had stepped off the plane.

"I did tell you." Izzy dragged her heavy suitcase behind her, her holdall resting against the handles and her handbag slung over her shoulder, "We have a car picking us up, Stephen arranged it since he couldn't pick us up." She grinned upon speaking those words; he was ever the thoughtful one. The girls passed hundreds of passengers, many adorning the various selection of WWE merchandise available.

"That's sweet." Cas smiled half-heartedly.

"Is something up?" Cas shook her head, slipping her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose as the pair stepped outside.

"If you say so." Izzy scanned the area outside, trying to find their ride to the hotel. Her eyes landed on a man; an A4 card in his hand, 'Reynolds-Farrelly' written on the front. She felt butterflies dancing in her stomach; she would definitely be changing her last name to Farrelly. They were greeted by the man before being ushered into the flash Mercedes. Cas and Izzy spoke quietly as they took the drive to the Hyatt in downtown Atlanta; Izzy's phone flashed as they pulled up in the curved driveway under the arches leading to the foyer. A few people were milling around, security and important people with clipboards hanging around trying to look important. She glanced at the number; unable to recognise it she let it go to voicemail.

As soon as they got out of the car, their bags were taken by a bellhop and into the hotel lobby. The girls followed after thanking their driver, a delightful old gentleman that wished them well during their stay in the city.

"Are you excited to see Cody?" Izzy asked, rooting in her bag for her lip balm.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Has something happened between the two of you?" Izzy swiped her finger over her lips, rubbing in the cocoa flavoured balm.

"I think he was inviting me out of pity, you know, because you were coming."

"What? Cas that's ridiculous!" She couldn't believe she was saying such things; the pair had been getting along great.

"I don't know, we hardly see each other anymore."

"I'm sure he still feels the same about you." Izzy smiled, placing her hand on Cas' shoulder and squeezing lightly. She turned to the lady behind the reception desk, "Farrelly and Runnels."

The woman eyed them suspiciously; unsure whether they were sneaky fans or legitimate guests at the hotel, she typed a few things into the computer, a strand of bleached blonde hair falling in front of her face; "They've already checked in, I'm sorry but we can't let you in unless they're here."

"Are you kidding me?" The woman smirked, clearly amused at the pair not being denied access.

"I'm sorry." Izzy rolled her eyes; sorry was the last thing she was.

"Can I speak to your manager?"

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Both girls turned upon hearing the familiar British accent, Izzy smiled as she saw Stu approaching them.

"Hi Stu, we aren't being allowed to check in." He raised his eyebrows, "Where's Katie?"

"Getting changed for the tenth time this morning, she's been complaining about the heat all morning." He turned to the receptionist, who was obviously familiar with the huge man staring at her, "Is there a reason Mr. Farrelly's fiancé and her friend aren't being allowed in?"

"Erm, no Mr. Bennett." She typed something into her computer again before standing up and moving to the opposite side of the counter. She returned placing two key cards on the counter, "Mr. Farrelly is in room 355 and Mr. Runnels is in room 372. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks Stu." Izzy smiled at him before glaring at the receptionist whilst walking away.

"Anytime." Stu was quickly interrupted by his wife walking out of the hotel elevator.

"Stu! You left me!" Katie trudged over to Stu, still oblivious to the girls standing with him.

"I didn't leave you! You told me to meet you in the lobby."

"Well I didn't mean it, jeez." She ran her hand over her forehead; she was uncomfortable to say the least, "Oh my god, I didn't see you guys!" Katie elbowed Stu in the ribs to get him out of the way before hugging Izzy then Cas.

"I'm going to sit by the pool." She turned to Stu, "Have fun today." She stood on her tip toes to kiss her husband.

"Be careful, please?" His hand brushed over her ever growing stomach. He couldn't help but worry about her and their unborn child, he would forever be in protective mode, "Will you two keep an eye on her?"

"Stu, I'll be fine." He glanced at Izzy who nodded her head, letting him know she would look after Katie to put his mind at ease.

"We'll go get settled in and we'll join you after, okay?" Izzy smiled at the brunette.

"Okay, thanks guys. I need some intelligent company." Stu rolled his eyes as the pair left them to say goodbye to each other.

The afternoon had been spent by the pool, giggling and sipping on fruit smoothies. They figured they best make the most of it whilst the boys were busy at various publicity events. Though it had been relaxing Izzy was excited whilst waiting to see Stephen. She was sat on the edge of the bed in their hotel room, Stephens belongings were already in there, she had hung his shirt up so get rid of the few creases and put away the few belongings strewn across the room. She didn't expect him to be so messy on the road. She turned to the door as she heard it click open; she hadn't managed to get out of her bikini and have a shower yet.

She grinned sheepishly as Stephen stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing her, especially in so little; "Isn't this a nice welcoming." He shut the door behind him, watching her saunter over to him. It hadn't been too long since they had seen each other but their reunion was just as filled with passion as if they had been apart for weeks or months.

"How was your day?"

"Exhausting. Ah can't wait to get into bed."

"Not too long now." She pushed herself away from him and tugged at the string behind her back and neck, letting the bikini top fall to the floor. Stephen watched her, mesmerised as she did the same with the bikini bottom, "I'm getting a shower." With that she left him standing bewildered and turned on. Once she had showered she vacated the bathroom so Stephen could get ready. She set to work on her hair and makeup in the bedroom, both were simple and quick. Before she knew it she was ready to go, all she had to do was slip into her dress. She watched Stephen move around the bedroom through the mirror, he was just buttoning up the cuffs of his shirt.

"Are yeh almost done?"

"Just need to put my dress on." She kissed him lightly as she unhooked her dress from the wardrobe, still in its dress bag. Stephen had no clue what she had picked however he knew she would look a vision. She smiled over her shoulder at him before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

After five minutes Stephen watched her appear from the bedroom; his breath caught in his throat. She looked like heaven. One hand was shoved in the pocket of his dress trousers, the other ran across his facial hair trying to keep his cool. The Donna Karan dress didn't show any skin, the black material hit the floor in a pool around her feet, the long sleeves wrapping perfectly around her slim toned arms. He thought it was odd that she wasn't showing any skin, the majority of her outfits thus far certainly did, "Wow." Izzy had been waiting for Stephens reaction, his opinion always mattered to her. She took another step forward, a slight smirk tugging on her lips. Her hair was pulled up away from her face into a loose bun, a plait running through the left side just above her ear.

"Is this okay?" She smoothed her hand over the front of the dress looking down slightly then back up to Stephen.

"It's more than okay, you look perfect."

"Thank you and you look as handsome as ever." She grinned, her eyes devouring every inch of him. He was wearing a grey dress shirt and black dress pants, a black waistcoat covered the shirt and a shiny grey neck tie was tucked into his shirt. She loved him dressed like that, not many could pull it off as well as he did. His hair was spiked up; it looked tempting enough to run her fingers through though she resisted, "I just need to grab my bag."

"Alright, love." She walked past him, a devilish smirk playing on her features; he raised an eyebrow wondering what had gotten into her. He soon found out as he caught sight of the back of the dress; his eyes wide as she gracefully sauntered across the hotel room. A deep plunging V back exposed her tanned skin; he had a hard time keeping his thoughts anything but dirty. He took a few strides over to her, reaching her quickly with ease. He stopped her just in front of the desk table, a large rectangular mirror hung on the wall. His big hands gripped onto her upper arms, stopping her from any further movement, his lips brushed against her ear; "Are yeh trying to kill me in this dress?" He watched her every movement through the mirror, his eyes locking with hers. She bit her lip teasingly, knowing full well what the dress would do to him. His lips softly landed on her neck; her skin prickled under his touch. His hand reached for her neck, one finger traced a feather light line down her spine; she arched her back in response, her teeth sinking into her lip a little harder. Stephen never dropped his gaze from hers, his grey eyes a shade darker now, "You're lucky we have to go right now." He turned her around in his arms, his lips brushing against hers. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as she was about to run her tongue across the seam of his lips he pulled away from her. He was willing to tease as well; he reiterated his words, "We have to go." She grabbed her phone from the desk; another missed call on the screen from the same number as before, "Everything okay?" Stephen asked standing by the door ready to go.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She smiled placing her phone in her clutch, forgetting about the second phone call that day.

Stephen and Izzy made their way down to the lobby, ready to go to the Hall of Fame ceremony. Izzy waved at Katie in the foyer after she had stepped out of the elevator, her gorgeous peach coloured Malene Birger gown looked perfect on her. One strap swept over her shoulder, the draped material had a Grecian feel about it. A band of material wrapped around just under the bust, it flowed elegantly over her baby bump.

"You look stunning!" Izzy gushed at Katie; she was glowing and looked a million dollars.

"Thank you and so do you. I think this is the first thing I've felt comfortable in all week." Izzy gave the girl a heartfelt smile; it must be hard carrying a baby; especially when the dad was the size of Stu Bennett. They left together as Cas had already left with Cody and his family. It was the first time they had met her; much to her surprise they absolutely loved her.

Stephen held tightly onto Izzys hand as they walked in front of the stage, proudly showing her off to all of his friends and work colleagues as they made their way towards their seats. She greeted people along with Stephen, most of whom she had met at the Christmas party.

"Don't be shy around the flashing lights." Stephen whispered into her ear as he stood behind her, his big arm wrapped around her slender waist.

"I'll have you know, I've been to my fair share of fancy events." The fashion industry called for a lot of dinners and cocktail parties for one reason or another. As they took their seats they chatted to those around them, but the show soon got underway. It was a different experience to watch Stephen and his co-workers admire legends.

Izzy placed her hand on Stephens thigh, squeezing slightly to get his attention. He looked tired and ready for a good night's sleep, no doubt that with her in his arms he would reach a peaceful slumber quick. She leant closer to him slightly, "That will be you one day." She nodded to Shawn Michaels giving his speech, one of the best that had ever been in the business, adored and looked up to by everyone.

"Ah can only dream."

"I believe in you." He smiled taking her hand from his thigh and holding it in his own. Knowing she would be there for him whilst he continued to strive for his dream meant everything to him, not many in his shoes were lucky enough to find someone to share this with. He had found her though and he was going to make sure she was his forever.

The next day was again spent with Cas and Katie. Most of the superstars were at the arena all day, media and press taking up the majority of their time before they were to embark on the biggest night of their lives. All three girls, along with a lot of the other friends and family headed over to the arena an hour before the show was scheduled to begin. Izzy was sat with Katie in the family room; Cas was talking to Cody's brother on the opposite side of the room.

"Hello ladies." Stu appeared as if from out of nowhere, sitting down next to Katie and kissing her cheek. He then leant down and placed a kiss on her stomach. Izzy grinned, the pair were just too cute, "Erm, have you seen Stephen yet?"

"No, why?" She was a bit apprehensive as to what Stu was about to say, the look on his face didn't scream good news.

"His match has been dropped from the show." Her heart sunk and a horrible feeling that lingered over her and made her feel heavy.

"What?"

"It's a dark match now, a lumber jack match or something. I think he's pretty pissed."

"I'm not surprised; he was so looking forward to putting on an amazing match." Izzy felt horrible, she wanted to go and comfort Stephen but she knew she couldn't right now. He was warming up and getting into character; whilst he was 'Sheamus' and pissed it might have been wise not to visit.

As soon as Stephens match was over, Stu came to get her. He was kind enough to lead her too his locker room. If anyone could calm him down it was definitely his fiancé. Izzy knocked on his locker room door, hearing him mumble 'come in'. She frowned slightly; he definitely wasn't in the best of moods. Slipping inside the room she could only watch on as Stephen punched one of the lockers, the metal distorting under his force. She cringed as the sound echoed through the small room.

"Ste-"

"Ah've worked so fucking hard Iz!" Stephen sat down on the bench, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands, "Ah give nothing but 110% every day and this is how ah get repaid. Ah'm one of the best, why can't they see it?"

Izzy held her breath letting him rant, she didn't know whether he wanted her to answer or not. But this was her moment to step in and be there for him, like all the times he had been there for her, talking sense into her and being the perfect man he was. She stepped towards him, the echo of her heels bouncing around the room. Slowly she lowered her herself to her knees before him, she took his big hands into hers pulling them away from his face; his hands were still slightly sticky from the sweat coating his body. He didn't lift his head up, his eyes fixated on the ground.

"Ste look at me." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. But he couldn't look at her, he felt like a failure despite the title sat on the bench next to him. She placed her delicate finger under his chin, lifting his head to face her; "I'm so proud of you." He scoffed at her words; clearly fuming from the nights events. Both of her small hands moved to cup his face, his facial hair brushing the soft palm of her hands, "I would never lie to you. You're an amazing man, in and out of the ring. I've seen how far you've come, and I know I've only been with you for a short amount of time, but I've watched your old matches and-"

"What?" Stephens eyes were wide with surprise, "Yeh've watched me old matches?"

"Yes." She grinned sheepishly, "I may have scouted the internet for them. You had some pretty interesting hair styles." Stephen couldn't help but chuckle, "You've worked so hard, and though I haven't seen it firsthand I know how hard it was. But you deserve to be here, and I'm here to support you whatever happens."

Stephen moved her hands from his face and squeezed them lightly, "Ah don't know what ah've done to deserve yeh Iz."

"If anything it's the other way around-" he shook his head, his thumb pressing against her lips to stop her talking as his hands cupped her face, much like she had done to him just moments ago.

"Ah'm sorry ah'm not around much and ah'm sorry ah won't be around much in the near future; but this is everything ah've dreamt of doing since ah was little." Izzy nodded, he didn't have to tell her that; "But when we do get those precious moments together, we're going to live them like there's no tomorrow, got it?" His thumb swept softly over her plump bottom lip as she smiled sweetly at him.

"I got it." He smiled back; his anger now curved into his passion for the business he was in and the future he held in the palm of his hand. He had fought tooth and nail to be where he was and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him. He needed to be able to support his soon to be wife, and what he hoped would be a growing family in the future.

**A/N – Thank you xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, celticfighter, wwemagpie, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, farrah8644, quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, Noellia, ThatGirl54, mrsa87, nefertina-shanf, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, wades wife, MrsBarrett, MissShelz, IGotSkittlez, Chelle and Tiffyxox for the absolutely amazing reviews. I love you guise so much, hearing from you always put a smile on my face :). Eeeep.. not long to go now :D! I will post a link to the pictures of the HOF dresses on my profile so you can see because they are stunning :). Lou x **


	59. I Love You, I Love You More

**Chapter 59 – **_**I Love You, I Love You More**_

Izzy picked up another cocktail, weaving her way through various friends and colleagues. She returned to Cas who was chatting away to Sam; her bachelorette party had been in full swing for a couple of hours now. Though it was still a few months until the wedding, Stephen had already had his bachelor party in Dublin whilst he was on the WWE's European tour. By some mean feat of a miracle, everything for the wedding was sorted; all she had to do now was wait. Something she was struggling to do.

"Izzy, I have more words of advice for you." Sam slurred at her, attempting to stand up from the plush seat.

"That's okay, you just sit there and relax." She smiled at Sam, her eyes wide and glossy from the alcohol. She loved Sam, but Sam loved her drink. She just hoped her bridesmaid would behave at the wedding.

"IZZY!" She turned to see Cas standing up, clapping her hands excitedly.

"What?" She was swiftly dragged over to the centre of the room; the small dance floor had a chair in the middle.

"Sit." Izzy had no option as she was pushed to sit on the chair. She pulled down her Emilio de la Morena high-waisted black leather mini skirt and straightened out the white Miu Miu tank top that was tucked into a, a nervous habit you might say. She crossed one leg over the over, the straps of her studded metallic leather Alaïa sandals sparkled under the lights.

Though she was surrounded by her friends, she had increasingly become shyer by the second. "Cas what's going on?" Her friend had a cheeky grin on her face. The lights in the roomed dimmed and Stephens ring music filled the room. Izzy stared at Cas not knowing what the hell was going on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red. Her eyes were wide as she saw a man wearing wrestling trunks and boots, a wig in the same style as Stephens hair and facial hair obviously stuck on. He was well built, but nothing compared to her Stephen. She bit back a giggle as he started dancing across the floor; the room was filled with laughter. She spotted Katie with a wad of dollar bills in her hand and a virgin martini in the other. Katie was clearly enjoying herself as she waddled over to her, handing her the stack of bills. Katie saved one and waved it in the air, trying to entice the stripper over. She assumed he was a stripper, however they may have missed the stripping part. Katie gladly tucked the bill under the waistband of his trunks. After half an hour of the poor man being abused by half drunk women, he was about to leave.

"Wait!" Izzy pointed at the chair to make him sit, he did as she asked, "Cas take a picture." Izzy sat down on the man's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and crossing her legs. A cheeky grin settled on her features as Cas took the picture on her phone. She stood up and moved over to Cas to check the picture; both girls giggled as they saw it.

"I'm sending this to Cody." Cas grinned whilst tapping away on her phone.

Meanwhile in London, Stephen was sat in the hotel restaurant with Cody, Stu and Ted. Both shows had crossed paths so they were catching up before they all left for their next destination. Cody's phone buzzed in his pocket; he pulled it out, smiling as he saw Cas' name flash up on the screen. He opened the message instantly bursting into laughter as he saw what Cas had sent him, "I think you might want to see this." He handed the phone over to Stephen, waiting for his reaction.

"What the hell." He shook his head in disbelief, "Yeh girlfriend is very imaginative." Stu and Ted perked up upon hearing Stephens words. Stephen knew Cas was in charge of her bachelorette party, this was definitely her doing. Stu took the phone from Stephen, instantly chuckling as he saw the picture of Izzy and the 'Look-A-Like'.

"Oh man, you best hope she's not having sex since she isn't having sex with you." Stephen punched Stu in the arm, clearly unamused with his joking words.

"Tell yeh girlfriend she has a weird sense of humour." Cody laughed at Stephen along with Stu and Ted, it was pretty amusing to say the least.

The next day Izzy was sat in the kitchen nursing her hangover, a glass of fresh orange juice sat on the counter. Katie was searching the internet for more baby things to buy and Cas was hibernating in one of the guest rooms. A knock on the front door echoed through the house. She groaned as she stood up before padding her way down the hall. She pulled the door open; swallowing hard upon seeing the person opposite, "Can I help you?"

"I, erm, I've been trying to get in touch with you."

"Okay." Izzy stared at the woman; she looked dishevelled, her pale unusually pale and grey, her brown hair tied loosely at the back of her head. That might have explained the mass of phone calls.

"Why didn't you leave a message?"

"I didn't really know what to say." She fidgeted with her hands for a moment, "Can I come in?"

"I guess so." Izzy stepped back letting the woman in, "Would you like a drink or anything."

"No."

"Okay then, come through." Izzy walked her through to the living room, sitting down and watching the woman slowly sit down at the opposite side of the couch. She hadn't expected to see Sean's wife, Megan, again; the last time had been at the trial where Sean had subsequently pleaded guilty to all charges and that was that, "Why are you here?"

Megan placed her hand over her heart, her tongue swiping over her dry lips, "Sean died last week."

Izzy's heart jumped, her eyes wide with shock; "Died? What? I thought he was in prison?"

"He committed suicide." Izzy's mouth hung open; she didn't have a clue what to say. Silence and tension built up around them quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not." Her words were bitter.

"I'm not sorry he's dead after everything he did to me. But I'm sorry that you and your family have had to go through this but he was a horrible man."

"I thought you should know."

"Well thank you for telling me."

"If you want to go to the fune-"

"I don't want to go." Megan sighed, pushing a stray stand of hair behind her ear feeling defeated.

"Okay, I guess I'll go. I'm sorry for what he did." Izzy nodded, not sure what else to say. She didn't know whether to feel happy, sad or angry.

"I'll see you out." Izzy stood up and walked Megan out of the house, "I'm sorry for your loss." Izzy closed the door before Megan could reply. She leant back against the cold door. She hadn't been expecting to hear that news, not in a million years. And she still didn't know what to think. She contemplated ringing Stephen, but she didn't want to bother him with news like this whilst he was away working.

A week later Stephen was back from the European tour, he was exhausted and worn out. Though he would never complain, one of the perks about going on the tour meant he got to go home to Dublin and see his family. Izzy was gutted she couldn't go too, but she would be seeing them soon when they flew over for the wedding which was only 6 weeks away. She glanced up at Stephen from the drawings on the desk, he was engrossed with the play station 3; seemingly more so than ever since he came 4th in the THQ challenge at Wrestlemania. She still hadn't told him about Sean yet, though she didn't know why. It was harder than she thought it would be.

"Ste?" Izzy placed her pencil down on the desk, waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Just a minute." Izzy rolled her eyes as Stephen didn't take his eyes off the screen, "Can yeh believe ah'm playing against Stu."

"What?"

"He's in Florida, and we're playing against each other." Izzy didn't know whether to laugh or ask him what century he thought he was in; "They can do anything these days, Iz."

Izzy sighed and left the room heading for the kitchen, she pulled the fridge open grabbing a bottle of water. She was trying to watch what she ate before the wedding, not wanting to become too big to fit into her wedding dress. As she closed the fridge she turned to see Stephen walking towards her; "You didn't have to stop on my account."

"Ah did, what's up?" Izzy set the bottle of water down on the counter, glancing up to meet Stephens concerned eyes.

"I had a visitor last week." She pulled out one of the bar stools tucked under the breakfast bar and sat down.

"From who?" Stephen looked more worried than concerned now.

"I had been getting these phone calls for just over a week and-"

"Iz, ah wish yeh would tell me these things sooner." Stephen ran a hand over his facial hair, seemingly frustrated.

"It was Seans wife."

"What did she want?"

"Sean committed suicide." Stephen sat in silence for a moment, clearly trying to take in the news.

"Wow." She could tell he was shocked by his lack of words, but she wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to think either."

"Ah think we need to forget. He's put yeh through too much for yeh to keep worrying now." Izzy nodded, opening her arms as Stephen walked around the counter to get to her. He slipped his arms around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. He was right. They had moved on.

"How about I kick your ass on this stupid game?" Stephen lifted her up from the stool, her bare feet hitting the cold tiles floor.

"Yeah can try lass, ah'll have yeh know ah'm quick with me fingers."

"You don't need to tell me twice." She grinned grabbing his hand and dragged him back to the living room.

_-June 10th-_

Izzy sat on her bed, the sound of family and friends downstairs floated up to the room sounding much louder than it should have done. No matter how hard she tired, she couldn't find anywhere with complete silence. She stared at her wedding dress; she couldn't wait to slip it on and see Stephens reaction. A knock on the door pulled her out of the day dream she was having.

"Iz, can ah come in?" Izzy shot up, needing to hide her dress before Stephen came in.

"Just a minute." She quickly put the dress away; making sure Stephen wouldn't be able to see it. Opening the bedroom door her eyes landed on her fiancé, a huge grin on his face, "Hey."

"We're leaving now." Stephen along with Stu and Cody were staying at Cas' apartment for the night.

"Okay." She pulled him into the bedroom and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I have something for you." She kissed his lips quickly before leaving him. She opened the top draw of her dresser, pulling out a box wrapped in gold paper. She handed it to him, gauging his reaction, "Open it tomorrow."

"Iz, yeh didn't have to get me anything." She flashed her engagement ring at him, hoping he would get the hint.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." He leant down to capture her lips again, "Yeh gonna be alright on yer own?"

"I have your parents here, and Josie and Paul and Cas. I'm hardly alone now am I?" She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Ah meant staying in that big bed all alone."

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now." Stephen sighed, "But when I do get to share it with you it's all the more special."

"Ah know, and we have a week just you and me sweetheart." Izzy grinned; she couldn't wait for their honeymoon. A week alone with Stephen was bound to leave her needing to recover for weeks.

"Can you believe we're getting married tomorrow?"

"We've been through a lot, but it's been worth it. Ah can't wait to call yeh me wife."

"I thought you would be more nervous than this."

"Ah may have had a few glasses of whiskey with Stu." He confessed sending her a lop sided grin.

"Please don't get drunk tonight. If you're hung over tomorrow I will be so mad."

Stephen chuckled, "Don't yeh worry, ah won't touch another drop. Ah'm not going to mess up the best day of me life."

"Better than winning the championship?" A teasing smile crept onto her face.

"A million times better." His smile warmed her heart. Loving and genuine; everything that Stephen was.

"Then I guess I will see you tomorrow." He pulled her into his body, holding her close for a moment. She could hear his heart beating.

"I love yeh, Iz." He placed a kiss on her temple

"I love you too." He captured her lips gently, pulling away before he had no will power to leave her. She watched him walk out of their bedroom, leaving her to spend her last night as Izzy Reynolds.

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, mrsa87, quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, Chelle, wades wife, VIXXY VAMPIRE, ThatGirl54. xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, poisenousprincess, nefertina-shanf, Noellia, celticfighter, wwemagpie, miamitravel and ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity for the amazing reviews. So the next chapter is the last.. kind of sad :(! Lou x **


	60. I'll Tell The World That You're Mine

**Chapter 60 – **_**I'll Tell The World That You're Mine**_

Izzy sat in the silence of the house. The sun had just risen and the birds were calling outside. It was a perfect day. She glanced out of the kitchen window, her eyes catching sight of the beautiful clear blue sky. She wrapped her hands around the steaming mug of coffee, the warmth seeping through to her skin. One of Stephens wrestling shirts hung off her body and a pair of sweatpants clung to her legs. Her nude coloured nails tapped against the china of the mug; she didn't know what to do with herself. She had to wait for Frankie for come and do her hair and make-up; she did the all the work for the photo shoots at Bergdorf Goodman.

"Good morning sweetheart." Izzy turned to the doorway to see Margaret standing.

"Morning, can I get you something to drink?"

"Don't ye' be silly, this is ye' big day. Let me do all the work."

Izzy laughed, "I wish I could, I need something to keep me occupied."

"Don't rush the day away, ye' only 'av this day once. Well, I am going to hope you do anyway."

"Definitely, I'm never letting go of Stephen." Margaret smiled at the young woman.

"That's what I like to hear. Now what do ye' 'av to do this morning?" Izzy let out a breath, trying to think of everything on her to do list which appeared to be nothing.

"Everything is taken care of, but thank you. If I need help with anything, you will be my first port of call."

"That's good to hear." Margaret started cleaning the kitchen, obviously wanting to make herself feel useful, Izzy let her. She watched her rush around, she seemed to love taking care of people.

"I'm going to get a shower before Frankie gets here." She set her mug down on the counter.

"Alright dear, you just shout if you need anything." Izzy smiled though she couldn't wash the jealous feeling that came over her. She wished her mom were as kind and understanding. She left the kitchen and made her way up the two flights of stairs. She crept into the bedroom seeing the messy bed, Stephens side left undisturbed like it did every night he was away. She made the bed again and tidied up the room before stepping into the en suite. She wanted the day to go by slow so she could relish every minute, but at the same time she couldn't wait to become Izzy Farrelly.

She had a long hot shower, much longer than necessary but with time to spare she figured she would make the most of it. She stepped out into the steamy room and wrapped a big fluffy towel around her before wrapping another around her hair. She pulled her silk bathrobe around her and walked through to the bedroom. She still didn't quite know what to do with herself. She glanced to the armchair next to the window; the lingerie she had bought so long ago was laid out. She applied a small amount of moisturiser to her body. She slipped into the white lacy garments, a small smirk tugged at her lips thinking of Stephen and what his reaction would be. She pulled on the white stockings attaching them to her suspender belt. She tied her robe up again and moved towards the door. She could hear voices down stairs. She figured it was Cas and Katie. Making her way slowly down the stairs she caught sight of Katie, her hands resting on her ever growing baby bump.

"I thought I could hear you guys." Izzy smiled at the pair.

"I was just coming to get you. Frankie is here, and the flowers have just come." Cas took hold of Izzy's hand and pulled her down to the next floor, "Josie is getting her hair and make-up done now."

"Okay, and where are you taking me?"

"There's something for you." Izzy looked behind her to Katie who was following them slowly down the stairs. Cas led her into the Kitchen, she smiled at Paul and Mark who were sat chatting away. A small black box sat on the kitchen counter; Cas nodded towards it. She opened the back box; inside was a small box, a baby blue one tied with white ribbon. She gently pulled open the ribbon then pulled the lid off to see a small piece of paper was folded up. She glanced up at Cas quickly before opening the paper. _'Leatsa go deo, liomsa go deo - Stephen'_; she glanced up, everyone was looking at her. She turned to Margaret who was now stood behind Mark with one of her hands resting on his shoulder. Izzy held the small piece of paper out to her, "What does this mean?"

"Let me have a look, dear." She quickly walked over taking the paper from Izzy, "Oh, it says forever yours, forever mine." Margaret beamed with pride as she handed the note back to her soon to be daughter-in-law.

Izzy smiled at her, "Thank you." She placed the paper next to the ribbon and lid and pulled out the small blue silk bag. She opened it and reached inside; her fingers took hold of a thin white gold chain and pulled it free from the bag. She held the necklace in her palm, one open heart covered in diamonds hung off the chain next to another open heart made of rose gold. She stared at it in her hand for a moment then looked up to see Cas' big brown eyes staring back at her.

"Tiffany. He sure knows how to please a lady." Izzy couldn't help but laugh at her best friend.

"He sure does." She shook her head in disbelief; she hadn't expected anything from him. Not after everything he had done for her, "It's so pretty."

"I'll put it on for you." She handed the necklace to Cas who took it from her. In no time she had fastened the necklace around the back of her neck.

"Perfect." Cas grinned at Izzy, Stephen was pulling out all the stops and it had her smitten.

"I'm finished." Frankie appeared in the doorway with Josie not far behind, "Katie you're up." Katie smiled and clapped her hands excitedly; she had been looking forward to a bit of pampering. Both girls left and Josie moved to sit down next to Paul, she poured herself a glass of fresh orange juice and picked up a strawberry.

"Sam is on her way now." Cas informed the room whilst tapping away on her blackberry.

"Okay."

"You alright, Iz?" Josie spoke up after eating a strawberry.

"Yeah." She nodded, she couldn't feel much happier than she did at that moment.

Meanwhile in downtown New York, the guys had just come back from the gym. Stephen collapsed on the couch; he hadn't gotten much sleep during the night. He'd never been one to be that excited he couldn't sleep, but surprisingly this had been playing on his mind all night.

"How about I rustle us up some food?" Stu suggested walking through to the kitchen.

"Ah don't want food poisoning and ah don't want yeh burning Cas' apartment down." Stephen laughed at Stu who looked utterly offended for a moment.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Izzy would kill me."

"And Cas." Cody chimed in.

"And Katie." Stephen grinned as Stu shuddered at the thought. Katie's tolerance for his stupidity at times had lowered significantly. He was often punched in the arm for breathing too loud.

"Cody, you go get us some food and I'll get a shower."

"And what shall I do?" Stu stood with his arms crossed behind the kitchen counter.

"Don't touch anything." Stephen stood up smirking his way.

"I'm not that bad!" Stu exclaimed, his arms quickly un-crossed with rage knocking over a china jar filled with sugar off the counter top in the process. He groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. He heard Stephen and Cody laughing at him.

"Yer going to have to seriously baby proof yer house, fella."

"Cody, do you have a brush or something?" Stephen shook his head at Stu, he couldn't wait to see him try and deal with a baby.

"Ste, what's this?" Cody picked up a box on the counter.

"Ah. That's what Iz gave me yesterday, wasn't sure when ah was supposed to open it."

"Now would be a good time." Stu suggested whilst sweeping up the remnants of sugar and china.

"Ah suppose." He took the box from Cody, holding it for a moment before opening the packaging. A smile played on his lips as he read the top the box, _'Cartier'_was embossed into the black outer packaging. He pulled the top open, his eyes immediately settling on a stunning watch. The face of which was paved with black diamonds, the strap made of supple black leather and the fastenings white gold.

"Wow." Stephen let out a breath; he hadn't been expecting anything from Izzy, let alone anything this grand.

"Very nice." Stu smirked, leaning over the counter to get a better view.

"Tell me about it." He took the watch out of the box turning it over for a moment to get a better look. He had to double take as he looked at the back, 'Laoch' had been inscribed into the back. His heart warmed at the gesture; he would be sure to thank her appropriately when he saw her, "Right fellas; can't be late, Iz would kill me." Stephen left the pair, after putting the watch back in its box. He took it with him and placed it on the bed before stripping his clothes and getting a shower. The nervous feeling taking over his body was increasing by the minute; he just hoped he could scrub it off and get himself ready without stressing.

Frankie had just finished Izzy's make-up and hair. Her honey blonde locks cascaded over her shoulders in waves; her make-up was natural and flawless.

"How's that for you?"

"Perfect, thank you Frankie." The make-up looked exactly how it had turned out during the trial runs.

Izzy stood in the middle of the guest bedroom on the second floor about to put her dress on. Josie walked over to her, a silver box in her grip, "Here you are big sister." She grinned holding out the box to her.

"Jose, you didn't have to."

"I did, trust me." Izzy pulled the top of the box off, removing the thin layer of crisp white tissue paper lying on top.

"Oh, Josie! They're beautiful." Izzys eyes settled on a pair of ivory satin Christian Louboutin pumps, the soles of which were painted blue as part of their bridal collection. She placed the box on the floor and brought her sister close for a hug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, treat them as you do the others." Izzys grinned at her sister who beamed back at her.

"You know I will. Now can you help me into my dress please."

"Yeah, let me go get Cas and she can help too." She thought it was funny how it would take 3 people to get her into the dress, but only one horny Irishman to rip her out of it. Josie and Cas returned to the room and both expertly helped her into the dress. Once she was fully zipped up and her Louboutins were nestled safely on her feet she stood in front of the floor length mirror. The dress was ivory satin silk, the strapless pleated bodice moulded to the contour of her body. The rose embroidered A-line skirt hit the floor perfectly. She slipped off her engagement ring and handed it to Cas, "Lose this and I will chop all the heels off your shoes."

Cas laughed, "Like I would let you near my shoes."

"Do you have the rings?"

"Yes, I have everything I need. Everything is sorted Izzy, you just need to get your ass in the car when it gets here."

"It's not here? Why isn't it here?"

"Because it's not scheduled for another 10 minutes."

"Oh, okay. Sorry." Izzy grinned sheepishly at her worrying. Katie waddled into the room followed by Sam and stood next to Cas, she finally had the chance to see all of her bridesmaids together. The dresses they had on were also Monique Lhuillier; they were the prefect shade of violet. The strapless sweetheart chiffon gown matched perfectly with Izzy's dress, "Now that you're all together, I can give you your gifts." She moved around a little slower than usual, moving to the side of the bed picking up a large Bergdorf Goodman bag.

She pulled out four little baby blue bags to which all of the gushed, they immediately knew what they were getting, "This is from me and Stephen just to say thank you." She handed them each a bag. Inside the bag was a blue box and inside the box sat a small brilliant cut solitaire diamond pendant in platinum that sparkled back at the girls. They all shared a hug and expressed their 'thank you's' before putting the necklaces on. After a few minutes Izzy was slowly attempting to make it down the stairs, the last thing she wanted to do was break her ankle. She caught sight of Margaret, her hands clasping a tissue in front of her face, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Please don't cry." Izzy hugged her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She dabbed under her eyes once Izzy released her from her embrace; no one wanted to smudge their make-up.

"You look perfect, dear. Stephen won't know hit him."

"Thank you."

"Izzy are you ready to go?" Josie asked, handing her the bouquet of flowers that she held; a selection of powder purple roses and callas lilies were bunched together, the stalks were wrapped in ivory satin silk. It was simple, yet elegant; the theme of which Izzy had been trying to stick to. The bridesmaids had smaller bouquets with purple roses. Both Stephen and Izzy would be travelling in a vintage Rolls Royce, just one of the few requests Stephen had put in.

The Central Park Loeb Boathouse sat perched on the edge of the north-eastern side of the Lake in Central Park. Surrounded by trees and lush green grass, the view onto the lake from the boathouse was magnificent. The sun bounced off the ripples, shimmering across the expanse of water. Summer flowers lined the path up to the stone doorway, old beams of oak sat in the ceiling; a contrast to the now modern furnishings. Stephen turned to Stu as they arrived in the car, a few guests were already milling about under the hot June sun. Stephen ran a hand over his face, butterflies had settled in his stomach; something he only usually got before heading out into the ring.

"You ready?" Stu glanced at Stephen before they stepped out of the car. His best friend for over 7 years patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. It hadn't been that long since he had been in the same situation.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He let out a breath as he followed Stu out of the car. He was excited but the nervousness that lingered over rode that at the moment. He just wanted everything to go smoothly. He smoothed down his black suit and tie, adjusting the waistcoat slightly and he brushed himself off. The sun bouncing off his polished black shoes as they walked closer to the entrance.

They were greeted by the manager, Elaine. A lovely woman in her early 50's who had been nothing but wonderful to the couple as they planned their wedding. Not only was the wedding being held at the boathouse, the reception was also being held on the pier and adjoining room afterwards. Izzy had made sure that they had booked out the entire venue; she wanted it to be private, especially for Stephens sake. Stu and Stephen followed Elaine, along with Cody who had arrived with Ted and his wife Sarah. When Stephen walked inside he spotted Jess and Dan, it had been a while since he had seen them but he was happy they had come.

Either side of the aisle were chairs with white cotton covers, bows tied in the back to add an elegant touch. At the end of the aisle were tall windows that looked out onto the lake and Central Park. Central Park meant a lot to the couple; they experienced their first real kiss there, Izzy didn't count the one outside her apartment, and the countless times they had woken in each other's arms with a stunning view of the lush trees against the morning sun.

Once stood at the altar in front of the minister, Stephen shuffled on his feet a few more times before tugging on the cuffs of his shirt. Stu placed a big hand on his shoulder, "Don't be so nervous."

"Ah'm not nervous." Stephen looked around the room at the various guests chatting away; he smiled at his uncle who nodded at him. He let out a breath, the pressure was overwhelming. They were waiting on Izzy; she was keeping up her tradition of being late getting ready, "What if she doesn't turn up?"

Stu shook his head in disbelief, "Don't make me punch you on your wedding day, mate."

Stephen heard the doors open; he glanced over his shoulder to see his dad. He frowned wondering what he was doing when he should have been with Izzy. His dad gave him an apologetic look; Izzys mom appeared from behind the door. She followed Mark down the aisle, people now beginning to whisper.

"Dad, why aren't yeh with Izzy. And why are you here?"

"Stephen, Izzy's father is going to walk her down the aisle." Stephen was about to pipe up before his dad stopped him, "They've both apologised and it's what she wants."

Joanne stepped forward, "You've made Izzy so happy, thank you. We know you probably can't forgive us, not after everything, but maybe one day you can." Stephen watched as she timidly moved away from them to sit down next to Paul.

"Izzy will be fine, Son." Mark brought Stephen to him for a hug, an embrace that Stephen would never forget, "Whatever yeh do, don't mess this up."

He didn't need telling twice; his dad sat next to Margaret, taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. Stephen looked up to his parents; they had stuck by him though everything and always believed him. He just felt bad that Izzy no longer had that relationship with her parents. Stephen glanced at Stu who gave him a reassuring smile. The room was full and everyone was seated, small chatter could be heard among the guests. Soft music began to fill the room, before he knew it Stephen looked over his shoulder to see Izzy with her arm looped through her dads. He tired to catch his breath as he first saw he, he knew she would look amazing, but nothing he had conjured up in his head even compared to what he saw. He hadn't even noticed the bridesmaids walk before her, he had gone into another state much like he did before a match; it helped him control his nerves. Her dad nodded at Stephen before kissing Izzy on the cheek, she handed her bouquet to Josie. Stephen took hold of her hands; it calmed him for a minute though his heart was beating a mile a minute.

He said his vows without a hitch, his mic skills in the ring had finally paid off for something other than trash-talking. Izzy stared back at him, nothing but love shining through her big brown eyes as the thin platinum diamond paved band was slipped onto her finger. Her turn had arrived, her mind was a blur as she said her vows, she couldn't believe that this moment had come. So much planning and effort; and now she was Stephens wife. A thought that never even reached her mind during their first encounter in the elevator. Stephen squeezed her hand lightly, reassuring her through her words. She slipped the ring onto his finger, sending him a sweet smile as she did so.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister announced to the room, "You may now kiss the bride."

Stephen leant down, cupping Izzy's face and pressing a gentle kiss to her soft lips. The guests were stood up applauding the couple as they made their way down the aisle hand in hand. As soon as Izzy knew they were out of sight she pushed herself against Stephen and kissed him hard, "We finally did it." She mumbled against his lips, showering him with kisses. She didn't think she'd ever been this happy. Stephen wrapped his arms around his wife, the dimples in his cheeks showing as he flashed his perfect smile.

"Finally, you're mine."

"I've always been yours, Ste." He kissed her again, never wanting to stop.

"Before it slips me mind, thank yeh for me watch; but yeh didn't have to."

"Do you like it?"

"Ah love it."

"Good, and thank you for my necklace. It's beautiful." His hand reached out and his fingers brushed the cool silver heart lying on her chest, "About my parents."

"Don't, Iz. It was your decision to make, yeh don't have to explain." Izzy couldn't describe how much that meant to her, especially after everything they had been though. She couldn't turn them away, she didn't want to regret it later in life and she knew she would.

The reception was held in the adjoining room, the tables were set beautifully with roses in the table centre, tea lights dotted around and a selection of truffles. The guests were seated and the newlyweds had just been introduced to the room. Izzy spotted the cake in the corner of the room, her eyes narrowed at it. She moved closer to it, rolling her eyes once she saw what was on it. She glanced at Cas who had a cheeky look on her face. On the top tier of the cake a 'Sheamus' action figure stood with its arm around a Barbie that sat on the edge of the tier.

"Cas, are you serious?"

"What! I thought it was fitting." Stephen laughed, taking Izzy's hand and pulling her towards their seats. He couldn't wait to eat now that his nerves were settled. The dinner consisted of beet cured salmon with tomato, cucumber, pea shoots and wasabi caviar; for mains a sautéed chicken breast with soybeans, tomato confit, scallion and radish salad with orange soy sauce; the desert along with the cake was a caramelized white chocolate bar with condensed milk ice cream and raspberry peals.

Everyone had eaten and seemingly enjoyed the meal; Stu stood up from his chair, tapping his desert spoon against the empty wine glass opposite Katie, "I'm going to keep this short. I should probably thank you for a lot of things and make sure everyone knows how great you are and that you're luck to have a woman like Izzy in your life; thank you for sticking with me and supporting me through our careers, thank you for announcing to me that my lovely wife was pregnant and thank you for being a true friend, you're like a brother to me. I wish you both the best, cheers." Izzy grinned at Stu's speech; she was expecting something more brash and witty from the Englishman. Stephen stood up and the two giant men hugged, something that they rarely did but the occasion proved necessary.

"Thanks fella." Stephen smirked, his infectious smile making Stu smile back. Stephen spoke a few words, thanking everyone for coming; and with formalities out of the way, the rest of the night could begin.

"Has that cake been cut yet?" Katie asked impatiently, it had been sat there just waiting for her to get stuck in.

"In a minute." Izzy couldn't help but laugh as Stu wrapped his arms around his wife as she pouted.

The couple along with the photographer stood by the cake, Stephen placed his hand over Izzy's as they cut into the first tier; he stood behind her, his huge arms wrapped around her body. His head came to rest on her shoulder, he placed a teasing kiss on her cheek before whispering into her ear, "Don't yeh dare think about pushing any of that cake in me face."

Izzy glanced up at Stephen, he immediately knew the look on her face. The one that said she didn't mind the consequences of being naughty, "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." The knife was placed back down next to the cake; Stephen picked up a slice as she turned around in his arms. She took hold of his wrist, taking a small bite out of the sweet chocolate cake. Stephen placed the slice down and Izzy turned around and swiped some of the chocolate frosting onto her finger. Stephen expected her to lovingly feed him some cake; instead he received a blob of icing to the tip of his nose. She giggled at him and the unamused look on his face; a smile soon graced his lips as she kissed the icing off. She kissed his cheek, "You can punish me for that later." She slipped free from his grip and took hold of his hands; it was time to mingle with the guests before they were going to have their first dance together. Izzy was eventually surrounded by Katie and Cas, both girls chatting away.

"I need to rest." Katie sighed taking a seat, "Where's Stu? I want him to rub my feet." She kicked her shoes off and stretched her legs out. Izzy didn't blame her, they had been rushing about and stood up a lot of the day.

"Do you want anything?" Izzy asked, hoping to help her in any sort of way.

"I want Stu." Katie pouted, "Ohh, chocolate." She grinned as she spotted some of the favours on the table next to her; she immediately took the chocolate and quickly shed it of its shiny gold wrapping.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like the bride and groom to make their way to the dance floor for their first dance." Izzy grinned at Cas; she was first onto the dance floor after handing Cas her glass of champagne. She smirked at Stephen, beckoning him over with one finger. Stephen shrugged his jacket off and handed it to his dad who was closest to him, leaving him wearing his white shirt and waist coat. He walked over to her, slowly rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. The watch she had bought him glistened on his right wrist. His arm slipped around the back of her waist pulling her against his body. His other hand moved to cup her face, a soft kiss pressed against her lips. She slipped her arms around his neck, the huge smile unable to be wiped off her face.

"Today has been perfect, Iz. Thank you." He spoke quietly against her ear before kissing her cheek gently. The first bars of 'At Last' by Etta James floated through the room from the band.

She rested her head against his shoulder, the rest of the room seeming a million miles away. Once again everything revolved around the man holding her, "I love you."

"I love yeh too, sweetheart."

Half an hour later Izzy had been making her way around the room, being stopped by everyone. She saw Cas on the dance floor, peacefully swaying in time to the music with Cody. Reluctantly she walked over to the pair, "Cody, do you mind if I steal Cas for a moment."

"Sure, but I want her back." He winked at Cas as Izzy took her arm and walked her off the dance floor.

"I know tradition dictates that I throw this thing, but all of my other bridesmaids are married." She held her bouquet out to Cas, "I want you to have this, I want you to be as happy as I am and if that's with Cody that's even better. You're an amazing woman and an even more amazing best friend." Cas hugged the life out of Izzy.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you're happy after everything that's happened."

"Now go get back to Cody, I'm sure he misses you already." They hugged once more and Cas left, immediately finding Cody and kissing him on the lips. Izzy couldn't have been more thrilled that they were doing great together.

The night was in full swing; though Izzy was having a wonderful time with her friends and family she couldn't help but wonder where one person was. She weaved her way through guests, smiling and saying hello as she passed. She was looking for Stephen who had seemed to have gone AWOL. She glanced out onto the pier, her heart beating faster as she saw Stephen stood at the end looking out onto the lake, both of his hands pushed into his pockets. Without a second thought she made her way over to him. As soon as her heels hit the pier decking, Stephen turned around. She looked a vision walking towards him under the moonlight and dim light lining the pier wall connecting to the restaurant.

"Hey." She spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence that had surrounded them. Once she was in reach he took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles.

She smiled and he smirked back, "Yeh alright, love?"

"I wondered where you had gone."

"Ah just wanted some quiet for a moment."

"I'll go if you want me too." He held onto her hand tighter and shook his head.

"Ah never want quiet from you, Iz." He kissed her lips softly; one arm slipped around her waist and the other cupped her face. The passion he kissed her with stirred something deep within her soul; she knew she had found her soul mate. He stopped kissing her to lose himself in her crystal blue eyes.

"Thank you, Ste." A look of sincerity crept onto her face.

"For what?" His thumb gently brushed over her cheek.

"Everything, you've changed my life." Stephen felt his heart swell, and after all of the day's events he didn't think that would happen much more, "I love you."

"I love yeh, too." She glanced out onto the lake as Stephen moved to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. The cool evening air enveloped them, the moonlight bounced off the water. The sounds of the reception wafted into the night; mixing with the sounds of New York traffic, "Yeh ready to start our new life together, Mrs. Farrelly?"

Izzy couldn't suppress the beaming smile on her face as she heard her new name from Stephens lips, his Irish brogue making it all the more real, "I've always been ready." She laughed as he hugged her tighter, another kiss being placed on her cheek. There was no other place she would rather be, than in the arms of her husband.

_**The End.**_

**A/N – Thank you MissShelz, quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers, cenachick1981, DeansTrueGirl, ThatGirl54, Chelle, poisenousprincess, Noellia, MrsBarrett, mrsa87, wwemagpie, nefertina-shanf, ThePostmanStoleMyIdentity, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx, celticfighter, kimcooperx, VIXXY WAMPIRE, IGotSkittlez, gabrielsgurl and farrah8646 for the absolutely amazing reviews! **

**So I can't quite believe that this has come to an end; being the first story I've ever written I didn't quite know what to expect. 60 chapters later I've got the most awesome readers and I've actually made SO many friends, just from uploading one story onto here. This won't mean much to anyone but one special person; but if I hadn't started writing this story one random night I know I wouldn't have met you and you wouldn't have changed my life! I didn't believe in fate, but now I do; Lavyousomach. **

**ANYWAY, enough of that. This isn't the end for Izzy and Stephen, I shall be writing NYSOM: The Honeymoon (nothing but smut to make up for the lack of, which includes the wedding night ;D!) and then NYSOM: The Sequel (I will think of a more catchy name O_O). Pictures of the dresses are on my profile page too, if anyone is curious! Lou x**


End file.
